Fate Stay Night LoH
by AzarielKayras
Summary: La guerra del Grial ha vuelto a empezar, nuevos servants hace su aparición, salvo una ligera diferencias, todos realmente son fuertes, tanto asi que podrian tener una buena batalla contra el mismisimo Gilgamesh,¿Cual sera el desenlace final de este nuevo encuentro?.
1. Capitulo 1: INTRODUCCION

**Nota de Copyright:** Los personajes de Fate Stay Night no han sido creados por mi, todo es propiedad de Type-Moon,solo se estan usando con fines de escritura sin ningun animo de lucro.

_"Bueno ante todo, un gran saludo a la comunidad de fanfiction, este es mi primer fic, me encantaria que me dejen tal vez algun comentario constructivo o alguna critica si lo tienen, pues de repente tengo algunos problemas o incongruencias. El mundo de Fate es amplisimo en varias cosas, tanto asi que eh tenido que leer algunas cosas extra a mis pobres conocimientos para aunque sea darle un sentido. Agradezco desde ya si lo leen."_

_"Eh leido varias versiones de Fate, muchas son buenas pero vi ese pequeño problema, todas enfocadas en Saber o Saber roja(no es que no la vaya mencionar) pero ninguna en Saber Lily o "The White Saber", como ustedes saben, salida del juego Fate Unlimited Codes, y puesto que no tenia historia, me anime a hacerle una, bien espero que disfruten este fic"_

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

_¡Ah el tiempo!, ese precioso recurso que tiene el ser humano y que nos permite realizar cosas inútiles( útiles desde un punto de vista meramente existencial) de lo más variopintas con el transcurso de los años, ese tiempo transcurrido es en realidad "La vida", la vida es tal vez lo más preciado y a la vez odiado que poseemos, preciado por el valor que presenta en nosotros, odiado porque tendremos que estar siempre pendientes a evitar los "agentes y circunstancias"(llámese destino) que nos intentaran arrebatarlo y que en personas débiles de mente puede llevarlos a una paranoia y miedo constantes a que ocurran hasta el punto de hacerse casi irresistible, lo que nos puede llevar a la muerte(si irónicamente)._

_Y ya que hablamos de la vida, pasemos a su hermano gemelo. ¿Que es "La muerte"? Rayos, se supone que es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano, y uno no puede evitarlo, quién sabe si uno vivirá al día siguiente, o incluso a la siguiente hora, minuto o segundo, las personas viven sabiendo esto pero son tercas, no desean morir aun si saben que tarde o temprano lo harán, vaya que cosa más ilógica, todo está predestinado, todo está escrito, no hay nada que pueda escaparse a la muerte, nada y absolutamente nada puede, bueno…. Salvo contadas ocasiones._

_Hoy ha empezado a llover, grandes gotas de lluvia empapan todo el lugar, las calles se llenan de charcos y más charcos de agua, el sonido clásico de goteo se deja oír estrepitosamente, las personas corren de un lado a otro apuradas por llegar a sus casas ya que no es posible soportar tanto lodo y humedad juntos, incluso las casas parecen "sudar". Dan apenas el mediodía y parece mucho más tarde de lo normal. Japón tiene también sus días negros y este era uno de ellos._

_La escuela ha terminado, mientras la campana suena indicando el fin de la clase, muchos alumnos salen por la puerta principal, la mayoría en pareja y con grandes paraguas de los más variados colores, son cientos de ellas y parece más una procesión religiosa que una simple salida escolar._

_Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio destino, cada uno sus conocimientos, sus metas, historias, seres queridos, es como si fuera un juego RPG inmenso, solo que si mueres no volverás a revivir, cada jugador ah de forjarse su destino sea cual fuere. Como dije antes sus vidas están ya predestinadas, se sabe cuándo y cómo morirán, eso es parte del "juego"._

_La muerte mientras danza alrededor del individuo, puede manifestarse de diversas formas, los que tienen más suerte bastara con la muerte natural o "mientras duermes", los que no existe un sinfín de situaciones de lo más diversos que van desde lo ridículo hasta lo cruel y bizarro, así es la muerte, sin compasión ni predilección por nada._

-.-

Ya dejando de lado estas reflexiones pasemos nuevamente nuestra vista a la escuela, mientras los alumnos salían por la puerta principal, había dos que iban en sentido contrario, por la puerta trasera. Se trataba de una chica y un chico, ambos casi totalmente mojados por las pisadas que daban, parecía que alguien les perseguía.

Aunque en realidad no era solo una persona, sino un grupo en general, toda una banda de forajidos que al parecer no habían tenido un buen día y deseaban desquitarse con alguien. Eran 10 personas entre hombres y mujeres, vestidos de las formas más absurdas que puedan imaginarse, unos emos 100% puros. Salvo el cabecilla que al parecer iba en contra de la vestida común de aquellos tipos. Con un terno negro, elegantísimo el cual resaltaba notoriamente del resto de la banda.

-¡Nos alcanzan, nos alcanzan!- la chica gritaba casi desesperadamente.

-¡Solo corre no mires atrás, si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos a la avenida principal!- respondió igualmente su acompañante.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, aunque fueran campeones de triatlón el correr entre estas calles no era en cierta forma más que un laberinto de grandes proporciones, ¡casas y más casas!, estrechos callejones, perros callejeros, basuras acumuladas, en resumen una de las peores partes de Japón que tal vez necesitara una reforma, lo raro era que también no habían otros pasando por allí. La avenida principal estaba a varios metros y encima que el clima no iba a ayudar a encontrar personas con la cual confundirse.

Ambos chicos doblaron rápidamente un callejón y entraron a otro más estrecho aun, al final se vislumbraba una verja de metal que al parecer no tenía seguridad y que podía cerrarse tras ellos perfectamente.

Pero no lo iban a lograr. Mucho antes de que pudieran llegar varios de ellos se abalanzaron sobre los dos y los agarraron. Uno de ellos cogió al joven del cuello mientras que a su vez sacaba una daga militar y decía "!Quieeeeto perritoo!", otros dos cogían a la chica.

-¡Hey EL, mira los tenemos!, ¡jaja!- grito uno mientras zarandeaba al muchacho y le daba un golpe en el estómago.

-Por poco llegan, ¡uffffff!, soy vago para trepar por las verjas, si te cogía después de esto, podías despedirte de tus "hermanitos"- otro dijo mientras con una pistola apuntaba directamente a la entrepierna del chico.

El terror se le pintaba en los ojos. Un miedo indescriptible a la muerte pasó velozmente por él a tal punto de que olvidó que le habían golpeado fuertemente, era como un sedante, no había nada que hacer, ambos estaban condenados.

-¡Wow y que nena más encantadora!-exclamó uno- a que podríamos venderla a buen precio en el mercado negro, nos pagarían bien además de que dejaría satisfechos a nuestros clientes, veamos que tal esta la mercancía…

Y diciendo esto se le aproximo y empezó a sobarle los senos lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba bajarle la ropa interior.

Ella no podía hacer nada, por más que se moviera habían dos grandes hombres que la cogían fuertemente, pataleaba(o lo intentaba), quería morder, gritar, pedir ayuda, miraba suplicante al chico que tenía enfrente, pero el yacía cabizbajo y sin mirada.

-¡Vamos nena, resístete, tus jadeos y gemidos me excitan aún más ajajaja! – uno de ellos ya se bajaba el pantalón, el otro que le lamia el cuello. Ambos parecían disfrutar de semejante inmoralidad. Uno de ellos puso una mano en el hombro de ella para apoyarse…

Fue entonces cuando ella sintió algo frio en su hombro, es como si la mano de aquel hombre se hubiera enfriado de repente o algo así, intento voltear y por poco grita de miedo, la mano estaba cortada y esta se aferraba firmemente a ella.

El hombre dio un grito de dolor mientras abundante sangre salía del brazo, cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar y gemir. El resto del grupo lo levantó y le pusieron una gasa. Una mujer del grupo gritó.

-¡Ya, aguántese, deje de llorar como nena!, es su culpa imbécil.

-¡EL, ¿porque lo hiciste?!-lloriqueó el manco.

El hombre enternado y que de momento parecía separado del grupo se aproximó lentamente, a la vez que decía:

-¡Idiota!, ¿crees acaso que te dejaría que la tocases?, eres un psicópata lerdo, tú no dejas presas vivas y a esta nos la dijeron que la traigamos sin ninguna herida.

-Pero, pero, EL mi brazo esta…

-Si lo deseas, podemos emparejarlo con el otro, ¿qué me dices?-bromeó cruelmente.

El hombre no dijo nada, se limitó a sacudir rápidamente la cabeza con un gran "no", incluso hasta dio algo de pena.

Rápidamente se giró y observo a sus rehenes. Se aproximó rápidamente al primero.

-¡Aja!, creo que te conozco chico te he visto en la escuela desde hace 6 meses.

El chico seguía cabizbajo sin decir absolutamente nada.

-No hablas mucho ¿eh?, durante 6 meses, te hemos estado espiando, observando y registrando todos tus movimientos, a qué hora sales, con quien te encuentras….—lo volvió a mirar de reojo.

No respondía.

-¡Hey! deberías alegrarte, has sido famoso tienes a 10 fans que se mueren por ti—lo dijo indicando a los 10 de su banda.

Nada.

-¿Oye, sabes? Deberías dejar de ser tan reservado, no me gusta ese tipo de gente…tal vez podrías limitarte a decir "hola"?...

No respondía, no contestaba, pero no era por una valentía estoica en el cual intentaba aparentar hombría y decisión a no soltar nada aunque lo torturen, tal vez deberíamos acomodar un poco su posición en este momento, en realidad el:

NO REACCIONABA.

Si, esa era la frase exacta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, no respondían sus piernas, los brazos estaban adormilados, su mente en blanco, no podía articular ninguna vocal, estaba apagado para el mundo. El miedo creo una pequeña realidad alternativa para evitar su sufrimiento.

Sin embargo ese mundo no le salvaría de la cantidad de golpes que le lloverían a continuación. Patadas, puntapiés y empellones fueron sobre el como si fuera un saco de desperdicios, por un momento pensó que moriría de esa manera, ya que poco a poco se quedaba sin respiración, su mente se iba apagando lentamente.

Cuando reaccionó estaba en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo que ya había dejado de llover, parte del cuerpo le dolía, sintió un gran hilillo de agua que corría por su frente. Estaba adolorido y mojado.

Cuando giro un poco la cabeza vio que ya no le prestaban atención, ahora era como un pequeño trapo sucio y ya ni lo notaban, estaban jugando con su nueva mascota, la chica.

-Hey EL, la podemos violar ya?, enserio podemos?.

El hombre enternado rápidamente se volteó y le propino un cabezazo en la nariz, el hombre cayó ante un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡La verdad de este grupo de nerds las únicas que se salvan son las mujeres, aprendan de ellas carajo!, tienen más cerebro que ustedes.

Volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Lamento ser descortés y que me vea en una de mis pocas reacciones salvajes que tengo, aun no me presento, soy Eliphas, un pobre mago que ha reunido su pequeño y humilde clan para sobrevivir, realmente en grupo se pasa mejor, si lo deseas podemos ser amigos, me podrías llamar "EL" en ese caso, ¿qué me dices a eso?.

Ella no lo miraba, en realidad no miraba a nadie del grupo en absoluto, también estaba desconectada de la realidad.

-Ok, al parecer eres como el mocoso de al lado, que le gusta faltar el respeto a sus mayores ¿no?.

Poco a poco empezó a reaccionar pero antes de que lo hiciera totalmente, Eliphas se apresuró y la cogió por la barbilla…

-Bueno en ese caso haremos las cosas más rápido, este es mi grupo "Parallel Curse", nos contrataron para llevarte viva, pero no virgen …, bueno con eso dije todo.

Sus forma de hablar era realmente tranquila, pero no así el efecto de sus palabras.

Era lo que los hombres esperaban, tan bien se sintió ese mensaje que olvidaron su cansancio por completo y se acumularon alrededor de ella, las chicas del grupo se apartaron haciendo muecas de asco por lo que sucedería luego.

Entonces ella empezó a gritar, lo que iba a ocurrir realmente la afectaría, no, eso es poco, no sobreviviría tal vez o realmente no volvería a ser la misma, no había nadie que la ayudara, ni policías o personas comunes transitaban por allí, el estado de animo de ella paso rápidamente de impotencia, a desesperación y por ultimo a una resignación total.

Fue cuando entonces uno de ellos cayó al suelo, desmayado. Alguien lo había golpeado.

-¡Arrggh!-un sonido poco humano salió de alguien, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el resto del grupo, entro en medio de ellos sin ningún temor. Era el chico.

El momento de sorpresa que tuvieron al verlo en medio lo pagaron caro, múltiples golpes salían de él, como si tuviera varios brazos, todos recibían su parte, los golpes eran aleatorios no se sabía de dónde venían y lo peor de todo era que ya no podían reaccionar debido al dolor que se iba pronunciando poco a poco. Empezaron a caer uno tras otro.

Uno de ellos dio un rodeo y lo cogió de ambos brazos, fue inútil, en vez de darle un cabezazo en la nariz, estiro su pierna y con suma facilidad logro levantarla 90° dándole en medio de los ojos, luego retrocedió un poco y salto encima de los otros dos para darles una buena bienvenida. Esquivaba muy bien los golpes y los poco que recibía no eran mortales en lo absoluto.

-¡Maldito enclenque! – uno de ellos grito furioso mientras mantenía en lo alto un bate de béisbol-¡No te salvaras de esta!.

Levanto el bate y la blandió fuertemente hacia la nuca del chico, él lo esquivo no sin antes agarrarle los brazos que aún seguían el curso del golpe, y empujándolo con la cintura le dio vuelta rápidamente, haciéndole caer con la rodilla en el pecho. Acto seguido, el quito el bate y lo golpeo furiosamente cerca al cerebelo.

Teniendo el bate realmente era peligroso.

-¡Los moleré a palos!... – atinó a gritar.

Los pocos que estaban aun de pie hicieron un círculo para confundirlo, esta vez atacarían todos a la vez.

-¡Ahora muchachos!—uno de ellos grito, al unísono todos empezaron a reducir el circulo mientras corrían hacia él.

Cogiendo el bate recibió al primero que llego, con un potente golpe lo mando a la lona rápidamente, el que seguía logro esquivarlo pero alzando las piernas y abriéndolas propino dos golpes a los que venían en el extremo y con las manos libres tuvo tiempo suficiente para dar otro batazo al tercero que iba detrás de él, el cual se desmayó al instante.

Los demás se amedrentaron, excepto uno, un colosal miembro del equipo, el cual lo miraba sonriente.

-Al parecer Igor quiere jugar contigo—Eliphas hablaba alegremente.

Otros dos saltaron a sus espaldas del chico con intención de acabarlo de una vez por todas. Él se dio la vuelta y manteniendo el bate en punta, le dio en el estómago del primero y la retorció, la victima escupió sangre en su cara, mientras caía al suelo, con los ojos blancos, esquivo al segundo rápidamente.

El que quedaba empezó a patearle rápidamente, al parecer era un maestro del tae kon do. Pero aun así no sería difícil vencerlo, esquivando rápidamente las patadas, logro posicionarse tras una mala salida, debajo de él y logro golpearle con un certero puñetazo donde ya lo había estado maquinando hace poco, en los testículos, el enemigo grito esta vez y se agacho cogiéndose las manos en la entrepierna y alzo la mano como diciendo "espera", pero lejos de hacerle caso levanto el pie y le planchó la cara con su zapatilla.

Uno menos fuera de combate.

Igor hasta el momento expectante, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el muchacho, que aun poseía el bate de béisbol. Por lo que debía seguir siendo peligroso aun.

Sin darle tiempo a que Igor tome impulso para atacarlo, hizo un zigzag veloz y logro posicionarse a su izquierda, dando un salto y antes de que Igor lo intercepte golpeó con suma fuerza con el bate en sus costillas, el bate se rompió. Igor se volvió, al parecer el daño fue mínimo.

Lo cogió por el cuello y le propinó 3 bofetadas, luego lo lanzo contra algunos botes de basura.

Adolorido y con el codo herido, el chico se levantó aun dispuesto a luchar. "Debo ser más rápido que él" pensaba—no puedo dejar que me coja otra vez, si lo hace se acabó el juego.

Corrió nuevamente hacia Igor, este permanecía en defensa, rápidamente hizo un "dogging" hacia la derecha impulsándose con sus piernas, luego con un volantín logro ponerse detrás de él.

Pero a Igor no se le engañaba tan fácilmente, dándose vuelta rápidamente, uso su potente puño para golpearle en el estómago, la suerte quiso estar del lado de la víctima ya que lo rozo a penas, lo cual pudo ser aprovechado.

Rápidamente y viendo su error, subió como un gato a través de su brazo y con las dos manos realizo el golpe del platillo, golpeando a la vez fuertemente sus oídos, Igor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡era el momento de convertir a Igor en un saco de box!.

Los golpes en el estómago fueron sucediendo, una serie de japs empezó a demoler internamente a Igor, y el chico los sabía hacer muy bien, por cada golpe que hacía por lo menos una costilla rota, no le daba tregua, intentando protegerse, retrocedió a un muro cercano, pero eso no detuvo la cadena de golpes, poco a poco tenía su mente en blanco.

Sabiéndolo muy bien, espero un poco más y al final, usando sus piernas cogió a Igor como trampolín y saltando a una gran distancia cayó sobre el con los pies, estrujándolas sobre su pecho y muy cerca al corazón, la respiración se detuvo en pocos segundos.

-¡Wow! Rayos, acabaste con todos mis nerds , estoy sorprendido, faltaría que acabaras con ellas- lo dijo señalando a las que yacían a un lado y algo temerosas.

El chico giro rápidamente la vista hacia ellas solo por un instante, luego las arremetió, al parecer no diferenciaba nada. El estado de adrenalina que emitía su cerebro hacia que la palabra "genero" pasase a "general".

Sin embargo no llego a tocarlas porque en ese momento un pequeño destello apareció frente a él y luego ya no podía moverse. Fue en ese momento que reacciono.

-¡Tu!, hijo de….—atinó a decir.

-Por favor, sin malas palabras-exclamo Eliphas- lo que estas pisando ahora es un circulo de retención y no podrás moverte a menos que yo lo anule- sonrió amargamente.

Se aproximó hacia el lentamente, cuando estuvo casi pegado a él lo cogió del cuello mientras lo asfixiaba. –¡Me estas causando muchos problemas!-exclamó- muchos.

Rápidamente el color de ojos del chico paso de azules a rojos y miro hacia un lado, solo duro un segundo. Algo en el suelo, lejos de él se movió.

-¡Y me hierve la sangre cuando alguien no me hace caso!, tu y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas muchacho, o debería decirte… ¡Saigo!-grito.

Su nombre hizo que retumben sus oídos.

De pronto Saigo sintió un pequeño corte en pate de su estómago, un corte superficial pero doloroso. ¿Qué fue eso?, era extraño porque cortaba como un cuchillo pero no se sentía como tal.

-¿Te impresionaste por mi manejo de hilos invisibles?- rió Eliphas- pues deberías temerlos, estos pueden cortar cualquier cosa, creo acordarme que de joven ayudaba a cortar planchas de acero y tal vez una que otra piedra preciosa, en esos tiempos estaba en mi apogeo humano, un buen trabajo, buen sueldo, y mala vida, ¡realmente aburría!.

Dejo de apretar poco a poco, al parecer no lo mataría aun.

-¡Ustedes dos!-señalo a dos de las chicas- ¡vayan por ella!, el imbécil de acá le transmitió un mensaje a ella para que escape, no debe estar muy lejos.

Cuando el grupo se volvió solo vieron una pequeña figura que se perdía a lo lejos y doblaba una esquina, ¡ni siquiera la habían oído marcharse!.

Rápidamente las chicas corrieron hacia la verja, la pasaron y doblaron el callejón, Saigo sintió una extraña calma, al menos podría con dos si llegaba a la avenida principal, estaba seguro de que lo haría, al menos se salvaría ella.

-Bien-dijo Eliphas- ahora te llevaremos a un mejor lugar amigo, creo que te gusta ser un buscapleitos, ¡y yo que pensaba que eras medio gay!, ¿Sabes?, si fuera ella, me hubiera decepcionado totalmente al tener de amigo a un cobarde y pusilánime como tú, creo que un perro sería una mejor compañía, y ¡oh es verdad!, creo que lo que dije será lo que veras en breve.

-Eliphas, si tanto hablas de hombría-hablo tranquilamente Saigo-¿Por qué no peleamos tu y yo en una batalla sin magia, ni trucos o trampas que a ti te gustan?, ¿solo tú y yo en una batalla a muerte donde solo nos veríamos con nuestros puños?.

Alzo uno de sus puños y lo miro desafiante.

-¿En serio lo crees así?, yo pensaba darte la oportunidad ahora mismo, te verás con tus puños yo te lo garantizo, pero no estaré yo-sonrió malévolamente.

Amarrado de pies y manos fue llevado a su lugar de ejecución, no estaba asustado, solo resignado y pensativo acerca de cómo estaría ella, tal vez le pasaba algo y el ya no podría cuidarla, realmente estaba preocupado.

El grupo cruzaba lentamente una cuadrilla el cual quedaba pegado a una pequeña loma, algunas chozas se veían por allí, ya casi anochecía y el paisaje se veía muy natural y bonito, claro está, bonito para el que pasaba por allí sin ningún peligro.

-Bien, hemos llegado- Eliphas palmeo el hombro de Saigo suavemente.

Frente a él se extendía una pequeña explanada, algo honda y echa de cemento pulido, al parecer más parecía una pista de baile breakdance, pero tenía algunas puertas debajo alrededor.

-Me olvide decirte amigo-Eliphas dio una sonrisa falsa- yo vivía por este lugar antes de que me mudara, tu sabes a donde.

Y lo aventó al foso, mientras el resto del grupo hacia un pequeño círculo alrededor de él.

Saigo al caer se golpeó duramente en el concreto, donde perdió el sentido.

-¡Hey EL!- uno de los del grupo exclamo- ¡creo que lo mataste, debiste tener más cuidado!.

-¿Así?-Eliphas se llevó una mano a la frente y simuló que se arrepentía de algo- ¡oh rayos! si se muere se cancela la función, no quiero un anochecer aburrido, ¡Eh Tika!- ordeno a una chica- trae agua.

Trajeron un balde de agua muy fría, la recogieron de un pequeño rio que surcaba por allí.

Eliphas lo cogió y lo lanzo con todo y balde hacia donde estaba Saigo.

Este se levantó asustado y sorprendido mientras arriba una voz le decía.

-¡Eh! Niño idiota, ¿sigues respirando?, por favor no te mueras aún no hemos hecho las apuestas.-grito frenético.

Aunque anochecía, Eliphas pudo distinguir perfectamente unos pequeños ojos azules que lo miraban furiosamente desde el interior.

-Está vivo, abran las puertas-Eliphas ordenó.

Saigo intentaba secarse todo el cuerpo, el balde también lo daño un poco pues era grande, pero aun en estas circunstancias seguía extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de que no sabía que iba a ser de él desde ahora o como terminaría todo este abuso, ¿tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido escapar?, él podría haberlo hecho porque ya no le prestaban atención dado un momento, el estaría ahora a salvo aunque a costa de su amiga.

Su amiga.

Amiga.

"No"-sacudió rápidamente la cabeza-"hice lo correcto, creo que así es como debe terminar todo, ella se salvara, estoy seguro de eso, es por eso que estoy tan calmado, pero ¿y si estos tipos no se cansan conmigo y siguen torturándome?", entonces debería estar preparado para lo que se vendría después de su "juegito" que ahora estaban disfrutando y donde precisamente él era la víctima. "! Ah pero si por el amor de Dios solo pudiera tenerlo a mi distancia a esa lacra solo por un segundo!, ¡Solo uno! Bastaría para hacerle entender lo equivocado que es la posición de fuerzas, pero el maldito imbécil tiene a su escolta y usa su magia para salirse con la suya, tal vez lo que debería hacer es seguirle la corriente y aprovechar una oportunidad, sí, es lo mejor".

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando las 4 puertas que tenía la fosa se abrieron rápidamente.

-¡Escucha esto Saigo!, ahora podrás medirte con tus puños contra ellos, sin magia, ni trucos, ni trampas, ¡Ah ellos chicos!- Eliphas grito lleno de euforia, mientras el resto del grupo le seguía con la mirada.

Saigo sintió un olor característico de lo que había en la puerta, lo de adentro no era humano, o mejor dicho NO LO ERAN, habían cientos de ellos, ojos de color rojo se vislumbraban en cada una de las 4 puertas, ¿Qué clase de bestias podrían alojarse dentro del foso?, ¿Qué espeluznantes criaturas había creado o criado Eliphas a espaldas de la humanidad?, tal vez eran extraterrestres o aliens, bueno por los ojos rojos y la cantidad de ellos Saigo pensó al principio que eran ratas enormes y mutadas. Hasta que no oyó sus ladridos no supo que eran.

¡Perros!, esa era la respuesta.

Una gran cantidad de perros rabiosos de diferentes colores y razas se abalanzaron. Para llegar a él basto solo un instante.

Saigo se llevó los brazos a la cara y la cabeza como hacen los boxeadores en una pelea para recibir el impacto. La gran cantidad de caninos que había era tal que prácticamente sería imposible salir de allí ileso, …. O vivo.

-¡Eso muchachos!-Eliphas instaba a su grupo- la apuesta es "¿cuál perro lo mata?", yo apuesto a 500 yenes a que mi perro doberman Quartz lo asesina.

-Nada jefe-otro exclamo- yo doy 550 a que mi pastor alemán Stug lo hace añicos.

-Ni loco- uno tercero se unió a la apuesta- Goliath, mi labrador esta hambriento así que él se lo llevará, doy fe a ello y pongo mis 600 yenes.

-Como siempre—Eliphas ladeó la cabeza— les gusta perder ¿no?, ¡como aman derrochar su dinero!, pero no se preocupen que le voy a dar un buen uso.

-¿Un buen uso dices?—Tika de pronto hablo—eso al final va a mis bolsillos..

-Si me das un buen servicio si—Eliphas le guiñó el ojo derecho.

Todos rieron de buena gana.

Y mientras arriba reinaba un ambiente de charla amena y poco interesante, la peor parte estaba en el pequeño "infierno" de abajo.

Saigo tenía que atacar de a pocos, ya había pensado en un pequeño plan, a la hora de que se aproximaran esperaría un tiempo corto y luego lanzaría un gancho sobre el primer perro que se le acercase, con suerte mataría uno o dos y luego a esperar.

Sin embargo esto no era del todo cierto.

Los perros atacaron a la vez y sin un plan, eran animales, no pensaban solo veían su presa…

El brotar de la sangre empezó mucho antes de lo esperado, la oreja, pierna derecha, mano izquierda y la ceja ya le daban color a la escena. Esto no estaba bien, si quería resistir lo más posible debía ser como ellos, "matar o morir", como un loco.

Lanzo su primer golpe contra el perro negro que tenía en frente, justo en su nariz ya que iba directamente hacia él, lo hizo rodar, maltrecho y sangrando.

Aun así tenía otros cientos y la cosa no sería más reñida, había que seguir resistiéndole… a la muerte.

Las patadas, golpes, cabezazos, puntapiés y empellones, todo valía, varios perros quedaron fuera de combate, algunos caían pero volvían a la batalla, las mordeduras seguían llegando, pronto su brazo estaba tan teñido de sangre que parecía más un brazo maldito o algo parecido. Tenía la boca ensangrentada, un perro le había logrado dar una mordida y arrancado una parte del labio, otro le cogió parte de la pierna y arranco un pedazo de ella, dejando una pequeña vista del fémur al aire.

Sin embargo el cuerpo humano resiste y no se deja arrancar con facilidad, en los momentos más terribles de la vida, cuando te enfrentas con la muerte, existe un interruptor que activa el lado más salvaje del hombre, la psicosis y paranoia toman el control y es donde un segundo "yo" toma tu lugar y te pone a salvo. Poco a poco Saigo empezó a ver todo rojo, la sangre que tenía más la de los perros, todo le transmitía una sensación de frenesí y adrenalina grandes, sus ojos se ensancharon hasta el punto de tener una apariencia animal, ya no eran azules pues tenía algunos salpicones de sangre, sus músculos se dilataron, sus piernas se ensancharon, y su rostro cambio totalmente de actitud, estaba riendo a mas no poder…

¡Ajajajajjaja!- no era una risa de una persona cuerda.-¡ajajajajaj!.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?- una voz de arriba sonaba algo desencajada- ¿se ríe a pesar de que morirá?

-No es el – decía Eliphas- es su sistema de recuperación, todos los humanos poseen una, ponen a salvo su cerebro cambiando de lugar con su instinto más salvaje.

-¿En serio tenemos ese poder? –otro pregunto con curiosidad.

Eliphas se volvió y le levanto el dedo medio hacia él.

-¿En serio lo creíste rata?, ¡ajajjajaj, eres un completo estúpido!, ningún hombre tiene ese poder, es decir, ninguno que este lo suficientemente preparado, ah y otra cosa, debe tener alguna mentalidad psicópata o doble personalidad. Los que posean eso, y solo eso podrán desarrollar su parte más oscura que ni ellos mismos reconocen. A eso se le llama "Disturbio de sangre".

-En resumen- dijo Tika que presenciaba desde otro ángulo la lucha- no piensa ni razona, solo está enfocado en matar.

Y era verdad, uno de los perros se lanzó a su pierna intentando tomar otro precioso trozo de carne, lo logró coger con sus mandíbulas, pero Saigo lo alzo con la misma pierna rápidamente y con furia la volvió a bajar, al pisar una pequeña parte de concreto este se resquebrajó y con el las vísceras del animal, ahora no parecía más que un bulto extraño y sanguinolento.

Los demás canes no se amilanaron y arremetieron contra él, uno de ellos salió disparado hacia la pared más próxima de un certero puñetazo, fue tan fuerte en su magnitud que destrozo la cabeza del animal y una parte de la pared estallo volando casi todo el concreto, otro no tuvo tanta suerte, pues casi al mismo tiempo la otra mano se cerró y con un zumbido de abeja se estrelló contra el vientre de este, en un potente uppercut, Saigo sintió que algo dentro del perro se rompía antes de salir disparado hacia el muro próximo, un tercero quiso aprovechar el descuido pero fue tarde, la otra mano cambio rápidamente de sentido y con gran poder se estrelló contra el rostro del animal, llevándolo al piso con todo y mano, solo un pequeño hoyo negro de concreto quedo del golpe, Saigo rápidamente saco la mano del piso sin ningún dolor y con gran cantidad de sangre. Y así le iba sucediendo al resto, los que no volaban, se estrellaban contra el piso, o eran aplastados bajo una pierna, o sufrían de un cabezazo que los enviaba a mejor vida, parecía que Saigo no daba lugar al cansancio.

-¡Nada quedara en pie!, ¡nada quedara vivo, YO SOY LA MUERTE!- Saigo gritaba como un desenfrenado.

Los golpes seguían lloviendo, varios perros quedaron en el piso con la cabeza partida, pero aun así Saigo los pisaba, los que tuvieron mejor suerte salieron disparados hacia la pared, algunos hecho jirones y verdaderos pedazos de carne. La rapidez con que asesinaba era asombrosa, los golpes no eran mera suerte o aleatoriedad, eran golpes bien precisos, casi previstos y analizados con minucioso cuidado aunque no lo parecían, con la única intención de matar o mejor dicho destrozar.

Un labrador grande y fornido se le abalanzó buscando su carótida, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con dos manos que, haciendo caso omiso a las mordeduras que le seguían llegando, lo alzó y con una fuerza descomunal y lo estrelló contra su rodilla medio rota, el can se partió con facilidad, luego observo arriba y con una mueca extraña de satisfacción se la lanzó hacia las chicas.

Estas dieron un grito de horror cuando vieron como volaba el perro hacia ellas, Eliphas lo detuvo con sus hilos y lo hizo trizas.

-¡Callaos nenas!, mantengan la compostura.

-Y así acabo la triste historia de Goliath, sin pena ni gloria-cantaba uno de los de la banda.

-¡Cállate mierda!- gritaba el otro- al menos fue más macho que el tuyo míralo al otro, está en un rinconcito como marica.

-Eso no es ser marica, es ser estratega, solo espera que su cuello este libre y ¡zas! Muerte instantánea, ¿Entiendes bruto?, solo a tu labrador pulgoso se le ocurrió lanzarse como un espartano directo a sus ojos, claro que lo previo.

-Eres un…- la pelea era inminente.

-¡CALLAOS HIJOS DE …!-Eliphas los engancho a ambos con sus hilos y los suspendo en el aire-¡Denme un motivo, solo uno y los hare pedazos, compórtense y cállense nenazas!.

Mientras tanto abajo la pelea seguía sin dar margen a descansos, la loza que hace un tiempo lucia brillante y liza, ahora estaba llena de cuerpos, sangre, vísceras y con un terreno desigual por tantos hoyos dejados por los impactos de Saigo, un espectáculo desde todos los puntos abominable. Aun así solo era un hombre contra muchos… animales y aun no cedía.

Pero aun así nadie es inmortal y a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía más muerte, Saigo sentía que cada vez más el cansancio.

En un momento de descuido un pastor alemán se abalanzo sobre su cuello y le arranco un pedazo de piel dejando la yugular muy al descubierto, no la había tocado pero ahora estaba con el doble de riesgo a ser asesinado, rápidamente se dio vuelta y con una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia de donde venía, salto en diagonal y pateo con todas sus fuerzas contra el bichejo osado que decidió atacarlo hacia el piso, el golpe lo recibió por la cintura y al caer dejo un gran hoyo y se partió en 2.

-¡Un pastor alemán muerto, ajajaja ¡-alguien reía- comenzó como marica y murió como tal.

Si ahora Stug estaba bien muerto.

De pronto apareció un perro que estaba tratando de escapar, rozaba la pared y la arañaba desesperadamente.

-¡Hey!, miren hay un perro marica que no quiere pelear - Tika gritaba desde arriba.

-No lo dejaremos huir - decía Eliphas – de todas formas no tiene a donde escapar.

Saigo lo vio y rápidamente le vino una sensación extraña, "matar a cobardes es mucho más placentero" y rápidamente corrió hacia el mientras el resto de perros lo seguía.

Solo basto una patada para matarlo, lo dejo bien clavado en la pared, echo una lástima.

Pero aún quedaba un buen puñado de perros, pero al parecer ya no atacaban solo lo observaban, Saigo usando la poca cordura que tenía vislumbro que un can parecía sobresalir de los demás, un doberman y según su instinto sería una pelea uno a uno.

-Ahora peleara con mi cachorro-decía Eliphas relamiéndose el labio superior-veamos que tantas agallas tienes nene.

Empezaron a girar lentamente, ambos mirándose respetuosamente, hombre y animal, al parecer se comprendían, solo esperaban un momento, un pequeño descuido y ¡fin de la historia!.

El doberman tomo la iniciativa, se lanzó hacia él, Saigo lo esperaba con los puños, el can se iba hacia su hombro derecho. Saigo lo detecto y golpeo con su puño izquierdo formando una pequeña onda de viento.

Pero no le dio, el can viro rápidamente, (muchos más rápido que un can normal) y llego a su globo ocular izquierdo, Saigo solo pudo ver como su vista, hasta ahora intacta perdía un valioso tesoro, uno de sus ojos.

Saigo se retorció de dolor y retrocedió un poco, el dolor era insoportable, había perdido mucha sangre y sentía como un vacío en la parte izquierda de su cerebro, maquinalmente se llevó su mano hacia allí, horrible, no sentía nada más que sangre.

Pero no se amínalo y espero otra vez, el can volvió a atacar esta vez a su pierna izquierda, él lo vio venir con el único ojo que le quedaba y pateo hacia allí rápidamente, pero otra vez solo una onda de viento, el maldito doberman hacia también piruetas y de una forma rápida y magistral, se puso detrás de él y cogió la otra pierna la derecha.

La mordida fue fatal, prácticamente lo dejo con un hilo en la parte de su tobillo, había perdido casi la conexión con todo su pie, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Bien echo Quartz!, te has ganado a que te lleve a mi lugar secreto donde solo hay perras de raza-se reía grandemente y demostrando superioridad- ¡termina con el rápido!.

El doberman lo miraba fijamente con los ojos rojos y grandes, mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

Saigo se sentía impotente, un ataque más y moriría de eso estaba seguro, tenía que haber una forma, una sola forma de poder acabarlo, pero… ¿Cómo? Era muy rápido y seguía un patrón extraño de ataque, era como aleatorio, al principio pensaba que tenía un determinado estilo pero al final se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, era un animal y no pensaba, tal vez tendría que recurrir al mismo punto.

La cordura iba volviendo a él y el miedo volvió a aparecérsele como para avisarle en sus últimos minutos que todo estaba perdido, se sentía impotente, con ganas de llorar, solo… muchas sensaciones a la vez, el sufrimiento era tal que usaría como último recurso un ataque desesperado.

El can volvió a atacar, este sería el último, era a todo o nada, ahora el can apunto hacia su cara, el solo se limitó maquinalmente a llevarse la mano izquierda para protegerse, el can desapareció casi instantáneamente, pero logro verlo, solo por un segundo lo vio, ¿PODIA GANAR?.

_! Ahí!- exclamo en un ligero grito cuando vio aparecer al can que se abalanzaba hacia su mano derecha para arrancársela, rápidamente y cuando alcanzo a tocar las mandíbulas la carne y el hueso, uso su ultimo ápice de fuerza y alzando su brazo izquierdo rápidamente, y lanzo un poderoso golpe de cuchillo hacia la cabeza del doberman haciéndola estallar y de paso llevándose(lamentablemente) su propia mano derecha.

-¡Se acabó!-Eliphas estaba furioso- ¡Se acabó estúpido niño!, ¿Dime porque no te mueres?, ¡Te gusta hacerme enojar no?!, bien ahora morirás y no podrás hacer nada, ¡ME ESCUCHAS,NADA!

Rápidamente movió sus manos y manejando los hilos alzó su cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él ya que más parecía un cadáver andante a una persona.

-¡Rápido perros, mátenlo!

Y todos a unísono se abalanzaron contra él. Saigo solo agacho la cabeza y sonrió, una señal de un triunfo, morirá con honor, poco a poco sintió nuevamente mordeduras, desgarros y cortes, solo que ya no podría devolverlas, ni siquiera mirarlos, solo… tenia sueño.

-.-

En una de las grandes callejuelas, una joven corría rápidamente, se le notaba cansada, triste y sobre todo atemorizada, la perseguían solo dos pero aun así se sentía muerta, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atrapen, tal vez algunos minutos, sin embargo seguía corriendo por una razón importante, aquel chico le había enviado un mensaje visual que entendió perfectamente, el color de sus ojos solo representaba una cosa "!Itzel, corre, yo los distraeré, te salvaras solo corre en ese sentido, la avenida principal no está muy lejos, te veré luego lo prometo!.".

Empezó a sentir un aire frio y luego algunos sonidos de personas y autos, ¡ya casi llegaba!, solo unos metros más y lo alcanzaría.

De la emoción no se percató de un bote de basura que estaba al frente de ella y no lo pudo esquivar, cayo de bruces, vaciando el contenido que tenía allí.

-¡Waaa! ¿Así que terminaste tu ejercicio de footing mujer? – una voz se oía desde cerca - ¡mierda, me has hecho correr, me las vas a pagar lo juro!.

-Nos hará pagar a las dos – otra se aproximó rápidamente hacia ella y la alzo- también estoy cansada.

Itzel miro a las dos, eran gemelas, se notaba al primer vistazo, ambas pelirrojas y de grandes proporciones, ellas le llevaban al menos media cabeza más y eran bastante fornidas.

-Usualmente Anna y yo usamos magia para hacer pedazos a nuestro enemigo…

-Pero en tu caso – continuo Anna- Anie y yo decidimos que lo mejor es golpearte hasta que mueras con pequeños puños de energía, no te preocupes no arruinaremos tu cuerpo sexy, solo mataremos tus órganos internos- sonrió malvadamente mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-Claro que sí, pero Anna hay que hacerlo lentamente, no debemos matarla muy rápido, empezaremos por algo no mortal.

-Siiiii… - decía Anie – que tal ¡AQUÍ!.

Golpeo directamente hacia el hígado, se vio un pequeño destello verde en el momento del impacto.

-¡Gahhhh!- un grito sordo combinado con algo de sangre salió de Itzel, sentía como se destruía una parte ella internamente, como si se le vaciara un pequeño espacio de piel y cayera a través de sus intestinos, sintió náuseas y empezó a vomitar sangre y vísceras.

-¡Vamos apresúrate y bota lo que quieras!, luego seguirá tu riñón derecho.

Una voz débil salió de la víctima.

-¿Por qué, por…. Que están haciendo esto?, dijeron que me llevarían viva…

-¿En serio EL dijo eso?, ¡jajajaja! – Anna rio con ganas- ese tipejo de ahí no es más que un subordinado, el sigue las ordenes de un superior.

-Pero nosotras – continuo Annie – seguimos las órdenes del superior del SUPERIOR DE EL, solo que no lo sabe.

-Él nos dijo que te matáramos y que mejor momento que hacerlo ahora.

-Ahora sigamos con el show- decía Anna – Annie sosténmela por favor.

-Claro hermanita – sonrió Annie con total tranquilidad.

¡Pum!, otro golpe estremeció el cuerpo de Itzel, ahora era el riñón, otra vez sintió como se moría algo más en su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo otra cosa, más sangre y vísceras salían de su cuerpo, eh incluso sentía una hemorragia interna que se extendía de su cintura hacia abajo.

La volvieron a dejar en el piso para que arroje todo lo que quiera a su antojo.

-Termina rápido y seguiremos con el siguiente- Anna exclamo.

De pronto una voz extraña emano de un lugar extraño. ¿Acaso el cuerpo del piso hablo?

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO, HORRIBLE, INCOHERENTE, INHUMANO….!.

Ambas gemelas se miraron, no había duda, "el cuerpo" hablo, ¿Estaría delirando o qué?, bueno con esos golpes sería un milagro que siguiese cuerda.

Entonces Itzel se levantó súbitamente, había algo en la sangre que le rodeaba que la hacía verse aterradora y a la vez sexy, un caso raro.

Ambas gemelas retrocedieron. Itzel las observo de reojo con la cabeza agachada.

-"El uso del poder es malo, si lo usan para tal fin"-una voz entrecortada y generada por un eco empezó a sonar alrededor de la cuadra.

Ambas gemelas estaban mudas.

-"No tienen respeto por los hombres, no tienen respeto por la vida, adoran la muerte…."-Itzel alzo su rostro y las miro con ojos blancos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Anna?!, esto es malo.

-Si- la voz de Anna sonada sombría- mantente a distancia, atacare primero.

-"Ustedes serán juzgadas, serán medidas con la misma vara de la que miden, el castigo divino ha llegado para ustedes, no opongan resistencia, no griten, ni lloren, ni sufran ni tengan sentimiento alguno, ustedes no merecen tener sentimientos humanos."

Empezó a hacer un poco de viento y de súbito un pequeño torbellino la envolvió, caminaba hacia ellas con total tranquilidad, ¡como si no hubiese perdido nada!, los pasos eran firmes y largos, pronto estaría cerca a ellas.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas!- Anna corrió hacia ella con ímpetu, ¡tú no eres quien para juzgar! ¿O acaso te crees Dios ¡estúpida zorra!?.

Lanzo un feroz golpe hacia ella y la impacto de lleno en el rostro.

Pero no sucedió nada, fue un golpe patético, al fin y cuentas ni siquiera lo esquivo, ¡Ella lo recibió como si fuera un golpe de bebe!. Rápidamente la cogió del brazo.

- Serás juzgada ahora, no soy Dios pero soy la ¡VIDA!.

Itzel rápidamente la alzo y en medio del terror de Annie, ¡LA SECO!. Incluso ella misma se sentía adolorida al ver semejante espectáculo, su piel se iba arrugando, su desgarrador grito se iba haciendo más agudo y que al final sonaba como un pequeño globo desinflándose, su cara que iba tomando forma a una momia disecada, su cabello que se iba cayendo a mechones...

Al final la misma piel empezó a arder, para su terror de Annie, Anna aún seguía viva, sino que no podía ya ni hablar, pero sus ojos, casi sobresaliendo de su cara horrorosa la delataban.

Solo dejo su esqueleto en pie, y luego la lanzo con furia ante un par de tachos de basura, sonó un ¡clank! Y el esqueleto se rompió, quedando solo un montón de astillas blancas.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- un grito estremecedor llego de Annie quien dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el callejón.

-¡No te escaparas!, te dejare ir con quien tanto anhelas, con la MUERTE.

Ella seguía corriendo durante cinco minutos, al parecer no la perseguía, empezó a jadear y al final rendida se cayó en el suelo, ¡no podía más!, frente a ella había una banca para dos personas, "me recostare en esta banca por un momento y lueg... Debo encontrar a Eliphas y decírselo".

Se incorporó lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia la banca que veía al frente, de pronto todo se puso oscuro.

Empezó a oír voces como de gente que estaba en una disputa y luego se vio dentro de una loza de mediano tamaño, era raro ¿Cómo se transportó allí?, lentamente miro a su alrededor, en el centro un chico atacaba a una jauría de perros, todo a su alrededor estaba teñido en sangre, hasta el mismo estaba carcomido y ensangrentado.

Luego miro arriba y vio un grupo de sujetos discutiendo y levantando billetes, "Al parecer están en una apuesta". Miro un poco más arriba.

Allí estaba Eliphas.

-¡EL!- exclamo de alegría - ¡EL, aquí abajo!.

No hacía caso, lo mejor será acercarse al muro y tratar de llamar su atención, por alguna razón se sentía extraña como si su cuerpo fuera más pequeño, ¿O era una alucinación?

Se pegó a la pared y empezó a arañarla tratando de captar a alguien y lo logró.

-¡Hey! – una chica gritó – miren hay un perro marica que no quiere pelear.

"¿Perro marica?,¿Quién?", Annie miro para todos lados, al final a ella misma, entonces tuvo un sentimiento de terror muy grande. Giro rápidamente creyendo que sería lo último que vería en su vida.

Y así fue.

El chico que yacía hace un momento en medio de un combate feroz con una gran cantidad de perros, estaba casi detrás de ella, sintió una patada, un estruendo, sintió sus huesos destrozarse rápidamente, su risa despiadada que emanaba de aquel "ser" y también sintió como fue estrellada contra la pared, empezó a respirar fuerte y con dificultad, su vida se le apagaba, ya solo quedaba una silueta de lo que antes enfocaba perfectamente como una persona, todo empezaba a ponerse oscuro, se le dilataba el cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban, "Al menos no fue tan doloroso como lo de mi hermana".

* * *

_"Y bien asi termina la introduccion, tal vez pereciera que no tuviera que ver nada con Fate, pero no es asi, en capitulos posteriores veran como ira tomando forma (ojala me inspire lo suficiente), bueno hasta otro cap."_


	2. Capitulo 2: CONEXION

_Hola de nuevo, pues... resulta que tuve tiempo hoy para seguir escribiendo, asi que aqui estoy con mi segundo cap, bueno aqui si que empiezo de veras y trato de poner mas dialogos y todo jeje, bien, tal vez se ha sentido confuso la introduccion, pero era necesario(en cierta forma) debido a que si bien hay cosas dejadas en el aire, no significa que no tendran algun hilo conductor luego, de momento pueden quedar como incognitas, bien.. saludos y espero disfruten mi nuevo cap._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 :CONEXION**

-Shiki, contrólate, solo tú puedes vencer a esa cosa, ¿ves acaso los puntos?.

-Los veo pero son miles de ellos.

"¿Cuál sería su verdadero punto crítico?, muy difícil averiguarlo, además no tenía la fuerza necesaria para atacar, ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con las bestias que tenía a su alrededor, además tenía la preocupación de que pronto dejase de ver a Arcueid que era absorbida por esa 'cosa' viviente y negra, un humano normal y corriente como él no podría vencerlo de eso era seguro hasta que entonces…."

Sonó un ¡chsss! Y rápidamente cambio de programación.

"Interrumpimos la transmisión actual para dejar paso a una noticia impactante, se ha hallado el cuerpo de un joven asesinado por las colinas del monte Fuji, se ha empezado a hacer indagaciones respecto al tema…."

-¡Oh rayos! – la voz varonil de un joven se oyó con algo de desgano- ya empiezan estos otra vez, me acabo de despertar, tuve una pesadilla y encima me cambian mi programación, ¿Qué se han creído esos de la TV?.

"Según los forenses, este cadáver ya lleva más de siete días en descomposición, solo se ha podido rescatar una décima parte de los tejidos y gracias a ellos se corroboró el tiempo de muerte y la hora exacta del asesinato."

-Solo por el rating sacan este tipo de basura, los japoneses tienen buenas practicas, pero realmente me hierve a veces ver tanto fetichismo – seguía hablándose así mismo.

Súbitamente el chico se estremeció. Oír esto durante los días desde que llego a Japon realmente lo desesperaban, ¿Tanto crimen había?, ya hace poco había visto otra noticia de alguien que por error cayó en un desagüe abierto muriendo al instante, otro que un niño se cayó de un tercer piso cerca en Tokio, otro que murió debido al descarrilamiento parcial de un tren, ¡por todos lados muerte!

-¿¡Que acaso no hay nada bueno que ver!?- el chico grito impotente - ¡quiten esa basura!.

"Una pena realmente, bien a continuación no se olviden de su visita a Akihabara, les espera la gran inauguración del café Maid Megamisamas!, no se lo pierdan a continuación un pequeño video auspiciador."

El video mostraba unas chicas realmente jóvenes, quizá demasiado, en ropas de maid(clásico en Japón) dando un servicio de manera "peculiar" a sus clientes.

-¡Oh rayos!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- lo que me faltaba, ¡El mundo MOE!.

Apago el televisor rápidamente.

Definitivamente su estancia en Japón no era buena, al menos de lo que vio los últimos días en la televisión no le auguraban comodidad, "supongo que será porque no salgo mucho" pensaba, eh estado aquí tratando de descansar para recuperarme un poco y ponerme a buscar lo que necesito, lo encuentro y me voy de aquí pitando, no hay mucho de rescatable por aquí.

Porque deben saber que nuestro estimado amigo era un viajero empedernido, siempre viajando a varios lugares, a buscar cosas muy preciadas para él y luego vuelta a viajar, nómada a 100%.

"Tal vez lo mejor es salir, felizmente no hay mucha gente a estas horas por Fuyuki", busco una ropa sencilla y se cambió rápidamente, luego se fue al lavabo, un par de baldazos de agua fría a la cabeza, secarse rápidamente, lavarse los dientes…. Y mirarse el rostro.

Era un chico rubio, cabello cortó y clásico sin muchas "anormalidades", tez casi blanca, ojos azules y de un aspecto realmente serio, presentaba una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, al parecer por una gran caída que tuvo hace poco. Al verlo uno fijamente, pareciera salido de una película de tragedia intenso, no hacia ni una mueca de sonrisa.

Vestía una casaca negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un polo claro y manga corta rojizo donde se notaba claramente en el pecho un mensaje "Are you alone?", con pantalones jeans semiazules, zapatillas negras y bien lustradas ( le gustaba vestir bien aunque no destacando mucho), además tenía una cadena que estaba enganchada al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y donde se podía ver claramente un gran crucifijo de metal.

Puesto que siempre ha viajado de un lado a otro su cuerpo llego a tomar una forma atlética algo notoria, a pesar de solo ser un casi menor de edad, aunque esto no le importaba, los viajes lo hacía por necesidad, no por diversión o entrenamiento, ya los beneficios ocultos le llegaban poco a poco.

-Vaya amigo, realmente me gustaría decirte que eres desdichado – se decía a su "yo" del espejo, siempre mostraba su verdadera forma de ser frente a su propia imagen – pero aun así no te puedo reprochar nada, estar todos los días vivo es una bendición, al menos tengo cosas que hacer y casi nunca nos miramos para conversar, bueno a ver que podemos encontrar por esta ciudad.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento donde él vivía, bajo alquiler claro está, vivía exactamente en el piso 7, y no había ascensor, así que él tomaba como una rutina de ejercicio diaria el subir y bajar escaleras. La calle estaba increíblemente vacía, incluso había empezado una densa neblina, cosa que a él le gustaba, las neblinas hacían que estuviese alejado de las personas, al menos en el apartado visual.

El clima no era húmedo, ni caluroso lo que lo mantenía de buen humor, puesto que ya se había pasado antes por un buen trecho de la ciudad desde hace una semana que llego, no le hacía difícil hallar los lugares guía con el que podía volver a su casa, aun estando con una capa de neblina densa. Pero hoy día quiso arriesgarse un poco más y caminar por más tiempo, tratando de ampliar su dominio, conocer el lugar mucho mejor le daba una gran calma, siempre estando en un sitio nuevo salía a explorar, memorizaba todo en su cuarto y al día siguiente volvía a salir, generalmente esto duraba un par de días, luego ya solo iba a por el mercado, y de vez en cuando al cine para ver algunas películas. Sin embargo viendo el clima tan acogedor que se mostraba en Fuyuki decidió extender un poco más las salidas.

Camino aproximadamente por casi una hora, viendo las casas, un poco tétricas que se veían por allí pero sorprendentemente bien organizabas, encajaban perfecto a las avenidas, como piezas de rompecabezas. A veces por allí aparecía uno que otro edificio.

Dio media vuelta hacia un área más amplia que al principio no llego a distinguir bien.

Fue cuando un bulto extraño lo embistió.

Se hizo a un lado rápidamente, el bulto cayo pesadamente mientras botaba un contenido extraño de su brazo.

-¡Discúlpeme usted!- una voz preocupada masculina lo saco de su pequeña alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí amigo?, con tanto descuido, ¿no te hubiera confundido con algún criminal?.

-¡Oh disculpe!- el chico recogió sus cuadernos rápidamente- me tengo que ir llegare tarde a mi clase de estudios… - la voz se fue apagando poco a poco mientras daba la vuelta a la derecha.

Él lo siguió tranquilamente, y pudo ver por fin algo nuevo después de tantas casas y edificios. Una escuela. Afuera en la puerta principal se apuntaba el siguiente mensaje "Escuela Homurabara Gakuen".

"Oh vaya, así que si había una escuela" – una sonrisa casual salió de él- "al parecer nunca he pasado por aqui".

La escuela era inmensa, todo de blanco al menos era lo que veía desde la entrada principal y con la niebla, supuso que tenía que albergar más de 1500 alumnos y constaba con 3 pabellones, un gran patio de recreo, y además un pequeño edificio adicional que se suponía que era la dirección, se podía oír claramente el sonido de los alumnos, las traqueteadas que hacían las carpetas cuando ellos se sentaban, la voz del maestro, los pitidos que salían del patio de entrenamiento, etc.

Lo estuvo observando un buen tiempo eh intentando recordar sus tiempos de niño, realmente la escuela era un lugar santo al que no podía faltar, recordó que siempre fue aplicado, al menos para las matemáticas y odiaba el arte, nunca fue bueno para eso. También recuerda que tuvo muchos compañeros y que realmente la vida se disfrutaba, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, sus padres eran buenos con el también, siempre apoyándole y aconsejándole en los momentos difíciles, realmente fue gracias a ellos que se forjo como es ahora y si el tiempo le permitiera volver tan lejos, no dudaría en seguir el mismo trayecto que tuvo sin eliminar nada, bueno salvo alguna excepción.

Antes de volver a emprender la marcha, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo, así que rodeo la escuela y al subir por una pequeña calle, volvieron a aparecer las monótonas casas japonesas y edificios, una que otra persona se cruzaba en su camino, realmente el lugar era poco acogedor, nadie preguntaba nada, al parecer el no hablarle a alguien en Japón no indicaba anti socialismo sino respeto por los asuntos ajenos.

Fue cuando vio una casa que sobresalía de las demás, era un poco diferente, más grande y al parecer era una posada, la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par "tal vez alguien importante vive allí" pensó, "me acercare".

Entre tanta neblina no podía vislumbrar muy bien que había delante de él, mientras avanzaba poco a poco se empezó a ver algunas cosas, parecían piezas artesanales o algo, luego vio cerca de la puerta ¡una mano!, corrió resuelto a ver qué pasaba. Luego se dio cuenta que era una estatua de piedra. Se percató entonces que se hallaba en una especie de habitación.

Lentamente entro para ver qué pasaba, se sentía algo curioso por ver que tantas antigüedades guardaban aquel lugar, el dueño no estaba de momento así que se limitó a explorar algunos rincones. Habían tallados, figuras y escritos realmente extraños, nunca los había visto en su vida, y eso contando que viajó a muchos lugares y tenía un vasto conocimiento de muchas cosas, lo dejaron anonadado y a la vez aún más interesado. Siguió revisando a sus alrededores, se paró entonces en un conjunto de teteras de un extraño material, de varios tamaños, así como un pequeño periódico muy antiguo.

Tomo el periódico y se dio la sorpresa de que estaba duro como el hierro, "¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó maquinalmente, "no creo que sea algo tallado, tal vez ¿magia?", lo volvió a dejar en su sitio al parecer algo confuso, giro completamente y se encontró cara a cara con la estatua de la puerta.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio fija y analíticamente, la estatua parecía a una mujer, esta si era tallada a mano, al parecer sostenía una espada, y posaba como alguien de la realeza con la cabeza erguida y mirando al horizonte, la espada clavada en el piso y sostenida con dos brazos que se apoyaban en el mango y le daban equilibro, su rostro denotaba seriedad, decisión y seguridad, era muy bonita también , tenía una gran falda y sobre ella una armadura que le llegaba hasta el antebrazo, no tenía casco, "¡realmente una armadura extraña!"- se rasco la cabeza, entonces la volvió a mirar intentando saber de dónde provenía y para su sorpresa… ¡NO SABIA!.

Era extraño a esa chica no la había visto en su vida, ninguna foto o historia que había asimilado en todos sus viajes hablaban acerca de ella, esa espada y esa armadura rara. Pensativo la dejo de momento ya que otra cosa había llamado aún más su atención, ¡una gran espada!.

Estaba sujetada en el techo con 3 ganchos y parecía muy importante ya que adornaba la parte principal de la habitación, era raro que no la haya visto al comienzo. Se acercó cautelosamente y la saco con cuidado.

Era una espada perfecta en todo sentido, "digna de un rey" se decía, "lamentablemente" murmuraba "nadie utiliza esto, ya hay municiones, tanques y otras abominaciones creadas por el hombre, bueno al menos te quedas como recuerdo, yo odio las espadas", volvió a subirla para ponerla en sus sitio.

-¿Nadie las usa eh? – una voz vieja y cansada se oyó desde el otro lado de la tienda.

La sorpresa del chico fue grande, dejo caer la espada y se giró rápidamente. Al principio parecía asustado pero se sereno rápidamente.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas señor- habló calmadamente- no debí entrar a husmear en su casa, yo solo…

-¿Acaso tenías curiosidad? – una silueta se fue acercando más hacia donde estaba el, al poco solo apareció un viejo pelirrojo aunque prácticamente era un decir, tenía más canas que el color casi se perdía, con un rostro sereno y afable.- ¡no te preocupes!- y se rasco la cabeza- aquí hay muchas personas que entran a husmear, contigo ya van como 100.

-Bueno señor-lo dijo con todo el respeto posible- realmente estaba impresionado por todas sus antigüedades y…

-¿Impresionado?- el anciano sacudió la cabeza – hijo mío, no mientas, te vi desde que entraste a la tienda, tu rostro no presentaba ni un ápice de interés y tu seriedad era fuera de lo común, parecías un espectro—y sonrió.

-Las sensaciones que tengo abuelo no se muestran externamente, no me vera soltar así por así algún tipo de mueca o algo, todos mis sentimientos son visualizados por mí y solo por mí.

-¡Oh vaya, tenemos un chico especial! – el abuelo sonrió de buena gana- pues bien chico me alegra que te haya gustado entonces mis reliquias, a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Soy Leo, llámeme así a secas, realmente el apellido no importa mucho.

-Oh bueno no hay problema, hace un momento, vi que te concentrabas en esas teteras de allí y en el viejo periódico.

-Es verdad- agrego Leo- en especial lo del periódico, ¿acaso es algún tipo de magia?

-Si lo es, más bien digamos que es un tipo de magia de bajo nivel, solo endurece las cosas.

-¿Lo hizo usted?.

-Oh si- el rostro del anciano mostro una sensación de "viejos recuerdos"- alguna que otra me vez salía eso, era un mago pésimo ¿sabes? Nunca me dio a bien hacer magias muy difíciles. Te diré otra cosa, lo de las teteras es un tipo de magia algo más avanzada y que me servía perfectamente, "la proyección de las cosas".

-¿Es algo así como algún tipo de creación?.

-Similar-continuo el anciano-puedes pensar en algo y volverlo un material concreto si así lo decides.

-¡Wow! Eso es increíble viejo – Leo seguía mostrando su seriedad pero le logro arrancar un ¡wow!, eso ya era mucho.

-Y dígame -volvió a preguntar Leo- respecto a la estatua de la puerta….—la señaló con el dedo.

-¿Ah eso?, lo hice yo mismo en honor a alguien a quien quería mucho.

-¿Una novia o algo así?

-Técnicamente si.

-¿Acaso… Murió…?-Leo dijo esto con dificultad.

-No le llamaría "muerte" amigo, más bien solo fue una despedida, nada más.

-Oh vaya, lo siento viejo – Leo seguía serio pero sus palabras cargaban algo de lamento.

-No es así, hay algo que me dejo ella y por el cual la recuerdo siempre.

-¿La volvió a ver?, ¿y que es esa cosa?

-No la volví a ver, pero muchacho ¿Acaso tan parlanchín eres?, serás de lo más serio pero si se te da, hablas más rápido que locutor de partidos de futbol…

-Le ruego me disculpe- Leo juntó sus manos haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se supone que así se hacía en Japón – solo que la curiosidad me mata.

-Mucha curiosidad puede matar de verdad muchacho, bien, respecto a "eso" que me recuerda esta por aquí…

El anciano hurgo entre algunos pequeños cofres y luego levanto algo pequeño, era un felpudo de león, algo descosido pero por lo demás tenía un buen estado de conservación.

-Ella abrazaba esto en sus ratos libres- dijo el anciano- cuando lo toco siento que estoy a su lado, para siempre y por siempre.

Leo se sintió conmovido, ¿será por algo similar que le paso?, hurgando entre todas sus memorias, no llego a encontrar nada aun.

-Es realmente bonito sentirse así viejo- respondió Leo- pero a veces sufrir por estas cosas es realmente desalentador.

Y luego se le prendió la luz.

-¿Te paso algo similar amigo?

-Justo se lo iba a decir, si también tuve una despedida con una chica, realmente no estábamos en lo mejor de nuestra relación, estoy seguro que me odia.

-Eso no puedes afirmarlo tu porque tú no eres ella.

-Lo se tío, lo sé, pero ah si supiera…

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me ha gustado meterme en líos de otros, puedes dejar por zanjado la conversación de esto ahora.

Leo se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Cambiando de tema anciano,¿… y esa espada?

-¡Ah eso!- es la espada de mi "novia" si así lo puedes describir, si te fijas bien es la misma que esta tallada en la figura de piedra.

-Es verdad, son idénticas, ¿cómo la consiguió?.

-Fácil, la proyecte yo mismo, mi amada no dejo nada, se fue con todas sus pertenencias, no es la original por supuesto, pero tampoco le falta mucho.

-¿Tiene nombre la espada?

-Excalibur- en un momento la voz del anciano rejuveneció un poco.

-¡No venga con bromas viejo, esa espada legendaria solo es de los cuentos….!

-Yo jamás miento hijo, esta es excalibur, ni más ni menos.

-Le creo- a Leo nunca le gustaba discutir aunque su vista demostraba lo contrario- pero permítame opinar que es imposible…

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras – el viejo permanecía tranquilo- nadie puede controlar tus pensamientos, nadie.

-No es eso viejo, solo le decía que si tiene a excalibur, y ella usaba excalibur, entonces ella era…

-Sabes historia chico, ya que te has dado cuenta de eso, pero no lo pronuncies realmente no me agrada su verdadero nombre.

-¿Bien como quiera pero acaso no era?...

-También lo supuse pero vez que la realidad vence a la teoría y especulaciones.

-Realmente es interesante- Leo permanecía inmutable, luego miro su reloj- bien viejo es tarde debo irme, pero quisiera mañana volver para platicar un poco, ¿Qué le parece?

-Pues no hay problema chico, lo mejor que desea un anciano es poder compartir una amena conversación con alguien, preparare te esta tarde, te esperare –sonrió alegremente.

-Realmente se lo agradecería, yo tampoco tengo con quien conversar, seguro nos llevaremos bien, y a propósito ¿cómo se llama?

-Soy Shirou, llámame a si a secas, el apellido no importa jeje – el anciano sonrió de pronto.

-Como quiera viejo, muchas gracias y hasta luego.

Agito la mano a la vez que salía de la tienda, cruzo la verja y corrió rápidamente a su casa, se sentía contento (internamente) al menos ya había algo interesante que hacer en estos días, tal vez podría organizarse mejor y buscar por las mañanas lo que necesitaba y en las tardes pasar por una buena charla con el anciano "proyector" que seguro tenia cosas interesantes que decir, no había prisa, al menos de momento.

* * *

_Y pues de momento es todo, hasta el proximo cap, bye!._


	3. Capitulo 3: LA LLAMADA DEL MASTER

**_Hola de Nuevo :D, bien ya terminé de escribir mi nuevo cap (he estado medio enfermo, pero ayuda bastante abstraerse en ese estado, casi ni lo sientes jeje), hace poco me entere(creo que con mucha tardanza) que se hara un remake de FSN lo cual me ha puesto contento y encima sera ufotable, ojala lo haga bastante notable como el Zero seria lo mejor(y que la ruta sea Heaven's Feel como cereza al pastel), bueno espero disfruten mi nuevo cap._**

* * *

Al día siguiente volvió a realizar su ruta habitual, fue a hacer las compras, se preparó la comida, se vistió y salió, camino por las calles preguntando de vez en cuando a algún transeúnte inocente sobre lo que buscaba indicándole alguna pista, lógicamente él no le iba a decir enseguida el nombre, ¡ni que estuviera tan desesperado!, era todo un secreto, muchas veces lo tomaron por loco y otras como un filósofo perfecto, ¡rayos que hablar en metáforas nunca fue su fuerte!, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, el preguntarle directamente no ayudaría en lo más mínimo, luego de los interrogatorios aburridos emprendía la marcha, "!rayos que aún no puedo hallar nada!, ¿Dónde podrá estar?" Reflexionaba para sus adentros.

Ya entrada la tarde volvió al colegio Gakuen el cual le sirvió de guía para llegar a la casa del anciano Shirou.

-Buenas tardes – Leo saludó tranquilamente. En su segundo día, ya casi se sentía como en casa.

-¡Hola muchacho!, no pensé que estuvieras tan puntual.

-Intente llegar un poco más tarde pero no había nada interesante allá afuera.

-¿En serio?, bueno aun si fuera así, prefiero mil veces esta ciudad como es ahora, de lo que fue hace 60 años.

-¿Hace 60 años?

-Una larga historia muchacho, muy larga te puedes aburrir.

-Bueno si es historia, estoy encantado de conocerla.

-Tal vez no necesites conocerla muy pronto chico, porque te puede pasar a ti también..., tal vez dentro de poco.

-¿Oh, en serio?- Leo abrió un poco más los ojos, demostrando interés desmesurado.-Mayor razón para oír el relato.

-Jejeje, si tanto lo deseas te lo contare pero primero necesito que traigas algo de agua de afuera, en la parte trasera hay un pequeño riachuelo, no—el anciano sonrió levemente- no pongas esa cara, el agua siempre ha estado limpia, todo lo que viene del monte Fuji es puro. Me traes un poco y conversamos.

Leo se levantó lentamente y fue a la parte trasera, una pequña parte del monte Fuji se mostraba tras la casa aunque en si no vivia en la falda de este, "Un excelente lugar" se decía para sus adentros, "me pregunto si el viejo me alquilaría la casa, al ser tan grande".

No tuvo ninguna dificultad para hallar el riachuelo, se dispuso a llenarlo cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió.

Al lado de la puerta trasera y acomodados cuidadosamente, habían dos espadas, en realidad parecían más alfanjes, porque eran curvos, uno era blanco y otro era negro, algo más fuera de lo ordinario que descubría, "Este viejo tiene guardados objetos realmente increíbles en su casa".

El otro objeto no era menos sorprendente que el resto, más bien no era un objeto sino un traje, rojo en su totalidad y tanto en la espalda como en el frente era negro formando un triángulo, un traje fuera de lo común, pero le dio un gesto de aprobación, "Extraña pero llamativa" pensó.

Rápidamente llevo el agua solicitada dentro de la casa.

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió viejo.

-Excelente-exclamo, ahora te contaré lo que pasó mientras me haces él te.

-¿No que usted me esperaría con él te?

-Oh chico, ya solo soy un pobre anciano, no sirvo para estas cosas, ayúdame esta vez por favor.

-Si me va contando todo lo iré preparando.

Se dirigieron a la cocina a realizar la preparación de té verde.

-Hace muchos años-empezó el anciano- cuando era joven, estudie en la escuela Gankeou, como un chico común y corriente….

Leo calentaba la tetera mientras deshojaba algunas ramas verdes que yacían en una bolsa y las iba echando dentro.

-… realmente la escuela era una maravilla, un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, solo uno se preocupaba del estudio, y luego tenía un montón de tiempo libre para hacer lo que quiera, en ese tiempo me dedicaba a la reparación de algunos equipos electrónicos que habían en la escuela.

-¿Los reparaba con magia?— preguntoó de pronto Leo mientras movía con una pequeña cuchara las hojas.

- Si los reparaba con magia, es decir no, lo que hacía era revisarlos con magia y determinar el punto en que no existía la energía—explicaba Shirou tranquilamente—además era lo único bueno que podía hacer, ya te dije que era un mago pésimo.

-Ajá – Leo lo miraba de reojo, estaba concentrado mirando la tetera, las hojas verdes botaban su líquido nutritivo y se despegó un dolor agradable, tal vez en 1 minuto después de que hierva el agua estaría lista.

-Bueno en ese entonces de momento solo tenía un par de amigos, uno de ellos era Shinji que a pesar de haber sido un poco desagradable en comportamiento tuvimos una relación amical normal. Pero en realidad mi gran compañero fue Issei el cual siempre me apoyaba en muchas cosas, me salvó varias veces de un regaño en la escuela. Cuando llegaba a casa siempre me encontraba con la amiga de mi padre, Taiga que era también una profesora de Gankeou.

-¿Oh, vivías con una señora madura?—a pesar de la extrema seriedad que mostraba el rostro de Leo, claramente sus palabras denotaban "algo más".

-¡Jojojo!—Shirou rió de buena gana—nada de eso muchacho, ella era amiga de mi padre, sería como mi madrasta. No te confundas.

-No dudaba viejo, pero realmente vivir con una mujer sin nadie más en casa, puede prestarse a muchas interpretaciones.

-Tal vez…- Shirou se puso algo serio- ¡Hey!, pero aun no me has dejado terminar, niño tonto, respeta a tus mayores y déjame hablar, ¿Te cuento la historia sí o no?.

-Siga contando, serviré el té que ya está listo—Leo levanto la tetera y la vertió en un par de tazas de vidrio azulado, le entregó una a Shirou.

-Bueno, sigo entonces. Un día llegando a la escuela, una de mis amigas Ayaka se percató que tenía una herida profunda en mi brazo y me lo hizo notar. Cuando la mire no tenía ningún aspecto de herida, y lo raro es que ni siquiera dolía.

Leo no hablaba esta vez, lo miraba fijamente, como un niño a quien le cuentan su primer cuento antes de dormir.

-Seque la sangre o lo que era con un trapo y me dirigí a la escuela, de salida el goteo de sangre había desaparecido y en su lugar se veía un símbolo extraño, al menos para mí en ese momento, ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Shirou miro hacia el techo por un momento, como intentando recordar algo.

-¿Ya se olvidó de algo, anciano?.

-Me encantaría que me llamaras Shirou.

-Ok si lo dice usted, tal vez le haga parecer más joven si le hablo así.

-Respeta a tus mayores Leo, respétalos.- el rostro del anciano se puso sombrío de pronto.

-Es una broma nada mas –Leo mostró una leve sonrisa—continúe por favor.

-Bueno resumiendo algo esto, gracias a ese símbolo conocí nuevas personas, amigos y enemigos que nunca hubiera imaginado tener, y estuve con ellos tan compenetrado que prácticamente había olvidado por completo mi antigua vida. Nada fue igual después de eso.

-Después de que.

-De la quinta Guerra del Grial.

-¿Guerra del Grial? –Las pupilas de Leo se dilataron un poco, y sus ojos azules parecían vislumbrar algo que ya conocía aunque aún no podía descubrirlo.

-La Guerra del Santo Grial que solo ocurre a intervalos de 60 años se desató ese día fatídico, y yo por su puesto estaba en ella, sin ninguna razón aparente—Shirou arrugó la frente y parecía pensativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y dando otro sorbo de té.

-Lo dice por el símbolo extraño de su mano ¿no?.

-Por eso y también por algo que me sorprendió, un día en la escuela me quede hasta tarde haciendo la limpieza del dojo de Shinji, ya que el tenia cosas que hacer, lo cierto es que cuando acabé ya el sol se había puesto y no quedaba ningún alma que me hiciera compañía de camino a mi casa. Mientras salía por la puerta trasera de la escuela, claramente oí como sonidos de metal chocándose entre ellos—bebió otro poco de te—al acercarme tras una rejas vi a un par de sujetos peleando, uno llevaba espadas, y el otro una lanza, la velocidad de pelea era brutal y casi no los podía seguir con la vista…

-¿Pelea de espadas?, para su época Shirou, ese tipo de armas no se usaban.

-Si tienes razón, pero aun no término, bien resulta que el haber visto este pequeño espectáculo lo pagaría con una herida de muerte de aquel personaje con lanza, sino hubiera sido por Rin, de seguro hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

-Rin era una especie de amiga también ¿no?

-Si una gran amiga, aunque en ese momento no lo era, sin embargo luego de que me salvara, me advirtió que estaría aun en peligro y que mi asesino me volvería a buscar para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto. Y así fue, no paso mucho desde que llegue a mi casa cuando volvió a aparecer.

Shirou empezó a toser un poco, al parecer trago un buen trozo de hierba verde.

-Bueno luchar contra aquel ser o asesino estaba fuera de mis posibilidades, hubiera perdido de no ser que llego mi amada.

-¿La chica de la escultura de piedra?

-Ella misma, por medio de magia extraña ella apareció y me salvo, luego se autoproclamo como el "Rey de los Caballeros" y me pidió que la llamase Saber, además me dijo que yo era su master.

-¿Rey de los caballeros, master?, ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?

-Esas cosas son parte de todo el juego de la guerra del santo grial, donde hay una competencia a muerte entre 7 magos que se le llaman masters con sus respectivos servants, un servant es una entidad heroica de cualquier época, y es invocada por un master para que luche a su lado contra el resto de magos, son 7 clases de servants diferentes, "Assasin,Lancer, Archer, Berseker,Caster,Rider y Saber".

Leo termino el té de un porrazo.

-Es muy interesante lo que cuenta viejo, o quiero decir Shirou. Usted entonces era un master.

-Así es lo era, aunque luego sería ya algo mas—sonrió un poco.

Leo haciendo caso omiso a la frase, reflexionó por un momento y luego se acordó de lo que había visto atrás hacia poco.

-Me olvidaba de decirle algo, ¿Qué eran esas dos espadas que estaban a….?

-Kanshou y Bakuya.

-¿Perdón?

-Kanshou y Bakuya—repitió nuevamente Shirou—son espadas proyectadas por mí y las cuales use varias veces a lo largo de la guerra.

-Ya veo viejo, bien creo que es hora de irme, lo veré mañana tal vez me cuente más- se incorporó lentamente, y dejo la taza de té sobre una mesa de madera.

-Claro que si—sonrió Shirou—hasta mañana entonces.

Hizo una seña de adiós con la mano y salió de la casa.

"La Guerra del Santo Grial suena muy interesante, mañana le preguntare sobre el premiopara el ganador y tal vez algo más, de momento no estoy aburrido, al menos no todo es tan monóto en Japon", pensaba mientras caminaba en pleno anochecer.

Ya no faltaba mucho por llegar a su casa, mirando maquinalmente a su alrededor, descubrió algo del cual no se había percatado antes o lo había visto solo de reojo, un gran puente rojo.

Este comunicaba a la pequeña colina con la gran ciudad, aún no había llegado hasta allí, pero viendo que nadie le esperaría en casa, sería un buen momento para echarle un vistazo.

El puente rojo permitía el paso de vehículos de todo tipo, no era tan grande como el puente de San Francisco en Estados Unidos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser llamativo, varias luces iluminaban cada parte de su recorrido, estaban puestas allí para que los barcos que iban por el mar tuvieran luz y no ocurriera choques, no se sostenía por cables gruesos, en su lugar tenia dos grandes arcos en sus extremos, todo de metal lo cual le daba apariencia de un carril inmenso de tranvía.

Bajó lentamente a través de las calles angostas y cada vez más atestadas de gente, esto era debido a que se acercaba a la gran ciudad de Fuyuki, es decir a la legítima donde prácticamente no había sino edificios inmensos y altas torres de luz, se sentía un poco incómodo, a él no le gustaban las grandes ciudades, prefería mil veces vivir en una montaña a eso, la tranquilidad era para él una obsesión.

Poco a poco fue aproximándose al puente, una pequeña brisa de viento empezó a sentirse, era la brisa del mar que se extendía hacia el infinito y que lo hizo sentirse un poco nostálgico.

Llego a la mitad del puente y se detuvo, apoyo sus brazos frente a uno de los extremos de él para poder visualizar la puesta de sol, las puestas de sol siempre le fascinaban, había algo de mágico en ello que le daba una tranquilidad inmensa, el puente generaba una brisa de viento bastante agradable, sentía como su cabello se relajaba y ondeaba a su vez, el agua que yacía bajo el puente le hacía sentir bien, poco a poco el sol se iba hundiendo y súbitamente le envolvió una punzada de tristeza, entonces se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Había algo que no encajaba en el perfectamente, algo deseaba, un sentimiento muy fuerte interno lo hacía sentirse desdichado, habían muchas cosas que le habían sucedido, desgracias y alegrías, triunfos y derrotas, todo a lo largo de su vida, pero esta sensación no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos, era algo difícil de comprender y definir, simplemente lo dejaba como un "no encaja", el ocaso le hacía acordar eso, entonces su rostro cambiaba de expresión muy ínfimamente y deseaba que nada de "eso" hubiera pasado, tal vez entonces estaría feliz, con alguien y realmente gozando de la vida y sino al menos una aceptable vida común sin muchos giros y problemas ya que no le gustaban, ¿acaso era difícil eso?, ¿no tenía derecho de vivir así?, ¿Por qué siempre debía andar de un lado a otro deshaciendo amistades que ganó solo para cumplir su deber?, ¿Cuándo tendría una vida normal?, estas eran las cuestiones que siempre rondaban su cabeza y lo hacían sentirse furioso y melancólico.

Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, la brisa débil de hace un momento se había vuelto un ventarrón y el aire era helado y nada bueno para la salud, lo mejor era volver a casa y dormir, si, eso era lo mejor, desconectarse del mundo por un momento le haría bastante bien.

Durante algún buen tiempo fue a la casa del viejo a seguir conversando, pero también volvía al puente a mirar las puestas del sol, al parecer le gustaba herirse a sí mismo con el mismo sentimiento que despertaba en el allí. Muchas personas lo conocían ya y casi siempre lo miraban de soslayo y con algo de lástima, tal vez preguntándose por qué siempre paraba allí, solo y triste, una vez se le acerco una joven a preguntarle la hora, cuando él se volvió lo vio con una cara tan pálida y desencajada que al instante se le erizaron los cabellos pensado que era un ser espectral y salió huyendo despavorida, desde ese momento las miradas cambiaron de compasión a temor, nadie se le acercaba, nadie le hablaba, le tenían miedo.

"Eso es lo mejor"-se decía a sí mismo-"es mejor estar solo, que tener a alguien y dejarlo después, se sufre menos"—era su razonamiento eterno.

Fue una de esas tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Shirou que se animó a decir:

-¿Viejo que tal era su comunicación con Saber?

Shirou estaba limpiando algunas de sus reliquias con ayuda de Leo, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Eh… bien… veamos, al principio—explico Shirou—era una relación extremadamente formal, como de sirviente a esclavo, poco a poco fuimos intimando más, era una testaruda extrema, siempre me decía que yo en papel de master no debería luchar, para mí eso no tenía lógica, yo deseaba salvar personas y estar parado sin hacer nada era casi imposible para mí.

-Bueno lo importante es que se relacionó bien con ella a fin de cuentas—inquirió Leo dando un suspiro. Además tenía a Rin y Sakura.

-Rin era más madura en ese sentido y Sakura…. Bueno ella cocinaba bien—Shirou hizo una mueca en ton de broma y luego hablo en serio—Sakura era un poco triste en realidad.

-¿Triste y porque?

-Era una chica solitaria—Shirou estaba limpiando sus dos queridas espadas Kansou y Bakuya, las había sacado de afuera hace poco—no se sociabilizaba bien, al parecer creo que más se comunicaba conmigo y con Taiga.

-Sola….

-Si sola, realmente estar solo es horrible, tu sabes que toda persona debe comunicarse, es una necesidad tan importante como el comer o beber…

-Sola… - Leo mantenía esa palabra en su cabeza.

-¿Hijo, estas bien?—Shirou lo miro de reojo, luego sacudió lo mano a través de sus pupilas, no había reacción.

De pronto Leo volvió en sí, su tranquilidad habitual regreso, sus pupilas en ese momento apagadas volvieron a la vida…

-Nadie está solo en el mundo viejo, siempre hay alguien que nos acompaña en toda la vida.

-Si tú lo dices—Shirou volvió a su principal preocupación, limpiar sus espadas—pero aun así si la vi sonreír después de la guerra, creo que fue una de las cosas que me alegro más.

Leo sonrió para sus adentros, la frase que acabó de decir hace un momento realmente no fue pensada, ¿Acaso lo dijo el?, hasta hace poco él se sentía solo y triste, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, él no estaba solo, ¡tenia a varias personas que se sentían como el, solas!

Leo regreso a su casa rápidamente, por ese día no pensó más en sus desdichas y tristezas, no pensó en la soledad, incluso no fue a ver la puesta del sol en el gran puente, algo había cambiado dentro de él, al menos mínimamente, seguía siendo el tranquilo y calculador de siempre, pero había algo más, en vez de estar lamentándose del pasado debía solo hacer algo, seguir adelante y olvidar todo, eso era lo mejor. Es increíble como un simple comentario puede cambiar a una persona ¿verdad?

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, estaba solo frente a un campo abierto, grandes montañas se vislumbraban hacia el horizonte, y hacía un sol fortísimo, el piso era de piedra dura y se extendía hasta el infinito, grandes rocas se veían a su alrededor y tenían realmente formas caprichosas y que parecían haber sido talladas por algo o alguien y con inscripciones raras de comprender, Leo estaba en medio de todo y al principio un poco extrañado por el paisaje que se abría a sus ojos, pero luego poco a poco empezó a recordar…

"Oh, ya veo, así que esto es"-se decía—"¿Por qué siempre sueño con esto?, lo he visto muchas veces y siempre he pensado que hay algo más detrás de esta imagen".

Caminaba lentamente por el paisaje y a medida que avanzaba el terreno se hacía más hermoso, la dura piedra se iba convirtiendo en pasto y diferentes tipos de flores que decoraban aún más el ambiente, el lugar era relajante y bello, salvo por las rocas que yacían detrás de el a no mucha distancia.

Leo volteo y miró de soslayo las piedras, sabía que hacían y para que servían, pero aún le faltaba lo más importante, ¿Cómo funcionaba?, una pregunta para el que hasta ahora no ha tenido respuesta y tal vez no la tenga en un futuro cercano. Presa de curiosidad volvió a acercase para observarlas mejor, fue cuando tuvo una punzada de dolor.

Este se extendía por todo su brazo, "¡estoy sangrando!"-pensó preocupado—"la sangre sale desde mi hombro derecho y chorrea hasta el codo". El dolor era real a pesar de estar en un sueño, la sangre iba formando a medida que goteaba una figura en su hombro que aún no se hacía notoria.

Fue entonces que despertó.

Fue la primera vez que soñó algo así, ese dolor fue demasiado real, se restregó fuertemente los ojos y trato de enfocar. Todo en su cuarto estaba bien, todo en su sitio.

Las cobijas por el piso y el brazo adormilado, piernas y pies entumecidos.

Se levantó como un rayo y fue directamente al baño, prendió la luz y se arremangó el polo de dormir intentando buscar alguna señal de la sangre por si se lo había hecho en pleno sueño.

"No hay nada, menos mal"—pensó—"jajajaja, estúpido, claro que no haya nada, este no era el hombro, sino el otro…".

Se arremango el otro, y no pudo evitar un silbido de sorpresa seguido de un "!Caray!, ¡Que rayo…!"

No pudo ordenar sus pensamientos al ver la sangre reseca que se extendía a lo largo de su hombro, pero ahora formando un símbolo extraño, compuesto de 3 crucifijos pequeños unidos por una diadema, estaba muy bien dibujado y daba algo de miedo.

Leo no se preocupó, estaba interesado, no impresionado ya que este tipo de sucesos raros los había experimentado mucho antes, aunque de diferentes maneras, apostaba a 100 a que el viejo Shirou sabía algo al respecto, esa noche no pudo dormir esperando que llegue la hora de verlo nuevamente.

* * *

**_Bueno, ah ver si tengo algo de tiempo y puedo seguir escribiendo el fin de semana, cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**


	4. Capitulo 4: HEAVEN'S FEEL

_**Bien,hola de nuevo, pues... aqui estoy con mi nuevo cap. He tenido un monton de problemas en estos dias, pero tenia alguna version previa de esto, lo puli( a mi parecer) y creo que ya esta bien, asi que ya esta publicado :D. Espero disfruten de mi nuevo cap.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 4 - HEAVEN'S FEEL**_

Todo el día no pudo hacer mucho, realmente este tipo de cosas sobrenaturales le interesaban, tanto como para desviarse a veces de su misión principal, era otro de sus defectos.

Aun así pudo salir a buscar nuevamente "eso", aunque ya se imaginaba que no lo iba a encontrar, realmente nunca espero que fuera tan fácil de hallar, lo más probable era que tarde meses antes de dar con él en el mejor de los casos.

Realizó sus deberes diarios, entrenamiento corporal, incluso un pequeño footing hacia el puente de la ciudad de Fuyuki, llegando hacia el mismo corazón de la ciudad, aunque no le gustaba tanto ruido y tecnología, si le llego a interesar las calles que eran lo suficientemente extensas e increíblemente ordenadas como para hacer un parkour, y se animó a hacerlo, en la ciudad habían muchos obstáculos lo cual le aseguraba un medio día de ocio y distracción.

Saltando las barandas como un canguro y trepando algunos muros como un mono, iba a una gran velocidad, a él siempre le gustaba gastar mucha energía, y aún más si estaba concentrado, el trepar, girar, escalar, saltar, le producían un deleite infinito.

Pero aun así no todos sus saltos y acrobacias eran seguros, casi al final de un parque, tuvo un pequeño incidente con un perro que se puso a perseguirlo varias calles abajo, cerca de la estación del tren por poco lo sacan a golpes, ya que deseaba usar las puertas de ingreso como obstáculos, casi fuera de un supermercado, por poco se lleva hacia adelante a un par de ancianos que salían de compras.

Pero tal vez lo peor(o mejor como lo veas) sucedió llegando a una esquina, chocó contra una chica que pasaba por allí, sin poder evitarlo ambos cayeron y rodaron algunos metros.

Leo se levantó rápidamente a ayudarla preocupado de que se hubiera roto una costilla, o estuviera desmayada, no se esperaba la reacción de ella.

Se incorporó rápidamente de un salto, y corrió hacia él con actitud amenazante y decidida.

-¡Tu!- barbotó-¡Maldito imbécil…!

-Eh… espera, discúlpame—Leo tomo una actitud defensiva.

Corrió hacia él y lanzo un puño directo hacia su mejilla el cual lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿estas herida?—pregunto preocupado.

Ella volvió a intentar golpearlo, con dos patadas bajas, los cuales fueron desviados.

Otro intento más, haciendo una pequeña cadena de golpes hacia las diferentes partes del cuerpo de Leo, las esquivo y bloqueó todas.

-Tengo la culpa—volvió a decir Leo—pero lo siento…, no me puedo dejar golpear.

-¡Eres un….!—ella parecía histérica. Aun no se rendía.

Intento un par de veces más, en vano.

-Te recompensaré lo que te he hecho por favor—Leo habló tranquilamente—te llevare a comer ¿quieres?

Incrédula y furiosa miro de soslayo a su alrededor, al parecer misteriosamente no había un alma a lo largo de la avenida, así que decidió usar un último recurso. Extendió su mano y grito

-¡Aqua rain!.

Un poderoso chorro de agua nació de su mano y fue directo hacia él, lo raro era que lo envolvia una gran descarga electrica, parecía un tornado de agua y electricidad. Rápidamente Leo se cubrió en señal de defensa, el agua lo empujo un poco pero no previo los rayos que le seguían al impacto.

-¡Aggggggghh!- Leo sintió un dolor insoportable—varios voltios de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo, cayó como un fardo.

Lentamente la joven bajo su mano, ¿Se habrá pasado un poco?, siempre supo que era una chica tranquila, aunque tampoco muy buena que digamos cuando la sacaban de sus casillas, aunque esta vez sí que debió exagerar un poco.

Con lentitud giro y trato de huir.

Sintió una brisa de viento y de repente. ¡El idiota estaba frente a ella!

-¡Kiaaaaaa!—grito espantada.

-¿Aceptas mi oferta?—reiteró la pregunta Leo el cual no se veía muy afectado.

-Co… .como?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—ella intento retroceder pero no pudo, alguien la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano.

-Agilicé un poco para atraparte, sino ibas a huir—Leo habló maquinalmente.

Realmente el chico que tenía en frente era muy peculiar, ¿agilizó?, ¡Si ni siquiera lo vio!.

Lo mejor sería aceptar la derrota. Se soltó rápidamente de la mano, y se arregló un poco el cabello.

-Vale—esa palabra se oyó muy desanimada—tu ganas, ¿Dónde me llevaras?

-No se, tu me dirás, soy nuevo por aquí y no conozco este lugar.

-¿Eres estúpido, no?, hacer parkour aquí puede convertirse en delito si molestas a otros, ¿sabías?.

-No, pero ahora ya lo sé—Leo esbozo una risa forzosa.

-Como sea, ¡espero que hayas traído dinero!, te llevare a un lugar muy caro y no quiero quejas, según tu, esto será para enmendar tu error, ¿ok?.

-Claro, no hay problema—volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

Ella se cruzó de hombros, ir así de la nada a comer con un perfecto desconocido le causaba algo de temor, "Chica, ¡agudiza tu mente!,¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡precisamente este es la clase de mujeriegos que pululan por todos lado!, ¡esperpentos que solo buscan chicas para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos, lo de la comida es solo un pretexto, esperara a que te descuides y … ¡zas!, una más a su lista de víctimas, además…!"

-Hey, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?—Leo inquirió mirándole extrañada.

-¡Claro que lo sé, así que cállate!.

Mientras caminaba Leo la observo, una chica realmente alta, casi le llegaba a su tamaño, vestía una blusa blanca y corta, se le podia ver el ombligo claramente con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negro, zapatos también negros, cabello extrañamente blanco y largo y ojos rojos muy bonitos y resaltantes. A pesar que gritaba, tenía una linda forma de hacerlo y no le distorsionaba el rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—Leo se limitó a decirle tranquilamente mientras se llevaba la mano a los bolsillos.

-¿Eh?,mmmm –ella midió el peligro—Cassidy.

Leo sonrió de manera natural.

-Mucho gusto, soy Leo, no me preguntes el apellido ¿sabes? No importa.

-¡Como si fuera a decirte el mío, loco!—Cassidy lo miro recelosa, luego su vista se posó en otro lugar—bien allí al frente está el restaurante.

Su dedo apuntaba hacia un restaurante, escrito en kanji claramente se vislumbraba la palabra "Hanzo".

-Vamos allí—Cassidy hablo casi con desgano.

Ingresaron al restaurant, era realmente grande, más de 25 mesas se distribuían a su alrededor, todas ricamente adornadas al más puro estilo japonés, a pesar de que estaba repleto pudieron encontrar una mesa que había sido cancelada hace poco por alguien que la había reservado.

El mozo llego y les entrego las cartillas de menú cortésmente. Ambos empezaron a revisar detenidamente los platillos.

-Ejem,ejem.. –Leo tosió un poco para romper el silencio-¿Qué vas a pedir?.

-Pediré un pollo Teriyaki.

-En ese caso me voy por un Bento—Leo la miro de reojo intentando ver alguna reacción positiva en ella.

-Si piensas que voy a sonreír solo porque aceptaste que pida un Teriyaki pues ol..vi..da..lo—Cassidy recalcó en esta última palabra moviendo largamente la boca y haciendo girar los dedos.

-Como desees—Leo hablaba tranquilamente—pero al menos intenta ser algo más cortes.

-¿Cortes?, seré tan cortes como cuando tú me embestiste como un animal.

-Yo no soy animal…

-Oh sí, claro, lo que tú digas campeón—Cassidy hablo con sorna.

Leo se limitó a observarla y suspiro en tono despreocupado, aunque en un inicio la tomo como algo normal, por estar tan enojada, ahora lo veía todo más claro, la actitud con el cual se mostraba a Leo no era una reacción a algo que la molesto, más bien era un estereotipo, la más clásica de todas, una "tsundere algo patética".

-Como digas—Leo sonrió tranquilamente—ahora me encantaría que me hables de ti mientras comemos, no creas que solo estarás aquí, pedirás y me miraras la cara todo este tiempo.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, créeme—Cassidy se encogió de hombros.

-Ok, hazlo si quieres—Leo parecía poco preocupado al respecto, luego empezó a jugar con las muñecas de sus manos.

Cassidy le hizo caso omiso y agacho la cabeza, de esa forma no lo podría ver, hasta el momento no le tenía confianza, era un chico raro, sobre todo aun por lo último que paso, "¿Qué rayos?", a pesar de haber usado magia y recibido un impacto de rayo, no pareció afectarle demasiado, incluso con una velocidad increíble pudo detenerla mucho antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, tal vez era un mago después de todo.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y ¡ya no estaba!, "!Ah Dios mio!", la histeria volvia lentamente a ella, "El muy vivo se ha ido dejándome con la comida que ni siquiera llega aun", "grrrrr!".

Estaba echando fuego por los ojos, no fue hasta que sintió una brisa extraña que recupero su aplomo habitual, ¡el idiota estaba a su lado!.

-¿Te asuste verdad?, disculpa es que tuve que preguntarle algo al mozo.

Lentamente ella giro su cabeza, a medida de que sus pupilas se intensificaban, y su boca empezaba a mostrar su furia. Leo supo que debía hacer algo rápido para evitar algún confrontamiento próximo, no quería enemistarse con ella.

Fue cuando enfrente de ella y ante su cara de estupefacción, el desapareció y apareció hacia su otro costado. La amargura que tenía ella en un principio había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?— intento aparentar que no le había afectado semejante "truco"-¿Acaso eres mago?

-No creo que sea un mago 100%, solo se lo básico, nunca me ha gustado usar magia—Leo la miró un poco aliviado, al menos el tono de su voz cambió.

-No te creo—Cassidy se encogió de hombros—solo magos de ese tipo pueden usar tele transportación y eso no es muy simple de hacer.

-Digamos que en base si es difícil, pero... esto no es tele transportación ¿sabes?, además hay algo que debes saber –Leo se inclinó lentamente hacia ella— nunca menosprecies a los no-magos y habilidades físicas, siempre he dicho que quien hace eso es porque tienen miedo...

-¿Miedo, quien?, no me desvíes el tema tan rápido, morón….

Leo sonrió, cayo redondita.

-Lo que pasa—intento aparentar un ligero desprecio—es que uno siempre piensa que por ser una persona "normal", no puede llegar a hacer cosas increíbles que podría hacer cualquier mago promedio, nada más lejos de la realidad, aquel que piensa eso es un perfecto idiota.

Le echo una mirada rápida a Cassidy, el cual lo miraba sin interés, o eso parecía.

-... el ser humano no ha descubierto aún su verdadero potencial, él se adecua al constante cambio, el hombre puede soportar frio si permanece mucho tiempo resistiéndolo, puede sobrevivir a enfermedades y epidemias, a la radiación, cataclismos inmensos, de todo, en resumen "adaptación", muchas veces eh visto gente que hace cosas queriendo ganar poder, mejorarse a sí mismos con sustancias extrañas o magia, siempre que los he visto me he reído en mi interior, no saben que lo que realmente deben mejorar es su cerebro.

-Ya, ya ya—miró con desgano Cassidy—ahórrame toda esa reflexión barata, nunca hable de que una persona normal sea así o de esta forma, y si me lo permites…-el camarero llego con los platos—comeré mi teriyaki sin que me fastidies.

Empezó a comer tranquilamente.

"Bueno de todas formas no iba a seguir hablando", Leo la miro con benevolencia, no es mala persona en lo absoluto, solo algo sosa.

Le siguió el ritmo a ella comiendo. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos.

-Sería un buen momento que me contaras de ti.

-¿De mí?—Cassidy tardo en contestar, espero a que termine su bocado de pollo- Pues bien si tanto insistes…, soy una joven que tiene casa, mama, cosas, sentimientos, etc. – luego lo miro fijamente.- ¿Estas contento ahora?

-Uhmmmm, no del todo—Leo empezó a jugar con las bolas de carne de su Bento- ¿estudias?

-Como cualquier humano mortal y educado.

-¿Quién te ayuda en el los estudios?—inquirió Leo, la forma de preguntar hacia parecer que lo hacía sin ningún motivo.

-¿Quién? – Cassidy midió el peligro—pues nadie, yo sola lo hago.

-¿Segura?.

-Si...—Cassidy por poco se muerde el labio.

-¿Tu madre te quiere mucho verdad?—volvió a preguntar Leo mirándola fijamente.

Cassidy dejo su cubierto lentamente y golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

Todos los clientes se volvieron para ver la escena embarazosa.

-¡Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas!—Cassidy echaba fuego por los ojos- ¡¿Acaso realmente eres un idiota?!, ¡Cualquier persona cuerda preguntaría otras cosas, como si realmente estudio magia, donde vivo, como es mi familia, si tengo algún hobby…!. ¡Aghhh si algunas vez vinieras a mi casa, seguro haría que mis sirvientas te echaran rápidamente de allí!.

-¿Enserio te preguntaría eso, para qué?—Leo casi terminaba de comer su bento-

-¿Cómo que para que ¡estúpido!?.

La gente los seguía observando, sin embargo Leo no sentía ninguna vergüenza, todos los ojos ajenos se posaban en ella.

-Pues con mi última pregunta ya se todo de ti, sé que estudias magia, también que tienes sirvientas y encima personales, por lo que tal vez debes vivir en una mansión o un castillo, y teniendo en cuenta que en la ciudad solo hay uno, pues ¡tadan! ¡Tengo la dirección de tu casa!.

Leo puso cara de inocencia absoluta.

Cassidy aún seguía furiosa, pero lentamente observo las cosas a su alrededor, la respuesta picaresca de Leo, el número de ojos que la observaba. Se enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies, y lleno de vergüenza tomo su asiento en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, "Rayos, Cassidy, no caigas en el silencio absoluto, ¡por favor!"—pensaba rápidamente—"!No lo hagas!, di algo, al menos, ¡piénsalo, y que no sea muy estúpido!

Levanto la cara rápidamente y mirando fijamente a Leo dijo.

- ¿Qué te hiciste allí?—Cassidy pregunto mientras observaba su hombro derecho.

-Oh, ayer tuve un pequeño sangrado, fue extraño empezó así de la nada, por eso tengo una venda.

-¿De la nada?, es extraño, a no ser que tengas algún tipo de enfermedad o algo.

Intentaba aparentar curiosidad, al menos ya había vuelto a comenzar la charla, la vergüenza desaparecía lentamente.

-¿Podrías?—pregunto rápidamente—¿podrías mostrármela?

-Bueno pero solo un poco, ¡ah!, casi lo olvido no te asustes si tiene una forma peculiar, como eres maga de repente me puedes ayudar a interpretar esto…-lentamente desenrollo la gasa mostrándose poco a poco la sangre reseca.

Leo tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar en el momento en que su hombro era totalmente visible, solo vió que ella se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Ahí lo dejo, solo y abandonado (falto lo triste). Perplejo se envolvió el hombro nuevamente, pago la cuenta y salió silenciosamente del restaurante, ella no estaba afuera, vaya a saber a dónde se habría ido. El lugar estaba muy transitado para esa hora.

Realmente no se esperaba eso, fue tan así de pronto, que hasta el mismo quedo como un estúpido. Pensaba que lo iba a dejar con el clásico truco del "me voy al baño" pero ese no fue el caso. "¿Que rayos vio en esa sangre reseca que la hizo salir casi al instante?"—pensó para sus adentros mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Miro su reloj, eran las dos. Tal vez lo mejor era ir directamente con Shirou, tenía que preguntarle por esto que tenía en el hombro, seguro que el sabía algo.

Pago la cuenta y salió apresuradamente del lugar, suerte que al menos había ganado algo de dinero trabajando no hace mucho de diferentes maneras, siempre se las ingeniaba para no morirse de hambre claro está, si bien no eran trabajos a tiempo completo, sí que eran realmente aburridos, hacer recados, recoger a una persona de tal lugar,etc.

Casi en 10 minutos llego al puente de Fuyuki, en el día parecía más pequeño, en ese momento el tráfico era fluido y bastantes personas cruzaban por allí. De pronto vio a una persona correr rápidamente hacia él.

Lo dejo pasar a su vez casi chocaba con otra persona que corría en la misma dirección a la vez que gritaba "!Al ladrón, al ladrón!". Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

Muchas personas intentaron capturarlo, pero el rápidamente escapaba una y otra vez, parecía de gelatina, ninguna persona podía tocarlo pues rápidamente se deslizaba sobre ella y corría. Leo tomo carrera y se lanzó a su persecución.

Aquel ladrón iba de un lado a otro, trepaba por los muros como un simio y a veces los usaba para saltar de un lado a otro, nadie podía capturarlo, Leo corría detrás de él, esto se había convertido en un pequeño evento de parkour, a lo lejos un auto policial los seguía muy de cerca.

Llegado a una esquina se podía ver un parque cultural donde mucha gente yacía en un evento teatral donde representaban la obra de "songoku" (curiosamente el rey mono), tenía que apresurarse y capturarlo antes de que se entremezclara con el tumulto de gente que estaba allí.

El ladrón uso de apoyo los postes para impulsarse y saltar sobre múltiples muros, siempre apoyándose con sus manos para las subidas más extremas, lo hacía sin mucho esfuerzo, los arboles también le ayudaban a tomar impulso y saltar aún más lejos, hacia piruetas para caer hacia lugares más profundos, parecía todo un profesional casi le faltaba poco para llegar al centro del evento y poder perderse de vista, miro atrás intentando ver quien lo seguía pues ya que desde hace mucho podía sentir como algunas pisadas que ya había hecho se repetían.

Fue cuando lo vió, Leo lo seguía a poca distancia, cada vez más cerca. A él no le interesaba la estética ni el arte de correr, solo quería vencerlo, el parkour era su deporte favorito y no iba a dejar que alguien así por así huyera de sus manos en su propia disciplina que tanto amaba.

El extraño no se desesperó, tomo esto como un reto y en vez de dirigirse hacia el gentío decidió virar e ir contra el carro de policía que venía en frente, usando una gran fuerza de impulso pudo saltar desde la parte de un balcón que adornaba la esquina del parque hacia ellos, se sintió un fuerte "clank" cuando sus pies chocaron con la parte frontal del auto policial, rápidamente se quitó la capucha que llevaba y se lo tiro a la ventana delantera del coche.

-¡Eh maldito hijo de.. ¡- uno de ellos exclamó furioso—¡vamos viejo, enciende el coche y persigámoslo!.

-¡Eso intento tío pero no enciende!—su compañero lo dijo mientras seguía intentando encender el carro con las llaves. Se veía a lo lejos al sujeto ahora sin capucha mientras corría por la avenida principal y desaparecía tras un camión que les quito la visión, luego vieron a otra persona correr hacia allí, por lo que dedujeron que se trataba de la víctima.

De repente la capucha fue retirada con mucha velocidad y en un santiamén por el mismo ladrón que habían estado observando hace poco mientras doblaba la esquina, estaba corriendo hacia el escenario que estaba dentro del parque a muy escasos metros de su perseguidor, ambos policías se quedaron helados, ¿Cómo fue posible virar a tan estúpidamente rápida velocidad?, ya que él no venía de la avenida principal sino de la parte opuesta, dar una vuelta completa a una avenida en cuestión de segundos parecía un mal chiste.

El ladrón no pudo llegar hacia donde estaba pues Leo se abalanzo sobre él y lo hizo rodar, varias personas al verlo pensaron que se iba a realizar un asalto y huyeron despavoridas.

Ambos se levantaron, cuando Leo se sacudió su ropa se percató de que ya no tenía la venda, su pequeña distracción lo pago caro.

Una serie de patadas ultra rápidas se sucedieron, varias directo a su pecho, ocho de diez le impactaron. Leo fue lanzado al piso de manera brutal a su vez que el otro saltaba para aplastarlo, rápidamente se quitó del suelo y se levantó alzando los puños.

-Hacer eso no está bien ¿sabes?, deberás devolverle lo que tomaste a su dueño.

No respondió, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el como una nueva cadena de golpes. La velocidad de ataque era increíble pero más increíble fue la reacción de Leo que las vio todas, y rápidamente se ubicó frente a su adversario que al principio lo mantenía a distancia debido a sus patadas peligrosas.

Un puño potente salió de Leo directo al rostro de su víctima, el lo esquivo agachándose pero no se percató del antebrazo, el cual le impacto de lleno y lo mando a volar cerca de un árbol.

Sin darle tiempo a que reacción Leo zigzageo hacia el en posición de box y estando frente a frente, soltó varios golpes de manera rápida sobre él, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, la vida de su contrincante menguaba, se percató de ello a tiempo y lo dejo caer a la "lona", antes de que muera.

Mientras estaba en el suelo la policía llegó. Le preguntaron algunas cosas a Leo el cual contesto con cierto recelo y aburrimiento, luego levantaron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a la patrulla. Pero antes de llegar, se despertó, y separo a los 2 policías rápidamente, junto sus brazos y mostro unas cadenas negras y muy filudas, cada cadena portaba unas pequeñas cuchillas que las hizo chispear con rapidos movimientos en el suelo, eso generó una explosión de grandes proporciones, Leo y los dos policías salieron despedidos de allí, y cayeron casi en la pista de la avenida principal, algo maltrechos. Al terminar el cuerpo del ladrón ya no estaba allí, "Es magia, estoy seguro de eso", Leo pensaba mientras se incorporaba lentamente y con algunas heridas leves.

Luego de este pequeño incidente volvió a su objetivo principal, la casa de Shirou, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, 3:30 pm, por primera vez hoy no iba a llegar puntual a ver a su amigo. !Ah maldito ladronzuelo de quinta, y encima que quería hacerle el ridículo con su forma inútil de parkour!, se notaba que era un freerunner en toda regla porque hacia alardes físicos cuando viraba de obstáculo a obstáculo o cuando usaba saltos y volantines de manera estética, lamentablemente en una situación de vida o muerte el parkour te da casi un 90% de probabilidades de escapar, si hubiera aprendido antes eso le hubiera salvado de muchas situaciones, muchas.

Mientras cruzaba el puente empezó a pensar poco a poco en lo que había sucedido con Cassidy. De momento no entendió el porqué de esa reacción tan antisocial y con gran falta de respeto, el irse así como si nada, claro que el igual iba a pagar su comida, tal desaire lo dejaba no molesto, sino pensativo. Aunque en realidad ya había conocido chicas de ese tipo, eran pocas las que se pasaban de la raya. Aunque él les guardaba respeto, a veces no soportaba las situaciones en las que se metían o sus reacciones frente a algo, y claro esta aquellas que se hacen las malvadas, realmente poco tenían que hacer frente a él, en el momento de una pelea él no tenía un género a quien respetar, a todos les caía por igual, sea hombre, mujer …. O animal, sin embargo lo sabia muy bien, muchas de ellas barrieron el piso con él cuando era un pusilánime en toda regla, ya tenía su "lista negra" de ellas y si por casualidades del destino las hallara, en esta u otra dimensión desconocida, pues allí mismo arreglaría cuentas..

Volvió a mirar su reloj, las 4:30.

Apresuro el paso, sus propios pensamientos lo retrasaban, lo mejor era no pensar en nada y seguir avanzando, a estas horas generalmente la cantidad de personas disminuía, ya que todos iban al centro de la ciudad, por lo que Leo se cruzó con muy pocas personas, aun así lo miraban de reojo.

El que lo miren de esa forma no le sorprendía en absoluto, hay algo en el ser humano, un sentimiento interno que se llama desconfianza, las personas siempre le tuvieron a él una especie de recelo aunque ni siquiera sabían su nombre, era como una corazonada, y razones no le faltaban, Leo nunca se hizo una pregunta respecto a esto, solo que de vez en cuando se despertaba este sentimiento de rechazo.

Tal vez si usaba algo de magia llegaría en segundos, pero sabía muy bien que no debía recurrir a eso salvo casos extremos o que realmente el uso de él valga la pena, respetaba a los magos, pero nunca le llego a gustar la magia, para él era una limitante, algo que no permitía que el ser humano desarrolle todo su potencial, es decir su potencial intelectual, físico y espiritual.

¡Oh rayos!, ¿Pero acaso espiritual no se está refiriendo a magia?, no, realmente son cosas distintas, el terreno espiritual es el terreno de Dios, gracias a Él Leo pudo salvarse de muchas situaciones peligrosas y enfrentarse a enemigos que realmente eran verdaderos mounstros a la hora de pelear, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte, en otras el enemigo tuvo piedad de el y lo dejaba vivir, "el mundo esta plagado de seres fuertes"—siempre se decía a si mismo—"para un bueno, un bueno y medio". Pero la mayoría de sus victorias no fueron por suerte. La magia era un don que Dios daba pero el problema era el uso que se hacía, a pesar que lo usaban para el bien, casi la mayoría se inclinaba a las malas intenciones y era eso precisamente lo que odiaba de ella.

Ya casi estaba cerca de la casa de Shirou, empezó a trotar, no tardaría en llegar allí. Ingreso como siempre por la puerta principal y allí lo vio, en posición de hansa, al parecer estaba en una meditación profunda. Se acomodó a un lado y espero a que termine.

Termino más pronto de lo que creía porque al parecer ya se incorporaba, rápidamente se dirigió hacia afuera sin saludarlo.

Leo lo siguió mientras decía "Buenas tardes, Shirou, ¿acaso estas enfadado?".

Shirou se volvió, al parecer todo normal.

-Buenos días Leo, ¿Podrías seguirme un momento por favor, debo ir a confirmar algo?

-Claro te sigo—Leo no se inmutó, pero al parecer algo se traía el viejo.

-¿Sabes?—Shirou decía muy tranquilo mientras se caminaba-¿Qué cuando eres elegido para el Heaven's Feel, no hay marcha atrás?.

-¿Qué?—Leo al parecer no entendía.

-¿Además que lo que pase al final de la guerra será un engaño?

Leo no respondió, definitivamente Shirou quería llegar a algún sitio.

-¿Te pasa algo viejo? Parece que tramas algo.

-Leo, ¿tú odias la magia?

-Un poco.

-¿Podrías quitarte la venda entonces?—Shirou levanto un poco la voz.

-¿Quieres ver mi herida?

-Si—ni se inmutó al decir esto.

Lentamente se desenrolló la venda, no tenía prisa de todas formas el ya tenía idea de mostrárselo a él y preguntarle de que se trataba, estaba muy intrigado, ¡hey, espera!, Shirou no sabía nada de que tuviera algo tras mi venda, él hubiera podido creer simplemente que tuve algún tipo de percance y que me lastimé, hay algo que no encajaba bien aquí. Es como si Shirou hubiera sabido esto desde un principio.

La venda se desenvolvió totalmente dejándose ver su símbolo extraño el de las tres cruces con el diadema.

Shirou no se sorprendió, se limitó a decir quedamente.

-Bienvenido a la guerra del grial amigo Leo, bienvenido.

* * *

_**Pues bien... hasta aqui mi otro cap, el siguiente ya lo tenia listo pero me falta depurar, XD si piensan que escribo mucho es falso, ya que estas ideas estaban ya escritas, claro hasta cierto punto, bueno nos vemos :D**_


	5. Capitulo 5: HEAVEN'S FEEL Parte 2

_**Bueno.. como en anteriores fics, "hola de nuevo" :D, nuevamente trayendo un cap mas de mi fic y con la esperanza de que les guste, este mes si estoy medio relajado y psoiblemente peuda escribir mas, gracias ya de por si si han llegado ahsta aca, espero seguir mejorando, nos vemos :).**_

* * *

_**HEAVEN'S FEEL PARTE 2**_

Leo se quedó paralizado, no emitía ningún sentimiento de sorpresa pero por dentro estaba anonadado, realmente algo malo debía pasar por la forma en que hablo el viejo, ¿Heaven's Feel?,¿Qué rayos es eso?, ¿y porque tengo este símbolo?, ¿Quién me lo puso?..., había tanto que preguntar pero la repentina respuesta lo había dejado helado y de momento esas preguntas fueron a parar a los más profundo de su cerebro.

-No me sorprendería que te sintieses así—Shirou hablo con mucha tranquilidad, estas ahora en medio de la guerra del santo grial, amigo, el momento donde debes poner a prueba todos tus sentidos, ten en cuenta que….

-Estoy realmente sorprendido—Leo poco a poco recupero el habla.

-Lo se muchacho, que hayas logrado entrar sorprende ¿no?, a mí me paso igual cuando…

-Me sorprende que haya podido entrar tan rápido, pensé que había medios especiales para ello—sentenció Leo muy seriamente, parecía que lo dijera en broma.

Ahora el sorprendido era Shirou, ¿acaso sabia de eso?

Pero en realidad no sabía nada, eran puras fanfarronadas que decía, al parecer no le gustaba que le descubrieran en medio de algo que no podía entender.

Pero la sorpresa de Shirou pasó a una gran sonrisa, al parecer era mucho más listo que el, ya estando afuera tomo las espadas Kanshou y Bakuya e intento hacerlas girar.

-Ya está muy viejo para eso Shirou, debería dejarlo, se hará daño.

Pero de pronto Shirou las hizo girar de manera muy rápida, las choco una vez y las lanzo al aire con fuerza, las capturó en el aire y empezó a hacer movimientos de esgrima perfectos, se notaba que aún no había perdido su vigor y que los años que pasaron no habían mellado en nada su destreza.

-No ha perdido ni una pizca de habilidad viejo, mis más sinceros respetos. Leo volvió a ensimismarse en sus recuerdos, intentando analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Se giro un poco para evitar distraerse con Shirou. Estuvo así por algunos segundos.

Pero cuando se volvió el viejo ya no estaba.

En su lugar un joven de cabello plateado y usando una capa rojo sangre y negra en su interior emergió de repente, lo miraba serio y sereno, no tenía la mirada cálida que tenía Shirou, ¿A dónde había ido a parar el?

-¡¿Qué sucedió con Shirou?!—Exclamo Leo increpándoselo al sujeto de enfrente- ¡Donde esta!.

-Escúchame bien Leo—el extraño habló—debes saber 3 cosas muy importantes para sobrevivir a esta guerra que se avecina.

-Primero dime donde está el viejo.

-Te lo explicare cuando te halla mencionado esto.

Leo era realmente terco.

-Solo te daré 3 segundos para que me digas donde esta Shirou, cuento… uno… dos….

-¿Acaso eres sordo?, todo a su…

No termino de responder, Leo estaba casi a su lado. Con una velocidad tremenda pudo ponerse muy cerca de él, pero este reacciono rápido, y dio un gran salto hacia atrás con lo que se mantuvo a salvo.

-Número uno—empezó el extraño—deberás confiar en tu servant, si aún no tienes uno, cuando lo consigas deberás proveerle todo el mana posible que tengas…

Leo volvió a arremeter contra él, a igual velocidad, casi lo atrapa pero nuevamente la reacción fue con un salto hacia un lado y con las espadas en son de defensa.

-.. Si te quedas sin mana—prosiguió—tu servant muere ¿entendiste? A no ser que lo consiga por otros medios. Número dos…

Se sintió un "clank" en la espada, un puño lo había logrado golpear, luego sintió dos grandes fuerzas de aire, era la fuerza de un puñetazo, los logró esquivar y uso su espada para realizar un ataque débil sobre el cuello de Leo, ¡no lo afecto!, era como si fuera de acero. ¿O acaso el golpe fue demasiado débil?. Sintió otra bocanada de aire pero esta vez sí logro percibir el puño que se dirigía hacia el. Rápidamente se agachó y con sus manos simuló un arco y disparo una flecha mágica lo más rápido que pudo, salió disparada en dirección al hombro de Leo.

Sin embargo lo logró atrapar, aunque la flecha estalló luego, Leo solo retrocedió un poco, con el brazo lleno de sangre. Viéndolo, rápidamente se posiciono cerca de el y con el mango de Kanshou le arremetió un tremendo golpe en la nuca, mandándolo a volar y golpeándolo contra el muro de la casa.

-Dos—prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado—los command spells te ayudaran a que tu servant haga cosas que normalmente no haría, úsalos sabiamente, recuerda que no eres tú solo, deberás confiar tu vida a él o ella, si se te acaban se acabó el juego ¿oíste?.

-¿Dónde… esta Shirou?—Leo seguía hablando de forma imperiosa mientras se levantaba algo mareado, a pesar de que tenía un brazo herido y el cuello le dolía intensamente.

Fue cuando el hombre de rojo volvió a disparar una flecha, lo hizo a mucha velocidad e impacto cerca del hombro izquierdo de Leo, que también estallo, Leo cayó al suelo con algo de sangre.

-Y tres, no te olvides de los noble phantasm, una habilidad única que tendrá tu servant, asegúrate de no usarlo hasta que sea sumamente necesario, cuando se usa se descubre a su vez la identidad real de él o ella y eso sería estratégicamente desfavorable, si tienes oídos para esto, oye.

Leo se incorporó rápidamente, un poco de sangre no le afectaría en absoluto.

-¿Y Shirou?.

-Jjeje, buena pregunta es la que me haces, lo tienes en tus narices tonto.

Leo sonrió.

-Me lo suponía.

-Supusiste bien, realmente lo que sucedió fue todo gracias a mí, realmente me lo agradecerás, estoy seguro de lo que buscabas todo los días podría aparecer si se lo pides a él. Es por eso que ahora estas metido hasta el cuello.

-¿En serio debería agradecerte?, si es así creo que no te agradeceré por esto sino por lo que vas a hacer ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?—pregunto Shirou algo sombrío.

-Me probaras si es que soy digno de ser tu sucesor.

Shirou agacho la cabeza un poco, luego alzo las espadas y formo una equis.

-Soy Shirou, un héroe antiguo de clase Archer, he esperado por mucho y ahora puedo decir que por fin ha llegado mi hora—soltó una leve sonrisa y alzo sus espadas – veremos si el tiempo que he esperado fue suficiente o aun debo esperar más.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su encuentro, con ambas espadas apuntando hacia él. Leo estaba de pie sin moverse esperando el impacto y con la mirada fija.

Archer levanto rápidamente a Bakuya y se la lanzo con toda su fuerza, Leo lo esquivo sin problemas, fue cuando Archer le lanzo otra flecha, esta vez más grande y brillante, parecía una lanza el cual lo impacto de lleno.

Se levantó un gran muro de polvo producto de la explosión, Archer se detuvo por un instante solo para ver como su flecha había sido detenido con una mano y lo brillante de su luz iba menguando hasta apagarse totalmente.

La mano de Leo sangraba, pero fue capaz de tener una flecha que iba directo a su corazón sin rechistar.

-¡Ya veo, tu puedes anular magia!—exclamo Archer bastante satisfecho.

-No lo creo, pero, debo dar lo mejor de mí, así te sentirás tranquilo ¿no?, no soy igual que tú, amigo.

-Eso lo veremos—e hizo un ademán y bakuya apareció delante de él, lo cogió y cruzó las espadas.

Una lluvia de espadas luminiscentes golpeo la tierra con increíble fuerza, Leo empezó a esquivarlas a una velocidad inhumana, Archer veía que realmente era raro el cómo podía esquivar tantas y a tanta velocidad, lo veía en momentos y de repente ya no estaba allí.

Sin embargo empezó a sospechar, algo debía ocultar Leo que hacía que sea así de bestia en el movimiento. Separo sus espadas y la lluvia cesó.

Leo seguía en pie pero tenía múltiples rasguños, "No era perfecto después de todo"—pensó Archer, era casi imposible que saliera bien de eso.

-Ahora es mi turno—Leo lo miró fijamente y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Archer se preparó, no sabía el lugar exacto donde atacaría, ¿Tal vez arriba para intentar ir a por su cabeza, o tal vez abajo para tener más posibilidades de derribarlo?. No paso mucho tiempo en que su pregunta fuera contestada.

Apareció frente a sus ojos y aun estando en guardia. Archer se aferró mucho más a espadas gemelas.

La cadena de golpes y patadas no tardaron en llegar, todas a directo a sus espadas, la cara de Leo resplandecía, era como si despertara su yo interno al cual le encantaba este tipo de cosas, lo disfrutaba.

El sonido de los puños conectando las espadas se hacía cada vez más insoportable, Archer solo atinaba a defenderse, pues esperaba un momento de descuido para atacar, pero parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, no percibía ni siquiera un ápice de cansancio al hacer golpes tan rápidos y potentes, solo atinaba a retroceder, "!rayos!, no puedo permitirle que siga ganando terreno".

En uno de tantos golpes vio un paso en falso, Leo revelo parte de su pecho al usar demasiada fuerza en un golpe, fue cuando alzando sus dos espadas las descargó con furia sobre Leo, haciéndole un tajo limpio desde la parte derecha del hombro hasta el ombligo.

Luego soltó las espadas y dio un gran salto volador hacia atrás, a su vez que preparaba las flechas mágicas, cargo 3 y se las lanzo, Leo a pesar de semejante cortada pudo zigzagear para esquivarlas, había olvidado que Kanshou y Bakuya estaban en el piso, era el momento de hacer pagar caro su error.

-¡Venid a mi, espadas!.

¡Las espadas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el, en su camino, atravesarían a Leo!, El aún no se había percatado de ello y ya estaba muy cerca de el cuando…

Sonó como si algo penetrara con dificultad en la carne humana, ambas espadas estaban clavadas…. En Leo.

Lo habían cogido por ambos costados, la fuerza con que habían entrado habían hecho que salieran por las costillas, o eso se veia, Leo se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

Archer se incorporó tenia las muñecas sangrando, esos golpes habían sacudido salvajemente sus manos, pero al menos lo había vencido.

O eso parecía.

Rápidamente Leo se incorporó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ahora lo adornaban dos grandes espadas a sus costados, Kanshou y Bakuya. Sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Leo conectó un potente derechazo en la mejilla de Archer que lo hizo volar en dirección a la casa, rompiendo parte de la pared.

Leo se dirigió allí, no se parecía ni malherido, ni cansado, caminaba erguido y con los ojos fijos en su objetivo, no se le notaba ni el más mínimo gesto, parecía una persona fría y calculadora, sin embargo por dentro estaba destrozado, pensaba seriamente si podría dar algunos golpes mas, o moriría allí mismo, desangrado, ambas espadas le dolían a mas no poder.. El humo que se había levantado le impedía mirar bien si Archer seguía allí en el suelo y cubierto de maderas y vidrio.

La capacidad de sanación de Leo fue siempre su mejor carta en las peleas, aun en un estado totalmente lamentable, era capaz de resistir y, si el enemigo lo permitia, volver a la batalla como si nada hubiese pasado luego de sanar sus heridas, esto mas su velocidad, le permitia enfrentar a varios tipos de problemas, de momento le habían servido y mucho.

Sin embargo robaba ingentes cantidades de mana, y a pesar de que podía aguantar mucho tiempo, la energía que le drenaba era inmensa, además la curación no podía cerrar heridas mortales, como la cabeza, corazón, etc. casi como tampoco podía regenerarse un brazo si este era cortado.

Cuando el humo se disipo, no había nadie allí. Se dio vuelta pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Archer lo apuntaba directamente con la flecha, cubierta de energía roja y que parecía que salía unos relámpagos, Leo con la vista supo que era mortal.

-Casi pasas la prueba, Leo – Archer sonreía pacíficamente mientras sostenía en alto el arco y la flecha—pero aun te falta algo más, y creo que también me he olvidado de comentarte algo.

Luego apunto directamente al piso y disparó. Al parecer no quería matarlo.

La explosión causada fue infernal, realmente una bola blanca de energía se disipo alrededor de él, lo raro era que no se extendía más allá de la casa, ¿acaso había una barrera que impedía la salida de energía?.

Leo había retrocedido varios metros hacia atrás, estaba casi al borde de la verja de la casa ,a pesar de no haber sido impactado de lleno, se sentía algo débil, el calor que había ocasionado la explosión era insoportable. Poco a poco la humareda se fue disipando, vio a Archer parado varios metros atrás frente a el, había abierto su mano izquierda y le apuntaba directamente.

Archer empezó recitando las siguientes palabras mágicas:

"I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood.

I have created over a thousand blades.

Unknown to death.

Nor known to life.

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything.

So, as I pray, "Unlimited Blade Works".

Estas últimas palabras dejaron un intervalo de silencio absoluto, Leo por su parte esperaba tranquilamente, deseando ver que otro truco tenia Shirou en mente cuando de pronto algo extraño sucedió a su alrededor.

Fue como si todo el mundo estuviera siendo reemplazado por otro, poco a poco la vista que se tenía de la casa y alrededor de la ciudad fueron prácticamente "rasgados" y en su lugar se mostró un mundo nuevo, una gran extensión de terreno que se iba hacia el infinito, en ese momento era el ocaso del sol y a su alrededor cientos de espadas clavadas en la firme tierra. Además algo que no había visto nunca, eran como unos engranes gigantes de un reloj que giraban constantemente, esos junto con Archer terminaban de formar aquel paramo desierto.

-Bienvenido Leo a mi Reality Marble.

-¿Un reali… que?

-En esta realidad podremos luchar más cómodamente, a pesar de que estés en desventaja. Es lo que me faltaba comentar, los reality marble están a un nivel similar sino superior a un noble phantasm, debes tener cuidado con ellos y prepararte a usar lo más fuerte que tengas si es que algún mago lo activa, son pocos los que tienen ese don, pero estate alerta de todas formas.

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas, acaso no sabes que esta información me servirá para vencerte?.—Leo tosió un poco de sangre, su cortada y sus musculos ya empezaban a pasarle factura.

-Lo sabrás de alguna u otra forma, así que me adelante a los hechos—Archer sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos—además…

-¿Hmm?.

-Aun no me has enseñado lo que realmente sabes hacer, tengo un ligero presentimiento de cómo puedes luchar de esa forma—Archer le señalo con Bakuya.

-¿Jo, enserio?—Leo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos lentamente, uno nunca debe enseñar sus cartas de triunfo Shirou…, la sorpresa debe ser el factor más importante en la pelea, desestabiliza al enemigo, y lo obliga a raciocinar, es donde uno es más débil, eso debes saberlo muy bien.

Archer no contesto, pero con un ligero movimiento, varias espadas empezaron a tomar vida, saliendo de la tierra se abalanzaron sobre Leo con gran rapidez.

Leo las esquivo pero parecía que eran guiadas, esquivaba y vuelta volvían hacia el como un imán. Cada vez eran más precisas, todas al parecer eran controladas por Archer.

-"¡Maldita sea, no los puedo esquivar!"—Leo hacia zigzags veloces de un lado a otro.

De pronto Shirou apareció tras él y con una gran determinación levanto una espada gigantesca de por lo menos dos metros de largo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- el grito de Archer al lanzar la espada fue determinante. Leo solo pudo ver con los ojos como la espada se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Rayos!—por un segundo Leo tuvo un atisbo de temor.

La espada se clavó en la tierra, una gran nube de polvo y un estruendoso sonido estremeció todo el lugar.

Rápidamente Archer se retiró y lanzo el resto de espadas pequeñas hacia donde yacía Leo.

Una gran lluvia de espadas cayó en ese punto, levantando aún más polvo y explosiones.

Archer seguía lanzado más y más espadas. "Esto no será suficiente"—pensó –"Aun me falta más poder y el mana que me queda es muy poco, no podré mantenerme por mucho".

De pronto y mientras las espadas seguían cayendo una sombra negra emergió.

Leo yacía en su lugar con varias espadas clavadas en su tórax, pecho manos, piernas, aunque milagrosamente no había tocado su cerebro y corazón. La sangre que chorreaba de él era exasperante.

Pero no estuvo parado por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente corrió hacia Archer, como un cuerpo destruido por la guerra y que supuraba mil heridas, mientras avanzaba con gran velocidad, se iba quitando las espadas, una a una y las arrojaba con fuerza al suelo.

Archer levanto cuatro espadas, dos en el aire y se prestó a recibir el ataque.

Leo primero asesto una patada al estómago que fue bloqueada por las dos espadas aéreas, luego en el mismo lugar la misma pierna se dirigió a otro punto, a su cabeza.

La bloqueo con dificultad, pero no se esperaba un tercer golpe y con la misma pierna, directo a sus propias dos piernas, el golpe fue tan rápido que no sintió dolor, solo cansancio, cayo arrodillado y no pudo levantarse.

Leo entonces alzo la misma pierna y con gran fuerza la bajo directo a su cabeza. Archer logro esquivarlo inclinando la cabeza rápidamente y aprovechando la debilidad y haciendo uso de kanshou hizo un corte perfecto en su tendón de Aquiles, la parte más débil del pie, y gracias a ello, "Ahora Leo ya no podrá volver a caminar de momento"- pensó.

Estaba equivocado.

Con la otra pierna pateo rápidamente la espada de Archer y en el aire la hizo pedazos con un certero puñetazo. Luego lo alzo rápidamente cogiéndole del cuello, y con la otra mano libre aplico un soberbio derechazo en el estómago, Archer escupió saliva y sangre.

Luego con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó contra el suelo y manteniéndolo así lo arrastro corriendo unos metros con gran rapidez. Archer podía sentir como la sangre de Leo emanaba del tobillo alarmantemente. "Si sigue así nunca más volverá a caminar". Pero al parecer Leo estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar.

Al terminar su "paseo", Leo lo alzo vigorosamente con una mano, lo alzo y le lanzó una patada, Archer salió disparado a varios metros, pero aun asi Leo lo seguía muy de cerca, y le propinaba mas golpes los cuales Archer bloqueaba algunos y recibía otros. Poco a poco se quedaba sin energía.

-"Al parecer tendré que usar mi última carta"—Archer no mostraba ni un ápice de desesperación.

Archer se impulsó hacia atrás, mal herido y rápidamente proyecto a Kansou, y junto ambas espadas. Estas brillaron intensamente y fue cuando entonces todas las espadas de ese extraño mundo se levantaron apuntando a Leo.

-Me has sorprendido, realmente eres muy talentoso, esta será mi última jugada. Apostare a todo por el todo.

Leo miro a su alrededor, miles de espadas lo apuntaban, realmente había probabilidades nulas de esquivar semejante cantidad de espadas, sin embargo podría sobrevivir.

-Hace poco dijiste lo que era un reality marble ¿verdad?—Leo lo miro fríamente.

-Veo que ya lo has comprendido, supongo que lo usaras ahora.

-Lo usare solo porque realmente me has dejado sin opciones más convenientes, aunque no podría definirlo exactamente como tú lo dices.

-Era lo que esperaba. ¡Body of Swords!—Archer bajo la mano y todas las espadas cayeron.

Leo solo levanto los brazos en señal de cruz, esperando que lleguen a él.

De pronto, Archer lo vio claramente. Leo se esfumo cuando las espadas llegaron a él, antes que lo tocaran. ¿Cómo?, si casi estaba a medio segundo. ¿A eso se refería con que "usaría su habilidad oculta"?.

El torrente de espadas cayeron como si 10 mil lanzas hubiesen sido arrojadas a la vez, solo que no hubo un objetivo concreto. Una lástima al desperdiciar tan impresionante ataque.

Leo apareció detrás de él diciendo a su vez: "He vencido, ya no te queda energía, yo gano". Puso la mano en su hombro.

Archer cerró los ojos y dijo: "Has pasado la prueba, Leo, eres digno de cargar con mis pensamientos, como puedes observar, la guerra del santo grial no es un juego y tú debes saberlo muy bien".

Empezó a desvanecerse lentamente.

-Te confió mi hogar, mis pertenencias, lo que era mío, ahora es tuyo, dale buen uso, cuando empiece la guerra rezare por ti para que obtengas la victoria.

-¡Shirou espera!, ¡tú no puedes irte!.- Leo al parecer no pensaba que Archer se iría sin más.

-Yo me fui hace años, hace tiempo que no pertenezco a este mundo—sonrió.

Leo solo atino a mirarlo.

-Ahora ya sabes porque la gente te miraba raro.

Leo agacho la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ya sabía yo que la gente no estaba loca, el loco era yo.

-¡Jajaj!-Archer rio de buena gana—ten cuidado desde ahora, la guerra empezara más pronto de lo que crees, deberás preparar a tu servant.

Ya no quedaba más que medio cuerpo a Archer, ¡realmente se iba!.

-¿Y cómo podre encontrarlo?.

-Tengo un par de regalos, para ti como amigo, busca en el sótano, en un cofre. Tendrás algo que te ayude a invocar a tu servant, debes hallar el circulo de invocación claramente y…

-¿Y, ¡y!?

-Nada mas—Archer se despidió con una sonrisa—debes caminar solo por tu cuenta- ¡Hasta la vista Leo!, dejo en buenas manos mis principios, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Se terminó de desvanecer en miles de partículas que volaron por el viento. El reality marble se acabó y volvió a aparecer frente a la casa de su antiguo amigo.

Leo permaneció estático por un momento, ¿Acaso realmente su amigo se había ido?, aun no lo podía creer, luego de muchos días de charlas amistosas y gratos momentos y ¿así como así terminaba todo?, ¿acaso la vida es injusta para el?, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, conseguía una amistad y aquel o moría, o desaparecía, o simplemente ya no lo recordaba, es por eso que siempre le dijeron "Olvídate de todo, tú no tienes amigos, novias ni nada por el estilo, créeme esto es por tu bien, te causara menos dolor al verlos partir".

Sin embargo él era humano.

Alguien con sentimientos, reacciones y experiencia.

Alguien que necesita tener a una persona en quien confiar.

Cierto que tenía a Dios, pero faltaba alguien con quien hablar directamente, contarle sus tristezas, alegrías, en fin, cualquier cosa.

Intentaba permanecer firme, pero la tristeza lo agobiaba, ahora se sentía mas solo que antes. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a tratar este tipo de "problemas".

Tener estos sentimientos siempre le causaba dolor de cabeza, lo mejor era dormir, casi siempre le atormentaban este tipo de pensamientos y para ello había una escapatoria realmente sencilla, una buena siesta obligada.

Se observó lentamente de la cabeza a los pies, las heridas estaban aun abiertas, aun estaba adolorido, pero ya no emanaba sangre, "mañana tendré que limpiar todo el desastre de afuera"—se lamentó. – "Tener este cuerpo duele a veces demasiado, las heridas son muy profundas, hasta ahora no me han tocado zonas vitales, me pregunto qué pasaría si algún día alguien lo hiciese."

Sentía una ligera tristeza por la partida sorpresiva de su amigo, pero su destino era seguir adelante, sin embargo, no podía dormir debido a este sentimiento. "! Ah rayos, maldito seas Shirou!, te vas así sin más, sin decirme nada!, por tu culpa no puedo ni cerrar los ojos". Leo se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras entraba a una habitación donde yacía una cómoda y suave cama.

Observo la cama y pensó. "Bueno, para estos casos tendré que usar mi catalizador preferido, siempre funciona". Sonrió melancólicamente para sus adentros.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y se pegó un golpe en la nuca, cayó como un fardo sobre el colchón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya era bien entrada la noche. Una ligera brisa se sentía a lo largo de la casa, realmente se sentía mejor.

Leo se incorporó lentamente y aspiro, el buen aire le hacía sentir cada vez mejor, ya no se acordaba de los pensamientos que emergieron de el en la tarde. . Sus heridas estaban curadas, y había recuperado en algo su vigor, incluso su pierna estaba casi sana, tenía hambre así que se dirigió a la cocina a ver si hallaba algo para comer.

También tomo mucho más en serio la ida de Archer, era momento de seguir sus ideales, ya que casi se aproximaban a los de él. Sin embargo no eran 100% iguales.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Regalo

_**Hola de nuevo, y aqui nuevamente un cap de mi fic, espero lo disfruten, de momento estuve algo ocupado(viendo algo de anime y trabajando a la vez :D, to aru majutsu no index realmente es bueno se los recomiendo me he enganchado con eso mientras espero fate stay night remake :D), bien nos vemos.**_

_**CAPITULO 6 El Regalo**_

Puesto que Leo ya viviría en la casa de Shirou, era momento de poner en orden el lugar.

Empezó limpiando toda la fachada externa, el patio exterior y el jardín de la parte trasera, se tomaba su tiempo, no es que realmente le importara mucho cuanto demoraría en buscar el objeto que se le había asignado, es que en realidad lo que el menos deseaba era el estrés , ya lo hallaría de una u otra forma.

Entro en la habitación principal y vio todas las reliquias de Shirou, sus objetos más preciados, la estatua de su amada, Kanshou y Bakuya que en cierto momento llego a odiarlas por hacerle semejantes heridas en las costillas, el orden que reinaba allí era bueno así que decidió no tocar nada de esa habitación, tal vez Shirou así lo deseaba.

Las habitaciones para invitados eran inmensas, Leo conto hasta 5 habitaciones, en si la casa era grande comparado con las viviendas que habían en otros países, como México o España por ejemplo. Para limpiar Leo decidió no hacerlo de la forma "clásica" que se hacía en Japón, es decir, agua y jabón más un trapo y correr de un lado a otro restregando el piso. Prefirió hacerlo a lo occidental, con un simple trapeador. Lamentablemente ninguna de esas habitaciones tenían televisión, así que pensó seriamente si podía comprarse una en el centro de la ciudad ya que la que tenia en su departamento era algo antigua, para él la televisión era una necesidad.

Realmente limpiar todo de noche era un jaleo pero al menos era interesante, estaba seguro de que nadie en su sano juicio limpiaría su casa en plena oscuridad y solo acompañándose de una vela pero ¡que rayos!, ya no tenía sueño así que lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez, ya mañana se dedicaría a otra cosa, a buscar "eso".

Cuando terminó ya empezaba a amanecer, rayos que aquí no tenían ni siquiera un mísero gallo que hiciera de despertador. Bueno ya era hora de volver al departamento alquilado a recoger todas sus prendas de vestir y algo de comida que guardaba.

Mientras rodeaba la colina para llegar a su departamento, súbitamente se acordó de algo. "! Olvide por completo el regalo de Shirou!..., ok, en ese caso cuando vuelva veré que es, además me dijo que busque una especie de circulo, espero que sea como el circulo de transmutación del que conozco algo, ¡vaya que buenos quebraderos de cabeza me di con eso!".

Mientras pensaba no se percató que se había pasado algunas cuadras y se volvió en sus pasos.

Alguien lo seguía con mucha rapidez, al darse vuelta alguien le cogió por la camiseta mientras unos ojos llorosos lo miraban.

-¡Por favor amigo, présteme dinero!.

La gente que pasaba por allí ni se percató siquiera de aquel hombre, pasaban sin más, eran demasiado respetuosos de los problemas ajenos.

-¿Q.. qué?—la actitud del hombre lo agarro por sorpresa.

Tenía unos lentes negros, al parecer era muy joven aun, con una chaqueta azul y pantalones oscuros, zapatillas también oscuras y portaba un nudillo en la mano izquierda. Tez blanca y cabello largo y negro, que al principio no noto porque iba dentro de la chaqueta.

-¡Présteme dinero, es cuestión de vida o muerte!.

-N… no tengo amigo, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?.

-Usted tiene dinero, yo lo se ¡démelo por favor!.

-Si lo desea le puedo prestar, mi casa no está muy lej…

Súbitamente sintió algo en el pecho, los nudillos se habían introducido cerca de su pulmón izquierdo, un hilillo de sangre recorría su camiseta.

Leo cambio súbitamente la mirada, no era ya de una persona compasiva y amigable, sino vuelta a una persona fría y calculadora, su verdadera identidad.

De un manotón, mando a volar al chico, este cayó pero rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia él, saco otro nudillo que ya lo tenía en el bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano derecha. Corrió hacia Leo y el misterioso joven le asesto dos grandes golpes. Leo se cubrió la cara con las manos, pero súbitamente vio como sus manos se desviaban y se iba a sus bolsillos, supuso que buscaba dinero.

Saco un billete de 100 yenes (no sabía que lo tenía). Lo cogió y salió huyendo de allí.

-¡Eh, ladrón, espera!—Leo tomo velocidad y corrió hacia él.

No tardo mucho para alcanzarlo, pero al parecer él no se hallaba solo.

Un anciano se interpuso entre los dos, mirando fijamente a Leo. Alzando las manos genero una onda expansiva que hizo que Leo se hiciera a un lado, la onda cortaba como un cuchillo pues partió a la mitad los tachos de basura que yacían tras él.

-¡Master, váyase usted, lo protegeré!.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió su carrera.

-Jo, déjame pasar amigo.—Leo hizo la "petición".

-Ni en sueños, te mantendré lejos de mi master hasta que acabe.

-¿En serio?.

Esta vez lanzo varias ondas expansivas, iban como medias lunas Leo intento esquivar algunas pero rápidamente sintió los roces y el cortar de su carne, no resistiría por mucho tiempo, de momento estaba cansado por la lucha con Archer, no tendría muchas posibilidades con el viejo ahora.

-¡Rayos!—Leo estaba furioso.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás cansado o algo?

El viejo miro en el hombro izquierdo de Leo.

-Ese símbolo…

"¡Aja!, se quedo pensando, es el momento de atacar". Rápidamente Leo se puso frente a frente con el, y cogiéndolo por las manos lo lanzo impetuosamente contra el suelo.

"Es raro que haya pesado tan poco".

-¡Wow, buen tacle muchacho!- una voz se oyó a su izquierda.

Una gran onda se dirigió hacia el, lo esquivo por apenas poco.

-Jeje, no es tan fácil acercarse a mi, ¿entiendes?, ahora que veo tu símbolo en tu brazo te pregunto, ¿ocultas a tu servant en algún lado?, me gustaría que se muestre.

-¿Servant?—Leo se quedó pensativo por un segundo, rápidamente pensó en Archer y comprendió a que se refería.

-Aun no lo tengo.

-¿Enserio?, siendo un master en el heaven's feel, ¿no habría sido sensato invocarlo de una vez?, la guerra empezó hace poco, que estes andando por allí sin protección no te asegurara que sobrevivas a esta guerra.

-No lo he invocado aun porque no lo necesito.

-¿Estás seguro?, te estas sobreestimando, ahora puedo matarte con tranquilidad y sin infringir la ley de mi master, ya que tú eres nuestro enemigo.

Alzo ambas manos y una gran barrera de acero rodeó a Leo, estaba atrapado.

-Este es tu cubo de la muerte hijo, espero no quedes muy reducido después de esto.

Leo intento coger los barrotes de acero pero al tocarlos empezó a brotar sangre de sus manos.

-Seria mejor que no los toques o morirás desangrado.

-¡Jo…!—Leo se sintió por un momento impotente.

Luego observo que el cubo se iba reduciendo más y más, ¡si esto seguía terminaría aplastado!.

-Te estoy dando una muerte dolorosa por lo vanidoso que eres, nunca me gustó la gente así, puedes morir en agonía.

Leo rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y con ella se enrolló con las manos, tocó el barrote y vio como se iba deshaciendo la camisa, ¡no tenía tiempo!, con gran fuerza rompió el barrote y salio a gatas, ante el asombro del anciano.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió en dirección a la casa de Shirou. ¡Rayos, aun no puedo usar mi habilidad oculta, eh usado todo lo necesario contra Archer, si no hago algo moriré aquí!.

El correr velozmente siempre fue una habilidad innata de él, casi nadie podía igualársele en carreras a pie.

Sin embargo, el viejo tampoco era precisamente un atleta.

Se transportaba rápidamente, siempre a unos escasos metros de Leo, no lo perdía de vista ni por un segundo.

"Vaya así que el viejo puede transportarse a su objetivo, menudo tramposo", Leo no estaba furioso, sino muy entusiasmado, el que le encaren en una pelea le causaba cierta admiración.

Aun así Leo corría a una velocidad vertiginosa y cualquiera pensaría que no podría controlar su tremenda velocidad por mucho tiempo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Leo podía driblear, hacer "doggins", trepar por las paredes, saltar verjas, todo y absolutamente todo lo que había aprendido de las bondades del parkour, combinando su velocidad podría definirse como un fugitivo perfecto.

Pero el servant que lo perseguía usaba "trampa", tele transportándose sin mucho esfuerzo a su ubicación, lo que echaba por tierra todo el esfuerzo de Leo. No tenía nada de divertido.

Ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la casa de Shirou y no había rastros de que el servant lo deje en paz, poco a poco empezaba a sentir el cansancio ya que había corrido y saltado mucho, al parecer el servant deseaba que se quedase sin fuerzas para darle la estocada final, ¡ah pero ello no iba a pasar!, lo iba a tener muy difícil si quería vencerlo así por así.

Se dio cuenta de que el servant esperaba un buen trecho de recorrido para transportarse hacia el, tal vez no deseaba gastar mana o solo por diversión, pero Leo empezó a calcular el intervalo de tiempo y margen con que este se transportaba cuando de pronto….

Leo súbitamente se giro y se corrió hacia el anciano, hizo un ademan de que saltaba sobre el con toda su fuerza. El viejo solo lo observaba, "No se moverá, seguro pensó que atacaría a otro lado si este cambiaba de sitio, ¡esta muerto!", dejo caer el puño con todo su poder viendo como fácilmente traspasaba su cuerpo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado.

Se sintió un pequeño sonido peculiar y apareció el servant justo atrás de el y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-El joven siempre tiene suficiente energía y fuerza, pero el viejo tiene la sabiduría y reflexión, tomar las cosas a la ligera puede volverse esto..

Una pequeña bola de energía exploto cerca del hombro de Leo, La sangre salpico repentinamente y salio volando del lugar, en dirección a su casa. Choco contra la puerta principal y sintió un fuerte ¡crack!, al parecer se le había partido un brazo.

Leo se incorporo con el único brazo bueno que tenia y corrió hacia la casa, "Lo mejor era ocultarse allí y esperar una oportunidad, no iba a poder vencerlo solo con un brazo y en un terreno amplio, se llevó su mano buena en la parte trasera del hombro para ver que tanto daño le había hecho, sintió una parte dura tras el hombro, lo que en primera pensó que se trataría de algún objeto que invoco el viejo y que yacía incrustado en el. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no estaba incrustada, le pertenecía a el.

Había tocado su propio omoplato.

Cualquier humano aun en su sano juicio habría palidecido y gritado de rabia y dolor. Casi siempre se sabe que el dolor empieza cuanto te das cuenta de la herida. Pero no. Él no podía hacer eso, seria descubierto.

Trastabillando intento llegar al sótano ya que se acordó del "regalo" de Shirou, "Tal vez sea algo que me ayude a combatir los servants", poco a poco el dolor se hizo casi insoportable, y lo hizo caer algunas veces.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en la parte trasera de la casa, al parecer aun no lo había encontrado, pero no faltaría mucho para que lo hiciese.

Estaba a pocos pasos del sótano. Casi no podía caminar, se desangraba y mucho, para colmo de males al llegar la puerta estaba fuertemente cerrada con un candado. No podía usar su brazo bueno ya que no estaba en una posición correcta, así que decidió usar la cabeza.

La cerradura no tardó en romperse, aunque también su cabeza, rodando por las escaleras vio frente a él una pequeña mesa de metal y encima y casi a oscuras el bendito cofre que tanto le había hablado Shirou. Debía alcanzarla cueste lo que cueste.

Una gran explosión provino de la puerta del sótano, las puertas se deshicieron en un santiamén, quedando solo pequeños fragmentos de ceniza y aserrín, a su vez una sombra encorvada sobresalía de las escaleras. El servant había llegado.

Rápidamente lanzo un rayo frente a la mesa donde yacía. El cofre cayó y rodo lejos.

-¿A dónde ibas?—el servant fingía incredulidad.

Leo no respondió, se irguió aparentando estar con fuerzas, le dio la espalda y corrió en dirección opuesta al cofre, hacia el viejo servant.

Rápidamente el servant se trasladó en un santiamén hacia la mesa de metal que yacía tumbada y se acercó lentamente al cofre, lo levantó haciendo un ademan y lo sostuvo en el aire.

-¿Cómo se abre esto?—se preguntó maquinalmente.

Lo sacudió con fuerza como un si fuese un niño al que regalan algo nuevo, y le empezó a dar vueltas curiosamente. - ¡A que hay algo bueno aquí dentro!,¿No te parece?.

Leo se limitó a decir:

-Échale un vistazo entonces, de repente encuentras una nueva dentadura postiza.

El anciano hizo caso omiso a semejante insulto, colocó lentamente el cofre en la mesa y soltó unas palabras extrañas.

-¡Casepa Cthulhu!.

El cofre estallo como si hubiese sido un trozo de dinamita, no deja absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Es como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a la caja?!- Leo lo miró sorprendido.

-Ahora ya no existe, lo desaparecí—el servant sonrió levemente, lo miraba de reojo, pero lentamente su mirada fue atraída por algo mucho menos importante. –Aunque… al parecer no pude desaparecer su contenido.

Leo dirigió su mirada hacia donde iba la del anciano. Una pluma como de ave caía lentamente. Aunque decirlo de esa forma era algo grosero, esa pluma definitivamente no era de un ave cualquiera, era más parecida a tal vez algún gavilán o algo ya que era muy grande, ¿tal vez de una avestruz?.

Mientras el anciano lo miraba con cierto desdén no se percató de que Leo estaba casi cerca de él, sintió una ráfaga de viento y de repente la pluma ya no estaba allí, se volvió lentamente.

-¿También tu puedes desaparecer cosas?—el servant sonrió de buena gana.

A Leo le brillaba los ojos, la pluma que acababa de coger seguramente era el nexo que necesitaba para invocar a un servant, solo faltaba algún circulo de invocación donde poder llamarlo.

El único problema era el servant que tenía delante, realmente era inoportuno, con el persiguiéndole los talones no podría llamarlo.

Sin embargo a Leo le gustaban los retos.

Aun estando herido ,pero sabía que con el tiempo estaría nuevamente sano, sintió entonces como lentamente la adrenalina volvía a su cuerpo, el dolor cesaba, la intranquilidad desaparecía, la emoción aumentaba y de pronto ya no sentía otra cosa que invocar a su servant.

Se precipitó por las escaleras con un salto enorme, subió de cinco en cinco los escalones rápidamente.

El servant solo lo observó. –"Perseguirlo es injusto, esperare a que lo llame, ejem, o mejor dicho, la llame", se notaba que era un pensamiento bien calculado.

Saliendo rápidamente a la puerta trasera de la casa, había dejado un reguero de sangre, incluso la pluma yacía algo manchada, la explanada donde se detuvo era lo suficientemente grande como para invocar a un servant, pero y ahora, ¿Cómo rayos debía hacer el circulo?.

No se había detenido a pensarlo, la emoción lo había cegado, y ahora en el momento más importante, no iba a poder llamarlo, a no ser que…. ¡Rayos!, se olvidó que Archer dijo claramente que tenía dos regalos, el otro debía ser el circulo de invocación, ¡y debía estar en el mismo sótano!.

Rápidamente se dirigió al sótano, aunque ya no sentía tanto dolor, el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura, dentro de poco caería desmayado si es que seguía esforzando su cuerpo de mala manera, casi llego dando un suspiro de triunfo y se desplomó por las escaleras, ya no podía moverse, mirando a su alrededor solo vio una silueta negra que lo miraba fijamente, era el servant, ¡el maldito no había ido a perseguirlo!.

-Sabría que vendrías, invocar a un servant no es tan sencillo, ¿verdad?. Avanzó lentamente hacia el y le arrebató la pluma. - ¿Sabes?, realmente lo que hare ahora me lo agradecerás luego, es por tu propio bien.

Cogió la pluma lentamente y lo puso en el suelo, algo lejos de Leo.

-Viejo, ¿no la destruirás?—Leo jadeaba lentamente.

-Si lo hiciera sería un cobarde que no le dio la oportunidad a este servant de defenderse.

Casi al instante una gran luz blanca ilumino toda la habitación, el circulo que estaba dibujado en el suelo empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza, la pluma lentamente desaparecía en sus profundidades y un pequeño tornado de luz se irguió , a medida que aumentaba en tamaño, empezaba a formarse una silueta, cada vez más clara hasta que lentamente apareció el rostro de ¡una joven!.

El tornado de luz desapareció pero aún permanecía el brillo que botaba de su armadura, muy blanca, combinado con algunas zonas negras, era un decir respecto a armadura, ya que la parte inferior más se asemejaba a una falda larga, blanca y rodeada de piezas de metal que simulaban lo que sería una armadura de caballero, esta solo se extendía a lo largo del pecho, dejando sus hombros expuestos, las braceras de metal tampoco cubrían todo, solo hasta la muñeca y un poco más, terminando con la misma tela blanca de la falda. Cabellos dorados y sujetados por un moño grande y marrón. Ojos grandes y verdes, una nariz refinada algo pequeña y un rostro afable y alegre.

Se mostró con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Servant Saber, presente!—la servant alzo su espada. Se aproximó luego hacia donde estaba Leo, echo una lástima.

-¿Es usted mi "master"?—la chica arqueó los ojos levemente, como haciendo una inspección a fondo del pobre herido.

Leo no respondía, se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que ocurrió, hasta el momento si había visto aparecer cosas de círculos similares, en los círculos de transmutación, pero en ese caso no había "intercambio equivalente", sería tonto pensar que con una pluma obtendrías a un ser vivo ¿no creen?.

-Al parecer, si—una voz se oyó desde la esquina del sótano.

La chica se volvió y alzó su espada apuntando hacia ese lugar, la expresión sonriente que tenía al inicio cambio bruscamente.

-Puedo verlo, no es necesario que se oculte, apuesto a que es un servant.

Lentamente la sombra negra empezó a tomar forma, mientras se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Tu master ese ese chico tirado que ves allí, no te habla porque aun esta en shock.

-Ya lo sabía, además se también que eres un servant de clase caster, deberás ser eliminado en este instante.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo así, pero ¿sabes?, invocar tu círculo me ha dejado débil, sería mejor que me marche ahora.

-Serás eliminado aquí mismo.—Rápidamente cogió su espada y se lanzó contra caster, separando su espada misteriosamente en 2 espadas mas delgadas aun, y haciendo un corte de tijera justo a la cabeza del servant.

Pero solo corto el aire, el servant ya había desaparecido.

-¡Cielos!, lo he perdido—la chica miro a sus alrededores por si este se había ocultado en algún lugar. Fue entonces cuando vio una sombra cerca de un árbol, el único que yacía en el jardín.

-¡Ahí esta!- cogió apunto con su espada hacia esa dirección para lanzarla.

-Espera—una voz serena y tranquila se oyó a espaldas de ella, una mano se posó en su hombro. La hizo retroceder de un salto.

-¡Master!—exclamo, el toque de su mano fría la hizo saltar.

-Ayúdame con este desorden ¿quieres?—Leo señalo el sótano.

La servant volvió a mirar el árbol, la sombra se había esfumado.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejo que lo mate?!.

No contestó, al parecer Leo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando reparar la puerta que había roto. La servant se sorprendió, ¡¿tan rápido se había movido del lugar?!

-Master, le hice una pregunta, no es cortés el no responder.—la servant dejo su espada apoyada en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, estaba seria.

Leo dejo de examinar la puerta y lentamente volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Si lo hubieras hecho, serias una cobarde al atacar a alguien que no se podía defender, ¿no lo crees?.

Los brazos de la servant, que estaban fuertemente cruzados comenzaron a relajarse.

-Ahora ven y ayúdame aquí no puedo sostener esta puerta solo, ¡ah rayos! felizmente había una de repuesto.

Se acercó lentamente a Leo y sostuvo la puerta.

-¿Lo desea asi?.

-Sí, intenta no moverte—tenía un martillo y algunos clavos, al parecer haría una reparación temporal.

Lentamente ponía los clavos y con un solo martillazo los encajaba en su lugar, mientras hacía aquello observaba a su servant. Contando su apariencia parecía muy joven, cuando mostro su sonrisa al ser invocada era muy linda pero ahora de seria lo era aún más, ¿acaso esta era otra virtud de los servants?. Aun con el conjunto de su armadura la hacía parecer un ángel.

Cuando terminó ambas puertas, la servant no pudo aguantar el silencio estresante que había.

-Master… su hombro…- la servant parecía preocupada.

-No es nada, pronto estaré bien de nuevo.

-Debe ir a un médico.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

La servant se mordió los labios, esa herida no era ningún chiste. Pero intento cambiar de tema.

-Master, como ahora estamos unidos por un lazo común, deseo por favor que conozcamos mejor—sonrió un poco—déjeme decirle mi nombre y me dará el suyo…

-No me gustan los formalismos—Leo mantenía su frialdad, muy pocas veces algo lo sacaba de sus casillas, casi siempre las acciones que hacía con gente normal, era tratar de parecerse alguien normal, pero ella no era precisamente una persona, así que podía mostrar su otra cara.- si deseas puedes darme tu nombre, pero yo no te daré el mío.

-¡Master!, eso es injusto, debido al lazo que nos une debemos tener mutua confianza, el conocern…

-No me interesa en absoluto, vale, me has sorprendido cuando fuiste invocada, pero eso no te da derecho de exigirme a que te de un nombre. Así como tampoco te obligo a que me des el tuyo.

-Si eso es lo que desea mi master…- la linda sonrisa volvió a desaparecer—debo acatar órdenes sin rechistar.. Supongo.

-Puedes hacer lo que desees, no me importa en lo absoluto, eres libre, a propósito ¿Qué clase de servant eres?.

-Saber.

-Clase caballero ¿eh?, bien tal vez sea mejor que te ponga un nombre…

-Yo ya tengo un nombre..

-Quisiera darte uno. Se supone que debes acatar sin rechistar ¿no?.

-mmmmm…. – a la servant no le gustaba en absoluto esa idea—si así lo desea mi master…

Leo se llevó la mano a la barbilla algo pensativo, le parecía una buena idea darle algún nombre de pila a su servant, nunca le gusto dar su nombre a cualquier persona, tenía sus razones, pero ¿Qué nombre darle?, "mmm parece una chica bastante linda…."—Leo lo pensó por un instante—"ah que caí muy bajo, ¡rayos!".

-Lily.

-¿Perdón?—la servant no entendió bien a que se refería.

-Te llamaras Lily y no me preguntes el porqué.

Pero lejos de responder eso, la servant hizo una pequeña mueca de inconformidad.

-Lily me parece bien (mentía), en serio no me llamo así pero creo que lo tomare.

-Ojo que no es tu nombre real, así nos llamaremos ¿ok?.

-¿y cómo debo llamarlo a usted?.

-"Master", así será mi nombre de pila, o según lo vea yo.

La sonrisa volvió rápidamente al rostro de Lily, !se lo había tomado a broma!, "buena actitud, pero inestable"—Leo sentenció al final.


	7. Capitulo 7: CASSIDY

_**Pues hola de nuevo :D, hoy si me demore en publicar un nuevo cap de mi fic, es que tenia tantas cosas en que pensar, de momento he estado ocupado en alguno que otro problema del trabajo,felizmente tengo esto para abstraerme un poco de la realidad, ayuda mucho, bien espero sigan disfrutando de este nuevo cap. Saludos**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7 CASSIDY**_

_En el momento en que Leo tenia a su servant, la guerra del grial dio a inicio formalmente._

_La lucha sin cuartel había empezado, ahora vendría la batalla a muerte entre servants con sus respectivos masters, donde solo uno se alzaría con el famoso grial y podría pedir su deseo, el cual satisfaría sus deseos más íntimos y ocultos._

_Se supone que en teoría el grial podría ofrecer cualquier deseo del portador, sin importar que tan grotesco o extraño sea, era una casi caja de deseos perfecto elaborado por "Dios", y si, incluso se parecía a una copa, o eso decían._

_Sin embargo aún quedaban muchas dudas, ¿Por qué motivos se creó el grial?,¿Por qué invocar a servants si podríamos perfectamente luchar sin ellos?, ¿y por qué ellos son héroes legendarios y no cualquier tipo de mounstro?..._

_Pero la pregunta más importante aquí era. ¿Realmente concedería mi deseo, que pasaría si pido la destrucción mundial, inmortalidad, incluso ser Dios, u otro tipo de bizarradas?_

_O incluso otros deseos que podrían generar tabú: ¿Si deseo que no hayan más guerras de griales o peor aún si deseo tener todo lo que yo quiera, realmente cumpliría esos deseos?, dudas, dudas y más dudas._

_Pero aún había algo que si bien era una pregunta de menor peso, mantenía su importancia…._

Leo abrió los ojos lentamente, el sueño no le dejaba moverse todavía, tenía la mente vacía y con ganas de quedarse a dormir un rato más.

"¿Aun no suena mi despertador?, rayos, ayer buscando entre las cosas para mi mudanza lo hallé, debo haberlo dejado por allí, me gusta su sonido".

Súbitamente abrió bien los ojos, se acordó de lo que paso ayer. El servant viejo, y su propio servant, una chica.

También se acordó de que luego de que el enemigo se marchara, tuvieron que darse el trabajo de arreglar el sótano y también hacer un pequeño trote hasta su departamento para una mudanza improvisada. Hicieron como 3 viajes, llevando no pocas cosas, debido a que Leo era realmente fanático de cosas que funcionen con energía, tenía 2 televisores,1 refrigerador, lavadora,microondas etc, si me preguntan cómo consiguió semejantes cosas en pocos días, es algo que solo Dios sabe.

Su servant era realmente muy obediente, salvo ocasiones de menor importancia, bastante autónoma, pero sometida de vez en cuando, alegre pero sería en momentos, a veces Leo se quedaba frio cuando en ciertos momentos lo miraba con ojos penetrantes y analíticos, como si quisiera investigar su alma.

"¿Master, cargara esa refrigeradora solo?"- Lily hablo de pronto.

"Si".

"¿Esta seguro?".

"Si..., pero... ¿que estas haciendo?,te dije que yo podía solo.."

"Lo veo en apuros, realmente es muy debil..."

"Lo que pasa es que estoy en una posicion muy incomoda ¿sabes?, hagamos... hagamos algo, tu trae mi despertador, está en la repisa al costado de la ventana"

"¿Ese reloj que esta al lado de sus revistas que dicen 'playb...?

"Si pero esas no son mis revistas me las dejó el encargado que viene a limpiar las ventanas, las uso para sacarles bril..., ah !rayos!, ¿porque te estoy explicando esto?, tu solo ve y traelo"-Leo no se incomodo.

"Como desee"- rapidamente le hecho una mirada fria y subio las escaleras.

Bueno de raro eso no tenia ya que el mismo de vez en cuando se portaba así, o bueno según la gente lo miraba al pasar se podía decir que era exactamente igual. De momento a Leo le parecia que era una chica que tenia algunas trazas de defensa y bastante ego, podria luchar por si sola.

Sin embargo, tener a un servant, por muy bueno que sea, solo sería una pérdida de dinero para él, pues se le tiene que mantener, y eso le fastidiaba un poco.

Pero era una chica.

Aconsejarle de vez en cuando (sabe Dios si ella realmente puede pensar fríamente como cuando mira), comprarle ropa, turnarse para el baño, conseguirle una cama, muchas cosas.

Pero era una chica.

Darle de comer, si se enfermaba comprarle medicinas, aguantarle sus berrinches(aunque de momento al parecer era muy obediente)..

Pero nuevamente, era una chica, es lo mínimo que se podía hacer. Por eso de vez en cuando deseaba no tener a una mujer cerca, siempre les daba dolor de cabeza.

De pronto se oyeron unos sonidos extraños, fuertes cañonazos disparados tal vez por un tanque o vehículo acorazado, junto con gritos de "hurra!", bazucas, rifles, ametralladoras y todos esos sonidos clásicos de una gran escaramuza, hicieron retumbar todo el cuarto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una figura imponente apareció.

Era Lily, con su bata de dormir.

-¡Master, póngase a cubierto, nos atacan!—Lily mantenía una posición de alerta mientras que haciendo un ademán de atraer algo hizo aparecer su espada en un pequeño rayo de luz.

-Lily…

-¿Puede correr con esas prendas?, si es así mejor salga de la casa, en la parte de atrás hay un árbol, puede resguardarse allí, yo me encargaré.

-Gracias Lily, pero…

Los sonidos estruendosos volvieron.

-¡Master, ahora debe irse de aquí, yo soy mejor en combate!, ¡váyase de una vez!.

De pronto Lily se calló de golpe, los ojos de Leo brillaban de furia.

-¡Maldita sea, Lily! – Exclamo- ¡si te callases, entenderías la situación!. Decidido hizo a un lado a Lily y salió de la habitación.

Lily estaba petrificada, ¿tanta seguridad tenia?, existen muy pocas personas con ese tipo de actitud, pero así de seguros también mueren rápidamente debido a su tremenda testarudez.

Los sonidos se callaron, Leo volvió dando un portazo.

-Ese maldito despertador se cayó al sótano, ¡¿Cómo rayos fue a para allí?!, ensucié mi bata.

Volvió y miro súbitamente a Lily, ella lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

-Master, ¿es acaso un mago?.

-No.

Lily hizo desaparecer su espada y agachó la cabeza.

-Pido mis disculpas, he manchado su honor intentado que se vuelva un cobarde, pero por favor debe entender que debemos trabajar en equipo y habrá ocasio…

-Lily—Leo habló con parsimonia—se a lo que te refieres, pero si te callé a la mala es porque no analizaste totalmente el ambiente, primero debes pensar antes de actuar.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sabía que existían despertadores que sonaban así.

-Ya empezamos con tus niñerías.

-No son niñerías, son la pura verdad.

-Lo sé, pero aun así debiste darte cuenta. ¿Acaso piensas que puede haber todo un batallón de militares rondando mi casa, con tanques, helicópteros,etc?

-Sí, hay servants que pueden hacer eso.

-Hacer que.

Lily sonrió y miro hacia otro lado.

-Lo dejare en secreto ya que no confía en mí, tampoco debo responder.

Leo la miro, "así que ella se valora después de todo", decidió dar por terminada esa discusión.

-Iré entonces a traer las cosas para el desayuno, tu no te muevas de aquí ¿ok?.

-Master, no puedo dejarlo solo, si muere perdemos los dos ¿sabe?

-Iré a un lugar concurrido no creo que me ataquen.

Lily se quedó pensativa.

-Además no tienes nada que ponerte, tal vez, cuando terminemos de arreglar todo este desorden, veré si hago algo para compensarte.—añadió Leo

Lily agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias master—se limitó a decir. Leo salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Lily lo oyó marcharse, "al parecer tengo un buen master, pero detecto que su fuente de mana no es realmente muy grande, fui una tonta al hacerme falsas esperanzas respecto a su magia, mis combates serán mucho, mucho más difíciles, tendré que ahorrar el máximo mi energía."

"Ojala no haga cosas tontas estando ausente, si lo matan, será muy difícil encontrar otro master"—los pensamientos de Lily se notaban preocupantes. Realmente Leo, si no iba con cuidado podría morir en los primeros combates, si lo que mostró hace poco realmente es su verdadera forma, estaría en criticas situaciones y en mucha desventaja, teniendo en cuenta que los demás master, se protegen tras sus servants.

"Aun así, cuando me gritó sentí como si el realmente supiera lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, tal vez solo estoy exasperándome sin sentido, aun así debo estar alerta,!Aghh, rayos! Que este master no me gusta"—hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Pero había algo que realmente ocultaba. "Realmente siendo un master detestable, tendré que hacerme como que le obedezco", sus ojos pasaron de preocupación a seriedad absoluta. "A pesar de que le he dicho el grado de confianza que debemos tener, ni siquiera yo misma lo puedo asegurar, aun no se ha ganado todo mi respeto y creo que no merece aun ser protegido por mis espadas".

Sin embargo ella también tenía cierto grado de seguridad en sí misma, sabía que era la clase más balanceada de todas, tenía mayor capacidad de combate que la mayoría, salvo berserk, pero para ello podría recurrir a sus grandes habilidades y su noble phantasm, si bien el último nunca llego a usarlo.

"Si en la primera pelea fuera con assasin o rider, no debería tener ningún problema, tampoco con caster, aunque viendo cómo se presentó ayer…."

Cuando un servant se enfrenta a otro, debe tener en cuenta muchos factores, entre ellos, el tipo, sus habilidades ocultas, aunque al principio de batallas por lo general no las muestran debido a que podría identificar al héroe y así identificar sus habilidades y fortalezas, el noble phantasm es un arma de doble filo, donde la buena parte se la lleva el que sobrevive a ella.

* * *

Ya en pleno desayuno…

-¿Eso quiere decir que si ganamos podremos pedir lo que sea?—Leo tomaba su desayuno lentamente, mientras no quitaba la vista a Lily que tomaba con moderación a la vez que se llevaba un pan a la boca y lo masticaba lentamente.

-Absolutamente—Lily traba de evitar su mirada, se enfocó en su tasa de té.

-Uhmmm, si es así eso sería realmente increíble.

-No es increíble, es una realidad—Lily cogió otro pan.

-¿Piensas que puede ser cierto?—Leo miro hacia el cielo lentamente.

-Es un hecho.

Leo la miro algo sorprendido, ¿Acaso tenía una fe ciega en eso?, se levantó de la mesa y soltó una carcajada. Lily, que no esperaba esa reacción, casi derrama su te del susto.

-¿Pero que fue eso master?, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

-No es broma, Lily, realmente tu fe mata mi raciocinio, si lo del grial fuera real, ¿Por qué somos los únicos en saberla?, ¿acaso no debería saberlo todo el mundo, en caso de que hiciéramos cosas que los afectarían a ellos?

-Solo pocos son los elegidos, cada uno debido a sus capacidades.

-¿Qué tipo de capacidades?, ¿magia, estrategia?, nada fuera de lo común.

-Eso va mucho más allá master.

-¿Cuánto más allá?

-Lo suficiente como para que empiece a hablar de otro tema.

-¿Enserio?—Leo no se molestó en lo absoluto- ¿será eso o que no tienes argumentos para refutarme?

-Es mi master, si los tuviera no se los diré a menos que me lo ordene.

"!Ah rayos!, ¡esta mujer esta matando mi paciencia!, si le ordenara, yo pierdo, eso es lo que busca."

Intento cambiar de tema…

-¿Tú también pedirás un deseo?.

-¿Hay más pan master?—Lily intento forzar una cálida mirada.

-Si me respondes esta última pregunta te traeré más.

-Como servant y equipo que somos, me reservo el derecho de pedir mi deseo.

-Ou, que bien, ¿y qué pasa si tu deseo no me interesa y deseo pedir el mío?.

-En ese caso – hizo aparecer su espada en la mesa, la cogió y la clavo en el piso enmaderado, la cosa estaba bien clara.

Leo solo atino a sonreír de manera melancólica. –Perfecto – y fue a la cocina a traer más pan.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, por las colinas había un gran castillo, de grandes atalayas y torres de color azul, eso y los grandes portones hacían pensar que era una de esas antiguas moradas de antiguos señores feudales que también yacían por Japon, era la mansión de los Einzbern, otrora unos poderosos y reconocidos magos, habían participado a lo largo de las guerras antiguas y pertenecían a una casta de lo más pura entre los magos, durante la cuarta guerra del grial obtuvieron a un servant de nivel realmente excelente, a pesar de que contaba con un master con pocas habilidades de mago, supo suplirse correctamente haciendo uso de un homúnculo, que hacia el trabajo por él, mientras el actuaba desde las sombras, buscando y asesinando al resto de masters. Llegaron a la última fase de la guerra y aunque no ganaron, pues la ciudad entera donde se batallaba fue destruida totalmente, solo un pequeño fue salvado por el asesino que lo crió u educó, ese era Shirou.

Shirou Emiya, que así se apellidaba su progenitor, fue criado con esmero, su padre intentaba enmendar los errores de su vida pasada, a su muerte, Shirou tenía las convicciones nobles pero irreales de poder defender a todo el mundo, como un superhéroe, el participo de la quinta guerra del grial, y para su suerte tuvo al mismo servant de la anterior guerra.

Una de sus muchas batallas fue precisamente allí, en la mansión einzbern, donde se sostuvo un fiero combate contra Berseker. Y fue donde realmente se puso a prueba el poder que tenía una pequeña niña, Illasvyle von Einzbern.

-¿Dónde te habías metido jovencita?—la voz madura de la mujer se oyó por todo el lugar en un eco, ella lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

La joven había llegado jadeando. Apoyaba sus manos frente a la puerta intentando recuperarse del cansancio. Intentaba no mirarle el rostro.

-Si no fueras mi hija, hace tiempo te hubiera dejado abandonada a tu suerte.

-No es mi culpa que sea como mi padre, un hombre libre y tranquilo. – se cruzó de brazos.

La mujer tomo aquello como una broma de mal gusto, respondió con ironía:

-Tienes razón, tu padre no se regía a mis reglas tampoco, pero mi antiguo hermano si, era realmente responsable, prefiero a que seas como él y sigas su ejemplo.

-Te refieres a Shirou?, nunca lo conocí, ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber si él fue como tú dices?

La sonrisa de su madre se ensancho rápidamente.

- Soy tu madre ¿no?, si no confías en mí, entonces en quien más.

La joven se esforzó por sonreír, relajando sus musculos.

-Claro que sí, mama, solo bromeaba, no te exasperes—La chica hizo una mueca de burla y entro a la casa.

Se sentó en el sofá próximo de la sala, e intento cerrar los ojos, había corrido más de 10 minutos sin parar, ya no quería levantarse más. ¡Ah rayos que llegar a su habitación implicaba otro trote!.

Aunque realmente pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué huyo de esa forma del restaurante?, tal vez por miedo a ser descubierta... o hallarse con un master en plena guerra... ¡Oh maldición, si hubiera pensado con la cabeza fría, el rayo que le aventó debió ser un poquito más fuerte, tal vez de unos 20 amperios más, con ello no hubiera dejado ni las cenizas, un master menos de quien preocuparse!.

Ah pero no, ella tuvo que salir corriendo como una niña asustada, vergüenza ajena tuvo que darle a ese tipejo, bueno al menos lo conocía suficiente para tener la certeza de que si lo volvía a ver estaría muerto en un instante. "Buscarlo sería inútil"—reflexiono mentalmente—"total de repente incluso ya debería estar muerto, otros masters deben estar haciendo ahora sus movimientos, si no va con cuidado, no tendré que molestarme al ver su cara nunca más"—sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Lancer!—grito de repente.

Una nube de polvo apareció de pronto a un lado de ella, al dispersarse apareció una figura de un hombre robusto, vestido todo de negro en lo que parecía ser un traje militar de espionaje, era pelirrojo y de cabello lacio y con unos ojos grandes y penetrantes también de rojo, con una expresión melancólica.

Sin embargo cambio rápidamente de actitud al ver a la chica, esbozando una tenue sonrisa y mostrando un rostro bondadoso.

-¿Me mandó llamar master?—se inclinó lentamente haciendo una reverencia.

- Por favor, necesito que me cargues hasta mi habitación, ¿lo harás por mí?.

-Como ordene, master—el servant sonrió y la levanto rápidamente.—no pesa usted nada, como si fuera una pluma.

La joven rio de buena gana. —Bien que me calificaste como pluma, agradezco tu cumplido.

Mientras la llevaba agregó.

-Pronto tendremos que hace nuestro primer movimiento, dentro de poco terminare con el entrenamiento con mi madre y estaremos listos.

-Entiendo master—dejo a la joven en su alcoba- ¿Desea usted algo más?

-De momento no—sonrió espontáneamente—a veces pienso en si no ha sido un error el tenerte como mi servant, tal vez con otro master podrías tener mas…

-Un master es un master—replicó el servant—no pierda las esperanzas aun cuando recién comienza todo esto, lo dice por su entrenamiento con su madre ¿verdad?, piensa que no está a su nivel.

-Ella a pesar de ser mayor, rebosa en energía mágica, yo no—agachó la cabeza—es decir, si tengo magia suficiente para un servant, pero no se aprovecharla. Solo sirvo para lanzar descargas eléctricas, debido a que la es un tipo de magia de ruptura me es más sencillo pues no debo concentrarme mucho.

-No es cierto, eso depende de usted, además no se preocupe podrá tener tiempo para practicar cuando se le antoje—el servant se golpeó el pecho—tenga por seguro que hare lo posible por ayudarla en pleno combate, inténtelo muchas veces.

-¡Hey que fue eso!—ella intento parecer tranquila—no tienes que preocuparte tanto, además…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareció su madre.

-Cassidy, es hora de la practica—hablo más serio de lo normal.

-¡Claro!—Cassidy respondió casi al instante. Miro a su servant quien súbitamente había vuelto a poner su actitud triste y solitaria.

* * *

Se dirigieron al jardín de la casa, que se hallaba fuera saliendo por la puerta principal, en realidad era el bosque que separaba el gran castillo de la ciudad central. Casi todos los días practicaban allí, desde que era pequeña.

La magia siempre fue el alfa y el omega de Cassidy en casi todo los aspectos, su madre siempre la entrenaba para que aprenda a desarrollar las habilidades de un mago en toda su ley, al principio como prevención para una posible guerra del grial en el futuro y después por el simple hecho de mantener el apellido einzbern en lo más alto, su madre la entrenó casi en todas las artes conocidas de su familia en el mundo de la magia.

Ella aprendió mucho, sin embargo tenía un pequeño defecto que no podía pasar desapercibido por su progenitora, ella no tenía una capacidad psicológica para estar tranquila en momentos de tensión, ello le llevaba a su total incapacidad para realizar ataques de magia que implicaran acumulación de energía, o curación o autollenado( que significa buscar otros medios para restaurar el mana perdido), solamente podía realizar tipos de magia de carácter destructivo, el rayo, fuego, explosiones y temblores de tierra estaban entre sus conjuros favoritos. Con un temple realmente inestable, Cassidy perdía el control muy a menudo y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, su madre lo sabía muy bien, cuando eso ocurría tenia ataques más poderosos pero su exactitud y capacidad de un análisis en 360 grados era imposible, lo que la hacía realmente débil.

Es por ello que su primera hora de entrenamiento lo dedicaba a la meditación, como hacían los monjes shaolines por las mañanas era ponerse en posición de hansa, juntar los brazos y manos y permanecer con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Intentando mantener la mente en blanco y lejos de perturbaciones exteriores, poco a poco empezó a mejorar, si bien al inicio no podía concentrarse muy bien (incluso su propia respiración le jugaba malas pasadas), luego empezó a obtener mejores resultados.

-Intenta relajarte—su madre le hablaba tranquilamente mientras ella tenía cerrado los ojos.—Intenta no pensar en absolutamente nada, siente el viento, los sonidos, todo a tu alrededor. Debes percibirlos.

Ella se esforzaba por escuchar pero casi siempre no oía nada, se enfurecía así misma y luego se paraba súbitamente con enfado.

-¡Ah rayos, no escucho nada!, ¡siempre ha sido así!—exclamaba desilusionada.

-Tu mentalidad no está lista aun—su madre se cruzó de brazos.

-Madre, cuando tú eras niña, ¿Realmente pudiste controlar a Berserker sin siquiera caer en un estado de debilitación mental?

-Es cierto.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?—Cassidy casi imploraba— ¡Por favor, necesito el secreto!

-Te lo estoy dando justo ahora...

- ¡Es muy difícil!

-Yo no he dicho que sea fácil, pero si tú lo vez de esa manera jamás podrás hacerlo.

Cassidy se calló.

- Cuando era niña sí que tenía esa actitud, pero me llevó mucho tiempo obtenerlo, el estar serena en los momentos de batalla, e intentar controlar siempre a mi servant era difícil, pero era mejor engañar a mi mente con cosas positivas, así fue como sobreviví a la guerra, ¡a claro!, gracias a mi oni-chan también. —Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Eso lo deseo también…

- A eso se le llama "carácter"—si lo quieres debes lograrlo tú mismo, cada persona mantiene un carácter diferente, unos más diferenciados que otros, pero propios.

- ¿En serio solamente es eso madre?, ¿No estarás ocultando algo bajo esa inocente respuesta?.

- Claro que no – sonrió rápidamente – venga, ahora vuelve a tu reflexión.

Cassidy accedió con algo de incomodidad.

Mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba. "Sé que no es verdad, Illa, te conozco demasiado".

* * *

Illasvyle von Einzbern, desde muy pequeña, domino la práctica de la magia muy bien, siendo toda una genio en ese aspecto, dominando casi todas las materias al instante y con una personalidad capaz de poder estar serena hasta en las situaciones más críticas, tenía un comportamiento infantil que ocultaba muy bien su verdadera identidad, y casi siempre molestaba a su "oni-chan" Shirou, siendo al principio enemiga de él, hasta la muerte de berseker.

Su control total de la situación le permitió llevarse bien casi sin esfuerzo al poderoso berseker, siendo esta la clase "pesadilla" de todo mago donde se tenía que emplear esfuerzos titánicos en mantenerlo cuerdo, gastando una buena parte del mana en ello, lo cual dejaba desventajas evidentes al luchar con otros master, lo peor era que a menudo los bersekers se salían de control, matando a su propio master (sin quererlo) puesto que agotaban toda su energía vital.

A pesar de su increíble fuerza bruta y daño que pudieran hacer, el master que debía portarlo tenía que ser realmente un experto, e Illa lo sobrepasaba en grandes cantidades.

Al paso de los años, convivió con Shirou del cual aprendió muchas cosas, además de que pudo ver como él se convertía en una persona importante de los siglos actuales donde intento ayudar a la mayoría de personas, desde los más mínimos casos, hasta cosas realmente globales como la última guerra mundial, la tercera, donde casi el 90% de países tuvieron un enfrentamiento sangriento, curiosamente iniciado por altercados rusos y estadounidenses, cosa que ya se sabía desde el principio, lo extraño es que se pensaba en las guerras nucleares, cosa que nunca paso, pero aun así fue devastador.

Shirou naturalmente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y deseaba realmente hallar una forma de poder detener toda esa masacre que había, especialmente su país natal, Rin lo retuvo casi a la fuerza indicando que ese tipo de problemas no podía resolverlos él y lo mejor era esperar.

Pero la guerra empeoró en tal magnitud que incluso la propia Rin tuvo que cambiar de opinión e intento ayudar a Shirou, usando algún tipo de magia que permita evitarlo, la respuesta fue inmediata, el grial.

Solo el grial podía hacerlo, detener todo y volver a comenzar.

Pero para ello se necesitaba un recipiente como contenedor, Shirou no quería que nadie se sacrificase, incluso cuando la propia Sakura se ofreció como voluntaria alegando que ya lo había hecho antes o algo similar, que fue cuando su abuelo Zouken le inculco ciertos conocimientos.

Shirou pensó que tal vez si proyectaba un contenedor lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener al grial, podría ser una solución, sin embargo el grial no aparecería así a las buenas, lógicamente debía haber otra guerra por él.

Esta guerra que duro poco, entr días lo cual no podia considerarse una guerra del grial oficial, pudo por fin conceder el deseo a Shirou para detener la gran guerra, lo cual se le concedió pero a un precio muy altísimo, La destrucción de las naciones "nucleo" que instaban la guerra y la muerte de Rin, cuando se enfrentó a un Berseker con un master muy peculiar, pues era ciego.

Shirou posteriormente anduvo en tiempos de depresión, Sakura intento calmarlo muchas veces, Illa que no había participado en la guerra decidió seguir los pasos de Shirou, su gran convicción y emoción de hacer lo que Shirou deseaba lo calmó en cierta medida y anduvo mucho tiempo contándole algunas historias que ocurrían antes de que se conocieran, su relación con Saber y otros hechos hasta cierto punto no muy importantes, y hasta la muerte de él, ella permaneció siempre decidida y dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños.

Ahora era el momento, en esta guerra no participaría, pero si su hija y debía ser ella la ganadora, para ello la entrenó muy duro y siempre le inculcó los valores de su hermano, aunque realmente no tenía la actitud precisa que se requería.

* * *

Pasado alrededor de una hora Illa entro en el jardín.

-¿Pudiste oír algo?.

-Solo tus pisadas, venga que ya quiero hacer algo de "verdadera magia".

-No pienses solo en eso—Illa frunció el ceño—no solo la magia es destrucción, explosiones y blablablá, existen muchos tipos de magia que te ayudaran sin necesidad de batallar.

-¿O enserio?, pienso que eso es magia para cobardes—sacó la lengua—no me has enseñado nada bueno aun, lo que yo he aprendido por mi cuenta es lo único que me sirve.

-¿Acaso quieres hacerme enfadar?—la miró de soslayo.

-No es eso mama, bueno, realmente lo siento si me desquito contigo cuando no puedo hacer algo.

-Lo sé y es por eso que ahora podrás desquitarte pero en una pelea.

-¿Qué?, pero hasta ahora no peleamos…

-Tienes razón, no aprenderás nunca el valor de la magia si no empezamos con algo practicó, ponte en guardia y enséñame cuanto sabes tú, y veremos si estaba equivocada en mi enseñanza.

Cassidy agachó la cabeza, tenía miedo, ¿Luchar contra su madre?, pero si ella no era prácticamente nada al lado de su progenitora, recién se dio cuenta que sus palabras la habían herido y mucho, ahora en realidad ella no se desquitaría si no lo haría su propia madre.

-Contaré hasta 3 y empezare—Illa ordenó.

Debía ponerse en guardia, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Uno…

Le temblaban las piernas, incluso que sea más grande que ella le aterrorizaba.

-Dos…

Cerró los ojos para no intentar mirar.

-¡Y!.. – Illa alzo la voz

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

No se oyó nada.

Ni un disparo, ni una explosión, ni un ruido.

Nada.

Cassidy bajo lentamente las manos, ella no estaba allí.

"De repente se arrepintió y solo deseaba darme un buen susto."-pensó.

Se dio rápidamente la vuelta en posición de defensa.

Nada.

"Qué raro, no hay nadie".

Entro a la casa lentamente. No había ruido, todo en silencio, al parecer ni siquiera la criada se encontraba allí.

-¡Lancer!—ordeno.

No aparecía.

-¡Lancer, aparece, te lo ordeno!.

Nada.

Fue a su dormitorio no había nada anormal.

-¡Madre ya está bien de las bromas, ahora sal ya!.

Se oyó un pequeño ruido tras la puerta. Se volvió asustada. ¿Qué fue eso?.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, solo vio en la pared un papel pegado allí.

"¿Que rayos es lo que dice? No veo nada, me voy a acercar."

Se acercó y claramente leyó la monosílaba escrita en él.

"¡TRES!"

Cuando se volvió vio una gran mano que despegaba luz morada y electrificada, era su madre, no había tiempo para cubrirse.

En una gran explosión Cassidy salió volando de la habitación y se golpeó frente a la dura pared que comunicaba la cocina con el recibidor.

Tan sorprendida y adolorida estaba que no se dio cuenta que las mismas manos la cogieron y con gran fuerza la aventaron hacia el patio. Ni siquiera se había parado e Illa empezó a disparar.

-unaus, duo, tress, quattuor…

A cada disparo Illa iba contando rápidamente, Cassidy solo atinaba cubrirse, ¡no podía atacar!.

Se detuvo todo de pronto, Cassidy se levantó, estaba adolorida y sintió atrás algo liquido y viscozo, seguro era su sangre, su madre apareció atrás de ella preparando una esfera morada eléctrica.

Cassidy salto hacia atrás y preparo su arsenal de ataque, empezando por un pequeño temblor..

-¡terrestrium catastrophe!—grito apuntando hacia su madre.

Un pequeño temblor se desato por todo el área del jardín. Illa trastabillaba en el suelo.

-¡Buena idea!—señalo su madre—sin embargo..

Illa salto y con gran velocidad separo dos esferas moradas y se las lanzo a Cassidy, ella los esquivó, las esferas causaron pequeñas explosiones en el subsuelo, dejando unos agujeros negros de poco tamaño, Cassidy volvió a atacar.

-¡Aqua rain!.

La descarga eléctrica seguida de un gran chorro de agua emergió de los dedos de Cassidy, en dirección a Illa.

Illa retrocedió y rápidamente creo un espejo, el cual detuvo toda la potencia del hechizo.

-No te desesperes.

Illa empezó a zigzaguear en su posición hasta que Cassidy vio que había dos, no tres, ahora cuatro, ¡cinco! Illas.

-Magia de Ilusión, no me engañaras tan rápido madre.

-¿Enserio?

Cassidy sintió un pequeño rayo de energía morado que atravezo su pierna izquierda, sono un ¡Brommmm!, que se estrelló contra una de las paredes del jardín, Cassidy lo sabía muy bien, ¡había sido engañada!, su madre había resultado ser para su mala suerte una genio que sabía muy bien de magia incluso para llegar a usar un clon y generar más clones mientras la real permanecía en las sombras.

Cassidy cayó lentamente a la vez que se llevaba sus manos en la pierna izquierda y gemía de dolor.

-¡Madre, me duele, ayúdame, duele mucho!—Cassidy suplico a su madre mientras empezaban a aparecer sus primeras lágrimas.

Illa se acercó lentamente a su hija, cuando estuvo casi frente a ella le indicó...

-Ahora puedes usar magia de curación, concéntrate en sanar tu pierna y lo lograrás.

-¿!Acaso bromeas madre!?, ¡no sé nada de eso!...—lloriqueó Cassidy.

-Lo aprenderás, y si no, puedes seguir retorciéndote de dolor todo este día, no te pienso ayudar en lo absoluto.

Se dio media vuelta y llamo a la sirvienta.

-¡Madre, que haces, vuelve acá, no me dejes sola!- Cassidy la miraba implorante, viendo como desaparecía tras la puerta.

Y se hizo la noche.

La oscuridad es madre de todos los miedos y Cassidy lo sabía muy bien, su madre casi siempre tiene una actitud amable pero en sus entrenamientos puede convertirse en una bestia, estando por 5 horas desde la práctica y aun no se podía levantar, no había comido, ni ido al baño.

-¡Aghhh, maldición!—Cassidy se intentaba concentrar, sabía muy bien que esa herida no cerraría puesto que la magia usada por su madre era de corrupción, mataba la carne humana y corroía cualquier elemento, solamente usando magia de curación podría sanarse.

Ahora en plena oscuridad, le era imposible no estar serena, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien podría atacarla, vaya que ni en su propio castillo ella podía estar segura, la guerra por el grial abarca una gran zona. Se sentía pusilánime e indefensa.

Cada vez que intentaba concentrase, más nerviosa se ponía. Intento levantarse, arrastrase o gatear, avanzaba muy poco pero al menos deseaba estar dentro del castillo.

Súbitamente una puerta se abrió lentamente, al principio Cassidy pensó que se trataba de su madre, pero el sonido iba de otro sitio, del jardín posterior. ¡Estaba en problemas!.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy !nos vemos en el siguiente! :)**_


	8. Capitulo 8: EL REAL ROSTRO DE CASTER

_**Hello guys!, :D, antes que anda agradecer mucho por los comentarios, realmente me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, (recien ahora puedo sentir que gratificante es recibir palabras alentadoras, no importa si son con consejos o felicitaciones :) ), bueno, me han alegrado el dia, aqui nuevamente estoy publicando un cap, creo que es mas corto pero el siguiente creo que lo publicare muy pronto. Puede ser que en un momento me quede en "stand by" pero no se preocupen casi siempre termino lo que hago(ojo ya termine mi univ. asi que en teoria deberia tener tiempo en las noches), bueno espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8 El verdadero rostro de CASTER**_

Mientras Cassidy tenía problemas en el castillo einzbern, en la casa de Shirou...

-Lily, realmente debo buscar un trabajo.

-¿En serio master?, pensaba que ya tenía uno—Lily seguía comiendo su sopa.

-Sí, ¿sabes porque?, resulta que me iba muy bien haciendo algunos recados o ayudando por allí, hasta que llegaste tú.

Lily dejo lentamente el plato de sopa, y le lanzo una furiosa mirada nada alentadora.

-Realmente así no estamos llegando a ningún lado master.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso, sino que tú eres, em..., veamos, ¿voraz?.

-¿Vo... raz?

-Si, vo.. raz, en mayúsculas—Leo la miro de soslayo.

Pero en cierta forma era cierto, desde que Lily vivía en su casa, realmente las cosas se complicaron mucho, en especial en la comida, pues ella de buen apetito, comía por dos, a veces incluso haciendo que el mismo Leo racionase su parte para ella, era bonita él lo aceptaba… pero costosa.

Siempre estuvo en la duda en si decirle o no, casi siempre la hacía objeciones en la comida, intentado que se dará cuenta pero o bien ella se hacia la loca o realmente no sabía nada.

-Master, aun no entiendo, es como si dijera que por mi culpa a usted le sucede esto.- Lily parecía confundida y dejo el plato a medio terminar en la mesa.

Leo no dijo nada. Lily se levantó lentamente, alzo la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

-Master, desde hoy prometo no volver a comer por las tardes, solo será en las noches.

-No es eso Lily, solo que …

La miro, ella permanecía parada esperando a que hablase, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes permanecían estáticos.

-No esperaba que viviera alguien aquí así que calcule mal—Leo no quería herirla—de todas formas mañana iré a ver si pueden darme trabajo, acabo de encontrar uno esta mañana en el periódico.

Señalo un periódico doblado encima de una cómoda de madera.

Lily se acercó hacia ella y cogió el periódico. Estaba resaltado con un plumón.

"SE SOLICITA GUARDESPALDAS".

-¿Puesto de guardespaldas?

-Sí, creo que se me puede acomodar perfectamente, incluso mira la ganancia por cada hora, realmente ya no me preocuparía más por ir a hacer cualquier cosa en las calles.

-No estoy de acuerdo master, eso es aún más riesgoso, además no podre protegerle porque no será una pelea de servants.

-Lily ¿quieres que muera de hambre?.

-Eso es aún más llevadero que lo otro, si desea puedo buscar comida para usted, en el pasado siempre tenía la habilidad para encontrar alimentos..., o frutas de árboles.

Leo se imaginaba a Lily hurgando en los botes de basura de toda la ciudad.

-Lily aquí no hay bosques y estoy casi seguro que buscarías mi comida en….

-No es verdad en el castillo que se ve en la colina frente al puente, hay uno.

-No creo que te permitan entrar—Leo puso una actitud de incredulidad total.

Lily cambió de tema.

-Por otro lado master, siento que ya han empezado los servants a moverse.

-¿Jo, en serio…?

Una pequeña brisa de viento paso por la ventana, anunciando una visita.

-¡Master al suelo!—Lily se abalanzó hacia él y le hizo caer mientras un potente rayo de energía entro en la casa y atravesó parte de la habitación, saliendo al exterior.

Seguidamente una gran niebla empezó a verse en la habitación, todo el lugar empezó a verse denso y brumoso. Se venía algo realmente malo.

Leo aún seguía en el piso, encima de él, Lily, aun abrazándolo intentando al parecer mantenerlo quieto mientras la cosa se acercaba al lugar.

Pero no se oían pisadas, ni siquiera algún sonido de su respiración o algo, tal vez ya no estaba allí.

Lily solo esperaba, Leo comprendiendo la situación permaneció inmóvil, era la primera vez que veía a Lily tan cerca, el vestido que traía era muy bonito, viéndolo bien y realmente no podía imaginarse como ella se las arreglaría para pelear con ese atuendo, realmente sería una molestia. ¿Y alguien como ella peleando?, aun no se lo podía creer, parecía una chica muy débil.

Súbitamente un gran rayo impacto en el suelo muy cerca de ellos, ¡debía ser un servant y era casi seguro que sabía dónde estaban!, se separaron rápidamente, y miraron a su alrededor.

-¡Master!, ¡atrás de usted!.

Lily tenía una vista asombrosa, ver a través de la niebla le era muy difícil a Leo.

Miro hacia atrás y vio una sombra, ¡ahí estaba!, Leo tomo distancia prudencial y lanzo dos potentes japs hacia él, pero la sombra desapareció repentinamente. Luego volvió a aparecer súbitamente. Esta vez detrás de Lily.

Pero Lily, como lo dije antes, tenía una agudísima vista, alzo su espada y la blandió hacia ese lado.

Una vez más la sombra desapareció y con él la niebla. Poco a poco y a medida que se esfumaba, apareció una silueta, de una forma muy conocida, era Caster.

-Creo que ser un asassin no va conmigo en lo absoluto—dijo riendo de buena gana.

Lily no respondió, miro a Leo, sus ojos lo decían todo, que ella debía luchar.

-Master, yo me encargo.

Corrió hacia Caster y dividió sus espadas en dos. Caster lo espero sin inmutarse y con la guardia baja.

-Ven a mí Saber.

No tuvo que decirle dos veces, saltando a una altura increíble ella hizo sus primeros tajos hacia su enemigo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Caster retrocedió, flotando y tomando energía, junto un poderoso escudo dorado, pero en vez de cubrirse se lo lanzo a Lily, ella lo esquivo fácilmente.

Empezó a atacar más rápido, Lily no daba tregua, sus ataques realmente daban miedo, iban en aumento y sus maniobras eran magistrales.

Caster lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de no ser espadachín usaba magia de defensa de la mejor manera, bloqueando sus ataques no solo en instantes sino también en segundos, realmente podía predecirlos.

-Aun te falta—sonrió.

Lily no se inmuto y empezó a girar, al hacerlo a mas velocidad formo un tornado pequeño pero muy poderoso, Caster no podía verla, le lanzo una esfera de energía, pero el tornado se la devolvía, en realidad eran las espadas pero la velocidad era tal que parecía que fuera el viento.

Caster retrocedió al ver que el tornado se acercaba y podía triturarlo en un santiamén. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Tu tornado me molesta, lo congelaré—alzando las manos, empezó a formarse un gran cumulo de nieve, más parecido a un conjunto de cristales que iban aumentando en tamaño, incluso sus manos empezaban a llenarse de ellos, cuando estos alcanzaron una altura de 2 pies, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Lily.

-Veamos si resistes esto—Caster se le oía satisfecho.

Pero antes de que el hielo llegase a Lily, el tornado tomo mucho más fuerza, y desde su núcleo emergió una Lily realmente seria, haciendo un ademán con la espada, junto toda la energía del tornado y la hizo girar alrededor de esta, ahora tenía una espada de viento destructora.

-Toma esto!.

La espada disparo una ráfaga violenta de vientos huracanados que destrozó por completo el hielo e impacto a Caster, volando hacia afuera dando círculos, cayó en el jardín trasero, Lily rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Leo había visto todo, estaba sorprendido por su calidad de lucha, buena en todo sentido, excepto en una cosa, el cual todavía tomaba como hipótesis.

Caster aún seguía en el suelo, parecía herido. Lily corrió hacia él, tomando aun una distancia prudencial, apuntó con la espada(aun con los vientos), hacia el….. O ella.

El rostro estaba descubierto y se podía vislumbrar una chica, muy joven aun, piel blanca y cabello azul y cortado, tenía un collar donde claramente se podía ver la cabeza de Horus. Era un servant egipcio.

-Rindete ahora y muere como un caballero!—Lily le increpó solemnemente mientras acercaba su otra espada hacia ella.

-¿Caballero, que es eso?—Caster escupió algo de sangre y la miraba desafiante con sus ojos azules.

Leo aun miraba la escena cuando rápidamente alzo su mano izquierda, justo a tiempo para atrapar una saeta que venía directo hacia él. Observo la saeta por un momento, la punta estaba envenenada, lo sabía muy bien y también de donde venía. Estaba cerca de los arbustos que daban a la puerta principal de la casa.

Saltó hacia allá justo en el momento en que el "master" de Caster salía de ellos con la intención de huir.

Leo lo cogió del hombro izquierdo, lo hizo volverse y con un certero puñetazo lo mando a volar cerca de Caster.

-¡Discúlpame, discúlpame!—el master de Caster se arrodilló—no era mi intención , ¡lo siento!.

Al ver su rostro, Leo le dijo.

-¡Hey!, tu eres el que me debía dinero, ya tenía ganas de hacer esto, levántate y pelea, master de Caster.

Caster miró a su master e hizo una seña, luego se volvió hacia Lily.

-Muchos piensan que ser Caster es sinónimo de cobardía, atacar desde lejos y usar defensa para todo, te demostrare que no es así.

Sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron rojos y de la nada se elevó, aun a mas altura que antes, mientras Lily solo atinaba a observarla.

-Veamos si detienes esto—Caster sonreía desde lo alto.- ¡Call of Horus!

El terreno empezó a temblar y a resquebrajarse en zonas.

-¡Master, cúbrase!.

Leo no tuvo que escuchar eso, ya estaba lejos, casi en la puerta de la casa. Siempre presentía algo malo cuando temblaba la tierra.

-¡Jajajaja!- el dueño de Caster se burlaba—¡maldita nena, ahora si huyes!.

Se levantó y se limpió la nariz que emanaba sangre. La tierra siguió temblando. Hasta que lentamente salieron de él unas criaturas extrañas, con armaduras de oro reluciente y grandes lanzas, también tenían cabezas de perros.

-Esos guerreros son….—Leo parecía algo intranquilo.

Lily los miro fijamente y conto hasta 4 de ellos. Luego se volvió hacia Caster.

-Eso no es un noble phantams, pero aun así me demostraste tu identidad.

-Eso no importa ahora—Caster la miro desafiante—también se quién eres, desde que te invoque lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Tú me invo..?

-Basta de charlas, estos muchachos no atacaran si su líder no da el primer golpe así que…

Alzando la mano hizo aparecer un par de látigos. Al asegurarlos corrió hacia Lily, los 4 sirvientes la siguieron.

Leo conocía bastante bien esos animales, les tenía un gran respeto, era la armada de Horus, soldados del inframundo que segaban a personas enteras y llevaban sus almas a lo más recóndito del universo retorcido del caos y la disformidad.

Sin embargo era uno contra 5, Lily no podría sola, debía ayudarle.

Lily, como leyendo sus pensamientos entendió rápidamente las intenciones de Leo.

-¡Master!, no me deshonre de esa manera, sola podré, no se preocupe.

El primer golpe en bloquear fue el de Caster, usando sus poderosos látigos intentaba castigar a Lily por los flancos, ella se protegía como podía.

Pero sus guardianes tampoco estaban quietos, intentaban empalarla con las lanzas, atacaban por todos lados. Habían formado un circulo e intentaban asesinarla rápidamente.

Lily intentaba salir de él pero cuando lo hacía, vuelta la encerraban, estaban muy bien organizados, en poco tiempo recibió una herida en el torso y otra en el brazo izquierdo.

Leo sabía muy bien de eso de "yo me encargo de todo" eran solo niñerías de una chica que no había aun acabado de cuajar su temperamento, miro al master de Caster, podría asesinarlo si quería en ese instante, pero al mirar hacia donde él se hallaba, solo vio los arbustos. ¡El muy cobarde había escapado!.

Lily seguía luchando, zigzagueaba de vez en cuando, las espadas chocaban con las lanzas, las repelía, cayo entonces un látigo que le desgarró parte de la armadura, otro latigazo fue hacia su espada y se amarró en ella fuertemente, intentando soltarla. Lily retrocedió y con la otra espada, cortó el látigo.

-Mi látigo puede volver a crecer—Caster sonrió mientras tomaba un descanso.

Uno de los guardianes lanzo un poderoso ataque en dirección a la cabeza de Lily, ella se agachó y bloqueando otro ataque cercano, activó su energía de la espada.

-¡Cels tiel!

Una gran energía se disparó en la cabeza del guardian, este se deshizo, y sus partes volaron por todo el lugar, los otros 3 atacaron su espalda que estaba al descubierto.

Lily se volvió intentando bloquearlos, pero al volverse dos látigos la cogieron fuertemente de los brazos.

-Estate así hasta que te maten…

Lily no podía moverse.

Los 3 guardianes estaban muy cerca ya, uno de ellos lanzo su lanza en dirección a Lily. Justo en el pecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien golpeó la lanza y la desvió.

Leo, dando una virada rápida, había logrado detener la lanza. Miraba a las bestias con recelo.

Lily se volteó, "Master…".

-Solo mírate Lily – Leo sonrió apenas – no tendré mucho mana pero te puedo ayudar en esto.

Los seres antropomorfos chillaron con un ruido espeluznante, se agruparon y arremetieron contra Leo, el cual empezó a esquivarlos.

Las armas caían sobre él, pero no acertaban, dribleaba rápidamente, colocándose incluso a espaldas de ellos, haciendo pivotes magistrales, empezó a hacer que sus golpes sean más lentos debido a la rapidez con que iba.

En un descuido uno de ellos blandió su arma demasiado fuerte, llegando a incrustarse en el suelo. Leo aprovechó eso para ponerse delante de el y con una certera patada doblarle el cuello.

La bestia grito, pero con otra patada le destrozo la boca, haciendo desperdigar sus colmillos por todo el piso y luego con un par de puñetes lo dejo en el suelo, agonizando.

Caster estaba sorprendido, aunque no, en realidad estaba fascinado, un ser humano común había puesto fuera a una de sus invocaciones, "interesante…" – pensaba.

En esa pequeña distracción, Lily logro coger ambos látigos y con gran fuerza jalarlos hacia ella lo cual hizo que Caster se vaya al suelo. Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó de encima los látigos.

Ahora eran 2 contra 3, sin contar con el factor sorpresa de Caster… y de Lily.

Los 2 que quedaban arremetieron contra ellos, Leo esquivo a uno y Lily choco espadas con el otro. Lily luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con gran saña, siendo experta en la espada, las lanzas comunes no podían ser arma contra ella, deslizándose a través de las lanzadas que una de las bestias daba se aproximó lo suficiente como para usar su maniobra de triunfo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh…!—Lily con una limpia tajada corto en dos al soldado de Horus, mientras estaba en el suelo, se acercó y clavo su espada en su torso para rematarlo.

Leo por su parte siguió peleando con el otro, pero se iban alejando aún más de la zona de combate.

-Tu master es muy inteligente—la voz de Caster se hizo oír muy cerca de Lily.

-Ríndete Caster y muere con honor…

-Pero no lo suficiente—alzando su dedo índice disparo un rayo morado hacia su invocación, al que le dio de lleno.

El mounstro empezó a retorcerse grotescamente, a medida que sus movimientos se iban haciendo aún peores mejoraba en cuerpo, al final quedo echo todo un fisicoculturista, portaba además un hacha el triple de grande que su anterior arma.

Dando un potente golpe lanzó a Leo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Lily!, ¡Aléjate del circulo de Caster!

Lily se volvió eh intento saltar hacia atrás pero una gran energía empezó a emerger de la tierra, 5 grandes rayos dorados la rodearon. Caster estaba afuera mirando muy de cerca, sonreía complacida:

-¡Esfinger!

Los 5 rayos se juntaron dándole de lleno a Lily, se elevó hacia el cielo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Luego dirigió el rayo hacia Leo que aun peleaba con el mounstro.

-¡!Te devuelvo a tu novata, nene!—lanzo a Lily malherida.

Muy bien podía esquivar el golpe y seguir peleando, pero aun asi era su servant, no podía permitir que tenga más daño.

"Tener a una chica es algo realmente difícil"—pensaba.

Se puso frente a ella y recibió todo el peso de su cuerpo. No era tan pesada como parecía. Aunque si rodaron juntos pero intento que se hiciera el menor daño posible poniendo todo su cuerpo en el suelo y raspándose las manos y piernas.

Cuando la vio, aún estaba desmayada, aunque mirando su rostro se diría que dormía pacíficamente.

Leo se levantó, no previo la lucha contra un servant directamente, a pesar de haber tenido una batalla decente con Archer, aun no sabía que mañas tenia ella.

Pero no podía detenerse viendo al Servant por mucho tiempo, faltaba primero destruir a su guardaespaldas.

El mounstro corrió hacia el para tomarlo de sorpresa, manejaba su tremenda arma con mucha facilidad.

Pero si era veloz con el arma, Leo lo era con el cuerpo, incluso más flexible, haciendo movimientos muy difíciles para el cualquier persona, se doblaba como una serpiente, intentando llegar a él lo más cerca posible donde pudiera usar su ataque más fuerte, sus puños.

El arma se plantó en el suelo múltiples veces y corto el aire en diversos ángulos y posiciones pero Leo se mantenía incólume, esquivando y esperando su oportunidad.

Aun así la bestia era fuerte e incluso podía ver a través del rabillo del ojo que caster preparaba algo nuevo, ¿Una trampa quizás?.

Una de las tajadas por poco se lleva su oreja, lo esquivo apenas, al momento de inclinarse se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, rápidamente tomando impulso y con gran velocidad se puso a pocos pasos de Caster y salto hacia arriba.

Caster solo lo miro, no sorprendido pues al aparecer ya sabía lo que quería hacer, Leo deseaba estar lejos del piso, debido a que había puesto trampas explosivas, ahora se hallaba en el tejado.

La bestia salto bastante alto también y se posiciono cerca a él y volvió a atacarlo.

Pero esta vez Leo sonrió, había logrado atraer su atención eso era lo importante.

-¡Ahora Lily!—grito.

Como un alma en pena, Lily apareció detrás de Caster con la cabeza agachada y con ojos brillantes, a pesar de las heridas, aun se notaba con bastante energía para seguir luchando.

Caster volteo y sonrió.

-¿Caí en la trampa no? – estaba satisfecha.

Lily levanto su espada y la bajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero solo dio al vacío.

Leo seguía pelando con la bestia que de por sí ya se había acostumbrado a ella, y ya sabía su manera de atacar, con mayor facilidad empezó a dar saltos bastante ligeros sobre el tejado, el uso de obstáculos era algo preferido por Leo, y si era mucho más desnivelado y desordenado el terreno, tenía más probabilidades de ganar.

En cambio la bestia tenia serias dificultades de mantener el equilibrio, en un descuido casi se cae del tejado al resbalarse con la esquina de este, Leo aprovechó ese momento para saltar y girando sobres sus pies darle una patada giratoria justo en la cien. Con ello la bestia perdió totalmente el equilibrio, Leo aprovecho nuevamente esa debilidad y volviendo a saltar rápidamente alzo su pierna y golpeo el cerebro directamente con la esquina de su zapato.

Si los ojos de la bestia no se salieron era por su asombrosa resistencia física, aunque si quedaron desorbitados, y mientras caía Lily exclamó.

-¡Master, Caster ha escapado!.

-Si ya lo sé, vi que su master se la llevó, Leo bajo del tejado dando un salto.

-¿Su master?,….¿ Pero no que había huido?.

Leo se encogió de hombros, para él la cosa estaba bien clara.

-Ese chico es peligroso, nunca te fíes de alguien que tenga doble personalidad—sentenció sesudamente—además me debe un billete que me "pidió prestado" hace pocos días.

Lily atinó a mirarle solamente de reojo, mientras intentaba procesar las palabras de su master.

-Entiendo, aunque realmente no me gusta matar de esa forma – señalo a la bestia con la cabeza abierta y lleno de golpes que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-No importa la forma como lo veas Lily, matar es matar, no importa como quede el cuerpo, su alma ya no está allí. Un delito es un delito – Los ojos de Leo brillaron repentinamente.

-Entiendo lo que dice master- Lily acoto—pero aun así me encantaría que me dejara pelear sola, no me sirve de nada muerto.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo, ¿No?

Lily se cruzó de hombros.

-Como sea, yo no moriré de verdad, está en desventaja.

Leo primero la miró, y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun te falta aprender, serás buena en la espada, pero…

-¡Hey master!, déjeme de criticarme, ¿es su hobby verdad?

-Yo no crítico, opino, que es otra cosa.

Ambos lentamente empezaron a levantar los desperdicios creados por la pelea.

-De momento estamos bien Lily –Leo habló tranquilamente—si esto sigue así podríamos ganar.

-Aún no conoce al resto de masters y sus servants—Lily lo observó algo incomoda, pues su tranquilidad habitual lo hacía parecer un total despreocupado.

-Y ellos tampoco a nosotros, además—Leo la miro seriamente—tu eres la más fuerte de todos ¿verdad?.

-La más equilibrada, en teoría—Lily recogió algunas tablas que yacían esparcidas por el suelo.

-Prefiero tener a alguien así a mi lado, creo que poco a poco te estas ganando mi confianza.

Lily lo miro, su expresión cambio totalmente. Agachando la cabeza solo atinó a decir.

-Decir eso, me ha comprometido abiertamente, no lo defraudare—levanto su cabeza y sonrió cariñosamente, o eso parecía.

* * *

_**!Hey! me olvide ponerlo arriba pero aqui lo escribo de todas formas, realmente estoy seguro que mi lectura se puede hacer confusa a veces, esto es realmente intencional, estoy dejando algunas pistas incluso en las palabras mas simples, no creo que todavia logren formarse una idea(a los que si mis respetos :D), pero logicamente esto tiene una explicacion bastante razonable diria yo y esta mas claro que lo explicare mas adelante,veran como cuadra todo cuando llegue el momento, vuelta agradezco su lectura que dan a este mi humilde fic,bien... nos vemos :).**_


	9. Capitulo 9: LANCER vs RIDER

**_Hola de nuevo amigos, sorry por no publicar a tiempo T_T, tuve algunos problemas, pero vuelta estoy aqui con un nuevo cap, ojala lo disfruten, cuidense mucho :D._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO IX Lancer vs Rider_**

-¡Lancer, aparece! – Cassidy invocó a su servant, mientras corría hacia el exterior de la casa.

Algo corría atrás de ella, iba a alcanzarla. Lancer apareció inmediatamente al llamado de la joven.

-¡Discúlpeme master, por órdenes de su madre no podía aparecer, pero ahora que esta en peligro, póngase a cubierto, me encargare de la amenaza!—profirió Lancer mientras se interponía en medio de ella y su perseguidor. Saco una cuchilla que más parecía una daga de guerra militar.

El servant enemigo estaba muy cerca de él, rápidamente salto hacia Lancer sacando 2 espadas y golpeando fuertemente la daga que tenía como arma. Rápidamente devolvió el golpe haciendo un corte con su arma aunque solo acertó al aire.

Cassidy estaba detrás de él, observando, sin embargo esperaba el momento oportuno para darle la ventaja a su servant, usando una pequeña columna de la casa se incorporó lentamente, la herida le dolía a mil demonios, pero tenía que concentrarse en la pelea. De momentos ambos estaban entablados en un feroz combate.

Lancer uso su rapidez para intentar herir a su enemigo, pero él era igual de rápido, saltando de un lado a otro y limitándose a esquivar con la cabeza, hizo que todo esfuerzo fuera inútil.

El servant enemigo entonces uso una de sus espadas, e hizo un fuerte tajo al aire, generando una onda de choque que Lancer esquivó por poco.

Lancer tenía mucha desventaja, teniendo como arma solo una daga, no iba a poder hacer nada contra su rival.

"Rider, acabalo de una vez!" –la voz de una fémina se oyó en la penumbra de la noche. Cassidy no pudo ubicar de donde venía la voz.

Esta vez Rider volvió a hacer 2 tajos más, lo cual hirió a Lancer levemente en la pierna izquierda.

Lancer se abalanzó con su cuchillo e intento golpearlo, era un poco más rápido pero no era problema para Rider, el cual tomó su distancia, teniendo la ventaja clara de la longitud de su arma. Lancer no quiso perder el tiempo y corrió hacia su línea de dominio.

Al instante se presentó una furiosa mezcla de brazos, espadas e incluso la daga misma aparecía en momentos, de pronto alguien rodó lejos, era Lancer.

-¡Lancer!- grito Cassidy preocupada.

Rider emergió de la nube de polvo en posición solemne, y con los ojos rojo brillantes. La sombra no dejaba verlo aún muy claro, aunque sus palabras si llegaban.

-Aun te faltan años luz… Lancer…- una respuesta alta y serena llego desde el otro lado.

Lancer se incorporó lentamente, y solo atinó a sonreír.

-Je… no me subestimes aún-. Levantó su daga, apuntándolo.

-¡Lancer te voy a curar!—Cassidy levantó su mano.

-¡Espera Cassidy!—Lancer la detuvo con su mano- ¡lo siento…, pero tú no sabes magia de curación!.

Cassidy agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

Rider se acercó lentamente hacia Lancer.

-¡No se curación, pero si esto!- y apunto con su mano a Rider.

-¡Fall of Rakkio!

Una gran descarga eléctrica fue en dirección de Rider, el cual juntó sus espadas, para repeler el ataque, lo logró, pero lo hizo retroceder algunos metros.

Rider, miro sus espadas que aún estaban recargadas de electricidad.

-¡Fall of Rakkio!—volvió a invocar Cassidy.

Pero en el momento que iba a llegar el impacto, este se disipo rápidamente.

El master de Rider estaba detrás de el.

-Disculpa, pero no puedes matar a mi servant—una voz fémina y débil se oyó tras Rider, aún no se le podía ver totalmente, era solamente una silueta de al parecer… una niña.

Una sombra lentamente emergió de la nube de polvo que aún había aumentado por el ataque de Cassidy, el servant enemigo empezó a vislumbrarse lentamente.

El servant no era muy grande pero si su aspecto era temible, no parecía un guerrero formal, ni alguien de una época moderna, mas parecía algún tipo de príncipe o rey de alguna región de… Mesopotamia?.

"Él puede ser de ahí"—pensaba Cassidy—Con barba pero sin bigote, cabello largo y rostro bastante juvenil, aunque los ojos escarlata y su aspecto serio lo hacía más viejo, su armadura se limitaba a cubrir solo su torso, y en las piernas no se presentaba ningún tipo de metal, salvo unos pantalones bastante gruesos y de extraña fabricación, el gran signo en el pecho derecho que parecía la bandera de un país, pero sobre todo, las dos grandes espadas curvilíneas que sostenía en cada mano le eran casi familiares.

"Momento, esas no son espadas cualquiera, son 2 alfanjes, eso significa que el viene de…"—Cassidy seguía con sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpida.

-Rider, acábalo—la voz se oía débil pero la orden implacable.

Rider salto muy ágilmente hasta la posición de Lancer, cuando cayó cerca de él apretó fuertemente su espada y la levanto para rematarlo.

-Lo siento, Lancer..— la voz de Rider no se oía ni de lejos de alguien que tuviera pesadumbre.

-Yo también, Rider—sonrió Lancer.

Fue cuando ocurrió algo realmente impensado. Lancer retrocedió rápidamente diciendo a su vez..

-¡Venid a mi IFC!—alzó su mano esperando algo. Rider con la sorpresa no llegó a acabarlo y se quedó en su sitio con la espada aun levantada, tal vez por la expectativa de ver ese "algo".

Y ese algo llegó.

Un gran tipo de arma, pero no para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, se trataba de un lanzamisiles o bazuca, pero con la diferencia que tenía 3 cañones en vez de uno.

-¡Toma esto, Rider!—apuntando con el disparo, como si fuese una ametralladora disparo los tres uno por uno.

Rider intentó escapar, esquivo los primeros 2, pero el tercero le dio de lleno, a su vez una gran explosión se sintió. Lancer se incorporó y observo el resultado.

Rider yacía arrodillado no muy lejos de él, sosteniendo sus espadas y con signos reales de dolor.

Sangraba por todos lados.

-Empezando curación…. – su master actuó de inmediato, parecía que hablaba con aburrimiento. Las heridas no tardaron en sanarse.

Rider alzo la cabeza rápidamente volvió a saltar hacia Lancer, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

Lancer ahora tenía la ventaja. Los misiles que disparaba parecían no acabar nunca, además tenía buena puntería, intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de Rider, apuntaba y lanzaba los cohetes.

Rider por su parte, mostraba serias dificultades para acercársele, los cohetes pasaban muy cerca de él, no quería imaginar cómo quedaría si le impactara alguno de lleno nuevamente. Lanzaba 3 casi a la vez y era muy difícil esquivarlo.

-Haces trampa – la voz débil volvió a oírse—un Lancer no puede disparar de lejos.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices, necia?!, ¡tú tenías la ventaja!—Cassidy exclamaba enfurecida hacia la sombra.

-Tu lancer no debería disparar, eso sería un Archer…- esta vez la voz se oyó algo más fuerte y aduciendo un sentido de superioridad.

Lancer rodeaba el lugar, la parte exterior del lindo parque del castillo Einzbern se había ahora echo una montaña de escombros, donde se entablaba una lucha prácticamente a distancia, Cassidy no podía entender como aun su madre no estaba.

"Madre, ¿Dónde estás ahora?"—Cassidy parecía nerviosa.

Lancer disparo varias veces, mientras Rider seguía esquivándolos y de vez en cuando acercándose peligrosamente a su posición. Lancer debía mantenerse alerta y esquivar las pequeñas ondas que Rider lanzaba con su espada de vez en cuando.

-Si esperas mucho… - Lancer habló en voz alta—morirás.

-Ja—solo atinó a decir Rider mientras corría alrededor de él.

Con un certero impulso en uno de los muros, llego hacia él con mucha velocidad y asesto un tajo limpio directamente hacia su bazuca, Lancer, sin inmutarse se protegió con este, el choque fue brutal, una gran onda de viento se hizo sentir al instante, y los pies de Lancer se hundieron bajo la tierra unos centímetros.

Pero la bazuca lo resistió, y usando su mano izquierda levanto la daga que aun tenia y se lo clavó en el hombro con fuerza. Rider se hizo hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la daga y la sacaba limpiamente, la sangre no tarda en salir.

-Bien hecho…, pero…-arrojó el arma lejos, Rider sonrió—aun te falta aprender.

Rider volvió a atacar, Lancer lo espero con la bazuca en frente, disparo un misil que Rider lo esquivó y volvieron a chocar ambas espadas con la bazuca. Pero esta vez Rider ataco aún más rápido, intentándole que no dejase sacar algún arma extra, lo mantenía a la raya. Lancer sabía que su arma no resistiría mucho. Su cuchillo estaba lejos y no tenía otra arma…

O tal vez si…

Intentando empujar a Rider, presiono un botón que se hallaba en la parte izquierda de la bazuca y muy cerca de él, se desprendió por los lados 2 grandes cuchillas que hirieron levemente a rider, luego arremetió con ellas intentando cercenarlo.

Rider en lugar de defenderse, salto muy alto, intentando llegar a la cabeza de Lancer, las grandes cuchillas lo detuvieron por poco, pero Rider giraba por los costados, sabiendo muy bien que semejantes cuchillas suponían un problema de movimiento, sabia aprovecharlo bien.

Fue cuando entonces Lancer se dio cuenta de que Rider lo tenía a su total merced. En uno de los ataques sus espadas haciendo caso omiso a las leyes del viento realizaron un corte fino hacia su cintura.

Lancer fue despedido violentamente hacia el muro más próximo a su vez que de la cortadura emanaba mucha sangre.

-¡Lancer!—Cassidy volvió a gritar visiblemente preocupada.

Lancer se incorporó lentamente, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?,¿Acaso su espada puede hacer cortes irregulares?".

-¡Lancer, esos son unos alfanjes, cuídate de ellos, pueden hacer cortes curvilíneos!... – Cassidy se dejó oír en la otra esquina del campo de batalla.

"Así que unos alfanjes ¿eh?", Lancer ahora parecía un poco más tranquilo, a pesar que trastabillaba e intentaba mantenerse de pie.

Los alfanjes han sido desde siempre las armas favoritas entre las tribus musulmanas del medio oriente, desde la época de Saladino y las cruzadas. Así como se apreciaba en Japon las katanas que combinaban rapidez con cortes finos y curvilíneos, el alfanje combinaba cortes y potencia, ya que los hacían muy pesados y difíciles de romper. Al luchar contra una espada común de la edad media, no tendría oportunidad ya que el diseño oblicuo le daba puntos de resistencia sobre otras espadas (salvo estén hechas de un material muy duro, como excalibur, ejem), podía romper algunas incluso.

Si Rider los usaba y era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cortes, realmente era alguien muy peligroso, no habría por lo tanto forma de cubrirse(a no ser que se tenga una armadura muy dura).

Y tenía razón…

El próximo golpe no fue muy rápido, se había cubierto con las cuchillas, pero nuevamente el alfanje, mas pareciendo un látigo de aire, lo corto justo en la espalda., Lancer esta vez no salió volando pero si cayó de rodillas, tal vez había dejado alguna parte motora de su cuerpo fuera de combate.

Rider se aproximó lentamente, ahora podía acabar con él.

-¡Rider!, ¡deja el cine para otra ocasión y acaba con el!—La débil voz esta vez estaba cargada de satisfacción.

Rider alzo su alfanje y lo bajo con todas sus fuerzas, pero un campo magnético lo detuvo.

Era el aura de su master, Cassidy no soportando más uso magia ¿Defensiva? En su servant.

-¡Lancer, tú no puedes perder!, ¡mantente vivo por mí!—no parecía una súplica, era una orden muy clara.

Lancer volvió a mirar a Rider, y cerrando sus cuchillas, volvió a sacar su daga de combate.

-Ahora peleare en serio…

* * *

**-..-**

En plena noche la ciudad de Tokio era un total caos, si bien en las mañanas la tranquilidad y buenas vibras hacían pensar que esta ciudad era un sitio realmente civilizado, era solo una antifaz tras el verdadero secreto que guardaba, en la noche los "vampiros, seres extraños y demás bestias", salían a cometer todas sus fechorías contra los pobres transeúntes desprevenidos, me estoy refiriendo a los ladrones, bandas de forajidos, prostitutas, etc, ¡ah! y sobre todo las pandillas de gánster que casi siempre salían a hacer inspecciones sobre sus territorios.

En la penumbra de la noche, una persona se acercaba hacia una pequeña mansion antigua, un guardia iba a su encuentro...

-¿Algo nuevo Kesev?.

-Nada, todo el día parado aquí vigilando la entrada, casi nunca ocurre nada, aburrido.

-Bueno son las consecuencias de ser el clan ganster más fuerte ¿no crees?.

-Jajaj—Kesev rió de buena gana—mira hombre, cuando nos hayamos tirado al alcalde de la ciudad y lo hayamos clavado en una bandera japonesa, entonces sí que hablare del clan más fuerte.

-¡Ea!, ¿Por qué piensas eso?, el alcalde se supone que "vela por nuestra seguridad".

-No vela por nadie viejo, solo por su pellejo, ¿ o acaso creíste que el toque de queda de las 9pm era solo por "seguridad nacional", para que se cuiden de nosotros?.

-En eso tienes razón 9pm aún no salen los viejos lobos a merodear.

Kesev se cruzó de brazos.

-Depende de cómo lo digas tú, nosotros seriamos como los "hombres lobo".

-Bueno nuestro reino es el inframundo ¿no?, ya me gustaría que haya algo más de acción en esta ciudad.

-Solo espera y verás—a Kesev le brillaban los ojos—pronto, más bien, ¿ y tú que haces acá?, ¿viniste por algún recado?.

-Vine a hablar con "el líder".

Kesev se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-No creo que Carusso este libre hoy, tiene práctica. De todas formas ¿lo vas a esperar?.

-Supongo que sí, tengo todo el día libre igual.

-Has lo que quieras – se cruzó de brazos y le dejó pasar.

Se despidió con la mano eh ingresó por un pequeño pasadizo. El lugar si bien era como una mansión, parecía muy abandonada…., algunas paredes yacían resquebrajadas y sucias, todo el pasadizo requería urgente una limpieza, encima la iluminación era malísima, solo unos cuantos flourecentes que colgaban de un cable, mientras se mecían con el aire de las ventanas.

Mientras el desconocido caminaba por el pasillo no podía dejar de pensar. "!Ah rayos!, ¿Por qué soy yo el que me manda los recados,?, y encima para hablar con Carusso, ósea, algo peor no creo que pueda sucederme en toda mi asquerosa vida.".

Eran 2 las razones por las que no le gustaba en lo absoluto estar en ese lugar, a pesar de su forzosa disimulación por aparentar alegría e intentar hacerse amigos de todos los vigilantes del lugar, la primera era por el mismísimo Carusso, que al parecer era como una pesadilla para él.

La segunda seria respondida un poco más adelante.

Caminó por un largo rato. "Mierda que este lugar parece de fantasmas, van 5 minutos y solo eh dado vueltas a un pasillo y subido como 20 escalones...". Al cabo de un rato, encontró 3 grandes encrucijadas. Se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar cual era el original.

-¡Ah joder!, creo que será el de la izquierda.—Señalando con el dedo se dirigió hacia allí. Camino otros 5 minutos cuando de pronto, enfurecido, golpeo una pared. ¡Se había equivocado!.

-Maldita sea, creo que me equivoque de pasillo, ya andé mucho y todavía hay camino.

Y eh aquí la segunda explicación. El mismo solía denominar a la mansión del clan como "Winchester" debido a su compleja estructura, que a pesar de ser muy antigua albergaba muchísimos secretos, pasillos sin salida, ventanas dentro de la misma mansión y que no servían para nada, retretes falsos, escaleras que no llevaban a ningún sitio, ¡era la réplica perfecta de esa mansión encantada!.

Al volver sobre sus pasos, esta vez tomo la de la derecha. Al cabo de poco tiempo llego a un callejón sin salida y con una marca en el centro.

-Vaya, le atiné a la segunda- sonrió. Empezó a tocar la pared, intentando ubicar el interruptor secreto que lo llevaría hacia el verdadero lugar, de pronto volvió a patear el muro con rabia.

Ese botón estaba justamente en el pasillo del centro. "! Maldito sea el que creo esta porquería de mansión!"—exclamó. Primero debía tocar el botón del pasillo del medio y de ahí recién se abriria la entrada de la derecha. Cielos…

Volvió al pasillo del medio, y luego de presionar el interruptor abrió la puerta hasta un secreto ascensor. Ya había algunas personas dentro de él.

Mientras bajaba podía vislumbrar la parte más profunda de la mansión, es decir la "verdadera parte", yacía prácticamente una pequeña ciudad de personas, si bien no habían casas ni edificios, si un amplia maraña de oficinas, cuartos, y habitaciones para ciertos fines, bastantes personas yacían allí, cada uno enfocado en sus propios asuntos, conversaban, jugaban, leían o simplemente se sentaban en un sofá a contemplar el ambiente, parecía un gran reservorio pero de personas.

Sin embargo todas iban vestidas de manera muy formal, y casi pareciera un gran grupo de personas esperando a la apertura de una subasta o reunión muy importante. Aunque esto último era cierto, lo de personas importantes era prácticamente erróneo, todos pertenecían al clan gánster y era una ley el ir vestido así para reuniones importantes. Nada de llevar vestidos estrafalarios o muy llamativos, eso se podía dejar para el mundo exterior.

Vuelvo a decir que la cantidad de "socios" que yacía en el lugar era inmenso, podías contar con los dedos claramente cerca de 500 personas y eso con un amplio margen de error, al parecer el lugar secreto de la mansión era realmente muy amplio. No solo por el número de habitaciones sino también por el gran anfiteatro que se hallaba en el centro y que al parecer tenía un motivo claro, ese era el sitio de solemnidad del líder del clan.

El ascensor bajó lentamente cerca del anfiteatro, de él salieron varias personas, el último en salir fue aquel desconocido, visiblemente incómodo y molesto por lo de hace un rato, mientras se escabullía por los asientos del anfiteatro e intentaba no conversar con nadie, halló la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del escenario y que seguramente llevaba al mismísimo líder.

Detrás de esa puerta, no había ni un alma, al parecer se le tenía profundo respeto a su privacidad, el pasillo también parecía infinito. ¿Acaso tan grande era el lugar?. Finalmente llego a una pequeña explanada donde se oían ruidos de pelea. Era un pequeño ring de box donde 4 personas con trajes de kendo estaban luchando, una contra tres. Una no tenía arma y las otras 3 sí.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia el con el sable levantado, y la blandió con fuerza. Él, sin inmutarse y solo encorvándose lo suficiente hacia un lado logró esquivarlo, y con las dos manos libres lo cogió por el antebrazo y lo alzo con fuerza hacia arriba, al caer uso su mano extendida para darle una fuerte palmada y mandarlo fuera del ring, otro que estaba detrás, intentó atacarlo, levantando también su arma, pero antes de que llegara a su cabeza algo lo detuvo.

Le empezaron a temblar las manos y pies, uno de los dedos del pie de su rival presionaba fuertemente el suyo, tan así, que lo obligó a detenerse.

Dándose vuelta rápidamente cogió al hombre por la cintura, y dándole un giro lo lanzó fuera de la lona.

El que quedaba no se inmutó y empezó a dar tajos y tajos con su sable intentando cortar a su rival mientras el otro solamente se limitaba a esquivar, los ataques, al principio ágiles y potentes se iban volviendo bruscos y torpes, el cansancio le ganaba poco a poco.

Mientras se cansaba, al parecer el otro tomaba aire, lentamente y guardaba sus energías para después, estaba esperando el momento.

Y ese momento llego, prácticamente arriesgándose lanzó fuertemente el sable apuntando a su cabeza, que como era de esperarse no le acertó, corriendo hacia él le atacaría con los puños, usando lo que restaba de su energía intento atinarle al menos un puñete al primer intento, al parecer le había llegado a dar uno en la mejilla, claramente había doblado un poco la careta de su rival, pues el golpe fue con mucha fuerza, sin embargo aquel no se inmutó en lo absoluto, cogiéndolo rápidamente del brazo aplico un tacle y mandándolo al piso, lo alzo con fuerza y pasándolo por la espalda cogió ambos brazos y le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas,la victima gritó de dolor y salió volando fuera del ring todo maltrecho y con ambos brazos dislocados.

Tres personas yacían fuera de la zona de lucha, en diferentes puntos cardinales y totalmente fuera de combate.

-¡Ja me impresionas Carusso, siempre lo había dicho!—el observador se acercó lentamente.

Unos hombres de negro rápidamente subieron al ring y empezaron a quitarle la armadura.

-¿En serio?, ¡ja!, que halago, tenías que ser franelero, !hey!, !llevense a esos 3 a la enfermeria...!- señalo a uno de los hombres de negro.

-¿Yoooo?—intentaba aparentar serenidad—mira que si con esas vamos…

Al sacarse lentamente la careta, se descubrió una chica, de largos cabellos negros, ojos de zafiro y mirada de supremacía, tez blanca, labios realmente rojizos, todo en conjunto más un cuerpo esbelto la hacían candidata 100% para un tipo de modelo altamente cotizada. ¿Qué rayos hacía en un lugar como ese?.

-Dejad de decir estupideces Carlton— dijo mientras se alisaba los cabellos suavemente- siempre vienes a mí por un recado de uno de nuestros clientes más antiguos.

-Me encantaría que hicieses el lugar un poco más asequible ¿eh?, fíjate que llego tarde por culpa de tu laberinto…

-Ese no es mi problema ya vienes 3 veces acá,¿acaso tu coeficiente intelectual no da para aprenderte una mísera combinación de entrada?.

-No es eso…

Ella salto repentinamente hacia él, y rápidamente cambio de actitud mostrándole una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-No estoy en forma Carlton, ya sabes necesito que me abraces—abrió los brazos.

-Se adonde quieres llegar…

-¿Lo sabes?, bueno pues apura que tengo una reunión importante.

-Ok…—Carlton hablo de mala gana. La abrazó lentamente.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhh!

Carlton sintió como su cuerpo tronaba, siempre se portaba así con él. El "abrazo" de ella no era más que una tortura, ¿Tanta fuerza poseía esa chica bajo esa mirada alegre y desinteresada y ese cuerpo de actriz?, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta?, prácticamente pensaba que le iba a partir toda la columna si no se detenía, lo había alzado y ahora lo zarandeaba como a un muñeco…

-Si… Sio… Sion… basta ya… - Carlton sentía que se desmayaba.

-¡Es que eres divertido!—sonreía pacíficamente, demasiado inocente quizás.

Luego y estando a un hilo de pasar al mundo de los sueños lo soltó, al fin. Tuvo que tomar aire por varios minutos. ¡Ah maldita sea, por eso era que no le gustaba enviarle los recados!.

Bueno al menos sabía lo que vendría luego, el momento de su "venganza".

-¡Ok, venga ya terminemos con esto!, nuestra tradición termina con un fuerte beso.—exclamó Sion.

-Vale vale, pon la mejilla que allá voy. – Carlton estaba más calmado.

Ella puso la mejilla izquierda frente a él.

Y recibió el "beso"….

Un fuerte puñetazo que prácticamente desencajaría la mandíbula de cualquier hombre robusto fue recibido por ella, Carlton tomo todo el impulso que tuvo pues incluso levanto la pierna derecha para darle más fuerza al golpe.

Ella solo doblo un poco el cuello, aún lo seguía mirando, con esos ojos de burla.

Al terminar Carlton se cogió la mano. "!Mierda me ha dolido!", pensaba ofuscado.

Girando lentamente la cabeza Sion le expresó con burla:

-¡A que te dolió!, ¿verdad?, mira mi mejilla. Le mostró la mejilla izquierda que estaba ¡intacta!.

Carlton la miraba con una expresión clara. "!Esa mujer es hombre!", sentenció.

* * *

**-.-**

Lancer al parecer había cambiado su postura, anteriormente bastante cerrada evitando recibir la mayor cantidad de daño, ahora la tenía casi totalmente abierta, como si se tratase de un amateur. Sin embargo Rider sabía muy bien que intentar algo a lo loco sería fatal, así que se limitó a seguirlo muy de cerca con la mirada. Con las espadas cruzadas, le daba un rodeo intentando ver alguna debilidad, fue entonces cuando Lancer atacó…

Ya no agitaba su daga hacia el objetivo eh intentaba dar zarpasos, ahora lo quería apuñalar, como si fuese alguien de goma, se estiraba rápidamente e intentaba apuñalarlo y luego regresaba a su posición original, era tan rápido que más parecía un resorte que se estiraba a voluntad y velocidad.

Rider recibió 3 puñaladas menores casi al instante, la forma fue tan rápida que ni él lo pudo prever. Ahora Lancer parecía más un péndulo que iba de un lado a otro, siempre en el centro y siempre con el puñal apuntando hacia él. Cada vez se bamboleaba más rápido y sus golpes eran increíblemente impredecibles.

Rider resistió cuanto pudo los ataques intensos que hacia Lancer y de momento aún no podía reaccionar a semejante técnica.

-¡Que mierda de técnica es esa…!- Rider intento mantener la compostura, ¡no le podía dar!, así de simple y lógico era la situación, tan incómoda para Rider que lo estuvo pensando un par de veces si debía usar su noble phantasm para liquidarlo.

Rider salto hacia atrás intentando alejarse de él, pero Lancer saltando hacia adelante rápidamente vuelta entro en el área que él deseaba, ¡no lo dejaba tranquilo!, Rider ya poseía multitud de heridas pequeñas, ninguna realmente mortal pero de seguir así era casi seguro que iba a ser derrotado.

-¡Rider!—la chica enfermiza habló desde las sombras—¡usa tu daga!.

-Pero master si la uso…

-Por favor… - la voz cambio radicalmente, ahora parecía una ¿suplica?.

Rider sin inmutarse sacó su daga y la alzo al cielo, mientras un gran torbellino de arena se revolvía hacia él, la arena apareció de la nada, pero lo más importante llegó luego, cuando con un solemne destello, ¡!el mundo se paralizo!-

O eso parecía, realmente no se había detenido, pero si "ralentizado" mucho, las cosas se movían lentamente, Cassidy que parecía estar en una película a la mitad de velocidad, intentaba decirle algo a Lancer, Rider lo pudo ver perfectamente, sus movimientos eran lentísimos, era chistoso verlo, bamboleándose como una matroska e intentando atacar a Rider.

Había usado un acelerador de tiempo, ahora tenía muchísima más ventaja.

Pero no por mucho tiempo así que corrió hacia Lancer y le clavó la espada en la cintura y con una fuerte patada la desclavó mandando a Lancer a volar hacia el muro próximo y dejándolo medio muerto.

-¡Lancer!.—Cassidy corrió hacia él.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y Rider lentamente camino hacia el con las espadas en alto, ahora si definitivamente era la estocada final.

Cassidy observaba furiosa a Rider y alzando la mano intento invocar un hechizo "Mortis Dest…."

No terminó, Rider la despidió con un puntapié y alzo la espada para rematarlo. Lancer parecía tener la vista en el cielo.

-¡Bingo!- grito de pronto, moribundo, y cayó desmayado en el piso, detrás de él había una ¡ametralladora!, al caer su dedo izquierdo apretó el gatillo.

Una ráfaga de metralla se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Rider que sin esperar esa maniobra se "comio" gran cantidad de esas balas, le destrozaron la armadura, las espadas lograron resistir pero no su cuerpo, que se iba debilitando más y más…

De pronto apareció una sombra y… Rider ya no estaba…

Su master se lo había llevado.

Cassidy lentamente se arrastró hacia Lancer, estaba malherida, más aun teniendo la herida que su madre le hizo horas atrás. Tenía que curar a su servant cuanto antes, sino ¡moriría!.

-Lancer… aguanta, solo … un poco … mas – Cassidy prácticamente escupía las palabras con un poco de sangre.

Sus manos llegaron a tocar el cuerpo de Lancer que más parecía muerto.

Fue cuando una mano la levanto rápidamente. Era Illa.

-Mad… madre… ayuda…. ayúdalo – a Cassidy se le caían las lágrimas, de impotencia y humillación que tenía al pedirle algo así a su progenitora, sabía muy bien que ahora le debía una.

Illa no contesto, mirando el cuerpo de Lancer solo alzo su mano, una cálida energía emano del cuerpo y lentamente desapareció.

-Se curara pronto – fue lo último que escucho decir a Illa antes de desfallecer en sus brazos.

Mientras Illa la llevaba lentamente a su dormitorio para tratar sus heridas, observaba por todos lados, sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido eh incluso hubiera podido detenerlo, pero se retuvo, deseaba que su propia hija librara sus problemas, ahora que estaba en esta guerra no había misericordia, uno solo tenía que sobrevivir, sin esperar ayudas ni milagros, solo ella y su servant, eso lo sabía muy bien, algún día ella dejaría de existir y entonces su hija podría seguir con su legado. De momento había pasado la prueba pero rozando apenas, tenía que ser más fuerte y ella se encargaría de que ella pudiera defenderse a sí misma. Lo más rápido posible claro está.

Se acercó hacia la ventana más próxima y contemplo el cielo de la noche con la luna nueva en todo su esplendor, de momento le invadió una gran tristeza, se sentía muy deprimida y solo en su mente giraba un pensamiento que casi siempre le acosaba. "Donde estas cuanto más te necesito oni-chan, estoy sola, la única que queda". Cerró los ojos profundamente eh intento calmarse, solo ahora tenía que dedicarse a su hija, aun intentaba dejar todo atrás.

* * *

**_Bueno esto es todo por hoy :D hasta la próxima..._**


	10. Capitulo 10: UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA(Parte I)

_**!Hello! :D, aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de mi fic, sin ganas de spoiler pero veran un pequeño cameo en ella(por supuesto que no voy a indicar de que tipo o a que personaje) que tal vez solo los mas fans de type-moon puedan reconocer(me incluyo de hecho), si lo logran ya podrian ir haciendose una idea de a donde van los tiros con este fic, bueno..., sin mas me despido, cuidense y disfruten mi nuevo cap :D.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 10 Una Pequeña Prueba(Parte I)**_

El tercer dia de la guerra del santo grial, en plena noche...

-¡Para donde va master!,¿va a salir tan tarde?.

-Si

-¡Es mucho mas peligroso!—Lily estaba un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes veras como vuelvo pronto, no romperé nuestro pacto- Leo se llevo el dedo índice a la boca como sellando una promesa.

-Me estoy refiriendo a usted.

-Si, si a eso me estoy refiriendo.—el sarcasmo estaba bien claro.

Lily se cruzó de hombros.

-Entonces lo acompañaré, estaré en estado etéreo.

-No es necesario Lily, estaré bien.

-¡Usted siempre con la confianza extrema master!,!¿Acaso no ha olvidado que el resto de masters podrían tener un plan elaborado?!, podrían matarlo primero a usted por lo descuidado que es, además ….

Leo la miro seriamente. Lily se calló pero no se aminaló y lo miró firmemente.

Leo agachó la cabeza, la terquedad de su servant era legendaria. Simplemente no podía decirle un no.

-De acuerdo Lily, puedes venir… ¡Mierda cuidado atrás!.—Leo señaló con un dedo a la ventana.

Lily se volvió y desvaino su espada.

-No hay nada allí pero….

No dijo más, solo sintió un pequeño ¡crack!, luego cayo desmayada a los pies de su master.

-Duerme, Lily, lo necesitarás—lentamente la llevó a su cama, si bien la forma de hacerla dormir fue brusca, ella no parecía en lo absoluto afectada.

Leo la miró, su rostro realmente era de una niña, durmiendo pacíficamente, ¿Qué podría soñar un servant?, tal vez le preguntara eso mañana, aunque realmente sería interesante saberlo, generalmente su método casi siempre dejaba el cuerpo inerte hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando la colocó en su cama, aunque no era del todo cierto ya que dormia en el suelo, busco una frazada con que taparla, no tardó mucho en hallarla, ya que en la ex vivienda de Shirou, había cantidad de ellas, eligió el más femenino(rosado por supuesto, curiosamente decorado con leoncitos de felpa, ¡rayos 60 años y todo estaba en buenas condiciones!,¿Cómo podría suceder algo asi?), cuando la iba a cubrir, empezó a observarla lentamente.

Su rostro era realmente casi perfecto, su tranquilidad anormal, con una respiración lenta parecía iluminada en una paz profunda. Leo tuvo una punzada en el pecho, se sentía extraño. Empezo a bajar la mirada.

A pesar de que ya no llevaba su armadura, sino un gran camisón que le llegaba a los muslos y una pequeña falda de dormir ambos blancos, se resaltaba claramente su esbelto cuerpo, piernas atléticas y bien formadas, totalmente alguien fuera de este mundo. Alguien realmente deseable. Leo se mordió los labios..., tal vez.. por esta vez solamente el podría...

Leo sacudió la cabeza, pensamientos horribles jamás debían pasar por su mente. No podía ser así.

"No, yo no soy asi, solamente me sorprendi al verla por primera vez… de esa forma, debes en cuando me ocurren estas cosas…"

Se levantó tranquilamente y luego de taparla se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

La calle estaba casi desierta, caminar por la media noche era realmente sentirse de otra esencia, como otro mundo paralelo, donde uno se vuelve un espectro y vaga por los lares intentando perderse entre la ciudad, se veían poquísimas personas, que ora eran vagabundos que aún buscaban con que alimentarse, borrachos que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, etc.

Llegando al puente que conecta con la gran ciudad, vió claramente como un pequeño destello en un lugar apartado de allí, al parecer había una pelea. Si eran servants, lo mejor era estar alejado, así que en lugar de cruzar el puente se limitó a esperar a que terminase la lucha. El tenía un destino fijo, esperaba que no le quitasen mucho tiempo.

Los destellos no duraron mucho, realmente nada inusual, no parecía una lucha de grandes proporciones, así que a Leo no le despertó el más mínimo interés, cruzo el puente sin problemas y siguió su rumbo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y sosteniendo de esta manera un periódico enrollado, al parecer era el que cogió Lily en la mañana.

"Direccion Kayatsuki 190, derecha 2 cuadras arriba."—pensaba—"mmmm espero que no este metiendo la pata".

La luna nueva aumentaba en luminosidad, tanto así que casi con total seguridad se afirmaría que las luces artificiales que gobernaban toda la ciudad, eran innecesarias. Ya estaba cerca de un parque, no había ni un alma por allí, ¡no!, se equivocaba, solo una joven con ojos extrañamente rojos (el lo suponía asi ya que no estaba muy cerca para verla), cabello rubio, vestida con una chompa blanca de manga larga, y una falda color ¿fuxia o purpura?, larga también. Al parecer estaba triste y estaba caminando alrededor del parque, de vez en cuando paseando sus dedos por una de las bancas, su expresión no cambio en ningún instante.

"Se me hace familiar…, tal vez este esperando a su novio"—pensó, rápidamente volvió a su primer pensamiento—"Dirección Kayatsuki…".

Fue cuando sintió una punzada en el cuello, había algo realmente importante en esa chica. !Lo había!. Sentia como si estuviera algo en ella, se volvió rápidamente.

Aun se le veía, un poco mas lejos esta vez, caminando lentamente alrededor del parque. Leo decidió seguirla, pero no dio tres pasos antes de sentir otra punzada, esta era muy diferente a la anterior, algo menos dolorosa.

"Para otra ocasión Leo, deja seguir el curso de los hechos". Es como si su conciencia cobrara vida en un instante y le dijera aquellas palabras, casi siempre le pasa eso, unas lagunas extrañas, que a veces lo confundía con los mensajes que le indicaban, siempre las seguía al pie de la letra y nunca tuvo problemas.

"Para otra ocasión Leo, para otra, ella aún no es tu objetivo". Leo cerró los ojos y sonrió, cuando los abrió ella había desaparecido, "Ok, hagamos lo que yo quiero". Se volvió y tomo su curso inicial.

Desde el parque solo habían 3 cuadras mas para llegar a su destino, al virar súbitamente se hallo con una larga fila de edificios todos con las luces apagadas, salvo uno que parecía que tenia velas en su interior. "Capaz ese debe ser"—Leo parecía confiado.

Se aproximo allí, en el preciso momento que una persona abria la puerta, al parecer deseaba salir rápidamente del lugar pues la cerró con todas sus fuerzas. Luego empezó a correr.

No paso mucho para que 3 sujetos mas salieran de la puerta, vestidos de negro y con machetes, Leo estaba casi seguro que lo alcanzarían a la vuelta de la esquina. Empezó a dudar un poco si realmente estaba hallando un trabajo "digno".

Otra persona salio de la puerta y lo vió, haciendo un ademán le ordenó aproximarse. Leo lo miro con desconfianza y se acerco lentamente. El sujeto le hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Vienes por el aviso?.

-Si, lo leí en el periódico.

-Ok vale, pasa para evaluarte—abrió entonces la puerta de para en par.

Leo entró silenciosamente mientras su guía cogia una lámpara antigua, como las usadas en las películas de terror y que servían para alumbrarse tímidamente. El lugar realmente era muy antiguo, tanto asi que realmente no entendia para que había venido. No hallaba en ningún momento el motivo del aviso, al menos por ahora.

-Es muy fácil hallar gente para este tipo de puestos, asi que espero que demuestres algo nuevo.—el guía respondió de manera lúgubre y un poco burlona.

-No se preocupe, realmente deseo el trabajo.

-Todos dicen eso, al final no tienen ni agallas para pasar un simple examen—sacudió un poco el farol pues parecía que la pequeña llama se salía de control.— Realmente es un trabajo de verdaderos hombres.

-Pues ya vera usted—Leo respondió calmadamente.

-Yo no te evaluare niñato, el que lo hara será nuestro lider.

-¿Su lider?

-Exactamente, a pesar de estar ocupado, siempre tiene tiempo para estos juegos.

-Ya veo.- Leo respondió. "¿juegos?,¿nada mas eran juegos?, si es asi mejor para mi",

Leo se detuvo de repente, habían muchos cuadros allí, raros y hasta cierto punto perturbadores. Fotos surrealistas que parecían presentar mensajes subliminales, retratos casi humanos y ambientes lovecraftnianos decoraban al ambiente de por si tenebroso.

-Ten cuidado amigo, esta casa esta hecha para despistar a los mas osados. – se volvió y le mostro un rostro lleno de picardía.

-Parece una casa de fantasmas.—al parecer Leo hablaba de lo mas natural posible.

-Si y no—el guía se aproximo al final del pasillo, ¡no había ninguna salida!, enfocando en el suelo ubico un pequeño agujero de donde se vislumbraba a duras penas una llave. La recogio y se dio media vuelta.—venga volvamos.

-¿Volvemos?, ¡ah! Hace poco vi una bifurcación—Leo carraspeó.

-Trifurcación querrás decir, debemos ir por la derecha.

-Ok

De pronto se oyo lentamente un lloriqueo un poco claro.

Leo se volvió, pero no veía a nadie.

-¿Una casa embrujada no?—el guía se volvió, a pesar de ser un humano como Leo tenia algo que realmente podía hacer inquietar a cualquiera, bajo esa lámpara era realmente un fantasma en vida.

-Si supongo.—no parecía confundido, mas bien cavilaba respecto a si hizo bien a dejar a Lily sola en la casa. (Rayos que esa forma de noquearla le iba a hacer que pague realmente caro su gamberrada).

-¿Sabes?— habían llegado a una gran puerta, estaba realmente en un lamentable estado de conservación, y no tenia una perilla. – Una casa embrujada es perfecta para ocultar algo realmente valioso.—Metiendo la llave en la cerradura, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Dentro había un ascensor, en perfecto estado.

Leo alzo las cejas lo suficiente para causar la atención de su guía. "¿Sorprendido eh, y eso que esto también se activa por boton?"—le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buena jugada.—Leo lo miro fijamente—realmente muy ingenioso.

Subieron al ascensor, este empezó a bajar. Ahora ya no se notaba para nada un sitio "embrujado" o por lo menos muy antiguo, poco a poco se oían voces de personas conversando de lo más tranquilas, y por último una gran cantidad de ellas, aun no veía nada pero casi se notaba que el lugar no era muy profundo.

Tras pocos segundos el ascensor se detuvo en seco, se hizo esperar un poco para que abriese, al hacerlo un ambiente totalmente diferente le esperaba afuera. El lugar increíblemente iluminado mostraba un gran salón de recibimiento, unas 20 personas hablaban allí, vestidos de multiples formas pero en su mayoría de terno negro y muy elegantes, aunque no parecían intelectuales en absoluto, el aire a aquel lugar disparaba bastante formalismo. Cuando el guía ingreso, rápidamente hubo un silencio y las miradas se posaron en el… y luego en Leo.

No lo miraban ansiosamente, ni con molestia, simplemente lo observaban como "alguien mas", sin mucha relevancia, tal vez ya sabían los motivos de su presencia eh intentaban no espantarlo con su comportamiento, lo cierto es que su silencio no duro mucho y vuelta volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales.

-Por aquí amigo—el guía le señalo con el dedo a un pasillo que yacia en la parte izquierda, algo oscura.

Leo obedecio y le siguió muy de cerca. "Este lugar no creo que haya sido hecha por la alcaldía de Fuyuki, seguramente es uno de esos sitios de contrabando y venta ilegal de armamento…"

-No se preocupe por eso—el guía lo miraba de reojo, parecía que entendia sus pensamientos—respecto a este lugar, como ve es bastante amigable, no tendrá problemas en hacerse con buenos colegas - hizo un ademán de señalar a cada persona que se cruzaban por el pasillo- son respetuosas.

-Si lo sé—pero aún Leo sentía un cierto recelo con aquel lugar, al menos suponía que iba a aconstumbrarse mas adelante.

Subitamente se detuvo por un momento para contemplar el abarrotado y gran anfiteatro que yacia frente a el, grandes focos colgaban del estrado como si fuera para un concierto de algún cantante muy famoso, las sillas todas rojas y bien acolchonadas, las cortinas también rojas, remangadas en ese momento y al parecer eran de la mejor calidad, y todo el piso de madera reluciente, excelente para una conferencia. "Esplendido", la única palabra exacta que logró arrancarle a Leo aunque en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Todo el anfiteatro estaba repleto, esperando la llegada del jefe máximo de la organización, el caudillo que si bien no tenía un gran tiempo con ellos, se supo ganar a pulso y sudor su confianza, el respeto era tan grande que estaba representado allí mismo, con la cantidad de personas que participaban.

En el estrado yacían dos hombres corpulentos, firmes como estatuas y de negro (mismo FBI), esperaban órdenes. La charla alrededor del escenario de la reunión era amena y curiosamente armónica, sin ruidos extremos o extraños. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la cabeza principal haga su aparición.

La joven se presentó haciendo una reverencia, los hombres de negro se hicieron a un lado, dejándole libre el podio donde daría su discurso, era la chica de cabello negro y mirada llena de superioridad, aunque generalmente cambiaba rápidamente de actitud al hablar con sus colegas, en este caso su mirada permaneció constante.

-Señores—hablaba con respeto y un acento de firmeza – agradezco mucho su pronta asistencia a esta humilde reunión de esta su servidora, les aseguro que era necesario que estén la mayoría, pues la noticia que voy a darles será de suma importancia..

Uno de la audiencia se paró de pronto y habló.

-Usted es nuestra jefa, incluso yendo mas alla, nos sirve de guía, ¡al igual que su padre, deje por favor de considerarse humilde, usted esta por encima de todo!.

Varios aplausos y exclamaciones de júbilo se oian. La chica permanecia callada, respetando la emoción del publico por unos instantes, luego alzo la mano y el silencio fue total.

-Agradezco mucho su apoyo, realmente mi padre me dejo a cargo de la organización tras poco tiempo, yo realmente no me porto como debo ser, lo intento pero siempre hay una niña dentro de mi—sonrió un poco mientras se tocaba el pecho y bajaba la cabeza. El publico lo miraba atento.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a su aplomo habitual.

-Esta noticia es de suma relevancia, ah ocurrido un hecho fortuito dentro con uno de nuestros camaradas, Daxes esta muerto.

Un barullo de exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, la reacción fue unánime y de suma indignación. Otro de ellos volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Carusso, ahora es cuando debe encontrar a esos malditos y demostrar porque somos el clan gansgter mas fuerte!.

-¡Es verdad Sion!—el grito fue general,ya empezaban a oírse los primeros ruidos de disconformidad.

-¡Dejadme terminar!—golpeó las manos fuertemente en el podio—el enemigo ya ha sido hallado.

-¿!Entonces que esperamos!?—uno levantó el puño.

-El alcalde ha movido su ficha—Sion respondió muy queda.

Otra exclamación de sorpresa. Esta vez el aire se sentía cargado de impotencia.

-El… alcalde… - las murmuraciones no paraban.

-Si—Sion bajo la voz—es verdad, Sam Carlton un socio de nuestro clan acaba de informarme.

Todavia habían murmuraciones, al parecer el caso era bastante grave.

-Es por eso—Sion volvió a hablar - que es esta reunión, hay que prepararnos para la época de hambruna que se viene, estoy hablando de los movimientos que harán el con su ejercito, al parecer ya tiene el poder suficiente para atacarnos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!—varios gritaron-¡Nosotros somos los mas fuertes!.

Sion se cruzo de brazos, agachó un poco la cabeza y sonrió siniestramente.

-Por ese motivo amigos mios, que como guía empezare con los preparativos para recibirlos como se deben y ustedes me ayudarán.

Grandes exclamaciones de gozo y jubilo estallaron por todo el anfiteatro. Pero entre tanto barullo se llegaron a oir dos voces de desconocidos.

-¿Daxes muerto?—uno de ellos hablaba nerviosamente—ese tipo era uno de los mas fuertes aquí, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que murió?, el podía enfrentarse a 100 hombres sin problema.

-Es verdad…- respondio el otro—pero date cuenta que no se puede jugar limpio con el alcalde, esa basura ya hace tiempo que nos tenia en la mira, siempre cree que nuestro clan esta detrás de todas las mafias y cosas fuera de la ley.

-Eso a el no le importa en realidad, … no lo se… pienso que se tiene algo entre manos con Sion.

-Podria ser, podría ser—el primero se llevó la mano al menton en señal de reflexión—pero aun asi el hecho es que ha ocurrido algo muy grave, y si el decide atacarnos es probable que no salgamos ilesos de esta.

-Solo nos queda confiar en Sion, ¿recuerdas que ella dijo que tenia un "as" bajo la manga?.

-Si, es verdad—el primero se mostraba asombrado—no nos dijo que era, pero se refirió a algo como "nunca lo creerían" o como si fuera algo ultrasecreto.

-¿Lo ves?, bien entonces solo queda esperar…

-Si, esperar…

El anfiteatro entro en un silencio absoluto, cuando Sion inició la gran explicación que tenia acerca de su plan.

* * *

Leo siguió mirando el anfiteatro por un rato más, hasta que se hizo la presentación oficial del líder, entonces siguió al guía, tras el una gran lluvia de aplausos y arengas se podía oir con claridad.

-¿Siempre hay reuniones asi amigo?—Leo intento parecer jovial.

-Mmmmm, casi nunca, este lugar tiene pocas personas en realidad, ¡venga niñato!, pasa de una vez por aca, en esta habitación tendras tu pequeño examen. ¡Ah no te preocupes!, si ves una cola, tu espera nomas, ya nos veremos luego.

Dicho esto abrió una pequeña puerta, al entrar, se encontró ante una habitación bien iluminada, y en medio un pequeño ring de box. Frente a él una cola de unas 9 personas entre hombres y mujeres , al parecer esperaban entrar al ring.

Con el ya eran 10, inmediatamente se puso en la fila, un hombre se acerco y subio al ring.

-Estimados, creo que ya estamos completos ¿no es asi?, bueno pues. Es momento de empezar este pequeño examen.

Haciendo un chasquido de dedos llamo a su adjunto que estaba parado cerca de el con una caja blanca, se aproximó.

-Como ustedes saben—empezó a hablar calmadamente—están aquí debido al puesto de guardaespaldas, y estoy seguro que saben muy bien a que van estas cosas. Bueno, el deber de proteger a alguien aquí es mucho, parece muy sencillo ¿verdad?, pues realmente no lo es.

Metiendo su mano a la caja empezó a moverla rápidamente y siguió hablando.

-La vida de un guardaespaldas es un dilema. "Yo te protegeré, pero ¿Quién me protegerá a mi?", es una frase tabu aquí, lamentablemente para ustedes su única compensacion será el dinero a cambio de que su vida penda de un hilo. Aun asi tiene su lado bueno.

Dejo de mover la caja y sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-Puedes matar sin que haya delito ¿eh?,tienes una licencia para ello.

Leo y los demás se miraron. "Pues yo no lo veo como un beneficio"—se dijo.

-Pero para ello, y para que tengan el rango oficial de guardaespaldas, esta claro que la prueba será la de proteger a alguien ¿no?, bien es por eso que lo explicare de una manera rápida y sencilla.

Veinte ojos se mantuvieron sin pestañear.

-Es bastante sencillo, de esta caja que ven, sacaran un papel, el número que índique será la persona a la que protegerán.

-¿Protegeremos, a quienes?—uno hablo un tanto sorprendido.

-A unas personas que tenemos como, ejem..—tosió un poco—voluntarios.

- ¿Voluntarios?, eso significa que los defenderemos de algo ¿no?—otro alzó la voz.

-Exactamente.

-¿ Y de que lo vamos a proteger?—Leo tomo la palabra.

-Solamente deberán resistir por 30 minutos, si su compañero muere, ustedes pierden, lógicamente también ustedes mismos pueden morir…

-¡Hey eso no estaba en el acuerdo!—uno exclamó.

-¡Ja ja jaj! – el encargado dio una gran carcajada—mira nene, al parecer tu seras el primero en largarse… pero en trozos.

Tosió un poco y luego los observo con algo de malicia por las expresiones pálidas que algunos pusieron.

-Arriba encontraran toda clase de armas, desde simples cuchillos hasta una ametralladora, sean sabios al elegir, uno nunca sabe jeje., ustedes serán ubicados en una explanada con multiples contenedores, un espacio no mas grande que un hangar de aviones, pero lo suficiente para ustedes.

Levanto la caja y grito.

-¡Que pase el primero!.

Con pesadumbre y miedo, cada uno empezó a sacar un número, ya se iban lamentando algunos por haber acudido a la solicitud del anuncio, mientras sacaban sus tarjetas, se veian entrar por la habitación posterior a las personas que debían proteger, cada una con un numero en el pecho, los habían de todo tipo, en su mayoría hombres, algunos mas fuertes que otros al parecer.

El sorteo siguió hasta llegar a Leo, metiendo su mano en la caja saco como numero el 7 y rápidamente miró a su alrededor. El 7 lo tenia un chico, pálido, con un rostro ovalado, y al parecer blanco y pelirrojo, se le veía a leguas que era bastante débil ."Protegerlo, va a ser difícil" – Leo se rascó la cabeza.

Lentamente las 10 personas fueron llevadas en un automóvil hasta el lugar de la prueba, no era muy lejos de allí y estaba ubicado en un pequeño puerto.

Por otro lado en la base secreta del clan gánster...

-Sion, tenemos listo todo para la prueba, solo falta su aprobación— el ayudante hizo una reverencia cuando Sion entro a la habitación.

-¿Tienen las cámaras listas?

-Si

-¿Las armas y demás enseres..?

-Ubicadas minuciosamente entre los contenedores, no se preocupe.

- ¿Y mi bufanda roja?

-¿Acaso piensa salir, jefa?

-Uno nunca sabe… - sonrió levemente—a veces me encanta jugar…, bien al parecer no has dejado nada en el tintero ¿no, Grimler?.

-Usted sabe que tengo mis prioridades, soy aplicado, soy exacto.

-Si si si, ya lo se, siempre tan serio—levanto su ceja lentamente—no eres tan divertido como Carlton.

-¿La personalidad de el le atrae no?.

-¿Cómo juguete?—Sion alzó la mirada al techo y rió un poco—si claro, por supuesto, pero no como algo mas.

-Eso parece.

-Bien, basta de charlas amigo, por lo que veo ya todos han tomado sus posiciones.

4 personas mas entraron a la habitación.

-Jefa, los participantes ya están con sus compañeros y están en luz verde para empezar.

-Bien… -Sion se llevo los por debajo de la nariz y los cruzo para apoyarse en ellos—llamen a Kaketsu, nuestro asistente…

-A la orden mi jefa—rápidamente cogio un teléfono que estaba cerca.

-¡Saquen al maldito de Kaketsu de su habitación!- la orden paso por el teléfono.

-Ok, enterado -la respuesta por el teléfono fue casi al instante.

Mientras tanto en una de los pisos de la mansión, una llave se giraba lentamente para dar paso a una pequeña habitación, toda desarreglada y en un estado de conservacion deplorable, en medio de todo, un hombre, cabello largo y azul, no era realmente musculoso pero le llevaba mas de cabeza y media al que acababa de abrir la puerta, tenía el rostro algo desencajado y tenia un pierceng cerca al ojo izquierdo, ademas de una profunda cortada en el derecho, vestía un gran saco negro que le cubria hasta los pies, pantalones de vestir negros tambien pero con multiples rasgaduras, una camisa negra, igual de rasgada, pero con 2 simbolos de esqueleto estampados en ella, en ese momento estaba tan inmóvil que parecia que estubiese muerto de pie.

-Kaketsu, Sion me envia... Ya sabes para que.

Lentamente el cuerpo que tenia al frente se movió, abrio sus ojos y se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación, de la cual saco 2 grandes hachas que se parecian a las de un leñador, precarias y mal cuidadas.

La cara de kaketsu se torno anormal...

-¿Empezamos el show?.


	11. Capitulo 11: UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA(Parte 2)

_**Hola de nuevo, aqui con un cap mas de mi fic, siento mucho no haber actualizado por un tiempo(me hallaba en trabajo a 100% ademas de estar viendo otro anime "Space battleship yamato en version remake" el cual de por si es excelente, animacion ,trama , personajes, todo, recomendada de a 10 aunque no hay mucho fansub por ahi pero bue...) pero bueno este cap en si es un poco mas largo que el resto asi que mientras me llenod e nuevas ideas jeje, ojala les guste. Cuidense.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 11 Una pequeña prueba (Parte 2)**_

Los ojos de Lily lentamente se abrieron, le dolía algo la cabeza, todavía estaba como en un ensueño, no reaccionó al instante pero poco a poco los recuerdos le vinieron, desde la pelea con Caster hasta que "alguien" la había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza.

Ese alguien era Leo, su master.

Rápidamente se sentó, restregó los ojos y trato de visualizar su entorno. Se hallaba en una de las habitaciones, todo estaba totalmente oscuro como el carbón y no podía ver muy bien, estuvo así por unos segundos, luego se incorporó lentamente a medida que sus pensamientos se cargaban llenos de… molestia.

"¡Master, no se realmente que quieres hacer con esto!, ¿Por qué la suerte no estaba de mi lado y me dió a alguien mas colaborativo?, supongo que Caster al invocar el círculo ya sabia bastante bien que clase de persona era, por un lado si que debería morir, es un terco….".

Decidió no ponerse su armadura, por lo que deducia ya era mas de media noche, asi que no habría problema. Se levantó y prendio las luces de la casa. Se le había ocurrido salir un momento y caminar alrededor de ella y tratar de organizar sus pensamientos.

"…. Por otro lado, el perderlo implica que no podré ganar la guerra del grial..., aunque... podría pactar con otro master y….".

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante, ¡Claro, esa era la solución, si su master muere, entonces tendría mayores oportunidades para ganar!.

Se detuvo de pronto , mientras salía al patio exterior, se sento en el piso y se quedo estática, sus pensamientos siniestros la habían dejado asi, pero poco a poco recobró la conciencia y no pudo menos de evitar una gran sonrisa.

"Yo no soy asi".

Si el destino había decidido que el fuera su master, pues ah debido tener sus motivos ¿no?, tampoco tenia que ir contra la corriente. Pero eso si su labor como tal era desastrozo, nunca colaboraba en nada, y prácticamente el vivía su vida sin preocupaciones, salvo en lo de Caster, donde al parecer si intento ayudar. Cierto que ya son 3 dias desde que empezó la guerra, pero aun asi ya deberían tener alguna avance. Estan gastando tiempo y eso realmente le preocupaba a Lily.

"Tendre que enseñarle un par de cosas cuando vuelva…. Si es que viene"—Lily se volvió a incorporar, el sueño se le había ido, activo su armadura, hizo aparecer su espada y las dividió en dos, luego empezó a practicar con ellas.

"Ya verá master, ni piense que me encontrara dormida aquí, cuando vuelva juro que le dare un motivo para que me tenga respeto… "—sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Ya habían pasado mas de 2 horas y no volvía. ¿Acaso había decidido no venir y quedarse a dormir en algún otro sitio?, ¡Eso si que era peligroso!, Lily, que de momento solo pensaba en una forma de salirse con la suya cuando su master apareciese, ahora estaba pensando bien si debía salir a buscarlo, estuvo unos instantes indecisa, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza, no tenia que hacerlo, a pesar de que sabia que podía estar en peligro.

Decidió volver a entrar en la casa, pero se quedo quieta justo en la entrada, viendo la habitación de la izquierda, el lugar donde se veian algunas antigüedades que según Leo le había dicho que eran de un antiguo amigo suyo. Nunca se le dio el interés de revisarlos, pero ahora que tenia mucho tiempo y nada de sueño ¿Por qué no echarle una ojeada?, total Leo nunca le dijo que el sitio era prohibido.

Camino lentamente hacia la habitación y lo primero que vio fue la escultura que la recibia en la entrada. Lily ya la había visto de vez en cuando, aunque no tan cerca como ahora, la veía como una escultura cualquiera, pero ahora viéndola bien había algo característico y bien claro.

Se parecía a ella.

El parecido era realmente alarmante, prácticamente era ella misma, con otro tipo de armadura, ¿De donde rayos salio?, ¿Acaso era alguna especie de hermana o algo?, Lily no podía creerlo, en su vida pasada nunca recordó que hubiera tenido a una hermana.

Pero allí estaba, la estatua de una gemela en toda regla.

Lily la miró, su postura y su rostro indicaban una superioridad y magnanimidad absoluta, se sintió muy pequeña frente a ella, como si fuera algún tipo de sensei al que deberle respeto. Lily se puso algo roja y luego agachó la cabeza. "Si hubiera sido un servant, estoy seguro que habrá sido una de las mejores, apuesto a cien que era también de clase Saber". Dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación.

Cuando prendio las luces pudo observar bastantes tipos de "reliquias" del amigo de Leo, entre ellas se hallaban, libros de taumatargia, algunos aparatos electrónicos, teteras de un material extraño, un periódico duro, una daga también muy rara adornada con un ruby, a un lado de ella había un pequeño papel que indicaba claramente "Daga de Azoth, regalo de Rin Tohsaka para Shirou Emiya".

"Bonito regalo, me encantaría tener uno igual", Lily la miro algo emocionada, lo dejo lentamente en su sitio y miro al frente, colgando entre 2 pequeñas asas de madera yacia una espada. ¡Una espada!. Practicamente corrió hacia ella.

La sacó lentamente, ¡era la misma de la estatua de la entrada!, Lily no podía creerlo, era muy parecido a la suya, salvo que esta tenia colores algo mas vivos y resplandecientes, rápidamente invoco su espada y la comparó, plantándola en el suelo con la otra.

La forma era similar, si bien la otra era mas resplandeciente, Lily tenia una espada capaz de dividirse en 2, esa forma era la que mas le encantaba, bueno realmente no había nada que comparar pues era muy antigua asi que la devolvió rápidamente y salió de la habitacion.

Afuera dos sombras caminaban lentamente, parecía que un hombre sujetaba a otra que estaba mareada.

En realidad era una chica y sostenía a Leo por los hombros, malherido.

-¡Master!—Lily exclamó y se dirigio rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

La chica se detuvo, esperando que llegue Lily a su encuentro, ahí se percato que tras de ella habían dos sombras negras esperando en la entrada, intentó mantener la calma.

-¿Puedes llevarlo?—la chica desconocida le pregunto.

-S.. si—Lily miró a Leo y luego a ella- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-No te preocupes, estará bien, hemos curado sus heridas mas mortales—se cruzo de brazos—es increíble su capacidad regenerativa, a lo mucho creo que podría tener algo de fiebre, esto debido a los medicamentos que le dimos, solo mantenlo caliente si llega a tener escalofrios.

-Agradezco su amabilidad.—Lily hizo una reverencia.

-Supongo que eres su novia, o hermana, el te mencionó y nos indicó la direccion de ...

-Soy su amiga. – el tono de voz de Lily se oyó algo enfadado.

-Ah, bueno, igual que descanse, pasado mañana tendrá que presentarse para su primer dia de empleo – sonrió.

-¿Trabajo?

-Si, paso nuestra entrevista, ve su estado como un gaje del oficio—se despidió alzando la mano y camino hacia las dos grandes sombras de la puerta, la cerraron y se marcharon.

Lily llevó lentamente el cuerpo de Leo a su habitación, respiraba normalmente, tampoco parecia que su estado fuera muy lamentable, lo echo en la cama e intentó buscar algo de ropa en su habitacion.

Rebusco primero en su armario, pero misteriosamente no había nada allí, ni en sus cajones, ni en su ropero, en ningún lugar.

"¿Dónde pudo haber dejado su ropa?" Lily se rascó la cabeza, esos eran los lugares mas sensatos donde guardar algo de ropa.¿Donde mas podía guardarlo?.

Se apoyo cerca del armario y suspiró. Observo a Leo que seguía desmayado… o dormido, empezó a jugar con los cajones hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió.

Uno de los cajones pesaba mas que el resto, esto de por si ya era bastante raro como para que Lily empezara a curiosear con el, lo saco de lleno y empezó a mirarlo por ambos lados, seguro tenia algúna cosa que Leo guardaba, puesto que estaba dormido, seria echarle un vistazo.

¡Aja!, tanteando la caja observó que en la parte baja de este, perfectamente podia sacar la base inferior, o mejor dicho, la "falsa" base, al hacerlo observó un pequeño libro marrón, y aun bastante bueno, el lugar lo tenia bien resguardado. Lo tomo con ambas manos.

De pronto se detuvo, posiblemente Leo guardaba esto como una gran reliquia, de repente era su diario o álbum familiar, no debía abrirlo, era personal. Lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y cogió la falsa base para volverlo a tapar.

Sin embargo la curiosidad la mataba.

"Solo la primera página", se decía, "solo veré la primera…"

Volvio a sacar el libro y la abrió lentamente…

Un sonido extraño emergio de la cama, Lily se estremeció, rápidamente miro hacia ella, algo no estaba bien el sonido había sido fuerte, además algo mas importante, ¡Su master no estaba!.

Dejo el libro en el piso y se paro, Leo ya no yacia en su cama.

Se había caído de ella.

Lily dio un respiro profundo, se había salvado de una buena, definitivamente no debía abrir eso, mejor lo dejaba en su sitio, cogió el libro y se dispuso a ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Pero se percato de algo, dentro habían mas libros, todos forrados de negro, los sacó y al parecer como eran mas comunes y bastante mas descuidados que el primero, no lo pensó mucho para abrirlo.

"Supongo que este debe ser alguna hoja de apuntes o cuadernos de la escuela"—se dijo mientras lo abria.

Craso error.

Lo que vio Lily en el y el resto de los libros la dejo helada y muy avergonzada. Era una colección de revistas pornográficas.

Con una mueca de asco y vergüenza, cogió todos los libros y los metió a su caja sin cuidado, con el primero y cerró todo. Cuando lo ubico en el armario, volvió a mirar a Leo. "Se lo tenia bien escondido"—Lily lo observo como quien mirando a un drepavado sexual. Vuelta sus pensamientos de si realmente el destino no le había jugado una mala pasada volvieron.

Tambien se le perdieron las ganas de buscar algo de ropa y cambiarle, se limito a devolverlo a su cama, cogio una silla que yacia cerca de la habitación y se sentó a su lado, observándolo seriamente.

"Cuando despierte me oirá…"—se decía.

* * *

Sion junto a sus 2 guardianes caminaba lentamente por la oscura avenida, era muy tarde ya, su forma de caminar comparada a los otros 2 era bastante despreocupada, incluso daba saltitos de vez en cuando, como si fuese una niña

-Me pregunto… -Sion miraba el cielo—si realmente hice bien en hacer esta prueba…

-Siempre lo hizo jefa—uno de ellos alzó la voz—si ha ocurrido este percance no lo podíamos prever..

-Es verdad—añadió el otro—tómeselo con calma.

-Jeje, solo mirenme—Sion se volteó y les saco la lengua—estoy mucho mas calmada que ustedes, ¿Quieren que les de mi opinión?.

-Adelante—hablaron casi a la vez.

-Pienso que en si la prueba fue mejor de lo que preveía, al parecer ese echo inesperado hizo que me divirtiera un rato, realmente tener algo de acción ayuda a relajarse.

Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos, y luego movieron afirmativamente la cabeza. Sion se percató.

-¡Tu!—señalo a uno de ellos—dime un numero del uno al seis.

-Ehmmmm… seis.

-¡Tonto!, ¡respondiste mal!—Sion parecía molesta—nunca tendras una chica, baka, baka, baka….

Realmente parecía que hacia un berrinche, aunque en el fondo los guardias ya conocían sus manias.

-Ahora tu—señalo al otro- se mas inteligente,un número del uno al seis.

-Uno.

-¡Vuelta la burra al trigo!—suspiró y giro la cabeza en señal de negatividad y casi como con pena mientras se cruzaba de brazos—serán solteros por siempre…

-Eso no lo puede saber usted—un de ellos se armó de valor y le contestó.

-¡Claro que lo se!, ¿y sabes porqué?, por que son unos caracoles, arrastrados a mas no poder, ¡ah cuanto desearía a alguien realmente divertido…!

-Carlton lo es ¿no?—respondió el otro.

-Ese es otro igual a ustedes, solo lo tomo como mi juguete nada más. Al parecer no saben nada, pero nada de mujeres.

Dejo de caminar alegremente y se puso seria.

-Ehmm… ¿Sion?.

-Calla tonto, estoy pensando.—Sion no se volvió. Los guardianes sabían que realmente pensaba en algo importante.

Sion mientras tanto se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, recordando lo que paso en la prueba de hace unas horas…

* * *

Leo se encontraba en la esquina próxima del puerto en medio de 2 contenedores de rojo y azul, a su lado el chico flacucho y palido parecía mas bien temeroso.

-Me protegeras ¿verdad?

-Supongo—agrego- ¿te sabes defender?.

-No mucho.

Leo lo miró de reojo.

-Te aseguro que hoy tendras un 50% de probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-…O…Ok

-Esos 50 son mios - Leo lo miro en tono de burla.

-Oh... ya ..veo..

Una gran pantalla holográfica se proyecto encima de una pared, se suponía que era la jefa del clan, era muy agraciada. "Jo, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Leo la observó?".

Ella cogio un micrófono y comenzó:

"Estimados compañeros, seguramente están aquí por solo una cosa en especial, dinero, créanme que aquí lo conseguirán y mucho, pero para ello deberán demostrame que se lo merecen, la gente de aquí no es como el resto, débiles, estúpidos y temerosos, ¡Demuestrenme que merecen mi atención y derecho de tener un puesto aquí!, desde aquí no hay marcha atrás, hagan lo que deben hacer y si lo logran, les dare una cálida bienvenida.

Se levantó y lentamente se descubrió el muslo de la pierna izquierda. Hubieron silbidos,aplausos,!wows! y todas esas onomatopeyas clásicas que indican que hay un monton de hombres mirando a una linda chica, ella les saludo con la mano y les dio un beso volado, acto seguido el proyector se apagó.

Mientras los aplausos bajaban de tono, Leo bajo la cabezo y sonrio: "Parece una infantil.. ¿no lo crees asi?" y miro a su compañero el cual no quitaba la vista del proyector a pesar de que ya se había apagado hace rato.

-¡Oye!—los sacudió con fuerza.

-Eh… ehh… ¿si?—el chico flaco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía que lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño.

-Nada, nada—Leo suspiro y se cruzo los brazos—se supone que en unos momentos empezara todo esto, asi que creo que lo mejor es que no te separes de mi, creeme no quiero que seas un…

El chico se arrodillo rápidamente y prácticamente lo veneró.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No permitas que muera!, ¡Solo soy un pobre ladron de quinta que fue atrapado por robar comida….!—prácticamente le quería besar los pies.

-¡Hey,parate ¡- Leo lo alzo con una mano en un santiamén—ponerte asi te hace ver patético, trata de portarte como un hombre.

-Soy un adolescente—hablo algo nervioso.

-Es lo mismo, eres hombre, genero masculino, homo sapiens sapiens ¿no?.

-Eh.. ¿Qué rayos es eso?.

Perplejo Leo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Olvidalo ¿quieres?.

De pronto una gran fuego artificial se disparo al cielo, explotando y mostrando un color verde claro.

Se suponía que ese era la señal, pero… ¿Qué había que hacer?, ¿Esperar nada mas, los 30 minutos a ver si llegaban a sobrevivir?, Leo no tenia otra respuesta mas clara que esa.

Rapidamente varias pisadas empezaron a buscar entre los contenedores, al parecer habían armas. Uno de ellos cogio un par de espadas, otro una gran escopeta, otro mas al fondo había dado con una motosierra. ¡Wow!, todo tipo de armas.

-Hey amigo—tímidamente su compañero le dijo- ¿No tomaras nada?.

-Mmmmm, déjame ver…- Leo empezó a husmear entre los contenedores.

Encontró algo que le podia servir, un par de guantes negros con pequeñas puntas de metal incrustadas, mas perfecto para el no podia ser.

-Estas me calzan perfecto – Leo se las puso al instante.

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado amigo! – emocionado el pelirrojo le mostró un lanzamisiles.

-Te lo puedes quedar si quieres—Leo habló aburrido, se encontraba ante un idiota, naturalmente.

-Claro, con esto me defiendo mejor.

-Si , claro campeón. – Leo se cruzo de brazos.

De pronto claramente se oyo un grito, estaba a pocos metros de el, cogiéndo del cuello a su compañero lo puso al lado de unos contenedores.

-¿Qué… que fue… eso?—susurro el chico pelirrojo.

-Ya ha empezado—contesto Leo en voz baja.

-Mas al fondo se oyo como una ametralladora empezaba a escupir sus primeras ráfagas de fuego, también se oyo el sonido de algo filoso el cual parecía haber penetrado algo blando y suave. El fuego cesó.

-Van dos—Leo contaba para si mismo.

-Hay que movernos—susurro el chico.

-No, debemos esperar.

Otro grito mas se oyó mucho mas lejos.

-Nos atraparan tarde o temprano – el chico se hallaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Cuanto faltara...

-Seran 20 minutos aun – respondio este – vámonos de una vez por favor.

-Espera un poco.

Otro grito mas esta, vez de una chica, pero al parecer no había muerto aun ya que los gritos se oian mas y mas cerca.

Cada vez mas cerca.

De pronto alguien se aproximó hacia donde estaban ellos, corria como alma que persigue el diablo, era una chica y llevaba una escopeta ensangrentada entre las manos, en la escopeta todavía se vislumbraba una mano agarrando fuertemente el gatillo y que al parecer había sido cercenada pocos minutos antes.

-¡Vamonos de aquí!—ordeno Leo- !Corre estupido...!- el chico se habia tropezado con su propio lanzamisiles-!... deja esa porqueria por alli, ¿quieres vivir para siempre?!.

Con una mano levantó a su compañero y se dispuso a corre con el, la chica iba muy atrás pero el susto que traía la hacia correr de manera bestial.

-¡Le dije, le dije que debíamos movernos…!—el chico pelirrojo casi sollozaba.

-¡Callate y corre!.

Para Leo lamentablemente correr con cierta ventaja sobre su protegido era realmente una tortura, el nunca habia intentado correr lento en su vida.

Cuando dieron la curva hacia una zona donde varios contenedores yacías abiertos y desordenados, Leo se volvió. La chica lo seguia a pocos metros, ella rápidamente se volvió también, había sentido algo.

Cogio la escopeta y disparo con la mano cercenada aún en el gatillo, al parecer apuntaba a alguien.

Pero ese alguien solo era el aire, asi que ella volvió a cargar la escopeta rápidamente, sacando de su bolsillo un par de cartuchos.

Leo no podia ver bien que había al frente de ella, luego solo vio un resplandor.

-¡Cuidado!—Leo gritó extendiendo su mano.

La chica que aunque estaba ocupada cargando la escopeta, volteó a mirar a Leo, fue cuando de pronto una sombra apareció tras ella, portaba un par de hachas de leñador.

De una forma rápida y limpia y, antes de que ella pudiera volverse, cercenó ambos brazos de esta, la forma de hacerlo fue realmente espantosa.

La joven ni siquiera gritó, solo cayo al suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre, ambos brazos habían volado lejos y Leo ya no los veía.

-Su guardaespaldas perdió—atino a decir la sombra, parecía que lo disfrutaba—si eso llega a pasar su protegido también lo hara.

Leo lo miró fijamente.

-Mmmm –Leo solo observaba, la sombra caminaba amenazante hacia el, mientras el chico pelirrojo se resguardaba tras unos barriles de metal.

-No creo que sea bueno que te acerques mucho—Leo habló aparentando serenidad.

-¿En serio lo crees?—los dientes blancos que mostraban su sonrisa era lo único visible entre la sombra.

Seguia avanzando.

De pronto alguien atrás apareció y, levantando una gran motosierra, la blandió con fuerza hacia el cuerpo del hombre. Solo se oyo un chasquido.

Ambas hachas lo habían logrado proteger.

-Hey, se supone que yo debo matarte y tu defender a tu protegido ¿no?, ¿Qué haces aca estúpido?.

Ahora la otra sombra temblaba de terror,nuevamente con gran velocidad, cogio ambas hachas y le hizo una profunda "equis" en todo su cuerpo, fue tan fuerte que lejos de caer al suelo, praticamente salio disparado hacia uno de los contenedores.

-Las motosierras son lentas – la sombra se volvió—realmente este tipo de armas no ayudan nada.

Al hacerlo vió que Leo estaba casi a su lado, levanto un hacha para defenderse.

Leo golpeó el arma con mucha fuerza, lo cual hizo retroceder a su contrincante.

-¡Ja!, ¿Asi que quieres luchar contra mi?.

Leo no contestaba.

-Eso no se vale, se supone que debes proteger a tu enclenque de alli, no intentar asesinarme- diciendo eso, golpeo rápidamente con su hacha hacia el aire, en dirección de su mano derecha, una cabeza rodó varios metros hacia donde estaba Leo el cual solo fruncio el ceño al ver semejante suceso.

Con mucha velocidad, y aprovechando la distracción de Leo, el enemigo corrió hacia donde estaba el chico pelirrojo, llegó casi al instante, levantó una de las hachas.

-¡Muere…!.

Solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Fue cuando una mano lo detuvo, Leo a viva fuerza lo había logrado parar.

-No eres tan fuerte—Leo sonrió—y con gran fuerza lo lanzo a un contenedor.

El sujeto se incorporó, el contenedor yacia doblado.

-¿En serio?—los ojos del tipo brillaban.

* * *

-Sion—su encargado le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Dime Grimler?.

-Al parecer alguien ha hecho enfurecer a kaketsu.

-Lo estoy viendo amigo, lo estoy… - Sion observaba una de las cámaras—rayos que después de esta pequeña prueba tendremos que limpiar toda la sangre.

-Practicamente todos han muerto, los últimos 4 al menos se percataron de la ubicación de Kaketsu.

-Si, lo se—Sion hablaba seria—realmente un insulto, que los otros 5 hallan muerto silenciosamente.

-Mmmmm, no se merecían el trabajo entonces.

-Efectivamente – Sion se paro y empezó a girar—si este ultimo muere, no habrá servido de nada la convocatoria, al parecer nos salvamos de gente incompetente.

-Tal vez es algo estricta al mandar a un asesino serial.

-¡Hey!—Sion dejo de girar y lo encaro- ¿de que me hablas?, ¿Exigente yo?, en la vida real esto es el doble, no, el triple de difícil que ahora.

-Kaketsu, es un maniático en toda regla, además sabe de su habilidad secreta…

-¿A su tan famoso "Infinite Line" que tanto se vanagloria?—Sion se llevo un dedo a la boca y le saco la lengua— un juego de niños.

-Tal vez para usted si Sion, pero al resto…

-Ya lo veremos—sonrió—esperemos que este ultimo le de buena pelea.

Leo y Kaketsu se hallaban frente a frente, ninguno movia un musculo, al parecer se tenían respeto.

Kaketsu empezó…

-Soy Kaketsu Otsu, asesino serial y actual miembro del clan Therion, al que estas postulando…

-Leo – este relajó sus puños un poco.

-¿Nada mas?—Kaketsu parecía impaciente.

-No—la fría mirada de Leo lo decía todo.

-Bueno—rió de una manera anormal - ¡venga, diviérteme!.

Rapidamente corrió hacia Leo con ambas hachas levantadas, Leo también fue hacia el, el choque de ambos fue bastante fuerte, puños y hachas se hallaban en una batalla sangrienta, uno intentando cortar y cercenar, el otro aplastar y pulverizar, ninguno daba signos de ir perdiendo.

Las hachas apenas rozaban la ropa de Leo, mientras que sus puños se estrellaban en algunos contenedores y otros en las mismas hachas, también usaba patadas. Pero nada, era un loop sin fin.

Al parecer.

Leo retrocedio en un salto y luego volvió hacia el como un resorte. Kaketsu lo esperaba y, lejos de alejársele, cruzo ambas hachas y golpeo el suelo con furia, este se resquebrajó y una línea de tierra bastante grande arremetió contra su contrincate.

Lo esquivo apenas y luego con un movimiento brusco, y a riesgo de malograrse una vertebra, logro ponerse a su costado.

-¡Te tengo!—Leo exclamó.

-¿En serio?- Kaketsu sonreía para sus adentros—me pregunto…, ¿Quién llegara primero, mi hacha o tus puños?.

Sin siquiera pestañear y mirando al chico pelirrojo, le lanzó una de las hachas, este estaba paralizado de miedo.

-¡Idiota quítate!—Leo estaba furioso. Pero este no reaccionaba.

Rapidamente cambio de curso y corrió hacia donde estaba el, helado de miedo, sacrificando asi su oportunidad de vencer a Kaketsu.

Llego mas rápido que el hacha, y tuvo tiempo para empujar al chico, sin embargo el hacha iba hacia el, se agachó y cogio el hacha por el mango.

Pero algo estaba mal….

No podia detener el hacha. Este se lo llevó de encuentro y continuó, traspasando tres contenedores a su paso y clavándose en una pared de concreto, llevándose a Leo por todo el paseo.

El aun sostenia el hacha cuando este había terminado en la pared, tenia heridas leves.

Kaketsu apareció repentinamente tras un contenedor partido a la mitad.

-¡Jaja!, ¡eres un debilucho!—Kaketsu lo miraba con un indescriptible desdén, se sentía superior a el.—no has podido detener ni siquiera mi propia hacha.

Leo lo miraba fríamente, en las luchas era mejor hablar poco.

-No te preocupes—volvió a hablar Kaketsu, ya había recuperado su seriedad, pero luego una sonrisa maniática se asomo por su boca.—puedes reivindicarte ¿no?, venga solo debes detener esto.

Cogio una pequeña piedra que yacia en el suelo y se lo lanzó. Leo extendió el brazo para atraparlo y evitar una herida en la cabeza…

* * *

-"Infinite Line" ¿no?—Grimler hablaba en voz baja.

-Si el chico no llega a comprenderlo estará muerto – Sion estaba tomando café.

-No creo, ya vera como se da cuenta, es sencillísimo entenderlo—Grimler replicó.

-Siempre me hacia reir Kaketsu cuando hablaba de eso., siempre decía: "No importa el material, no importa el tamaño ni su fragilidad, el peso o grosor, lo que yo lanze nunca podrá ser detenido hasta que yo lo ordene".

-Si se tiene en cuenta eso, hasta una misera canica puede resultar fatal.

-Asi es—Sion respondió con tono despreocupado.

* * *

La pequeña piedra había hecho un agujero en la palma de Leo, no lo había podido atrapar, aunque por precaución había inclinado la cabeza lo suficiente para que no le de. Un gran dolor empezaba a acosarle. La piedra se incrusto en el concreto y generó un gran agujero, bastantes escombros yacían a un lado de el.

-¡Jajajajaja!—Kaketsu volvió a reir y mover ambos brazos frenéticamente—¡ahora cuenta bien, que tal si no fuera una, sino cientos granitos de arena!—sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción- ¡granitos insignificantes para ti que solo serian molestoso para los ojos!.

-Tienes una habilidad muy interesante..—Leo se incorporo casi al momento.

-¿En serio ?, ¡pues ahora observa y muere!.

Golpeo con su otra hacha el suelo eh hizo un pequeño forado, esto provocó que se levante algo de polvo que con un soplido lo dirigió hacia Leo.

"Maldita sea"—pensó—"voy a tener que usarlo…, no.. me queda de otra".

Kaketsu reía sadicamente mientras el polvo se dirigia hacia Leo de forma alarmante, cada vez a menos distancia, prácticamente era imposible de detener. Leo se mordió los labios y lentamente bajo sus manos para buscando algo entre sus bolsillos.

Seguia tanteando hasta que hallo el objeto que necesitaba.

La cruz de metal.

Lo alzo rápidamente y pronuncio unas palabras que la risa de Kaketsu no dejaban escuchar. Al finalizar algo increíble ocurrio.

Habia desaparecido, al igual que en la lucha contra Archer.

La nube de polvo siguió su curso de manera incólume, y se estrello contra el muro el cual prácticamente estalló en mil pedazos…

-¡Hey!, ¿Adonde fuiste amigo?, ¿Usas teletransportacion o algo asi?.

Sin embargo Kaketsu se volvió rápidamente, Leo estaba a sus espaldas y rápidamente golpeo la sien de este.

Retrocedió algo mareado pero rápidamente se puso en guardia.

Leo vuelta logró desaparecer y casi al instante estaba a su lado, incluso uso el dribleo para engañarlo nuevamente y se ubicó al costado suyo.

Kaketsu hasta ese momento no entendia que pasaba, recibió otro golpe producto de su ignorancia, esta vez en las costillas y salio despedido hacia el contenedor próximo.

Leo empezó a caminar, para ahorrase energía.

-¿Lo ves?, no eres fuerte.

Kaketsu se ilevantó lentamente y luego con una sonrisa volvió a decir.

-¿En serio?.

Cogio su hacha y la hundió sobre un contenedor, con gran fuerza lo ¡alzo entero!, y se lo lanzó, Leo dribleó con velocidad y se aproximó hacia el rápidamente.

-¡Ahhhhhh!—Kaketsu corrió hacia su encuentro con ambas hachas y salto bastante alto.

Leo solo se limito a seguirlo con los ojos he hizo una finta, las hachas golpearon el suelo brutalmente y genero una gran rasgadura que se extendió varios metros, Leo al ver las hachas hundidas hizo un amage y desató 3 golpes sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, el material con el que estaba hecho los guantes que encontró realmente eran muy duros ya que prácticamente hicieron un gran agujero en el hombro de Kaketsu.

Kaketsu hizo caso omiso a sus hachas y se preparó a pelear.

Puño con puño.

* * *

-Jejejej – Grimler reia lentamente—tal parece que Kaketsu perderá.

-Yo también lo pienso, ¡fiuuuuuu!—Sion hizo un silbido de despreocupación absoluta.

-Bueno al menos alégrese, tendrá a alguien quien la proteja.

-Ya, pues—Sion seguía en ese estado de aburrimiento absoluto—ojala me divierta dirás, que de proteger no necesito a nadie en realidad.

-Kaketsu sin sus hachas no es nadie en realidad—Grimler miraba atentamente el monitor.

Claramente en la pantalla se veía la lucha, ahora ambos usaban solo la fuerza bruta de sus puños.

Pero la superioridad del desconocido aumentaba sobre Kaketsu.

-Si el chico gana, creeme Kaketsu se suicidara, creo que no soportaría semejante perdida de honor- Sion giró su asiento y se levantó para estirar los brazos.

-Jefa… -Grimler estaba algo preocupado, había cambiado de ubicación en la pantalla, ahora observaba el mapa del mismo con los puntos ubicados de las cámaras, se podían ver claramente 4 puntos rojos lo que indicaban que habían 4 personas en la zona de la prueba, una mucho mas alejada que los otros 3.

-Si dime.

-En este momento solo deberían haber 3 personas ¿no?, es decir, Kaketsu, el postulante y el protegido…

-Si es verdad—Sion le interrumpio.- ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Tenemos un infiltrado…

Sion rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a la pantalla, la observo lentamente.

Acabo soltando un silbido de sorpresa.

-Interesante, por fin alguien que burla nuestra seguridad.

-Yo lo veo sumamente preocupante Sion, ¿crees que podrá ser algún asesino del alcalde?.

-Tal vez….—Sion e llevo la mano a su mejilla izquierda y bostezo—por si las dudas envía a unos 10 a la zona para verficar…

-Si jefa—Grimler corrió hacia el teléfono.

* * *

Leo estaba en una lucha atrozmente frenética, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. "Es increíblemente resistente"—se decía Leo—"le he dado varios golpes de lleno pero el terco sigue dándome lucha".

Por su parte Kaketsu pensaba. "Un tipo muy agil, pero igual se esta cansando rápido, solo esperaré un poco y acabaré con el".

Kaketsu retrocedió un poco, cogio la tapa de un contenedor rota y se lo lanzó a Leo que haciendo un dribble rápido lo evadió, el pedazo de metal siguió su curso hasta toparse con una plancha de acero y lo atravezo sin ningún problema.

Leo se aproximo haciendo fintas y llego a estar codo a codo con su adversario, sin esperar mucho lanzó una potente patada giratoria hacia su cabeza, Kaketsu lo llego a bloquear poniendo su mano izquierda para protegerse, pero casi le rompe la muñeca en el transcurso. Rapidamente con la otra mano sacó una pequeña canica.

-¡Mi carta de triunfo gritó!—y lanzo la canica justo en la zona del corazón de Leo.

Leo se hizo a un lado apenas, pero llego a caerle justo en la zona del pulmón izquierdo, empezó a escupir sangre de la boca.

Kaketsu saco otra canica.

-¡Estas muerto…!—gritó, riendo frenéticamente.

Pero no se había percatado que un puño se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara que hasta ahora estaba intacta.

El golpe fue horrible, el chico pelirrojo que observaba tras unos barriles, hizo arcadas al ver semejante escena, hubo un sonido extraño, como cuando se perfora una bolsa pequeña, también hubo un salpicon de sangre, algo combinado con rojo y blanco empezó a caer bajo la mejilla de Kaketsu.

Le había vaciado entero el ojo derecho, ahora no quedaba mas que un gran agujero de sangre en el.

Kaketsu se desplomo al suelo, llevándose la mano a su ex globo ocular.

-¡Maldito…. Maldito seas….!—se levantó lentamente pero estaba vacilando.

Podia ver a Leo, el sentimiento de odio y dolor empezaron a cegarle, ahora atacaba como un desesperado. Lanzaba patadas y golpes sin ton ni son, sacó algunas canicas y se las lanzó, sin embargo Leo rápidamente las esquivaba, no iba a permitir que su habilidad mágica de Kaketsu le hiciera mas daño, aun tenia la sangre reseca en la boca, y se debilitaba de a pocos.

Leo hizo otro dribble mas rápido por el lado menos visible de kaketsu, el lado derecho.

Kaketsu se giro rápidamente pero en vez de verlo sintió una pequeña brisa de viento.

Leo se hallaba a su espalda, y rápidamente levantó su mano para darle su "estocada para dormir" el método infalible para hacer desmayar a la persona.

Pero kaketsu, fuera de si, realizo un movimiento casi imposible para el ser humano y logro repeler el ataque con una de sus piernas, el machetazo que recibiría no hizo mucho mas que romper parte de su pierna y que cayera de bruces al suelo.

En ese momento sono la alarma, los 30 minutos habían concluido. Leo había ganado.

-¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!—el chico flaco y pelirrojo saltaba de un lado ha otro como si hubiese sido liberado de un gran peso.

Leo se hallaba de pie mirando a kaketsu con expresión fría, luego retrocedió y fue a buscar sus hachas, se las entrego diciendo.

-El honor es lo ultimo que se pierde Kaketsu, tu pelea fue buena.—seguía tosiendo sangre, a duras penas se mantenía en pie, la regeneración para el caso de heridas graves era lenta, pero efectiva, no lo mataria de todas formas.

Kaketsu se levantó usando sus hachas como apoyo, aun con su pierna rota sonreía como un desquiciado, era un asesino después de todo, sin embargo se enserió un poco al oir aquellas palabras.

-¿En.. serio?

-En serio, si perteneces al clan con gusto te dare una revancha.

-jejeje , no tendrás que esperar mucho entonces.

-¿En serio?.—Leo se encogió de hombros, el dolor no cesaba aunque aparentaba estar sano.

-No te copies de mi frase favorita. – exclamó kaketsu algo enfadado - me debes un ojo idiota.

Leo empezó a sentir nauseas, esa era la parte que mas odiaba cuando tenia heridas de ese tipo, para que se regenerase la parte interna, tenia que disminuir el curso del aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Eh, te encuentras bien?, ya deben estar llegando los paramédicos, ¡no seas lloron, mira que yo estando sin ojo y encima con la pierna hecho una mierda…!.

-Estoy.. bien…- Leo respiraba con dificultad

De pronto un grito del otro lado se oyo claramente.

-¡Ayudame amigo!.

Leo se volvió con dificultad, junto con Kaketsu observaron la escena que había frente a ellos.

El chico pelirrojo había sido cogido por un hombretón, por lo menos 2 cabezas mas que Leo, había agarrado por la cabeza a este y con un dedo iba quitándole mechones de cabello.

-Callate—una voz seria y muy gruesa se oia de aquel hombre, mientas con el dedo meñique le seguía quitando mechones de cabello.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡que alguien me ayude por favor!—el chico gritaba desesperado.

-Callate—la voz seguía tranquila y fría. En el suelo grandes mechones de cabello rojo empapados en sangre se podían ver, tanto Leo como Kaketsu se hallaban sumamente intimidados.

Cuando se quedo virtualmente "calvo", lo hizo volverse, el chico lloraba intensamente y tenia la cara horriblemente desencajada.

-Ya puedes largarte—el hombre extraño lo lanzó frente a un contenedor, la fuerza con que impacto fue tal que praticamente se desmembró allí mismo, con un sonido crujiente y espantoso solo quedo una mancha horrible y seca en el contenedor mismo, ni siquiera se salvaron sus huesos.

Leo lo observó bien, al principio no lo reconocía pero luego….

Un sentimiento de temor le invadio de repente.

-¡Tu maldito….!—Kaketsu levanto sus hachas- ¡no eres humano!.

-Mira quien lo dice, un asesino serial…

-¡Sere cualquier basura que creas, pero lo que has hecho esta fuera de cualquier liga imbécil!, ¡te matare aquí mismo!.

Lanzo una de sus hachas con mucha fuerza y se impulsó hacia el con la otra rápidamente.

-¡Espera Kaketsu, el esta a otro nivel!- Leo grito haciendo un ademán para detenerlo.

El hacha fue directo hacia aquel hombre, inclino la cabeza un poco y dejo pasar el hacha muy cerca de el, impacto frente a varios contenedores que se hicieron trizas.

-Ya se de tu habilidad, no podras ganarme asi..

-¡Y una mierda!—Kaketsu grito y con el hacha que tenia realizó 2 grandes tajos sobre el cuerpo de este, que no se aminalo y rápidamente se esfumo con un sonido de abeja hacia otra posición.

Detrás de el.

-¡Kaketsu, atrás!- Leo exclamó, el mareo era insoportable.

Kaketsu intento moverse, llego a ver con el único ojo que quedaba dos inmensas manos que estaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Leo solo pudo ver impotente y a un paso de desfallecer como las manos se cerraron en un golpe de platillo en la cabeza de Kaketsu, la cabeza literalmente "exploto", y sus sesos volaron por todas partes, el cuerpo ahora sin su parte central se desplomó en el suelo en medio de un gran torrente de sangre y materia gris.

Aquel hombre misterioso se volvió.

-A que me recuerdas…. estúpido.—el extraño hombre sonrió apenas mientras mostraba unos ojos tristes y negros.

-¡Cadmio Vindicare!—llego a exclamar Leo a duras penas.

* * *

_**Bien eso fue todo por hoy, cuidense y hasta pronto :D**_


	12. Capitulo 12: EL EXTRAÑO

_**Hola, ¿Como estan?, ahora si he estado realmente ocupado, asi que no he podido darle la continuidad que pensaba al inicio de este fic. Bueno..., espero sepan comprender, pero igual a mi me encanta terminar algo que empiezo asi que de a poquitos, pero igual lo tratare de terminar :). Espero disfruten este nuevo cap que es mas corto que los anteriores.**_

**_Capitulo 12, EL EXTRAÑO_**

Aquel hombre, realmente daba miedo.

Usaba una gran capa negra que le cubria todo el cuerpo, una camisa roja y con algunos tatuajes de símbolos extraños, en los puños llevaba un par de manoples al parecer hechos de metal o alguna otra especie de material, pantalones negros también y con algunas rasgaduras que al parecer solamente denotaban estética ya que no se vislumbraba por ningún lado que hubiesen sido hechas en una pelea, además de algunos adornos de metal dorado y que calzaban perfecto con su capa, zapatos grandes y negros, con marcas igual de extrañas parecía como ramificaciones de un árbol o algo parecido.

Su semblante era realmente sombrío, miraba a Leo con los ojos bien abiertos y al parecer con algo de tristeza, la boca firmemente cerrada, nariz respingada y un cabello corto marrón y erizado, tenia un solo ojo negro pues el otro no tenia pupila en lo absoluto.

Leo por su parte, estaba profundamente intimidado, sabia quién era, de donde venía y a que se dedicaba, y si lo buscaba a el era solo por una cosa…

-Leo, aun tenemos cuentas que saldar—Cadmio lo observó mirándolo sobre su cabeza.

Leo tosió un poco de sangre y luego le respondió:

-¿Jo?, no pensaba que vendrías aquí.- lentamente tomaba firmeza en sus puños y casi se había erguido por completo.

-No soy de muchas palabras Leo, lo sabes.

-Yo tampoco, pero si se me da…

-Basta de estupideces – Cadmio, en lugar de fruncir el ceño, abría aún más los ojos, casi parecía que estuviera realmente triste por algo- ya sabes a que he venido.

Leo se rascó la cabeza como intentando adivinar el porqué de su presencia.

-Dame la piedra roja.

-¡Ah te refieres a eso!- Leo exclamó- no la tengo aquí.

-La puedes traer hasta aca – Cadmio señalo con el dedo hacia el suelo- tu puedes hacerlo, mi paciencia se agota…

-¿Crees que asi de fácil te la voy a dar?, me costo mucho conseguirla-Leo se cruzo de brazos y lo miró firmemente- estoy a pocos pasos de conseguir la siguiente.

-Mmmmm, interesante, asi que hay otro artefacto por aqui, ¿No es cierto? – Cadmio lo bajo un poco la vista y sonrio.

-Pues si estoy aquí es por eso.

-Ok, venga, me estas cambiando el tema y ya perdi mi paciencia…

Rapidamente se aproximó hacia Leo realizando un movimiento brusco, desapareció de su vista y apareció a su costado.

Solo basto una palmada en el hombro para mandar a Leo cerca de un contenedor, el cual se hundió por su peso.

"!Mierda!, es demasiado fuerte"- Leo estaba adolorido-"y encima no puedo luchar mucho, mi herida aun no sana y si esto sigue, empeorara, ¡rayos!".

Realmente era mala suerte, si hubiese estado como cuando luchaba con Archer o Caster, tendría mejores posibilidades.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas herido o algo?, antes dabas mas pelea.

Leo lo miró lentamente y sonrió.

-Te estas sobreestimando…

Otro movimiento brusco y apareció frente a el, levantando su puño, Cadmio solto un potente derechazo sobre Leo, el golpe hundió mas el contenedor y lo destrozó, prácticamente llevo a Leo al piso.

Un pequeño charco de sangre salía por su espalda.

-Acabo de confirmar que estas herido- Cadmio se irguió.

Leo aún seguía en el piso y no podia levantarse apropiadamente. "!Se me ha abierto la herida, maldición!".

Leo intento hacer una finta con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, aun con el cuerpo a punto de ceder, logró acercarce y descargar un potente puñetazo directo a su rostro. Lo detuvo con una mano.

-Leo tus golpes duelen, en serio pero no se acercan a lo que yo puedo hacer.

Leo sonrio mientras Cadmio lentamente doblaba su muñeca.

-Sabes en que se basa mi poder, pero me sigues desafiando, hasta ahora nunca me has derrotado.

Leo volvió a toser sangre, esta vez en la propia cara de Cadmio.

-Siempre hay una primera- Leo lo miro fríamente.

Cadmio se limpio la cara con la mano libre.

-Tienes razón, pero no sera hoy- Cadmio apretó la muñeca de Leo con tal fuerza que empezaron a tronar sus huesos. Levanto el otro puño y lo descargó sobre su estomago.

El golpe fue brutal, el sonido de las costillas crujieron horriblemente, un gran ventarron de aire nacio de su espalda mientras una onda de choque, se dirigia hacia el resto de contenedores que tenia a su espalda, prácticamente los deshizo.

Leo había sacado la lengua, tenia los ojos desorbitados, la muñeca prácticamente aplastada, no respiraba. Cadmio lo miro por unos instantes.

-Aun no estas muerto, sigues pensando que soy un estúpido.

Lo lanzo con fuerza frente a unos contendores deshechos.

Cadmio camino hacia el mientras crispaba sus dedos.

-Aun te falta mucho, mucho.. – decía.

De pronto Leo que prácticamente parecía estar moribundo se lanzó de manera salvaje hacia su oponente. Con una patada, llego a alcanzar su espalda.

Cadmio retrocedió unos pasos, luego lo arremetió.

Leo logro conectarle dos golpes usando toda su fuerza, en respuesta, recibió un potente uppercut en el mentón, que lo hizo volar en el aire y, mientras caía, alzo rápidamente su pierna y la bajó cuando estaba en el suelo.

El golpe, una vez mas, fue muy fuerte, había logrado hundir el duro concreto y Leo yacia en él, ahora mas parecía un muñeco inservible.

-No prolongues tu sufrimiento, creeme, me encanta hacer sufrir- Cadmio abrió los ojos grandemente mientras levantaba las cejas.

* * *

-Sion, he mandado algunos chicos a que lo detengan..- Grimler hablo en un tono preocupante- ¿Para donde va usted?.

Sion se había puesto su traje clásico de aikido, crispó sus dedos y se coloco un lazo tras su cuello, formando un gran moño rojo.

-Voy a hacerle una visita…

-¡Jefa, usted no puede ir!- Grimler estaba realmente exasperado- si es asi déjeme ir con usted.

Sion se volvió.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Sion lo miró sonriente

-¡Ire con usted!.

Sion suspiro lentamente, luego su actitud cambio totalmente, como cuando se hallaba en la reunión anterior.

-Hay cosas que solo las mujeres pueden solucionar.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Grimler, soy buena hasta cierto punto, detesto a los arrastrados, sin agallas y cobardes, eso debes saberlo muy bien.

-Si…

-¡Y peor aun a los que no confían en mi!- Sion se cruzó de hombros, parecía que amonestaba a un chiquillo- no hagas que me enfade.. Grimler…

-Si jefa. - Grimler no pudo mas que agachar la cabeza.

Sion lo miro fríamente por unos instantes, tenia los musculos tensos. "Igual sigue siendo un arrastrado, confía en mi a la fuerza".

Cerró los ojos y luego se calmo.

-Esta bien Grimler, el chico de allí esta casi muerto, no me parece justo, Kaketsu lo dejo mal herido, aun asi su muerte tan pronta me sorprendió, necesito ayudarlo.

-Como siempre Jefa, ayudando a sus camaradas.

-¿Paso la prueba no?, ya es uno de los nuestros.

-Como desee.

Sion salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Leo recibió otro derechazo justo en la mejilla, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, se chocó frente a una pared, se había abierto la cabeza, con un brazo y pierna rotos, un ojo hinchado y una gran mancha de sangre reseca sobre su pecho.

Pero aún asi se levantaba.

-Leo- Cadmio caminaba hacia el- ¿Por qué no te evitas esto y simplemente me entregas la piedra?.

-Crees…¿Qué… te ..- Leo trastabillaba y tenia problemas al hablar- ..la dare?.

-Ok- Cadmio habló tranquilamente.

Lanzo una feroz patada hacia su pecho y lo volvió a mandar contra la pared, ya habían multiples huecos en ella.

-Tsk..—Cadmio abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, era un psicópata en toda regla- no me hagas que te mate, seria muy dificil para mi, creéme.

Leo agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Temes que llegue ella y te mate, ¿verdad?, le tienes miedo.., sabes que me protege.. estúpido.

-¿Miedo yo?, no seas...

-La conoces, has visto de lo que puede ser capaz, un encleque como tu no podrá contra ella.

Cadmio se detuvo por un instante y retrocedio tres pasos.

-Veamos si esto es de enclenques- Cadmio se abalanzó contra el y de un empellón presionó todo su cuerpo con el de Leo.

Era como si un tanque lo estuviese aplastando. Leo a duras penas logró contener la fuerza del empujón, pero a costa de que se quebrara el otro brazo.

-Venga, ya no puedes luchar, estas mas muerto que vivo- Cadmio lo volvió a alzar de una mano.-¿Me lo diras ahora?.

Leo alzo lentamente su otra mano, el solo alzarlo le producia un dolor atroz. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cerrar su mano.

Solo para dejar el dedo medio abierto y hacer un insulto obsceno contra Cadmio. Sin embargo al parecer no le afecto en lo absoluto, parecía mas un robot que una persona.

Lo agarró de ambos brazos y lo estiró mientras decía:

-Veremos que diras cuando te arranque los brazos.

De pronto sintió unas pisadas tras el. Cadmio conto hasta 10 personas, y no se equivocaba.

Tras el diez hombres de negro lo esperaban, listos para luchar contra el.

-¡Hey!- uno de lo diez grito-¡Hijo de puta, aquí no aceptamos que castigues a los nuestros, si perteneces a la brigada elite del alcalde, prepárate a morir!.

Cadmio se dio vuelta lentamente.

-¿Alcalde?, ¿Quién es ese?- se encogio de hombros.

Pero ninguno respondió, uno de ellos corrió hacia el con un puñal, con un movimiento rápido intento cortarle la yugular, pero fue inútil, logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Eres mas lento que Leo, a ti te faltan eones todavía.

Le dio entonces un cachete al hombre, sin embargo, este ataque hasta cierto punto débil, resulto ser tremendamente mortal y efectivo, pues arrancó de cuajo la cabeza de este, lo mando a volar cerca a un muro cercano e incluso se aplasto contra esta, quedando solo una masa de carne sanguinolenta en ella.

Los nueve hombres restantes se quedaron mudos, no sabían como reaccionar frente a un enemigo asi de estúpidamente fuerte.

-No… lo ataquen—Leo intentaba hablar- sus ataques no son nor… ma… les.

Otros cuatro se abalanzaron contra el y le descargaron multiples golpes.

Pero no consiguieron ni tocarlo apenas.

Eran cuatro contra uno y mas bien aprecia que Cadmio se aburria.

-No causan ninguna satisfacción matarlos, créanme, no entiendo su absurda lógica de luchar por "alguien".

Choco las palmas de sus manos con fuerza lo que generó una gran onda de viento en forma de cirulo y se extendió a varios metros, los que estuvieron lejos tuvieron tiempo de agacharse.

Mala suerte para los que estuvieron cerca pues los cerceno a la mitad, a uno lo cogió cerca de la cara, dejando solamente la mitad de sus dientes.

Leo sabia perfectamente que los otros 5 correrian con la misma suerte, no podrían contra el.

El golpe de el no era normal.

Era multidimensional, algo imposible de hacer aqui.

Cadmio siempre lo llamaba, "dimensional punch". Un mito realmente, aunque Leo le tenia un profundo respeto a ese tipo de ataque. Leo siempre ponía como ejemplo para entenderlo el caso de una persona, en un mundo de tercera dimension, haciendo un golpe directo sobre otra, a lo mucho conseguiría sacarle algo de sangre si era un golpe bien definido, sin embargo un golpe de alguien en cuarta dimensión a uno de tercera seria mucho mas atroz, uno de quinta dimensión aun peor.

-¡Eh Leo!- Cadmio se dio vuelta y alzo las cejas lo mas que pudo- ¿A que no has visto tanta masacre solo viniendo de un puño?, creo que seis dimensiones es mucho para esta basura…

Leo solo lo miraba, aturdido, cansado, débil, no podia ya responderle, ni siquiera podia mantener enfocado los ojos, se distorsionaban y perdia la imagen.

-Ok, ¿Quién sigue?- Cadmio crispo ambas manos.

Nadie respondio.

-Bien en ese caso, que nadie me moleste, conversaré con ese saco de mierda que esta allí- señalo con el dedo a Leo, realmente su forma de hablar era tranquila y hasta un punto aburrida. Empezó a caminar hacia el.

De pronto alguien grito a sus espaldas, se volvió lentamente.

-¡Sion!,¿Qué hace aquí?.

-¡Jefa!.

Sion camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el, atrás los hombres de negro, que al parecer ya habían olvidado su miedo y mostraban otra vez un semblante lleno de valor. Su líder estaba allí por supuesto.

-¿Una chica eh?- Cadmio luego miró a Leo- oye, nunca me mencionaste de esto.

Leo solo la miro, pero aun no podia ver bien su rostro, estaba muy mal.

Sin embargo solo atinó a decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Vete… váyanse todos…

Sion miro a Cadmio el cual era 2 cabezas mas alto que ella.

-Eres un estúpido aprovechador..

-¿Cómo?

-Hiciste trampa, atacaste a alguien que no se podia defender, sabias que estaba herido, y no tuviste el honor de dejarlo ir, cobarde.

Cadmio no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-¿Cobarde?, no me hagas reir- Cadmio no mostraba un apice de querer siquiera sonreir.

-Si hubiera estado bien, ganaba seguramente.

-¿Y tu como sabes?.

- ¿Por qué lo se?, ¡porque eres débil!- Sion sonrió lentamente, denotando algo malévolo en el sonido de sus palabras.

-¿Debil eh?.

"No lo provoques, te matara"—Leo pensaba, estaba preocupado.

-Si asi vienen las retas—Cadmio cerro los ojos- entonces no me queda mas que matarte, no tengo mucho…..

Como si fuese echo de aire, haciendo un dribble increíble desaparecio de la vista de todos.

"!Corre!, ¡te matara!, el no es rápido, solo pasa a otra dimensión, ¡corre!" Leo seguía intentando gritar.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el ya estaba frente a ella, ni siquiera había levantado un solo brazo para protegerse.

Y si lo hubiese hecho hubiera sido igual de inútil.

Cadmio había soltado un derechazo en el rostro de Sion, la fuerza con que lo hizo, genero una gran onda de aire, que prácticamente paso a travez de ella, parte su vestido se rajo.

Atrás los cinco espectadores de negro sintieron la corriente de aire, pero al parecer cien veces mas fuerte que lo que sintió Sion.

Porque fueron pulverizados por el mismo, sus bocas se estiraron grotescamente, se le salieron los ojos , la piel y por ultimo ahsta los mismos huesos que fueron reducidos a cenizas, tal fue el poder del golpe.

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, y Leo fue el primero en notarlo.

Cadmio le siguió poco después.

Sion estaba allí parada frente a el, con su uniforme de aikido rasgado, se le veian sus fuertes y atléticas piernas, un poco mas arriba de lo común, pero después de eso ella ¡estaba bien!.

"¿Calcule mal?"-Cadmio pensó-"!Imposible!, le di en su rostro…¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?".

Cadmio abrio grandemente los ojos pero ahora si estaba sorprendido.

"!Esa chica no ha sido dañada en lo absoluto!"-Leo estaba igual de anonadado.

Era verdad, cuando Cadmio retiró su gran puño que prácticamente cubrió todo el rostro de Sion, no había absolutamente nada, ni heridas ni algún tipo de rasguño, ¡ni siquiera el color de su piel se había enrojecido!.

"Eso debe ser un don"-Leo aún seguia en sus cavilaciones.

Antes de que Cadmio pudiera reaccionar ante la sorpresa, ella corrió hacia el y usando sus manos, lo levantó fácilmente, y lo lanzo frente a algunos contenedores, luego salto hacia el y a puños limpios le descargo varios golpes.

"Increbile, Cadmio se esta… defendiendo"

Cadmio rápidamente salto y haciendo un rápido movimiento descargo una potente patada sobre el cuello de Sion pero prácticamente ni la afecto siquiera. Ella uso otra llave y lo volvió a mandar a la lona, luego con un gran golpe con la palma de su mano, hizo un profundo hueco dejando enterrado a Cadmio al igual que hizo el con Leo.

"¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?"- Cadmio se levanto rápidamente y luego se abalanzo contra ella, su actitud había cambiado, golpeaba rápidamente, todos los golpes le caian pero no le dañaban en lo absoluto-"No puedo golpearla"-ella volvia a contestar y sus golpes si le dañaban moderadamente-"No puedo golpearla"- salto hacia atrás y cogio un contender con ambas manos y se la lanzo, sin inmutarse, ella se choco contra el y este se rompió en dos, volvió a descargar golpes contra Cadmio que se debilitaba cada vez mas, empezó a botar algo de sangre.

"!No puedo golpearla!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Simplemente no puedo…!".

Cadmio esquivando uno de los golpes salto bruscamente hacia atrás y desapareció tras hacer un furioso golpe en la tierra y generar una onda que hizo que Sion se cegara por algunos segundos.

Cuando todo terminó ella estuvo parada unos segundos, mirando hacia el horizonte, no estaba cansada, ni herida, la lucha había sido como un juego para ella.

Luego se percató en Leo, y se acerco rápidamente donde estaba.

-Oh vaya, cariño, te han dejado mas muerto que vivo…

Lo alzó lentamente con ambos brazos y lo miró sonriendo.

-Te llevare a tu casa, dame tu dirección.

Leo murmuro algunas palabras, indicándole la dirección exacta.

-Ok, ya duerme creo que estas cansado, deberemos tratar esas heridas.

-¿Eres…. Inmune a los ataques físicos … no es asi?—Leo hablo con algo de dificultad, sus heridas estaban sanando.

-¿Puedes hablar ya?—Sion lo miro sorprendido-¡wow!- exclamó.

-¿Eres inmune…?

Sion puso un dedo en su boca.

-No hables o te dañaras mas, tienes un pulmón destrozado, guarda oxigeno.

Leo no pudo mas y se durmió.

En ese instante llegaron algunos hombres mas, juntos lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias, tenían una en la mansion.

Cuando el medico lo reviso, realmente quedo estupefacto, por dos grandes razones, una es que la capacidad regenerativa de Leo, pues eso prácticamente le había salvado la herida, el pulmón estaba a punto de sanarse, sus brazos rotos estaban volviendo a su lugar, para el semejante rapidez de sanación era increible.

La segunda razón, era su propio estado, hecho una lástima, había resistido semejante maltrato, pues prácticamente su oponente se había ensañado contra el, para dejarlo tan mal.

Sin embargo todavía su estado era grave y gracias a que llegaron a tiempo, pudo salir de el rápidamente.

Luego de la intervencion medica, el doctor le indico a Sion que llevase a Leo a su casa, ella accedió y lo llevo en su auto junto a dos de sus guardespaldas mas confiables…

-Sion- uno de ellos hablo- quisiera saber porque salvaste a ese chico.

-Si hubiese muerto habría sido una perdida menor- agregó el otro.

-¿Perdida menor?- Sion se llevo la mano a la boca- ¡Oh si!, tienes razón, ¡avisame si estas en peligro para no acudir a donde estas!, ¡No sean estúpidos por favor!.

Luego Sion volvió a sonreir y se llevo una mano a la frente mientras los miraba de reojo.

-Ustedes dicen eso porque no estaban en su lugar, miren nenes, a veces uno tiene que ayudar, yo no soporto las cosas injustas y el chico iba perdiendo injustamente, asi que intercedi,¿mas claro?.

Los miro con sus ojos de zafiro de manera incitante, parecía querer estudiar a fondo sus cuerpos.

-No me malinterprete- uno de ellos intento calmarla- solo era sarcasmo, nada mas.

-Por otro lado, el hombre misterioso realmente era muy fuerte, si no hubiera sido por usted...

-Es demasiado fuerte… - acotó Sion.

-Si pero le decía que si no hubiese sido por usted…

-Fácilmente me podia haber vencido.

Ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Pudo ganarle?.

-Si- Sion bostezo, aburrida.

- Pero entonces…

-Cuando uno subestima al enemigo siempre desea usar los ataques mas débiles que uno tiene, el me subestimo y pensó que me ganaría solamente con fuerza bruta, ya ven que no pudo, y en cosas físicas, pues yo soy la reina- Sion guiño un ojo y de ahí miro a Leo.

-Este de aquí, si que lo hizo bien.- Sion lo miró algo aburrida.

-Sion – uno de sus guardaespaldas hablo tímidamente.- creo que a usted nadie le ganaría a puño limpio, eso debe ser por la "trampa" que guarda.

-¿Trampa?, ¿Cuál trampa?- inquirió Sion abriendo los ojos, aparentaba estar sorprendida.

-Usted es inmune a los ataques físicos… - agregó el otro.

-Oh, ya veo… - Sion se llevo la mano al mentón aparentando estar pensativa, luego reaccionó- pues creeme amigo, yo no tengo "trampa" ni nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no aceptan algo muy importante..

-¿Qué es?.

-Un humano común y corriente puede hacer muchas cosas, muchas – Sion miró a través de la ventana del automóvil- hey,¿Aquí era no?, nos dijo la dirección antes de que se desmaye.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran casa, con un gran cerco de madera en el lado exterior, alguien había salido de la puerta principal y al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-Vamos, saquémoslo rápidamente, quiero volver a la mansión a dormir- Sion los miró a ambos.

Juntos los 3 lograron sacar el cuerpo de Leo aun desmayado del automóvil.

-Dejenme, lo llevaré yo sola – Sion hizo un ademan y los guardaespaldas se detuvieron.

-La esperaremos aquí entonces.

Sion asintió, y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar llevando en sus hombros a Leo, prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando, frente a ella una sombra se aproximaba.

-¿Puedes cargarlo?- preguntó.

_**Bueno, hasta aqui el cap de hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente :D**_


	13. Capitulo 13: PEQUEÑOS SUCESOS

_**Bien.. Hola de nuevo :D, pues aqui con un cap nuevo para mi fic. Las cosas se han calmado en algo pora qui, asi que tuve algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, como acotación hubo una pregunta acerca de que significaba LoH y el porque le puse a mi fic, veran tal vez me estuve proyectando demasiado (¿quien sabe, en un moneto de locura tal vez :D?), pero estoy pensando hacer un pequeño experimento ya entenderan despues si es que lo logro hacer XD, de momento tengo que terminar con este fic, LoH quiere decir Light of Heaven, tal vez algunos ya lo reconocieron, bien esta palabra tendra su significado despues. Espero disfruten mi nuevo cap, cuidense :).**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XIII Pequeños Sucesos**_

En el tercer día de la guerra del grial, en la mansión einzbern...

En plena noche de luna llena, el silencio en la mansión einzbern era total, no se oia ningún tipo de ruido ensordecedor, ni siquiera un ave nocturna, estaba todo muy tranquilo.

Salvo la voz de un par de personas conversando, se hallaban en un cuarto cerca a la ventana que daba salida al pequeño bosque que tenían como jardín.

-Cassidy—Illa habla tranquilamente—ayer has pasado por una prueba muy dura, lo veo en tus ojos.

Desde el dia de ayer, luego de la victoria sacrificada que tuvo Lancer sobre Rider, Cassidy aun se veía visiblemente afectada.

Cassidy no respondió, se hallaba callada y con la mirada en el suelo, parecía triste.

-Hija…, la vida es asi, tenlo en cuenta, no creas que nos sonríe a todos, hoy estuviste en una mala situación...

-¿En una mala situación?,!¿En una mala situacion madre?!—Cassidy cerro sus puños con fuerza y levanto la cabeza para mirarla furiosa. ¡Tu me dejaste herida, madre, me dejaste en el peor estado, a merced de Rider!, ¿Te parece justo?, ¡realmente no pude hacer nada por mi servant!.

-Tratemos de calmarnos—Illa hizo un ademán con ambas manos intentando que su hija mantenga la cordura—enojarnos por el árbol caído no tiene sentido…

-¡Oh claro que no lo tiene!—Cassidy seguía desafiante—¡mira madre, sino hubiese sido por Lancer…!

-Lo sé, sin embargo no puedo disculparme contigo—Illa respondió seriamente.

-No te pido que te disculpes tampoco, madre, tu orgullo es tal-Cassidy bajo un poco la voz, luego la levantó y hablo con sorna- ¡Tu ya tienes una gran virtud madre, haber tenido un berserker!.

-Cassidy….

- ¡Solo piensas en mi como un objeto que rebosa en magia!, ¡toda tu vida me has entrenado asi!, ¡nunca he vivido una vida como quisiera!- Cassidy empezó a mostrar emocionalmente su disgusto.

-¡Cassidy!—Illa exclamo—te estas pasando…

-¡Ni siquiera te preocupas por mi!—Cassidy ya movia las manos- ¡Me diste a Lancer no como regalo, solo para entrar a esta estúpida guerra, de estúpidos magos y de estúpidas peleas…!

Illa se levanto rápidamente de la silla donde estaba y la miró con otros ojos, esta vez si estaba enojada.

-¡…Y eso no es todo!—Cassidy también se había levantado- ¡Siempre paras hablando de tu "Oni-chan" esto, tu "Oni-chan aquello!, nunca lo conoci, pero si realmente el te enseñó cosas, no las veo por ningún lado… -fue el punto de culminación y de pronto aflojo los puños.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue por voluntad propia.

Illa la había cogido a distancia y usando magia la había suspendido en el aire, la estaba asfixiando, se podia ver una sombra negra al lado de su cuello, que se iba ajustando poco a poco.

-¡No vuelvas….!—Illa echaba chispas por los ojos-¡No vuelvas a meterte con Shirou, respétalo!.

Cassidy le miraba desafiante, no respondió pero su modo de mirarla era como si intentara decirle, "matame, y termina con tu sufrimiento".

Illa la solto rápidamente, aquella mirada la dejo marcada.

-¡Esto solo lo hago por tu bien!—Illa gritó.

Cassidy intento respirar mientras decía:

-Al parecer… al parecer solo me queda Lancer.

-¿Eh?—Illa se quedo algo sorprendida.

-Madre, tu ganas, participaré en esta guerra, ¡pero ni creas que será por tu estúpida vocación, tu famosa meta de "tenemos que ser la familia mas importante y mantener nuestro estatus" me importa un bledo!.

-Cassidy.. – Illa se sento en la silla—niña, no entiendes nada, si fuera solo por eso, no te hubiera enseñado todo lo que sé.

- Aun asi madre, esta vez si participare a voluntad propia, no te preocupes me esforzare al máximo, y veras como Lancer y yo salimos adelante. Sin embargo….. será sin tu ayuda.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me niego rotundamente a pertenecer aca, este lugar me mata, nunga salgo afuera, necesito otro lugar madre, me quedare aquí solo por hoy.

-¡Estas loca!, ¡este siempre ha sido tu hogar, si ahora eres asi, una chica de buenas maneras es porque yo te crié!—Illa prácticamente exclamó deseperada—¡no hagas que piense que todo lo que hice por ti nunca tuvo sentido, por favor!.

-Madre, tu no tuviste la culpa, es decir—Cassidy empezó a ahogar su propia voz- .. ¿la guerra del grial te cambio?, tu también merecías una linda infancia, lo… siento.. por eso ahora me esforzare por ganar esta guerra.

Se acerco a Illa lentamente y puso su mano en la cabeza.

-No te guardo rencor, eres mi madre después de todo, pero hay cosas que debo hacerlo sola, en el fondo ya has pensado sobre esto ¿no?.

-¿Cómo dices?—Illa se le oia triste.

Cassidy suspiró.

-Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas hace un momento, es que creo que vi la luz y por fin entendí el porqué de tu "enseñanza especial", querias que madurara, y que mejor forma que mostrarme lo duro que es este trayecto, me has convencido…

Dejo de acariciarle su largo blanco cabello, dio media vuelta e invocó a su servant.

-¡Lancer!.

El servant apareció en medio de un humo blanco que se disipó poco a poco. Aun estaba débil, se notaba por sus pequeños rasguños, y su rostro cansado, pero su vigor en la voz estaba intacta.

-Me mando llamar, master?.

-Mañana nos iremos, por favor levántame temprano.

-Irnos, ¿A dónde?.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a su madre. Ella la había bajado, al parecer entendia perfectamente la situación, el piso se hallaba húmedo, y el rostro de Illa también, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Iremos a otro lugar a entrenar Lancer, lejos de mi madre, ella no debe involucrarse en esto, es mi lucha, mi meta..- se volvio para mirar a su madre por unos segundos y suspiró-... mi problema.

Cassidy aparentaba seriedad, Lancer la miró firmemente, esperaba que sucediera algo en el rostro de ella.

Y sucedió algo, Cassidy seguía en su posición firme, pero se le caian las lágrimas, realmente aquel discurso propio, su total desahogo la habían afectado, realmente amaba a su madre, mucho, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo que ella tenia que vérselas sola en esta guerra, asi que cuanto menos comunicación entre ellas, mejor, ella podría crecer y desarrollarse mas rápido.

-Madre, no volveré hasta que halla pedido mi deseo al grial.

-Nunca hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, Cassidy.—Illa había cambiado de actitud, se limpio las lágrimas y puso un rostro afable y sereno. Es tu decisión hija, no me puedo oponer, has madurado un poquito ahora mismo- le sonrió.

Cassidy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo madre me iré a dormir.

-Antes espera hija, solo déjame enseñarte algo, será la ultima cosa haga por ti. – Illa prácticamente le imploró.

-Cl.. claro madre—Cassidy se hallaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su madre, había olvidado totalmente que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de ahogarla.

La llevó afuera cerca del lugar de la batalla que tuvo su servant con rider.

Un sonido estridente llegó desde lo lejos, como explosiones y golpes que se extendían mas alla del puente rojo.., hacia mucho viento.

-Parece que hay una pelea alla—Cassidy señalo.

-Si, eso creo-. Illa caminaba delante de su hija, luego se volvió a una distancia prudencial.

-Hija esta será la ultima técnica que te enseñe—le sonrió—no te preocupes, tengo la esperanza que tu aprenderás magia de curación y demás cosas por tu cuenta, esto no tiene nada que ver con ello.

-¿De verdad?—Cassidy lucia sorprendida—pero todo lo que me enseñaste…

-Este tipo de técnica es especial contra masters, no contra servants.

-¿Cómo asi?.

-Veras, esto lo aprendi por mi cuenta, y es momento que lo sepas, una técnica infalible que permitirá matar a un master en cuestión de segundos.

Cassidy la miraba de reojo.

-Ahora te hare una demostración—Illa explicó.

Rapidamente corrió hacia ella y generó 2 circulos de energía que generaron una pequeña explosión, el humo que causo hizo que Cassidy se tapara los ojos por unos instantes, luego sintió algo detrás.

Era su madre.

-¡Madre, ¿Qué estas…?!—Cassidy exclamó, realmente no era nada sorprendente hacer ese tipo de "técnica", ¿Qué era lo nuevo….?.

-No te muevas hija, o moriras.. –Illa hablaba tranquilamente.

Cassidy no entendia porque hasta que su madre hizo un pequeño hechizo.

- Cryst caleidoscopie…- pronunció

Esto genero un pequeño espejo que enfocó perfectamente la espalda de Cassidy, y que ella podia verla claramente.

Lo que vió la sobrecogio de terror.

Su madre había cogido algo realmente importante del cuerpo humano, era una vertebra de la columna cervical, la había cogido de tal manera que estaba levantada y se vislumbraba plenamente lo que parecía ser la vertebra mas grande y que comunicaba la cabeza con el cuerpo en si.

-Si te das cuenta Cassidy, la forma de cogerlo debe ser rápida y concisa, mira como estoy agarrando este hueso, ahora mismo—Illa la miró fijamente- te la puedo desencajar, si esto sucediese, moriras…

La soltó y el hueso desaparecio bajo su piel.

Cassidy observo bien, si había logrado retener esa imagen pero no por querer aprender, sino por la forma tan grotesca como se vislumbraba, cayó al suelo, anonadada y con miedo. ¿Qué rayos era ese tipo de tecnica?.

-Recuerda que un master es… al fin y al cabo un ser humano, que puede morir por cosas convencionales, asi que en esta guerra todo vale,¿lograste verlo?.

-S….s…si … madre—Cassidy aun seguía en shock.

Su madre la levanto y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Esto es lo ultimo, aprenderás lo demás por tu propia cuenta, solo te deseo suerte, mañana no me veras, tu te iras sola, nadie te despedirá, esperaré tu regreso.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Cassidy al final la abrazo y lentamente entraron a la mansión.

A pesar del suceso realtivamente extraño que ocurrió, a Cassidy no le afctó el sueño en lo absoluto, llego a dormir bastante bien, al dia siguiente y a puntual hora, Lancer la despertó, silenciosamente empezó a empacar sus cosas junto con él.

-Master- Lancer hablo claramente, su mirada se habia tornado preocupada- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?.

-Si.

-Su madre la quiere mucho.

-Lo se.

-Ademas esta mucho mas segura aquí.

-También lo se.

-Entonces, ¿Porque se emepña en dejar este lugar?- Lancer habia cerrado una de las maletas de Cassidy.

Cassidy lo observó muy queda y luego siguió empacando el resto de sus pertenencias.

-Hay algo que no he probado aún.

-¿Eh?.

-No he probado lo que es la vida realmente, el dolor de perder, la furia, la tristeza, es decir, todas las cosas negativas, se que si aprendo de ello sere aún mas fuerte, ya no me preguntes nada Lancer, mi decisión esta tomada.

Lancer no le contestó, terminaron rápidamente de empacar todo y salieron por la puerta principal.

Nadie los detuvo al salir, no habia nadie, ni su madre, ni las sirvientas, tal como lo dijo ella, no iba a retenerla.

Ahora Cassidy miraba al horizonte, imaginando el futuro que los deparaba.

* * *

Leo yacia postrado en su habitación, la fiebre seguía en aumento, y al parecer nada indicaba que dejaría de subir.

Lily estaba a su lado, se presionaba los puños, he intentaba permanecer calmada.

"No te preocupes estará bien…. a lo mucho podría llegar a tener algo de fiebre….",esas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza. Algo de fiebre no indicaba para nada que fuera algo tan grave como ahora.

Lily se mordió un labio. "Esto es malo…., no puedo hacer nada de todas formas, maldición", había traido un cubo de agua helada, y le había pasado en algunos momentos un paño helado, pero nada, no había quien bajase esa fiebre.

Lily se sentía impotente, este era una lucha interna, no podia participar naturalmente ni hacer nada por curarlo, era algo que tenia que resolver el mismo cuerpo.

"!Que rayos tuvo que ocurrir para que estuviese asi, Dios, si hubiese estado allí…..!"

La testarudez de su master había provocado su ruina, ahora mírenlo allí,en la cama, débil y enfermo, si ahora se lo propusiera, algún master atacaría nuevamente y … ahora si estarían perdidos.

"Voy a tener que luchar toda la guerra del grial prácticamente sola, si esto sigue asi". Cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente, "hasta ahora no lo acabo de entender, siempre haciendo las cosas por su cuenta". Lily se cruzó de hombros, sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer. "Mañana cambiaran las cosas".

De pronto Leo empezó a mover los labios lentamente, estaba murmurando algunas palabras que Lily no lograba entender, se acercó mas para escucharlas.

-No… he….con..se…guir- Leo murmuraba lentamente.

-¿Eh?.

-El…. End….endy….mión—Leo culminó sus pequeñas palabras extrañas con esta última aun mas rara.

-¿Endymión?—Lily lo miró- ¿Qué es eso master?-pensaba sacarle algo en su convalecencia.

Pero no dijo más, se cerraron sus labios y asi permaneció unos instantes.

Luego empezó a convulsionar.

Parecia que un torrente de agua helada le hubiera caído, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y sentía como su pulso aceleraba. Lily se sorprendió y preocupó.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

El temblor en su cuerpo se hacia cada vez mas intenso, estaba claro, la fiebre había alcanzado su punto culminante. Si permanecia asi, seguramente terminaría afectando al cerebro de una manera irreversible.

"!Rayos!, piensa… piensa Lil…. ¡Ah rayos, ese bendito nombre…!, debo pensar en algo pero ¡ya!"- Lily aún no se decidia.

De pronto se acordó de la frase que le dijo aquella desconocida. "Solo mantenlo caliente si llega a tener escalofríos".

Aunque realmente daba desconfianza, no tenia mas opción, hizo desaparecer su armadura y espada, y poniéndose una bata de dormir se metió dentro de la cama donde yacia Leo.

Con sus manos termino de taparse con el, se dio vuelta y lo observó por unos instantes, aun seguían los escalofríos, supuso que para ver mejoras tendría que esperar.

Luego se le ocurrio una idea. "Tal vez si lo abrazo…., ¡rayos!", Lily lo observó nuevamente. "Compartiríamos el calor juntos, seria lo mejor!...".

Se mordió los labios y se sonrojo algo. "!No definitivamente ya hice bastante aquí, suficiente que este a su lado!".

Miro al techo, sabia que ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, en su mente deseaba profundamente que no hubiera un servant enemigo merodeando afuera.

Luego lo volvió a mirar. "¿Que quisiste decir con Endymión,master?, no lo comprendo, y estoy seguro que tampoco me lo explicarías…" Lily lo siguió mirando, ahora parecía que había bajado en algo los temblores, aunque apenas era perceptible.

Suspiró y luego cerrando los ojos, lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Solo será por una hora, solo por una hora,…. Solo por una hora, tal vez.. si me tuviera confianza… entonces lo haría con gusto… pero…". Lily aún seguía sonrojada.

Los senos de ella chocaron con la cabeza de Leo que en estos momentos estaba en otro mundo.

"Solo una hora, una hora, luego ire a mi habitación, en … una hora … todo estará bien".

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, y esperar y esperar.

Asi se quedo un tiempo con él, abrazandolo firmemente, ¡no iba a permitir bajo ningún motivo que su master muera!.

Esperar, y esperar.

Se le cerraban los ojos, el sueño le ganaba, dormir le haría bien a ella, ya que le permitía conservar su fuente de mana.

Pero le aterraba si es que dormía y no despertaba hasta el dia siguiente, entonces si su master lo viera allí… la que se armaria.

A su mente llegaban también aquellas revistas de carácter dudoso y que mostraban escenas impúdicas, que le causaban una gran repulsión, realmente se le habían quitado las ganas de abrazarlo.

Pero tenia que hacerlo,ese era su deber como servant, por lo pronto darle algo de calor.

Y seguir esperando, los segundos transcurrían, luego eran minutos, se completo la hora… y luego muchas mas.

Ella ya estaba dormida, Leo hace rato que había dejado de temblar ahora parecía que dormia profundamente junto con ella, con la cabeza en su pecho, incluso se acomodó mejor luego pues pensaba que tenia una pequeña almohada al lado. Estaba sonriendo.

Y pronto amaneció.

Lily fue la primera que abrio los ojos, lentamente levanto medio cuerpo de la cama y observó la ventana que daba a la calle, al parecer había llovido, pues se veía todo mojado por afuera. Tuvo una pequeña duda, al parecer el árbol que había visto ayer claramente ya no se vislumbraba, tal vez lo había visto desde otro ángulo. Se sentía bastante comoda y tranquila.

Luego miró hacia abajo.

Leo había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba boca abajo y seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Lily lo miró seriamente, suspirando. "Felizmente sigue dormido, dije una hora y ya amanecio, ¡tsk!, mejor me retiro de aquí….". Lily lentamente se incorporó, se ajusto la bata que la tenia algo suelta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir…

-Cierra bien antes de salir..- una voz algo somnolienta se oyó tras ella.

Se quedo como piedra. Se volvió lentamente mientras una de calor se concentraba en sus dos mejillas.

-Ma… ¡master!...- trago saliva mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento , Lily no te quería sorprender, te agradezco tu ayuda…

-¡No… tiene que agradecerme… master… ¡- Lily seguía sonriendo, pero ahora si que estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia donde esconder la cabeza.

-Oh, es verdad – Leo se sentó en la cama, ayer llovió mucho y se empezó a filtrar algo de agua en la habitación asi que…

-¿Eh?—la forma por la que Lily lo decía hacia parecer que esperaba lo peor.

-..Asi que te cargue hasta tu habitación—Leo sentenció con ello a su servant.

Lily no respondio, ¡con razón se sentía tan comoda, si era su propia habitación!, el la había cargado hasta allí, eso quería decir…., "ok Lily solo hay una manera de salir de esta situación",pensó.

-Master- el rostro de ella se calmó y se torno serio, ahora si realmente cambio su expresión, o hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para cambiarlo, de una cálida a una totalmente fría- necesito hablar con usted, espéreme afuera.

-Vaya- Leo se restregó los ojos- ¿Desde cuando un servant manda a un master?.

-No se lo tome asi master, por favor, es algo de vital importancia.

-Bueno, pero espero no sea muy largo, ya sabes que hoy ire a "trabajar"- Leo la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

- No demorara mucho.- con esto cerro la conversación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Leo se quedo mirando la puerta por un momento, luego se estiro y bostezo.

"Supongo que hoy escuchare algo importante". Miro a su cama y sonrió un poco."Que bien se siente dormir asi, me pregunto si querra de nuevo hacerlo.", se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego torno su rostro sombrio y frio, "pensar en estas cosas me separan de mi verdadero objetivo, solo el destino dira". Se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse.

* * *

En el cuarto día de la guerra del grial...

En la ciudad de Fuyuki, en uno de los suburbios bajos y dentro de un pequeño edificio, cerca del centro de la ciudad...

-¡Mierda, esto no puede ser!- alguien furioso lanzó una silla de madera tras la pared.

Golpeo furiosamente con los puños, la pared misma, hasta que hizo sangrar sus nudillos.

-¡Porque maldita sea porque!

Una sombra que yacia al lado de el, empezó a tomar forma, hasta que apareció la silueta bien formada de una mujer.

-¿Qué le sucede, master?.

-¡Mi hermana, maldita sea, mi hermana se esta muriendo de hambre!- el chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

La silueta no decía nada.

-¡Necesito hacer algo pronto, pronto, mierda!.

El chico se sentía impotente, pateaba las sillas, seguía golpeando la pared con las puños ensangrentados.

-Master- la silueta por fin habló- en mi opinión pienso que debería concentrarse mas en la guerra del grial…

-¡Esa no es una opción Caster!- el chico se volvió violentamente- ¡no lo es!, mira .. intente hacerlo, ¿no vistes como nos vencieron aquel chico estúpido junto a su servant?, ¡nos acabaron humillando!.

-Hay veces master en que es mejor perder…

-¿Eh?, mira Caster no te estoy culpando, ahora no tengo cabeza para eso- aunque con esa mirada claramente mostraba lo contrario- debo encontrar algo de dinero. ¡Lo poco que le robe al idiota no me duro ni para un dia, y encima huí como una rata!.

-Tu hermana siempre tiene hambre.

-Es verdad- el chico se sento en el sofá y trató de calmarse- voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, realmente.

-Si usted lo dice.

-¿Es que, que mas haría?- lo miró consternado- ya conoces a mi hermana, su enfermedad le esta afectando mucho y no puede estar en un cuarto con mucha luz, es muy sen…

-Si ya la he visto- Caster se apoyo en la pared que daba a un armario marrón y se cruzó de brazos- pero ¿sabes?, si ganamos la guerra todo esto acabará.

-Si…, ganar la guerra.

-Eres un buen master, Krieger, además me he dado cuenta que tu cantidad de mana es suficiente para mi, por lo que deduzco que debes ser un buen mago, ¿puedes hacer taumatargia?.

-No creo, he practicado algo de magia básica, pero no se mucho….

-Hay que explotar esa fuente que mantienes, según me contaste cada cierto tiempo tienes una "explosión de energía", ¿algo asi lo llamabas?.

El chico se levanto del sofá y se paseó nervioso por la habitación-

-Si, ya te dije que un dia tuve una gran fiebre y prácticamente me desmaye cerca del patio trasero, fue extraño- se llevó la mano a la cabeza- pensaba que mi cerebro explotaría.

-¿Y fue cuando hubo una tremenda explosión?.

-Si algo parecido, bueno los vecinos de mi apartamento llamaron a la ambulancia y la policía—se cruzó de hombros y se esforzó en recordar- pensaron que era un ataque vandálico que hacían esos gansters contra el estado, ya sabes se la tienen jurada.

- Ok, pienso…- Caster alzo sus grandes ojos azules y sacudió su cabello- que hay algo malo en tus circuitos mágicos, no quiero decir, que es algo bueno pero a tan grande escala que se vuelve malo.

-¿Eh?.

-Parece que tus circuitos mágicos generaran magia a grandes proporciones, cuando eso ocurre, llega un punto donde el cuerpo físico ya no puede resistir tanta cantidad de magia junta- explico Caster- cuando eso pasa, ocurre un "desborde de energía".

-Realmente de eso no se nada, pero si esto me ha pasado algunas veces.

Caster caminó hacia el y lo cogio de ambas manos, su cabello azul se hizo notar.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, debemos aprovechar eso, eras casi una fuente de mana infinito, un caso muy extraño- le sonrió y arqueó las cejas un poco- si continua esto, tu cerebro se freirá, tus circuitos no resistirán tampoco por mucho tiempo, debes estar constantemente expulsando tu energía, ten eso en mente Setsu Krieger.

Setsu se solto rápidamente.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

-Pues… si tu tal vez….

Una voz de la habitación próxima se hizo notar.

-¡Oni—chann!

Setsu cambio rápidamente su expresión, de algo tranquila a un estado de frenesí.

-¡Mierda, se ha despertado, me va ha pedir algo de comer, ¿Qué hago?!- lloriqueó.

-Nada master, si desea buscar comida, yo le ayudaré.

-No tengo dinero…

-No importa, soy su servant y lo ayudare tengo una idea.

-O…ok- visiblemente nervioso el chico entro al cuarto, el cual se hallaba en una gran penumbra.

-Ja… Jane, hermanita… - Setsu se aproximó a su habitación.

-Hola oni-chan- dos brazitos se movían en la oscuridad, por su tamaño se notaba que debía tener entre 10 y 12 años, tosió un poco y habló con voz un poco afónica.

-¿Has traido algo de comer?.

-Justo iba a salir a buscarlo- rió nerviosamente-iremos con mi amiga, no te procupes, volveré pronto.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ella en la oscuridad sonrió.

-Te espero entonces.

Se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación, Caster lo esperaba afuera.

-Ok, haremos lo que tienes en mente, pero ¡oyeme bien!, esta vez y si funciona, prometo que me someteré a tu idea de aprovechar mis habilidades, ganaré esta guerra y rescatare a mi hermanita de la oscuridad.

-Dalo por hecho- Caster sonrió, mostrando sus hermosos dientes. – cuando ganemos se solucionará todo.

No contestó, Setsu se puso un abrigo y junto con Caster salieron apresuradamente de la habitación, el día recién empezaba.

* * *

_**Agradezco muchisimo que me sigan en este fic, :), para los que se preguntan por el tio "gil", pues... no crean que lo he dejado en el tintero, es para mi un servant muy versátil y el más fuerte(se supone), pero pues, los mejores se hacen esperar no?, :D, bien hasta el próximo cap.**_


	14. Capitulo 14: LA PRIMERA TAREA

_**Pues bien, hola de nuevo :D, eh estado abstante atareado ultimamente, cosas del trabajo y eso pero bueno aqui un cap mas, ya estoy dejando algunas pistas, saquen sus conclusiones :). Nos vemos...**_

_**CAPITULO XIV LA PRIMERA TAREA**_

* * *

Leo se aproximó hacia el patio trasero, donde su servant Saber la esperaba.

Lily, lo miro seriamente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Sígame por favor.

Leo la siguió sin reclamar nada. Caminaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Lily lo llevo a una habitación con un piso de madera lustroso y donde hubiera podido servir perfectamente para un dojo de artes marciales.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Lily…? – inquirió Leo.

Lily miró frente a frente a su master, era hora de decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Master, ¿se acuerda el primer día en que nos conocimos?.

-¿Cuándo casi muero?- Leo casi hablaba de broma- ¡Claro, como olvidar eso!

-¿Sabe perfectamente entonces para qué es un servant, no es así?

-Si lo sé, para ganar la guerra del grial.

-Está hablando muy ligeramente master, eso es solo una idea superflua.

-Pero es el objetivo principal, ¿no?

-Es verdad, pero debe tener algo en cuenta, un servant no sirve realmente si no se hace un TRABAJO EN EQUIPO- Lily puso especial énfasis en estas tres últimas palabras.

-Oh, bueno eso ya lo sabía.

-¿En serio lo sabía usted?- Lily le hablo formalmente, evitando a toda costa que Leo piense que solo está reclamando como una niña caprichosa.

-Sí, lo sabía.-Leo lo reconoció.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué sigue sin confiar en mi master?, siempre desea hacer las cosas usted, solo, me deja aquí sin más, y hace su vida tranquila y normal como si fuera esto un juego…

Leo la miro lentamente, su mirada tranquila ahora era torva, estaba en sus momentos de disgusto.

-Cuanto desearía yo porque la vida que tenga fuera mil veces aburrida y sin nada que hacer.

-Pues yo lo estoy viendo desde ese punto.

Leo se aproximó hacia ella en 3 pasos exactos.

-No me conoces, no sabes de mí, no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar, en resumen, no sabes nada- Leo habló secamente.

-Por eso mismo master- exclamo Lily alzando aún más la voz- no estoy de acuerdo que se guarde usted solo las cosas, por ejemplo, ayer mientras usted enfermaba, yo lo ayudaba y….

-Ya te agradecí esta mañana, ¿deseas que me arrodille también?, ¡te voy a recompensar, rayos!- Leo empezaba lentamente a enfurecerse.

-… en plena convalecencia- a Lily no le afectó en nada la forma como lo miraba Leo- habló acerca de algo, el "Endymion", ¿Qué es eso?.

Leo solo atino a quedarse serio, su ofuscación inicial desapareció, cerró los ojos lentamente.

"Mierda, la he cagado…"pensaba.

-¿Puede decirme a que se refería con eso?.

-Solo te puedo decir una cosa Lily- Leo intento responderle- si te dije algo ayer, olvídalo.

-¿Lo ve?, ahí está su desconfianza…

-Es algo que no podrías asimilar, al menos no rápidamente, eso que dices es algo netamente mío y no deberías inmiscuirte, lo siento Lily- Leo bajo la cabeza un poco-pero no me puedo permitir contarte nada privado.

-Ok- Lily tampoco deseaba enemistarse con el- pero ya que no piensa colaborar por ese lado, ¿no podría al menos llamarme si se encuentra en peligro, tiene 3 commands seals sabia?.

-¿Te refieres al tatuaje que tengo aquí?

Y se arremango la camisa celeste con la que vestía ese momento, dejando ver claramente el símbolo que le daba derecho a la guerra del grial.

-Sí, puede usarlo para invocarme rápidamente…

-De acuerdo, Lily, lo hare si estoy en peligro.

Ella lo miro de reojo.

-Me está mintiendo..

-No, esta vez no.

-Si master, lo veo y al parecer su forma de mirarme pareciera que fuera de pena.

-No es pena, Lily, siempre miro así, ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

-Como sea master, es momento de que le enseñe un par de cosas.

Se aproximó a una esquina de la habitación, allí había 2 espadas de madera y que se usaban para kendo.

Le tendió una a Leo y mantuvo la otra para sí.

-Le demostrare que no soy un servant cualquiera.

-Lily, yo ya te dije que podría confiar en ti por lo de Caster ¿lo recuerdas?, no me hagas hacer esto, llegare tarde…

-Cinco minutos- Lily le mostro a Leo la palma de su mano- solo cinco minutos.

-¿En verdad te deseas medir conmigo?, mira que no me gustan las espa…

-No interesa master, solo será una vez- Lily se puso en guardia.

Leo miro al cielo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sostuvo su espada firmemente.

-No se puede evitar, lo haremos a tu modo- Leo agachó un poco la cabeza y la miro frente a frente.

-Gracias, master- Lily había cambiado totalmente su actitud, parecía alguien a quien le hubiesen hecho una afrenta.

-Comencemos- Leo ordenó.

Hubo un instante de duda, donde ambos se miraban como esperando quien de ellos se lanzaría primero al ataque, un análisis rápido se podría decir.

Luego ambos rápidamente corrieron al encuentro, con ambas espadas firmemente levantadas.

Lily ataco primero, blandió la espada contra su rostro, la velocidad fue tal que Leo a duras penas logro hacerse hacia atrás.

"Es muy rápida", pensó, "debo tener más cuidado".

Leo intento una finta, se agachó y tomando impulso salto con la espada e hizo un corte horizontal, hacia el estómago de Lily.

Pero ella lo bloqueo fácilmente, luego, haciendo girar su espada como si fuese una gran lanza, lanzo una fuerte estocada sobre Leo, el cual cayó al piso fuertemente, le había dado cerca al hombro izquierdo.

Leo haciendo una amortiguada, se levantó. "Mierda, sigue siendo rápida", miró su propia espada, "no puedo usarla bien".

Haciendo un dribble, desapareció rápidamente de ella.

"Lo que haces Leo, es similar a un Accel, pero no creas que te has salvado de mi"-pensaba Lily

Leo apareció a su costado y apuntó con su espada nuevamente a su pecho y con mucha fuerza la blandió.

Nada, Lily había logrado esquivarlo, también podía driblear rápidamente.

-¡Master!- Lily apareció tras él, Leo se volvió rápidamente-¡Ahora iré con todo!.

Leo la miro unos instantes luego Lily dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Tempest!- gritó.

Ocurrió algo, ella misma seguía allí pero empezaba a desvanecerse, como si empezara a volverse invisible.

"No, no es eso, ¡mierda!"- para Leo era muy tarde.

Fue cuando ella apareció frente a él en un santiamén. Leo no estaba en buena posición…

Y con gran fuerza descargó la espada de madera sobre su hombro, este se rompió fuertemente y Leo dio varios pasos hacia atrás, si bien el daño no era grave, el dolor era realmente atroz, se llevó rápidamente la mano al hombro, aun así salto hacia ella cuando aún seguía mirando su espada rota, el también descargo un fuerte mandoble hacia su rostro.

Pero no llego a acertarle, pues ahora yacía en la posición donde antes la imagen de ella desaparecía.

-¿Qué .. fue eso?-Leo pregunto.

Lily lo observo, ahora estaba llena de confianza.

-Tempest, master – Lily iba explicando- es una técnica de clase Saber que consiste en dejar una "huella" de tu presencia por unos cuantos segundos, el siguiente ataque puedes usarlo a través de una "sombra" tuya pero que golpea como una original, intentaste atacar a mi "sombra" cuando debiste ver mejor.

Leo suspiró.

-Eres una chica con muchos recursos Lily, me has convencido en cierta forma, pero…

Leo cogió su espada y se la lanzo a ella, Lily la cogió con una mano.

-¿Master?.

-Yo no soy bueno usando espadas- crispo los dedos e hizo tronar su cuello un poco.-¿El segundo round por favor, todavía no pasan los 5 minutos?.

Lily sonrió, por fin la había tomado en serio.

-Como desee.

Una súbita subida de adrenalina empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Leo, como siempre, a él le gustaban los desafíos, si bien no tuvo buena oportunidad con Cadmio, no dudaba que si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones, él podría haberse llevado la pelea.

Leo empezó, ahora hacia dribbles más osados y agresivos, logrando posicionarse casi en todos lados.

"Ahora si está yendo en serio", pensaba Lily, "pero….".

Por un segundo lo vio, ¡estaba a su izquierda!, rápidamente descargo un corte horizontal en dirección a su rostro, sonó un fuerte ¡crack!.

Al principio Lily se preocupó, el golpe fue realmente brusco. "¿Lo abre herido?", pensó por un instante.

Pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Leo había logrado capturar la espada, ¡con los dientes!, apretaban fuertemente la madera y se negaban a soltarlo, ahora tenía ambas manos libres.

Y los uso como el siempre solía hacerlos.

Solo un par de golpes basto, para mandar a Lily al otro extremo de la habitación. Boto la espada lejos y se lanzó en su persecución., le brillaban los ojos.

-Aun te falta Lily, tienes mucho orgullo y una buena espada, pero…

Como un padre golpea a un hijo cuando se porta mal, en la cogió del cuello, al lanzo contra el piso y luego con un fuerte derechazo en la mejilla, la mando a rodar, nuevamente hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

-Sin tu espada no eres absolutamente nada, tu espada es tu brazo, pero hace poco te la he mutilado, dime ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Leo ahora se veía como un ser omnipotente, inalcanzable, al lado de Lily.

Pero era cierto en parte, Lily era una buena espadachina, no precisamente una luchadora profesional.

La espada aun yacía lejos de ella, al verla rápidamente uso su habilidad.

-¡Tempest!- grito.

La sombra se dirigió rápidamente hacia la espada de manera, pero Leo ya la había aventajado.

Tomo la espada y con una sola mano, la partió en dos, cogió ambos pedazos, y luego los piso con fuerza hasta que se hicieron inservibles.

-Acepta tu derrota Lily, han pasado 4 minutos.

Lily no se amínalo y volvió a usar "Tempest", lo cual genero una sombra dispuesto a atacar.

Leo la esquivo sin problemas y usando ambas manos y con ayuda del suelo, se dio un impulso descomunal hacia la imagen que se desvanecía lentamente, no volvería a errar de nuevo.

Preparo los puños y soltó un golpe directo hacia el rostro de Lily.

Pero la imagen se había disuelto en su totalidad.

Lily yacía a sus espaldas y aprovechando esa situación, cerro su puño que tenía el guante de metal y descargo un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de su master, prácticamente la habría desencajado si no hubiese sido por el segundo golpe que Leo mandó directo al estómago de Lily, que, con un fuerte zumbido hizo que perdiera aire y cayera, rendida por fin, a los pies de este.

Leo solo la miraba, sus ojos seguían brillando, algo maniático y psicópata sobresalía en su rostro, siempre se ponía así cuando había ese tipo de retos, le sangraba un poco la nariz.

Luego se calmó casi al instante, sus pupilas volvieron al azul común y todo su cuerpo misteriosamente ahora se veía un poco más delgado, le tendió la mano a Lily y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Usted gana master, al parecer no soy perfecta- Lily agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Nadie es perfecto, Lily, además si hubieses usado tus verdaderos poderes, esto se hubiera prolongado más- Leo se rasco la cabeza- yo por ejemplo también cometí un grave error.

-¿Error?.

-Tienes razón Lily, debemos trabajar en equipo para ganar- Leo parecía bastante apenado.- Te prometo que hoy será el último día en que te encuentres sola.

-Master, le agradezco por eso pero…

-Solo será por este día, usaré un command seal si te necesito, créeme.

Lily lo miro algo consternada, luego sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Su risa era realmente linda.

-Entiendo, supongo que nada se puede hacer para remediarlo.

Leo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, bien… es hora de que me vaya.

-Cuídese master- Lily se despidió con la mano.

-Ok, hasta la noche entonces.

Lily no respondió y se esfumó, entrando así a su estado etéreo.

* * *

-De acuerdo ¿cuál es tu plan Caster?- Setsu prácticamente hablaba con sorna. Caster no se amínalo.

-Dígame master, ¿Qué tipo de magia domina más?.

-Eh… veamos- Setsu empezó a cavilar- pues supongo que los 4 elementos de la naturaleza.

-¿Se sabe los 4 elementos?-Caster lo miraba con algo de admiración.

-Sí, pero no me creas la gran cosa, lo básico nada más.

-Ok, sin embargo podemos aprovecharlo al máximo…

-¿Cómo así?.

-Ya le dije master- prosiguió Caster sin inmutarse- sus circuitos generar constantemente grandes cantidades de mana, solo falta encender el interruptor que permita usarla sin restricciones en sus pasos más básicos de magia.

-Pero en realidad, no tengo un dominio completo Caster…

-No hace falta- Caster iba delante, mientras Setsu la seguía, pronto estuvieron en la plaza principal, que era realmente grande, muchas personas yacían allí, estaba adornada de una gran pileta, y tres querubines que sostenían 3 vasijas que arrojaban el agua hacia la piscina.

El gran edificio del alcalde se mostraba solemne en la plaza y daba una apariencia de poder infinito, era como si estuviera en otro nivel social.

-El maldito edificio del alcalde- Setsu murmuraba visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Problemas en este país?.-Caster preguntó.

-Sí y bastantes, no contentos con tener una jauría de gansters por las noches, tenemos a nuestro "ladron alfa", el malnacido alcalde Hiroshi Gecko.

-Ou… lo que has dicho es muy grave- Caster a pesar que le seguía la conversación, no se le notaba interesada en lo absoluto y solo aparentaba.- no conozco la verdad a ese alcalde, pero a la "jauría de gansters" que tu mencionas, los he visto pululando todas las noches…

-¿Estuviste afuera en las noches Caster?- Setsu estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Debo cuidar a mi master de trampas no?- Caster lo miro casi con ligera convicción- mejor estar atenta que nunca…

-Supongo que tu habilidad de cambiar de apariencia te hace pasar desapercibida.

-Si…, aunque en realidad ser un "viejo sabio" no me quedaba en lo absoluto- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y rio un poco.

-Ya veo…- Setsu no le halló el chiste.

Caster se puso seria.

Bien aquí estamos.

Setsu se paró frente al lugar que le mostraba ella.

-Este lugar se me hace conocido…-dijo Setsu, el sitio era claramente una pequeña fábrica, presumiblemente automotora pues había un parque a su izquierda que suponía que almacenaba los vehículos, sin embargo estaba abandonada.

La fábrica en si estaba abandonaba, grandes sellos de "clausurado" estaban por todas partes, algunos ya casi rotos lo cual denotaba que la intervención de la alcaldía había sido hace mucho.

Setsu no lo pensó dos veces antes de increparle a Caster.

-¡Que carajos es esto Caster!- exclamo- ¡este es la boca del lobo!.

Caster no respondió, pero abrió mucho los ojos, se sentía en ese rato muy contenta.

-Eso mismo master, aquí es donde hacen sus transacciones los gánster más fuertes de la ciudad, bueno.. En realidad dentro de la fábrica.

-Sí, si si- hablo despectivamente Setsu- ¡pero ese no es el punto!, ¿Qué deseas que haga yo?, un mísero semi-mago en este lugar, ¿Eh?.

-Aprenderá a usar su magia básica, transformarla y aprovecharla, ¡venga master!, ¡Aquí puede practicar mucho y además….!.

-¡Que!- Setsu estaba para nada a favor con la propuesta de Caster.

-Ellos tiene dinero…, eso puede pagar un buen hospital….

Setsu la miró por unos instantes, no quería rendirse por nada…

-El dinero se consigue pero…

-¿Sabe lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente master para mantener viva a su hermana?- Caster pregunto rápidamente.

Setsu se calló de pronto y frunció el entrecejo, esa pregunta había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Si… lo se… -respondió nervioso.

-¿No se siente mal por lo que hizo últimamente?-inquirió Caster, abriendo aún mas sus ojos azules.

-Yo…. – Setsu no sabía que responder.

Caster se acercó lentamente a su oído y dejo fluir la siguiente frase:

-Ha sufrido mucho, lo he visto adolorido, nervioso, triste y sobre todo desesperado, tanto así, que me vi obligada a intervenir, pero el costo de mantenerla viva fue muy alto para ti, y no estabas preparado para asimilarlo, toma esto como un pequeño regalo de parte de su humilde servant…

Setsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabía muy bien lo que había hecho los anteriores días, esas cosas atroces que no deberían ser mencionadas, ni siquiera de broma, solo fueron tres días, ¡solo tres! Y aun así recordaba todos los hechos, uno por uno, ¡su cerebro no aguantaría otro día como esos nunca más!.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!- Setsu rápidamente se sacudió del shock en el que había estado- entiendo perfectamente la situación, aunque soy realmente un cobarde, ¡esto lo hare por mi hermana!.

-Bien entonces creo que todo está claro- Caster sonrió, en su rostro había bastante paz- debo hacer los preparativos necesarios.

-¿Preparativos?- pregunto Setsu que no entendió su significado.

Caster tomo la mano de su master y juntos se teletransportaron dentro de la fábrica, pasando el cerco de seguridad y algunos muros.

-Hoy master, antes del toque de queda, habrá un intercambio- Caster miro fijamente a Setsu.

-Intercambio de…

-Armamento y servicios.- Caster prosiguió- en el mundo gánster, siempre hay "trabajillos" que se hacen entre clanes, obtener cosas de contrabando, drogas, y un largo etc, todo ello demanda dinero.

-¿Cómo sabes todo es?- Setsu estaba sorprendido.

-Krieger... Krieger… - Caster ondeó su dedo aparentando inteligencia- como le decía, averiguar ciertas cosas no son nada difíciles para mí, así como para un assasin por ejemplo, o un saber también.

-Ya ya, no me martirices ¿ok?- Setsu se sentía inferior y adopto una postura defensiva- continua…

-Ok tengo una táctica que nos permitirá obtener ese preciado dinero- se frotó las manos.

Setsu aparentaba no tener mucho interés en el asunto, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que significaba obtener "dinero".

-Explícame todo- fue la orden del master de Caster.

Desde la misma fabrica, y cerca de la entrada principal, una sombra observaba y escuchaba lo que hablaban ambos, ninguno de los dos se percataron de su existencia.

* * *

-Llegas tarde- Sion Carusso se cruzó de brazos, tenía una expresión fría aunque no estaba rígida del todo.

-Lo siento…- Leo la miró a los ojos casi sin inmutarse- .. tuve un pequeño lio.

-Supongo que tu "amiguita" no te dejaba salir ¿eh?- la voz de Sion se relajó pero estaba claro que quería ver sangre.

-Algo por el estilo.

Sion suspiro mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura.

-Ok.., te lo paso esta vez, pero realmente no soporto ver gente tardona por aquí, si digo 8am, es 8am, no ocho y uno, tampoco me gusta excusas de que "el tráfico", "justo me detuvo la policía", "mi mama estaba enferma", "se fue la luz y mi reloj digital se reinició",etc,etc,etc.

-De acuerdo- Leo empezó a sentirse algo incómodo, en realidad no le gustaba pero nada que alguien le controlara todo, por supuesto ella no era su mama.

-Sígueme.- Sion le ordenó.

Leo obedientemente la siguió. Estaban ya en el piso inferior, el lugar secreto del clan gánster.

Mientras seguía a Sion, rápidamente empezaron una ola masiva de saludos y cumplidos.

-¡Eh Sion, para cuando unas "fuercitas" ¿Eh?, avísame!- uno de ellos grito.

-¡Sion!, mi amiga te desea conocer, dice que eres su "fuente de inspiración", y te quiere agregar al Facebook…

-Sion, ¿Para cuándo otra pelea similar a la última que tuviste con "El extraño"?...

Habían apodado a Cadmio como "El extraño". Leo les hecho una mirada algo molesta.

-¡Eh Sion, no es justo…., yo quería ser tu guardaespaldas personal….!- uno de más al fondo grito como loco.

Sion solo avanzaba, haciendo caso omiso a todos los gritos y demás cosas.

Leo solo los observaba de reojo, habían miradas de todo tipo, risueñas, de admiración, de sorpresa, eh incluso si… miradas de desprecio hacia el mismo, seguro que lo querían matar, por haberles arrebatado la oportunidad de convertirse en un guardia personal.

Se pararon frente a una puerta que yacía a las espaldas del anfiteatro.

-Bien Leo, espérame aquí que me iré a cambiar- indico Sion.

-Como quieras.

Cerró la puerta tras sí, Leo se quedó a esperar naturalmente, de momento se ensimismo en sus pensamientos.

"Este tipo de sucesos no los había planeado, me estoy desviando mucho de la guerra del grial, esperemos sea solo por un día, aunque sea su guardespaldas personal, podre llevarme a Saber y así estar más seguro, uno nunca sabe"-pensó.

Luego se acordó de la pregunta que Saber le hizo, realmente se lamentó el haber hablado así en la noche.

"¿Qué es el Endymion?"…

Leo solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió:

"Ella no debería preocuparse tanto por mí, la pregunta que me hizo me ha dejado en jaque, ¡mierda!, algún día de estos voy a tener que hablar, y si lo hago….".

Leo empezó a caminar pensativo alrededor de la puerta.

"Esto está mal, muy mal, no debo permitir que alguien me ayude con esto, sin embargo, ya es mi segunda vez que ocurre".

-¿Nervioso en tu primer día eh?- una voz se oyó muy cerca de él.

-¿Eh?- Leo se volvió rápidamente.

Frente a el yacía un joven, de alrededor de 18 años, lentes oscuros de sol, terno muy elegante y cabello crispado. Se veía bastante jovial y alegre, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar la pregunta clásica "¿Quién eres?", se aproximó hacia Leo y le tendió la mano.

-Ritz Carlton, un gusto- estrechó fuertemente la mano de Leo.

-Leo… ehmmm, Leo- atino a decir algo sonriente.

-¿Leo Leo?, ¡eh buen apellido!- Carlton no dejaba de observarlo alegremente.

-En realidad me encanta tener mi apellido en secreto.

-¡Oh bueno!, son cosas tuyas.

Miro a la puerta por un rato y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Esperas a Carusso?.

-Sí, ya van cinco minutos creo…

-Las mujeres son así, pero… - Carlton levanto el dedo índice- Sion bate el record de feminismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto maquinalmente Leo apoyándose a la pared.

-Ella es demasiado explosiva, manipuladora, infantil, y un laaaargo etc.

-Eso no es feminismo…

-Solo intenta ser algo machista y veras hasta dónde puede llegar su ideología feminista.

-¿Y para que haría eso yo?.

-No lo sé- Carlton se rascó la cabeza- pero ¿sabes?, antes de que llegues, ella parecía mostrar algo de interés en ti.

-¿Jo, enserio?- Leo ni se inmutó.

-Sí, supongo que después de tu primera tarea te pondrá las cosas más difíciles.

-Difíciles… - Leo aparentaba interés.

-Algo así me dijo- Carlton se apoyó también en la pared- trata de llevarte bien con ella.

-Supongo…, será depende de la situación, no pienses tampoco que le voy a hacer caso en lo que sea.

-Muchos de aquí lo hacen, harían lo que sea por ella.

Leo bajo la mirada.

-A eso se le llama un perfecto arrastrado.

-Ja ja ja- rio de buena gana Carlton- acabas de mencionar la frase favorita de Sion.

-Pero es la pura verdad- Leo sacó la cruz de metal que tenía en su bolsillo y empezó a mirarla.

-¿Cristiano eh?.

-En teoría si- volvió a guardar la cruz- digamos que soy "alguien" que hace las tareas de Dios- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de soslayo, esperando su reacción.

No se hizo esperar.

-En serio, Leo tus bromas no son para nada buenas.

-No soy especialista en bromas, tampoco me encanta que me bromeen.

-¡Hey hey chico rudo!- Carlton lo miró sonriente- mira amigo, realmente yo tampoco soy así, trato de llevarme bien con todo el mundo, aunque cuando estoy con Carusso, la piel se me eriza y me pongo más serio que…

-¿Mas serio que que cosa Carlton?- una voz fémina se hizo oír tras ellos.

-¡Ah….. Nada nada Sion!- Carlton se hizo a un lado y rio nerviosamente.

Sion había cambiado su ropa a una más juvenil, ahora llevaba un short corto con zapatillas sport, una gorra azul también y que la hacía resaltar bastante con el pelo negro que llevaba amarrado, un pequeño polo apretado azul y que no llegaba a la cintura, mostrando perfectamente el ombligo.

-Como siempre Carlton, paras de estupidez en estupidez –Sion la miró serio por un momento.

-¿Siempre vistes así para reuniones importantes no?, como siempre dando la contra.

Sion le seguía mirando serio, pero luego no pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Luego corrió hacia Carlton y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Leo fue espectador de como un oso abrazaba a un bebe, claramente el tronar de todos los huesos de Ritz, y también sus lamentos:

-¡Si, Sion…. Baja…. Bájame ya!- Carlton tenía los ojos casi en blanco.

Sion esperaba siempre el último momento y lo soltaba, Carlton cayó como un fardo en el piso y empezó a toser.

-Venga ahora viene el beso, ¿ya sabes no?.

-No… tengo… fuerzas- Carlton seguía en el piso sin mover un musculo.

-¡Debilucho!- Sion lo miro por un instante, de ahí sonriente se volvió hacia Leo.

-¿Bien en todo caso, podrías hacerlo tú?- Sion le pregunto casi alzando la voz.

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué te bese?- Leo la miro sorprendido.

-No te.. Preocupes- Carlton todavía respiraba con dificultad- el beso es un golpe, golpéale en la mejilla.

-Ah… eso- Leo parpadeo.

-Exactamente, ¿o que pensabas?.

Leo sonrió, por su mente sabia rápidamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Ok, eso significa que si te doy un golpe hasta aquí acaba la tarea de Carlton ¿no?.

-Exactamente- Sion dio saltitos, "si parece una niña en realidad"-pensó Leo.

-Ok prepárate que ahí voy.

Sion cerró los ojos y enseño la mejilla derecha.

Leo se preparó, bajo el puño lentamente, este empezó a brillar un poco, se cargaba de energía.

-¡Ahora!- Leo disparo el puño frente a la mejilla de Sion.

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

Sion había logrado cogerlo por la muñeca, había esquivado el golpe y ahora tenía una mano sobre el cuello de Leo que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

-¿Sabes?- decía -tienes agallas de atacarme con magia.

-Viste bien ¿eh?- Leo sonreía- ¿creíste que te golpearía así sin más, sabiendo que no puedes recibir daños físicos?.

-Je- Sion lo miro lentamente- eres muy interesante….

Lo soltó, y luego dándose media vuelta le ordeno a Carlton:

-Necesito que traigas a 20 de nosotros, iremos a la fábrica, a hacer el intercambio.

-¿Vamos a ir a la misma fabrica?- dijo Carlton.

-Si al mismo, a mí ya me llego la notificación.

-¿Notificación?-Leo preguntó.

-Sí, del clan Out of Magic, Therion siempre ha tenido intercambios con ellos.

-¿Así?

-Aunque nos tienen envidia- Sion sonrió- es un clan sin magia, pero sus armas anti magos son muy eficaces, mis hombres generalmente necesitan ese tipo de armamentos.

-Ok –Carlton hizo una pequeña reverencia- como desee.

Sion hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, luego volvió a mirar a Leo.

-Carlton no pertenece a este clan, sin embargo le encanta servirme, ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo- Leo seguía aburrido mirando al techo y bostezando.

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos y ya estaban las personas designadas para el intercambio, Leo, Sion, Carlton y el resto del equipo se dirigieron a la fábrica, donde les esperaba el otro clan.

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, cuidense y hasta luego :)**_


	15. Capitulo 15: FOUR ELEMENTS

_**Hola a todos :D, bien vuelta una pequeña actualización a mi fic, espero les guste, estoy intentando seguir mi ritmo de un cap por semana, creo que este es larguito.!Ah ! tambien digamos que la pelea en este cap la base en el soundtrack de AudioMachine - Mea Culpa, pueden buscarla en youtube si lo desean, no creo que pueda poner urls jeje. Bueno cuidense!  
**_

_**Capitulo 15 "Four Elements"**_

En pleno vehiculo.

-¿Asi que iremos a comprar armamento antimagia cierto?- Leo masticaba un pan que le habían dado hace poco.

-Exacto- Sion miraba a travez de las lunas polarizadas del vehiculo mientras bostezaba- un par de cositas y ya..

-Ni tanto asi- Carlton también masticaba un pedazo de pan- ya se a que exactamente vas, este tipo de encarguitos son tan fáciles que realmente no seria necesario tener a la "líder de Therion"- se volvió a Leo- ¿A que no sabes para que va?.

-Ni idea.

-Carlton, "i'm watching you"- Sion lo miró atentamente- mide tus palabras….

-¡Bah!, ¡ni que fuera extremo!- exclamo Carlton- mira resulta que el clan "Out of Magic" presenta una líder también muy peculiar…

-¿Oh, a que si?- Leo parecía algo interesado.

-Si, y aunque parezca mentira – miro a Sion que ya le echaba las manos encima, se pego a Leo y le susurro al oído- ah sido la única que ha podido vencer a Sion en su propio terreno…

-¡Carlton te he oído, ahora vas a morir!- Sion bromeaba pero hablaba tan en serio que Leo por un momento pensó que lo haría pedazos.

Lo cogió por la cabeza y empezó a apretarla fuertemente.

-Sion… ok… Sion… me … rindo- Carlton volvia a perder aire. Esta vez Sion lo solto rápidamente.

-Bue…-se cruzo de hombros- al final te saliste con la tuya.

-¿En serio te venció?.

-¿Quién, ella?, ¡ah!-Sion trataba de no tocar el tema- ¡era una tramposa!, tiene un accel terrible y con su arma, la "Dragunov Ultimate", es capaz de tumbarse un tanque entero….

-Oh, con un arma, ya veo… -Leo la miró tranquilamente, de ahí sonrió- realmente me has sorprendido.

-Ja, lógicamente estaré pidiendo revancha, no va a quedarse tan tranquila luego, he mejorado mucho- Sion se levantó y adopto la postura de un emperador, mientras sonreía.

-Justo hoy- aclaró Leo.

-Si, justo hoy- no parecía nada nerviosa ni asustada.

-Cuando ella perdió- Carlton se acomodo en su asiento- estaba loca por dar revancha.

-Ya te dije que fue trampa ¡idiota!- barbotó Sion.

-Ok como digas jefa.

Sion suspiró, en ese momento alguien abrio la pequeña ventana interna del auto que comunicaba el conductor con los pasajeros.

-Sion hemos llegado.

-Muy bien, chicos, es hora de trabajar- se puso unos lentes de sol y bajo del coche junto con los demás, se contaban 24 personas en total, todas portaban armas de fuego, excepto Sion, Carlton y Leo.

-¿No llevas algún arma, Carlton?.

-¿Para que?, soy mago de todas formas,aunque solo sea de apoyo… je je- Carlton hizo una mueca de burla y siguió a Sion muy de cerca.

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche, casi a una hora antes del toque de queda en la ciudad de Fuyuki.

-Ok Master, esto es lo que haremos- Caster hablaba con Setsu – primero te voy a inducir en un estado de "desborde de energía"…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡estas loca!, ¡para que querria yo estar en ese estado!, ¡no sabes que tremendo dolor tengo cuando pasa eso!- Setsu ya estaba reclamando alzando mucho la voz.

-Sea paciente master… no he dicho en ningún momento que lo iba a dejar asi por mucho tiempo…

-No lo se Caster, es solo que aun me pongo nervioso cuando ocurre eso.- empezaron a temblarle las piernas un poco.

Caster lo observo pero no dijo nada, "si no fuera tan asustadizo…." Y sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando este en ese estado master- continuo Caster- podré absorberle parte del mana que emite.

-¿Eh?, ¿Estas hablando en serio Caster?- Setsu no se lo creía.

-Asi se aliviara usted y yo por mi parte podre usar mi….

-Noble Phantams, ¿no?- le interrumpió Setsu.

-Exacto, pero- Caster se estiró un poco y luego se acerco hacia Setsu y le toco el hombro.- este noble phantams toma tiempo, pero una vez invocado puede hacer muchu, y muuuuuuuucho daño.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?...- Setsu se llevo las manos a los bolsillo y agacho la cabeza.

Luego la miro, en sus ojos claramente sabia lo que iba a decir, la interrumpió casi al instante.

-¡Hey!, ¿No pensaras que yo …. me voy a enfrentar a….? ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños Caster!- Setsu se negó rotundamente.

¿Quién rayos sabia cuantos se iban a presentar a esa reunión?, en ese tipo de reuniones no precisamente eran personas, sino gente "ganster", asesinos sin misericordia que no dudarian ni un segundo en disparar si lo veían como alguien "malo", podian ser como minimo, 20 o 30 o quien sabe cuantos mas.

-No se preocupe master, también preveía eso.- Caster hablaba muy tranquilamente, era como si realmente hubiera analizado cuidadosamente la situación.

-¿Y entonces…?.

-Usted me dijo que sabia usar "Four Elements"…

-Si te lo dije,pero también te adverti que era solo lo básico, observa por ejemplo- diciendo esto, Setsu se alejo un poco de ella, dentro de la fabrica el suelo era de concreto duro, muy pocos faroles ilumbraban la gran explanada donde se veian grandes tuberías y maquinaria pesada, se suponia que pronto el lugar se convertiría en la sala de reuniones de los gasnters.

Setsu se ubico en el medio y extendió su puño derecho. Empezoó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, "respirar, inhalar, exhalar, inhalar,exhalar…." Pensaba.

De pronto empezó a concentrar toda su mente en su puño, realmente lo hacia con gran esfuerzo porque en un momento su rostro se había puesto al rojo vivo, gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas, su pelo estaba erizado y empezaba a jadear.

"Mierda, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba".

De pronto una pequeña llama, vacilante y minima empezó a despedirse de su puño, logro envolverlo casi todo.

-¡Excelente master, siga asi!- Caster le estaba alentando.

"!Callate y déjame concentramer, joder!", Setsu la maldecia en su mente.

Seguia esforzándose al máximo, de pronto, algunas rocas del piso envolvieron completamente el puño de fuego y formaron alrededor de el un pequeño anillo, parecía una representación del sol con una franja de asteroides pequeños.

-¡Vamos master, solo dos elementos mas!...

Setsu seguía intentándolo, pero al parecer su mente no soportaría mucho mas.

Una pequeña neblina se poso encima de su brazo, se hacia cada vez mas grande, de pronto se convirtió en unas pequeñas gotas de agua, había logrado condensar el aire húmedo que presentaba el lugar y extraido los atomos necesarios para la formación del liquido, el H2O.

"Ya casi no… puedo…" – Setsu estaba a punto de desfallecerse.

El pequeño chorro de agua, empezó a formar otro anillo alrededor de su brazo, estaba a punto de cerrarse.

De pronto el fuego se extingio, las piedras chiquitas cayeron al piso, el agua se chorreo por su brazo hasta alcanzar el codo, Setsu al fin se había rendido, cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-Maldita seas…., Cas…. ter, por… impulsar…..me a hacer… estas…. Ton….terías.

-No son tonterías master, me ha impresionado mucho, a pesar de ser lo básico si que fue increíble verlo.

-Ya ya, sigues… con tu sarcasmo habitual…- Setsu se paró y empezó a aspirar aire a grandes bocanadas.

-Pero no se preocupe master, tenga la plena seguridad de que no hara el ridículo frente a ellos.

-Ya te dije que no pelearía… contra ellos Caster, seria un suicidio tot…

-Le daré una mano –sonrio Caster mientras le tendia su mano izquierda, Setsu se levantó con dificultad.

Setsu no sonrió, pues de pronto oyeron multiples pisadas que venían del lado opuesto de la fábrica.

Rapidamente, Caster cogió a su master y juntos desaparecieron de su ubicación. Justo a pocos segundos, un tumulto de personas entraban a la explanada. Contaban hasta 30 personas, al parecer conversaban entre ellas.

-Y bien nenes, aquí estamos – una chica con ropa de medico se acerco hasta el centro de la explanada- supongo que Therion aun no ha llegado.

-Siempre han sido unos tardones- uno de ellos replicó.

-No es que sean tardones, es que ellos tienen su propio reloj…-mencionó otro.

Varios rieron de buena gana, hasta que una de ellas proliferó a viva voz.

-¡Ok!, chicos callaos- se ubicó al frente de la explanada junto a la "doctora".

Era una chica muy alta, por lo menos 1.80 m y de una tez muy blanca, tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un cabello largo y azul, lacio y sin adornos, vestida con un uniforme militar casi en su totalidad azul salvo por las franjas verticales blancas y que le hacían sobresalir la espalda y brazos, grandes botas, a pesar de tener rasgos finos, si se le cortaba el cabello , hubiese pasado por un hombre afeminado.

Y digo hombre porque incluso fumaba, además de que su postura era muy varonil, también portaba un gran arma, ¡y vaya arma!, era como un sniper muy grande y que solo se justificaba por el tamaño de su portadora, casi similares, era de un color negro con líneas de rojas como la sangre, los cuales rodeaban el rifle, con unos extraños símbolos, también portaban el símbolo claro de la hoz y el martillo. Simbolo de la madre tierra.

-Supongo que hay que esperar jefa, no nos queda de otra.

-Y bien Simca, ¿Qué es lo hacemos mientras tanto eh?- la "doctora" habló de repente.

-Ni idea- bostezó Simca lentamente mientras estrujaba el cigarro que se había consumido, en su propia mano.

-Eh.. jefa a mi me contaron que estaba en una revancha con la líder del clan Therion.

-¿Con quien?, ah te refieres a la debilucha de Sion- Simca no pudo evitar reir un poco-supongo que hoy me pedirá revancha, la envidia le corroe por todo su cuerpo, je je.

Golpeó el suelo con la culata de su rifle, este hizo un ruido extraño, como de un tanque cuando gira su cañon principal.

-Pero supongo que en estos días- la "doctora" empezó a revisar los alrededores- Sion debe haber cambiado, y mucho..

-Si, si si, tal vez, pero eso no significa que yo haya involucionado precisamente…

Uno de sus subalternos ellos saco un arma, era una pistola dorada y de un tamaño nada despreciable.

-El único problema- prosiguo este- es que estas armas no la afectan en lo absoluto, ¿Se acuerda usted?...-le pregunto a Simca mientras observaba el arma.

-Oh claro, ella parecía una inmortal ¿no?- el solo recordarlo hacia que Simca se pusiera seria, cogió otro cigarrilo de su bolsillo y empezó a fumar- le dimos con todo en esa pelea por el territorio del puente, balas, granadas, eh incluso un lanzamisiles, la maldita no se moría.

-Hasta que llegó usted…

Simca sonrio, le gustaba que dijeran eso.

-Si.. – tomando su arma la acaricio como si fuese su mascota predilecta- mi "Bebe", usaba proyectiles mágicos a demás de los convencionales, por eso gané..

-Aunque perdió su ojo izquierdo. - habló tímidamente uno de los del círculo.

Simca miro a este último con ferocidad.

-¡Quien pidió tu opinion estúpido!- le increpó.

El otro aturdido y con miedo se ubico detrás del grupo.

-De ahí vino la tregua y… todo se fue al carajo- otro de ellos mencionó.

-Si, por el imbécil de Gecko, parece ser que ese hijo de p… desea tomar plena potestad de la ciudad. ¡Ah por su culpa debo hacer este tipo de pactos con clanes que aborrezco!.

-¿Odia a Sion?.

-No –la respuesta fue bien clara- solo la aborrezco, como algo que no quieres tocar, digamos… como una araña gorda a la que no quieres aplastar con la mano.

-¡Eh bien dicho ahí!- la "doctora" sonreía pacíficamente.

De pronto se oyeron otros rumores y pisadas directamente de la esquina opuesta.

-Aquí están…. – Simca murmuro.

* * *

Cassidy caminaba lenta y pesadamente por la acera de una avenida poco transitada de la ciudad de Fuyuki, estaba empezando a llegar la hora del toque de queda, había caminado mucho, pero mucho debido a que la mansión einzbern a pesar de verse tan de cerca desde la misma ciudad, en realidad era un gran tramo de recorrido que no iba directamente, asi que a pesar de haber salido bastante temprano, ella tuvo un ligero retraso debido a estar un tiempo sentada por ahí descansando en unas bancas, luego comiendo, de ahí volviendo a caminar sin rumbo definido, siempre acompañada de su fiel servant Lancer.

-Master, al parecer hoy tuvo su dia de relax, ¿se esta preparando para mañana?.

-¿Eh?- Cassidy le sonrió un poco- pues… si, tampoco pensaba practicar precisamente hoy, creo que un dia de relax antes de ir con fuerza esta bien.

Lancer la observó, el pelirrojo no se convencia.

-Realmente con esa expresión suya no convence a nadie..

-¡Como es eso….!- Cassidy exclamo, de ahí tosio un poco- bien, ok…, veamos, creo que ya tengo mi itinerario de mañana…

-¿En verdad?, no le he dicho nada todavía, pero viendo que se acerca el toque de queda – dijo Lancer- me preguntaba ¿Dónde se iba a hospedar?.

-¡Oh, buena pregunta!- Cassidy respondió de inmediato- en realidad si tenia pensado un sitio.

Seguían caminando lentamente, hasta que de pronto se toparon con un hombre encapuchado que paso apresuradamente a través de ellos.

Cuando paso, aprovecho para levantarle la falta a Cassidy y tocar una de sus nalgas.

-¡Bonita cola nena!- el chico seguía avanzando rápidamente-¡trata de no ir con idiotas como el que tienes al costado!.

Cassidy se volvió y le increpó.

-¡Estupido malnacido, quien te has creido para hacerme…!

No termino la frase, Lancer estaba frente al hombre extraño, cara a cara, lo cogió por el cuelo y le quito la capucha, era un tipo bastante feo, se notaba que la droga había hecho mella en el, ojos desorbitados e incluso con una alitosis breve, Lancer lo detectó de inmediato.

-¡Date la vuelta y discúlpate!.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué mierda quieles estúpido?.

-¡Disculpate!-Lancer echaba fuego por los ojos.

Cassidy desde atrás solo actuaba como espectadora.

-Mira amio- ni siquiera podia hablar bien- mejor sueltam, que sio, te saco mi navaj y te la clavo en el vientre, ¿ok?- señalaba con el dedo el pecho de Lancer.

-¡Lancer… suéltalo!- Cassidy desde atrás hablo-!conoces las reglas!.

-¿Las reglas eh?- Lancer odiaba eso, no podia tocarlo de eso estaba seguro, no podia desvainar nada contra el para matarlo pues solamente podia matar servants o master.

Sin embargo no hablaba nada respecto a golpearlo.

Le dio un cabezazo muy fuerte en la nariz, aquel hombre cayo sangrando a borbotones mientras con una mano se intentaba tapar la herida, la droga que tenia había sido tan efectiva que solamente quedo en el suelo, inmóvil, sin soltar ni una sola lagrima.

-Vamonos, master- Lancer se acercó y la cogió por la mano fuertemente, siguieron avanzando.

-¡Lancer, porque hiciste eso!- Cassidy estaba bastante enfadada.

-¿Por qué crees tu?- el pelirrojo la miró tranquilamente.

No obtuvo respuesta, en lugar de eso, una exclamación.

-¡Lancer detrás de ti!- Cassidy le alertó.

Pero Lancer desde hace mucho que lo sabia, ya lo había visto de reojo levantarse, sacar una navaja de bolsillo y correr hacia el tan rápido como podia.

Sin embargo sabia muy bien que una navaja no tenia nada que hacer contra una daga militar.

Rápidamente y con un movimiento magistral, saco su propia daga eh hizo un corte al aire, justo en frente del osado que deseaba atacarlo por la espalda.

-Estúpido cobarde- atino a decir Lancer mientras lo miraba.

Aquel criminal aun sostenia la daga, pero ya no atacaba, lo miraba con unos ojos desorbitados, luego observó su propia mano.

Ya no estaba, se la había cortado.

En su lugar la sangre que caia hacia el suelo sin parar, empapaban su propia mano cortada que yacía en el suelo, con la navaja aun cogida fuertemente de el.

No lloró, no gritó, no sentía dolor, la droga aun seguía su efecto intermitente, solo se arrodillo y empezó a mirar su propia mano. La sangre no paraba de salir.

-¡Vamonos Cassidy!- casi fue una ordent del servant, Cassidy había cerrado los ojos en ese momento, algo le decía su mente que no debía abrirlos aun, a pesar de no oir ninguna exclamación de dolor.

Caminaron así hasta llegar al gran puente rojo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos, descuida el tipo estaba fuertemente drogado, dudo que nos reconozca para el dia siguiente- Lancer la miro cariñosamente, se le notaba algo asustada.

-Su.. supongo que tienes razón- en ese momento Cassidy no pensaba bien, estaba en una laguna mental.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que , pasándole la laguna, se acerco al borde del puente y observo por un rato el mar, Lancer estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Algo le recuerda el mar?.

Cassidy no respondio algunos segundos, luego atinó a decir:

-Si.. la tranquilidad…

-¿Tranquilidad?- pregunto Lancer.

-El mar es bastante tranquilo aquí, ¿no lo crees?, me gustaría ser como el mar, tranquila, tenue.

-¿Lo desea para poder tener un mayor control mágico?.

-En parte…, pero también para poder realmente portarme como deba en momentos de peligro, ya me conoces Lancer y sabes como actuo realmente, a veces con miedo, a veces con extrema violencia, ¡rayos!, ¡ni me entiendo a mi misma!- Cassidy golpeó levemente su cabeza contra el borde metalico del puente.

-No se exiga mucho, master...- Lancer se aproximo y puso su mano en el hombro de Cassidy.

-Deje que todo fluya, no intente pensar ahora mismo como desea ser, vera que si es lo que menos le preocupa, mas fácil será conseguirlo…

-Es que realmente es muy difícil para mi- exclamaba Cassidy como queriendo increparle algo a el.

-Si, lo se.. pero ya le digo que es lo minimo que debe preocuparse.

-Lancer… yo te conozco, se tu verdadero nombre, en realidad eres..

-Si, lo sabe- le calló Lancer – si se da cuenta también yo necesitaba estar calmado en momentos de tensión, usted sabe muy bien eso.

-Si, y es por eso- Cassidy recuperó su aplomo habitual- que deseo que tu me enseñes, a mantenerme en calma y al final convertirme de lo que soy ahora….

Diciendo esto se volvió y activando su circuito mágico, genero una gran explosión en el mar mismo, elevándose un gran chorro de agua a varios metros de distancia, varias personas se acercaron a ver el extraño suceso. Cassidy termino de completar la frase:

-… ha convertirme en este mar, tranquiloy sereno, mi madre me lo dijo, también su propio hermano, solo falto yo..

-Ya veo- Lancer se puso serio, luego sonrio- será un placer master, servirle de ayuda.

Cassidy le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

-Ahora… que ya es de noche, se exactamente donde podremos hospedarnos.

-¿Dónde ?- pregunto Lancer.

Señalando con el dedo apuntó a la colina del frente.

-Por ese lugar se llega a la casa del hermano de mi madre, Shirou, lo mas probable es que este deshabitada, asi que usaremos ese lugar- sonrió.

-Pues no puedo objetar nada al respecto, solo la seguire donde me ordene- Lancer hizo una reverencia.

* * *

Los murmullos pararon cuando ambos clanes se miraron cara a cara, al parecer con cierto recelo.

-¡Aja!, ¡no me equivocaba, chicos ante ustedes nuestra mas grande piedra en el zapato!- Simca dió un paso adelante- ¡les presento a Sion Carusso de Therion!.

Sion ni se inmutó, dando un paso adelante y menciono:

-Y sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí Simca Amanova.- Sion le miró fijamente, ahora si parecía una líder de clan.

-Venga nena, estamos aquí para el servicio de intercambio, asi que terminemos con esta buena mierda de una vez – Simca dejó su arma al cuidado de uno de sus guardaespaldas, apago su cigarro pisándolo y luego haciendo señas, mando a traer la mercadería.

-Recuerda que también hoy tendró mi revancha- Sion no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿revancha has dicho?, no estoy para esas niñerías por favor…- Simca cogió la gran maleta que portaba su guardaespalda, la tendio en el piso y la abrió apresuradamente, dentro de el un gran arsenal de armas, todas eran mágicas,pistolas, escopetas, metralletas, un lanzamisil, todas de un grueso calibre, y listos para el combate.

-Aquí esta tu mierda, realmente creo que quieres hacer una guerra civil ¿no?- Simca se paró y volvió coger su arma.

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben Simca, deberías tener mas cuidado o podrias quedar ciega.

-¿Ciega yo?, ¡jajajaj!- Simca rio con ganas- mejor no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?, ahora dime, ¿Dónde esta la "pasta"?.

Sion hizo una seña, uno de sus ayudantes trajo en total 3 maletas, al abrirlas miles de yenes yacían en cada una.

-Sera cuestión de contarlas- uno de ellos habló.

-Cuentenlas rápido y nos vamos de aquí.- Simca ordenó.

-No sin una revancha- Sion se aproximo hacia ella.

Mientras algunos contaban el dinero, los demás habían sacado sus armas y apuntado hacia Sion.

A su vez los del equipo de Sion apuntaron su arsenal de armas a Simca.

Leo miraba todo ese escenario con intranquilidad, "estos gánster se manejan asi siempre, no hay ninguna confianza entre ellos, ¿y realmente Sion pide su revancha en esta situación?, ¡rayos!", Leo no portaba arma pero ya había levantado sus puños por si esto se salía de control.

-Hey no te preocupes- Carlton que estaba a su lado, le susurró- siempre han sido asi, al final nunca se llega a concretar esa revancha….

-¿En serio, y porque?- Leo le devolvió el susurro.

-Ocurren varias cosas…, cosas de mujeres, ya sabes…., creo que es el destino el que no quiere.

Leo miro a Carlton y sonrió un poco.

-En cierta forma, Sion desea realmente su revancha, para demostrar que si perdió la anterior fue solo un golpe de suerte, pero aun así Simca es muy fuerte.

-¿Simca?.

-Si, debes tener mucho cuidado con ella, jamas falla un tiro, incluso aunque estuviese en un tanque superpesado,ten en cuenta eso, los obstáculos no valen, su arma es realmente un mounstro, combinando con ella se vuelve realmente una abominación.

-Oh, bueno, gracias, lo tendré en mente.- dijo Leo.

La conversación entre Carlton y Leo terminó, pero de una manera brusca, en el momento en que ambas se miraban fijamente, se realizaba el conteo del dinero y se iba probando las armas, algo sucedió.

Un chico se paro en medio de los dos bandos, las piernas le temblaban y parecía a punto de orinarse encima.

Era Setsu.

-¡Un infiltrado!- grito uno de ellos.

Todo el mundo se volvió para verlo. El primero en hablar fue Leo.

-¡Hey… tu aquí te nuevo!- exclamó.

-¿Lo conoces?- Sion le preguntó.

-Si, no se preocupen, realmente debe haber entrado aquí sin querer, es asustadizo en extremo, ¿no lo ves como esta?, parece que se va a desmayar.

Setsu alzo la voz y aun asi temblando gritó.

-¡A todos, …. Y que quede… claro, me llevare el dinero de esas maletas….!- gritó entrecortadamente.

Muchos se miraron, Simca y aquella "doctora" también, no sabían si sorprenderse o reírse.

Al final hicieron lo último.

-¡Chico!- grito la "doctora" - ¡al parecer deseas demostrar tus agallas!.

-Para tu mala suerte- Sion se aproximó un poco hacia el- este tipo de reuniones son privadas, asi que si hay alguien que se infiltra aqui …

- … se le asesina sin mas y se continua con nuestros asuntos- completo Carlton.

Setsu estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. "Espero que sepas lo que haces … Caster, aun no le encuentro sentido a esta mierda", pensaba.

Simca hizo un ademán a uno de sus subordinados.

-Acercate y dególlalo, que nadie oiga que estamos acá o la armada del estúpido de Gecko puede aguarnos la fiesta.

-Como desee jefa- hizo una reverencia y se acerco caminando hacia Setsu.

"!Mierda, ya se acerca, apurate Caster, que vas a hacer mierda, sácame de aqui!, Setsu retrocedió poco a poco.

Fue cuando de pronto algo ocurrio en su cabeza, empezó a sentirse mal, puso ambas manos cerca a las orejas y empezó a tambalearse, empezaba los primeros síntomas de fiebre.

-Eh, jefa- el tipo se detuvo- ¿Qué le pasa a este esperpento?.

-Ni idea, de repente tanta emoción le esta haciendo ponerse enfermo- Simca cogió otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y empezó a fumar.

Cayo al suelo y empezó a convulsionar, no gritaba, lloraba o intentaba hablar, simplemente giraba de un lado a otro realmente parecía que en cualquier momento le explotaría la cabeza, tenia venas cerca de el y en sus manos.

El tipo se acerco y trato de cogerlo, tan fuerte era su convulsion que le costo mucho siquiera levantarlo a medio cuerpo.

-¡A carajo, lo que me estas causando imbécil!- reclamó.

De pronto empezó a brillar, parecía energía de mana pura.

Leo lo observo, su brillo era cada vez mayor, y sus movimientos mas bruscos, las venas parecían casi salir de su piel hasta que de pronto se oyo un alarido procediente de Setsu.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- el sonido se extendió por toda la fabrica.

Sion exclamó:

-¡Pareciera que va a explotar!- grito- ¡todo el mundo atrás!.

Todos los hombres de Sion corrieron a ponerse a salvo, sin embargo el clan de Simca permanecia allí mismo, pues ella no había dado la orden de retirada.

-¡Ah rayos, Sion típico de ti, cuidando siempre a tus niños!- sonreía Simca- bueno, dejenos a los verdaderos adultos el trabajo sucio, ¡eh tu!- le gritó al subordinado inicial- continua mi orden.

-Si jefa.- había retrocedido de un salto pero al ver que la situación no iba mas alla de un grito ensordecedor, tomo confianza de nuevo y se aproximó.

Al final, al parecer solo era un grito de muerte, pues el cuerpo del chico dejo de brillar, las venas anteriormente bien pronunciadas, habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y la boca abierta, el subordinado se agacho para verlo bien.

-¡Simca este tipo ya esta muerto!- exclamó, parándose le propino una fuerte patada al cuerpo que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡Entonces disaparale!- dijo Simca- ya se acabo la diversión- parecía apenada.

El hombre saco un revolver convencional y apunto hacia su rostro.

Detrás de un pilar que se ubicaba al fondo de la fabrica y a varios metros del conglomerado de gansters, Caster vió que ya era el momento propicio.

"Master, al final el mana que pude absorberle en medio de su convulsion no fue suficiente, necesito mas, lo siento… pero tendre que usarlo mentalmente para que pueda seguir despierto, y asi seguir absorbiendo su energía"- Caster abrio los ojos que empezaron a brillar, y con un dedo apunto hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Setsu.

Lentamente, el victimario preparó el revolver, sono el ¡click! Del martillo al ser levantado, y apretó el gatillo.

La bala salio pero solo hizo un pequeño hueco en el piso.

Setsu había recobrado la conciencia, ahora cogía a su verdugo desde el cuello, le temblaba la mano pero no era de miedo.

Era de un frenesí constante.

Salía fuego de sus manos, un pequeño pero muy poderoso tornado del mismo elemento termino por calcinar totalmente el cuerpo de su victima, pues ahora si se habían invertido los papeles.

La "doctora" abrio desmesuradamente los ojos:

-Lo…. Que.. mo ¿no?- parecía amedrentada.

Las cenizas que quedaban de lo que antes era un ser humano se esparcieron por el aire y desaparecieron en un santiamén.

Setsu aun de pie les echo una rápida mirada, sus ojos rojos como fuego y su apariencia animalezca amedrentaba y mucho. Mirando al cielo, abrió la boca y emergio un sonido infernal, mientras por su brazo izquierdo se aglomeraba una cantidad anormal de agua, y por el derecho fuego. Simca gritó de pronto.

-¡Es un mago de clase A!,!Todos para atrás!.

Rapidamente el resto de hombres se replegaron y sacaron rápidamente sus armas mágicas.

Setsu por su parte golpeo fuertemente el piso, este temblo y genero multiples trozos de piedra que formaron un gran anillo alrededor de el, además el aire se volvía cada vez mas denso y lo envolvía como una sabana blanca.

Leo lo miro visiblemente sorprendido. "Con que tenia su propio as bajo la manga", empezaba a entusiasmarse.

Varios hombres de Simca dispararon sus balas mágicas, lógicamente tenían que haber surtido efecto contra el, deberían haber podido acabarlo en un santiamén.

Pero no sucedió., las balas eran desviadas, los proyectiles chocaban contra la dura roca y perdían eficacia, el agua envolvía las balas de grueso calibre y los hacían trizas, el fuego hacia estallar los proyectiles mas lejanos a su rango, en resumen, una defensa inexpugnable basado en 4 elementos.

-¡Mierda no le hacemos nada!- gritó uno, ni aun disparando a ráfagas de metralla mágica podían rozarlo siquiera.

-Eso es lógico- Sion desde el otro lado intento mantenerse calmada- sus proyectiles son antimagia, no antimateria, los elementos son materia en si, no pueden destruirlos, deben tener algo mucho mas fuerte.

Sion hizo una señal y trajeron un lanzamisiles "tomahawk", lo cargaban dos hombres con serias dificultades.

Leo los observó estupefacto, " En que momento, trajeron algo como esto...".

-¡Leo!- gritó Sion- ¡distraelo mientras Carlton y yo preparamos esto!, ¡Simca, ayúdame aquí también!...

-¿Yo, ayudarte?, ¡Estas loca!- Simca rio, - esto lo arreglo ya mismo.

-¡Espere jefa, no se esfuerze!- uno de ellos gritó mientras no dejaba de disparar.

-¡Lo mataremos por usted!- agregó otro.

Varios dejaron sus armas mientras corrian hacia el blandiendo katanas birllantes. Debian cortarlo a pedazos, en total eran 10 hombres.

Leo por su parte corria hacia Setsu rápidamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún.

-"Esa es una barrera perfecta"- pensaba Leo-" pero aun asi debe tener su punto débil".

Se ubicó detrás de el, para observar hasta donde llegaba la barrera.

Para su sorpresa cubria todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, el mismo Setsu se volvió rápidamente al sentir su presencia.

"!Mierda, me ha notado!"- Leo se cubrió los brazos esperando recibir sus poderosas llamas.

Pero en vez de eso Setsu, apuntando con su mano a Leo, hizo un pequeño chasquido, provocando un remolino de aire que se estrelló contra los brazos de este, mandándolo despedido contra el muro próximo, el aire no se iba y prácticamente taladró el muro de una manera brutal, dejando a Leo al parecer inconsiente, en un profundo agujero y con los brazos aun en posición de cobertura.

Sion que había visto todo no pudo evitar exclamar: !Mierda, dije que gane tiempo, y es lo primero que falla, estúpido imbécil!, ¡Carlton…. ¿Cuánto falta?!.

-Por este lado esta bien – exclamó Carlton- solo falta el proyectil , ya lo están cargando…

-¡Muy bien, apresúrense!.

Los diez hombres que portaban las katanas saltaron hacia el como una manada de lobos hambrientos, Setsu no los esquivo y tampoco al parecer intento hacer algo para defenderse, solo los espero con su "barrera perfecta".

Se estrellaron como moscas ante una pared de acero, Setsu cogio a uno y con un corte limpio usando su brazo de agua, le volo la cabeza, otro había logrado impactarle la katana, pero para su mala suerte dio un la dura piedra donde se incrustó.

El anillo de rocas que giraba a una velocidad mounstruosa, le arranco ambos brazos, Setsu volviéndose y oyéndolo gritar de dolor, uso un pequeño impulso de aire, le hizo un corte profundo en la carótida y de paso haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Los 8 restantes habían salido despedidos hacia varios metros a la redonda, el aire era muy fuerte allí., sin embargo no se asustaron y se levantaron para continuar la lucha.

Uno de ellos lanzo su katana frente a Setsu, este se la devolvió justo en la zona de la entrepierna, otro salto hacia el y empezó a dar tajos, partiendo un par de rocas, vio un pequeño agujero entre ellas.

"!Alli!"-penso este –y realizó el tajo final justo en esa zona.

Pero no llego a terminarlo, dos grandes piedras sacadas del suelo en ese instante lo habían aplastado, quedando solo como recuerdo de su intento, el brazo con el que estaba atacando.

Los que quedaban, no se aminalaban y seguían peleando, por todos los frentes, Setsu siguió mirando al grupo de gansters. Luego empezó a caminar.

Como si no le importara los ataques que recibia empezó a aniquilar todo ser vivo, creando tornados por la izquierda, lanzado hielo en forma de flechas a la derecha, usando el viento de frente y de paso calcinando a sus últimos atacantes por la retaguardia, el fuego era tan fuerte en su magnitud que no dejaban ni siquiera un cuerpo físico al que velar.

-¡Mierda viene para aca, que hacemos Sion!- gritaron sus hombres.

-¡Carlton!- grito Sion.

-¡Jefa, a un lado!-grito Carlton.

La zona de la fabrica se había convertido en un infierno, el poder de Setsu era abrumador, formaba un carrusel de cuerpos ensangrentados, atravesados por flechas de hielo, aplastados contra la dura piedra, o estrujados por los tornados de viento, ya lo habían pagado bastante caro los hombres de Simca, y ahora iba a los de Sion.

Cuando Sion se hizo a un lado, el gran misil tomahawk hizo su aparición, realmente no tenia nada que envidiar a un misil de submarino.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Sion.

El misil se disparo, un poderoso cohete se dirigió en la posición de Setsu, que tranquilamente lo veía llegar.

Setsu solo estuvo parado frente a el por uno segundos.

Luego levantó su mano y la hundio fuertemente en el suelo.

El misil lo toco y estallo generando una gran explosión, todos salieron disparados a varios metros, tal fue el poder de impacto. El humo que genero estuvo allí algunos minutos.

Sin embargo una gran fuerza de viento lo disipó.

-¡Mierda, no le ha hecho nada!- Carlton estaba molesto.

Setsu ahora parecía mas un golem de roca- se había cubierto con grandes bloques de piedra, lo que lo hacían ver como 3 veces su tamaño normal.

Salto rápidamente y cayó sobre los hombres de Sion, aplastó a 5 y, con un soberano golpe, terminó mutilando a otros 3 mas, Setsu se había convertido, de un cobarde a un asesino serial en cuestión de minutos…

Setsu gritó esta vez, poniéndose justo en medio de todos de otro fuerte salto, luego usando su poder, se liberó de todas las piedras que poseía, lanzándolas furiosamente en diferentes direcciones.

Muchos corrieron a ponerse a salvo, pero fueron aplastados sin misericordia de una manera horrible, había bastante sangre por doquier, cuerpos desmembrados y aplastados.

Sion había sido una de las pocas sobrevivientes, corrió hacia el rápidamente, sabia que no podia tocarlo tan facilmente, sin embargo al ser magia de tipo materia al menos no debería afectarle ambos elementos.

Corrio hacia el cuando lo tuvo algunos metros, saltó y se preparó para un ataque a profundidad usando su pierna.

Setsu se percato de ello y levantó dos grandes piedras y como si fueran platillos las junto fuertemente donde yacia Sion.

Pero no le afecto en lo mas minimo, esta vez Setsu se movio, la pierna de Sion se estrelló contra el suelo que generó una gran onda, eh hizo un gran forado en el mismo, se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente.

Setsu alzo ambas manos y junto aire y fuego conjuntamente, sabia bien que el fuego si podia afectarla, ya que no era un ataque físico en si.

Disparo un poderoso tornado en dirección de ella, Sion lo esquivo fácilmente, pero no se percato del aqua que yacia cerca de ella.

Como si fuese un pulpo la cogió y la mando a volar lejos, cerca a unos barriles de gasolina.

Con el brazo en el cielo genero una gran bola de fuego y lo lanzo justo allí. El minimo contacto con los barriles causaría una gran explosión.

Ocurrió exactamente lo esperado, una gran llamarada de fuego se extendió por todo el lugar, todos los barriles explotaron a la vez, cuando se disipo todo no había rastro de ella.

-¡Maldita sea!- Simca se sento en una piedra mientras sacaba un cigarro-¡voy a tener que hacer esto sola!, Trisha, perpara el "Ubercharge"- miro a la "doctora".

-Ok…- bostezó un poco.

Setsu se volvió, ahora se dirigía hacia Simca.

De pronto una mano salió desde el fondo de la tierra, una cabeza se descubrió.

-No pensaras escapar tan rápido de mi ¿eh?- Sion sonreía malévolamente.

Levantando la palma de su mano, solo basto un golpe para romper su defensa.

Pero Setsu, también sabia lo que hacia.

Juntando ambos brazos genero un fuego intenso alrededor de su cuerpo que hizo que Sion dribleara rápidamente para evitar ser quemada.

Pero si había llegado a tocarla, tenia ligeras quemaduras en su espalda, estaba furiosa.

Rapidamente se volvió hacia Setsu, este la miró por encima del hombro, nuevamente gritó y corrió hacia ella con velocidad, ella lo esperaba pacientemente, faltaban pocos metros para acercarce.

"Ven a mi estúpido",los pensamientos de Sion estaban bien enfocados.

Setsu había preparado dos grandes esferas de agua que formaron un hielo con multiples puntas, listos para traspazarla.

De pronto y antes de que llegara, varios hombres lo detuvieron a la fuerza, con la velocidad tremenda que hizo disipo en parte su propia defensa.

-¡Jefa, lárguese de aquí, nosotros le detendremos!- gritaba.

-¡Estupidos ustedes, váyanse ahora….!- gritó Sion

Setsu los miro por unos segundos, luego junto su puño de fuego y roceo una llamarada entre ellos, no fue mucha pero los consumio al instante, sin dejar nada de ellos, sin gritar o lanzar una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Has visto eso Trisha?- Simca preparaba su poderoso rifle para disparar.

-Si..- Trisha vestida de doctora, se acercaba a Simca, y puso ambas manos en su hombro mientras ejecutaba un pequeño conjuro-… al parecer el fuego de aquel extraño no es fuerte, a lo mucho podría generar el calor de unas cuantas velas…

-Si también lo se- Simca veía como su brazo se endurecia lentamente, tomando un color rojizo vivo, la magia de Trisha estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Lo que pasa… - explicaba Trisha- es que en realidad el fuego de el no daña en absoluto, solo activa un catalizador interno del ser humano, nuestro "fuego interno".

Todo el brazo mas el hombro propio de Simca se había puesto rojo vivo, se echo al suelo y puso su arma en el mismo hombro al tiempo que aclaraba.

-Es la combustión espontanea ¿no?.

-Exacto…

-Je, se supone que era una leyenda urbana y que nadie veía cuando ocurria, pero ya hemos sido testigos de varias combustiones aquí- Simca intento acomodarse mas.

-¿Leyenda urbana?, ¿Cuál leyenda urbana?, eso existe en verdad- Trisha exclamó.

-Bah, ni idea, mas bien agradezco que seas la única maga de nuestro clan, tu magia de refuerzo ayuda muchísimo.

-¿Ubercharge?, descuide para eso esta su guardaespaldas personal- Trisha hizo una reverencia.

-Sin esta magia de refuerzo mi hombro se haría añicos cuando se dispare este "bebe".

Setsu había contemplado el resto de pobres victimas siendo quemadas al instante, luego enfoco rápidamente su mirada en Sion.

-¡Carlton!, ¿Me oyes?.

-¡Fuerte y claro jefa!.

-¿Puedes usar tu magia de apoyo?.

-¡Claro que puedo!.

-¡Lo necesito ahora mismo!- Sion gritó, ahora Setsu corria hacia ella con los puños levantados.

-¡Como desee!- Carlton extendió la palma de su mano hacia ella y cerró los ojos.

Lejos del lugar de combate pero aun en la fabrica, Caster sentía como el mana de su propio master llegaba en grandes cantidades.

"Eso es master, solo siga proporcionándome mas energía, ya casi no falta mucho…..".

-¡MultiCast Hit! – gritó Carlton.

Sion sintió como sus puños lentamente se tornaban azules oscuros, la energía llegaba a ella.

Se preparó para su llegada.

A pocos segundos del impacto, Setsu salto de una manera bestial hacia el cielo, ahora sus puños cargaban dos tornados nada despreciables en tamaño, se disponía usarlos contra Sion.

"Ven a mi, te hare morder el polvo", Sion seguía firme, pero había cambiado de posición, solo para disparar su puño lleno de energía.

Justo un segundo antes del impacto Sion gritó.

-¡Carlton, ojala tengas suerte, y que tu puño me de 6 veces la energía necesaria para destruir a este imbécil….!.

El golpe fue sordo al inicio pero luego, hizo una tremenda explosión, los tornados de Setsu se estrellaron contra el suelo y lo hicieron estallar, generando enormes agujeros, Sion por su parte había logrado destruir el anillo de piedras pero no pudo contra la barrera del viento, salio despedida varios pasos atrás, se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento Sion!- Carlton grito desde el otro extremo- ¡Solo fue el doble de fuerza!.

-Tsk- Sion estaba visiblemente furiosa, ahora Setsu genero un par de látigos de fuego, realmente tenia mucho ingenio para estar en ese estado. Nuevamente arremetió contra ella.

Sion no se movio, el golpe había logrado arrancar parte de su ropa, solamente se le vislumbraba parte de la ropa interior de arriba, su gorro habia desaparecido y estaba toda desaliñada, pero aun asi no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto. Se puso en posición esperando el impacto de los látigos.

-Bien Trisha creo que vamos a disparar- Simca apuntaba en dirección de Setsu.

-¡Espera!- grito Trisha- creo que va a pasar algo y señalo a una sombra que se acercaba por detrás de Setsu.

-¡Oh ya veo!- Simca sonrió y dejó de apuntar.

Setsu ya estaba a 3 pasos de su objetivo, esta vez no saltó, sino que extendió los látigos hacia ella, casi la aprisionaban...

Fue cuando alguien logro hacerlo retroceder a viva fuerza, lo había abrazado con gran poder y lo sontenia allí, para no dejarlo avanzar.

Era Leo.

Setsu se volvió, Leo con la cabeza ensangrentada y con un rostro furioso y desencajado, apretaba fuertemente el torso de Setsu.

-¡Maldito estúpido, me las vas a pagar!- gritaba visiblemente enojado.

Sion solo miraba la escena, el movimiento había sido tan rápido que ni ella ni Setsu pudieron percatarse.

Setsu reacciono rápido y creo en su espalda un caparazón de espinas de hielo, se clavaron por varias partes del cuerpo de Leo, pero aun asi no cejaba.

-¡Te voy a asfixiar!- gritaba, ahora tenia sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Setsu se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, en un inútil esfuerzo por zafarse, activo la barrera de viento he hizo que gire el doble de rápido, Leo aun mantenía la fuerza en el apretón, había clavado sus pies en la tierra firme para evitar moverse, tampoco el viento lo detenia.

Setsu entonces se agachó un poco y generó una gran barrera de fuego, ahora si lo acabaría definitivamente.

-¡Mierda, Leo salte de ahí!- gritaba Carlton.

Sion, sin hablar corrió hacia el, para sacarlo de semejante problema, pero el aun seguía allí.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba.

El calor era insoportable, pero lo peor es que lo sentía como si naciera desde "el" mismo, era un calor interno, sentía su piel chamuscada e inservible.

Se estaba deshaciendo.

Sion intentó tomarlo brazo mientras gritaba:

-¡Leo, salte no podras!..

Leo no la miro, seguía abrazando a Setsu, y este a su vez generaba mas calor. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

Sion observaba como Leo tomaba ahora una forma mucho mas esquelética, su piel se deshacía a jirones, sus manos empezaban a derretirse, su cara se deshacía como una vela, y sin embargo seguía apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero había algo raro.

Carlton se acerco tras Sion y le toco el hombro:

-¡Déjalo Sion, sabe lo que hace!- intento calmarla.

Y era verdad, lo único que salvaba a Leo de la quema total es su inhumana regeneración.

-Ese imbécil tiene una habilidad envidiable, te lo juro- Sion se cruzó de brazos.

Cada vez que una parte de su piel se deshacía a trozos, otra piel ocupaba su lugar, si empezaba a perder una parte del labio, le nacía otra en poco tiempo, sus manos que cada vez se tornaban mas esqueléticas, volvían a su forma normal, para vuelta deshacerse, era un ciclo sin fin.

Pero para este caso, alguien debía ceder y si bien Leo seguía recuperándose sin cesar, Setsu empezaba a perder oxígeno, el aprentón no precisamente era el abrazo amical de alguien.

Intentaba matarlo.

Los esfuerzo inútiles de Setsu pronto empezaron a pasarle factura.

La magia que generaba empezaba a tener menos poder, el aire cesó, el caparazón se destruyo rápidamente, mientras que el fuego se iba apagando poco a poco, finalmente y casi a su limite, Setsu cayo al fin desmayado por la pérdida de oxigeno.

Leo permanecia allí mismo, de pie, poco a poco recuperaba su piel restante hasta quedar como siempre, aunque con algo de "hollín humano".

Luego suspiró.

-¡Rayos!- miró a Sion- ¡era fuerte a mil demonios!.

Sion se acerco y le propino un puntapié.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Leo.

-¡Avisame estúpido, en que momento harás tu papel el héroe!- barboto.

Carlton empezó a reir.

Dos personas cercanas se aproximaron, junto a los restantes sobrevivientes, eran Simca y Trisha.

Ambas aplaudieron.

-¡Bien, muy bien nenas!- Simca seguía aplaudiendo.

Sion la miro y se hecho a reir.

-Practicamente no hiciste nada.

Simca torcio la boca.

-Jo, mas bien si hubiera hecho algo no hubiera salido de un simple asesinato, esta "cosa" realmente a matado mucho.

Setsu seguía desmayado.

-Hay que llevarlo con nosotros- sugirió Carlton- para un interrogatorio.

-No lo creo- Trisha tomo la palabra- debemos matarlo ahora mismo- quien sabe si hay otros que están acechando por aquí.

-¿Acechando por aquí dices?- una voz fémina se oyo por toda la fabrica.

Todos se volvieron.

Encima de un pequeño andamio se veía la diminuta figura de Caster.

-Creo que han tenido suficiente diversión no?- dijo alegremente.

"Tsk, no tengo a Lily aun", Leo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, "¿deberia invocarlea esta vez?".

-El tipo ha desaparecido- exclamó sorprendida Trisha.

-¡Y también el dinero, mierda!- Simca miro por todos lados intentando ubica las maletas pero no estaban.

-Sin embargo, creo que pueden divertirse un poco mas….- prosiguió Caster.

-¡Caster!- Leo gritó - ¡esto no tiene nada que ver contigo de momento!.

-Si tiene- dijo Caster- mi master esta herido, es lógico que lo defienda….

Observó a todos con una mirada de infinito desprecio. Alzo las manos y estas se llenaron de una energía roja.

-¡Es momento de que prueben mi noble phantams!- grito solemnemente.


End file.
